Second Chance
by Plantress
Summary: AU. What if Aiolos had survived after he fled from Sanctuary?
1. Part I

Aiolos had expected to die. He thought he had and yet….and yet….nowhere in the descriptions of Hades did anyone say anything about something beeping. And beeping and beeping and beeping….slowly the Sagittarius Saint became aware that he was lying on something soft, not the hard stone that he had been lying on. Although he had expected to feel pain in the afterlife, but not like this. Not an ache that, compared to some of the pain he had undergone in training, was nothing. And nothing in the myths had ever mentioned softness and warmth….or the smell of disinfectant mixed with something that he couldn't name. He opened his eyes.

He was lying in bed, in stark white cube of a room. Tubes where attached to his arms and lead up to something standing by his bed. He was hooked up to some strange machines that were making that annoying beep. There was a small screen that had a green line that went up and down with each beep. He idly watched the display on it go up and down, up and down, up and down…..he was having trouble focusing on anything at the moment. For some reason his head felt slightly cloudy.

It was only when the door opened that he tore his eye away from the display. A man in a white coat entered followed by a woman. The man stopped short when he saw Aiolos.

"So your awake." He said shortly as he walked over to him. Aiolos realized had never seen him before.

"Who are, where am I?" The Sagittarius rasped. His throat felt dry. He saw the woman frown and disappear from view. The man walked forward.

"I'm Dr. Andrew. And you are in a hospital in Athens." _A hospital.._ That explained why it seemed so unfamiliar. Outside of a few excursions to shops in Athens's, he had never been outside Sanctuary The doctor leaned down and checked something on one of the machines. It was then that something clicked in his mind.

"Athena, where is she!?" His mind was becoming clearer and suddenly he realized he had no idea what had happened to the baby goddess. He remember giving her to someone….but then he had blacked out.

"Athena?" The doctor frowned at him, then realization seemed to dawn on him. "Ah! You mean the baby that was brought in with you? She's being taken care of, don't worry. Aside from being cold she was fine when the brought her in." A sense of relief stole over him. Athena was alive…but for how long? Sanctuary would come for her\ because Saga would finish what he had started. The though of his former friend sent a whirlwind of emotions through him. Anger, hurt, sadness and disbelief warred within him. If he hadn't seen Saga with his own eyes…he would never have believed him capable of what he had done. Saga had even issued an order to have him killed…an order it would seem that even Shura had been unable to carry out.

"How am I still alive?" He asked looking at his hands in wonder. One of his arms was in a cast strapped to his chest. He could barely feel it and the hand he could hold up shook with the effort of even doing that much.

"I was going to ask you that question." Dr. Andrew said dryly. "By all rights you should be dead. The only thing I can think of is that you are so stubborn that you refused to die." The doctor finished checking him.

"In any case, Mr. Kido has ordered us to call him when you awoke."

"Kido?" He asked as the doctor turned to exit.

"The man who found you." Dr. Andrew answered as he left the room.

A nurse came in then left a little after, but not before showing him how to operate the controls on his bed. A bed that could move seemed a little strange to the Sagittarius saint, but he soon realized that he needed it. For some reason he was frighteningly weak. Even after a hard training session he had never had this much trouble sitting up. For a while he just sat there, mind whirling through questions and emotions until his eyelids began to grow heavy. He closed his eyes.

The next time the fourteen year old opened his eyes, there was an old man in the room with him. For a second Aiolos was startled wondered why he hadn't sensed the old man's approach. Then his find finally caught up and realized that he had fallen asleep and that the old man was the same one who he had given Athena to.

"So you are live young Aiolos." The old man - Kido if he remembered correctly-said.

"Somehow." He answered. Kido chuckled.

"Forgive for not introducing my self, you would refer to me as Mitsumasa Kido in this country."

"Why did you help me?" The question was one that Aiolos had been wondering since he had been told that someone had saved him. He had asked the old man to take Athena because he hadn't been from Sanctuary. It was an act of desperation, and truthfully he had been afraid that the man would simply have given her to the police or other authorities.

"Do I need to answer that?" Kido asked. "Did you expect me to ignore someone who dies right at my feet? Particularly someone who has a baby with them and claims someone wants it dead?"

"Then why are you taking care of her?" Aiolos asked. "I'm grateful but I doubt many people would be willing to take in an unknown child."

"Sadly that is true." Kido agreed. "But this child is special, as you said, and as I saw."

"Saw?" There was something in the way that the old man said it… "What do you mean?"

"Did you notice?" Kido inquired. "When I went to take the baby from you, she glowed for a brief second. A white light then jumped from her to you. I assume that's the reason you managed to survive injuries that should have killed you, and would still have killed a weaker man."

"A white light?" I_Cosmo? But goddess or not, she's still only a baby…./I_ Aiolos shivered slightly. It was one thing to be told about the powers of the gods. It was another thing entirely.

"Yes. Although I would be lying if I said that was the only thing reason." Kido meet his eyes. "I have long been interested in the Greek mythology Aiolos, that was why I came to Greece in the first place. Yet I never expected figure of myth to come alive!" Kido stood and walked over to the window. "And your words…they intrigued me." Kido turned around and their eyes locked. "What is Sanctuary Aiolos? Why were they trying to kill the a goddess?"

"Sanctuary is the birthplace of Saints." Aiolos sighed and looked. "And it wasn't the whole Sanctuary. Only one a traitor named Saga." He turned back to the old man. "When they find out they are I'm alive, they will come after me. They others have been poisoned by Saga's lies. They believed that I am the traitor and will kill me."

"Then come with me." Kido said suddenly. Aiolos looked up startled. "I plan on leaving this country and taking the baby with me. I doubt your enemies will look for you in Japan."

"I have to go back to Sanctuary!" Aiolos protested. "I'm the only one who knows that evil lies in the heart of Sanctuary! I have to warn them! If I can just get one person to listen to me…"

"Will anyone even listen to a traitor!?" Kido snapped. "You said yourself that you would be killed on sight!"

"I have to try!" The Sagittarius Saint protested.

"You can barely stand!" The old man said, then he sighed. "Look, stay with me until you are fully recovered. I won't stop you after that. Please, at least for your goddess."

I_My goddess…._ /IHe was the only Saint that knew the truth wasn't he? The only one that Saga hadn't corrupted. The only Saint left to protect her.

"I'll do it." Aiolos said at last. "But only until I'm healed."

"Very well." Kido smiled.

Aiolos stared out the window into the garden of the mansion. It had been years since he had moved to this strange country. Truthfully, although he had been living here for so long and could speak and understand Japanese now, he still wasn't used to the language or the customs. They were so different from Greece. Athena, no Saori now, had been raised here. She didn't see why he was so uncomfortable.

He would have like to have returned to Sanctuary once he had recovered and he was sure Athena was safe. That was what he had planned to do….but he hadn't been able to. Although his physical wounds had healed, he hadn't ever really recovered from Shura's attack. He had never regained full feeling in his left arm. He could move it but it wasn't as strong or responsive as it used to be. With just that handicap he might have returned to Sanctuary, even though he knew that with such a weakness he wouldn't have been able to against Shura or Saga for long, but perhaps he would have gotten the answers he wanted from his former friend, answers to why he had wanted Athena dead. But he didn't dare go, not as he was now. It wasn't only his arm that had trouble recovering from the battle, his strength had never full returned either.

Most of the time he didn't notice the difference in himself. It was only when he tried to train or do something that required physical strength that it became apparently that something wrong. He tired so much faster than he used that it scared him. His punches and kicks didn't have the same physical force or speed as before. Cosmo wasn't based solely on physical strength, thank Athena, or else he doubted he wouldn't have been able to use it. Although he could still crush rocks and fire off his Atomic Thunder Bolt, he doubted he would last against another Saint. He would tire long before they did and then… It hurt sometimes to think that he might have once been able to fight Saga to a stand still, but now would probably loose to a Silver Saint.

If he dared got back to Sanctuary as he was now. He was till known as a traitor and Saga knew him. He would be able to tell how weak he had gotten and probably wouldn't even bother to come himself. He would just send and assassin in his stead. No, going to Sanctuary would be idiotic right now. He had something that need protecting right here and he had a duty to the new generations of Saints.

It had been Kido's idea. He would gather a batch of young boy and send them to the different training camps around the world. Aiolos was skeptical. He had been a Gold Saint and even he wasn't sure where all the various training camps where.

_I"Leave it to me."/I _Kido had said. I"_Perhaps someone like you wouldn't understand, but money will loosen tongues enough for me to find them." /I _

While Kido worked on that Aiolos, with Tatsumi to help, was given the task of starting the training of the boys that Kido had brought in. Hopefully the physical conditioning they were given here would give them a leg up on the other Saint candidates, most of whom would have been pulled from homes and would have no training what so ever. This would give them a greater chance to earn the cloths and then return with them here. If they did manage to gain the cloths then Aiolos would tell them whole story. He hoped they would believe. When Saga found out that Athena was still alive, she would need all the protection she could get.

"Akira Nii-chan!" Almost as if his thoughts had summoned her, Athena's voice echoed around the corridor. Like the earlier plan, new names for both of them had been Kido's idea. He had said it would be easier to hide in Japan if they had a legitimate reason for being there. Thus the myth that Athena, now called Saori, was Kido's long lost Granddaughter had been born. Aiolos had become Akira, Saori's older brother. Their parent's had died in a accident and he had barely managed to pull his baby sister to safety, getting badly hurt as he did so.

_I"No one will be look for Akira,. It's a common enough name and no one will question you if you choose not to talk about the past. Aiolos will attract attention jus because it's foreign. In all likely hood, no one from this Sanctuary of yours will even set foot I Japan but it's better to be safe than sorry. I doubt anyone will see Sagittarius Aiolos in Kido Akira." /I _The old man had said as they flew toward Japan.

"Akira Nii-chan, look!!" Athena, no Saori's voice dragged him out thoughts. He went down on won knee. It brought him down to Saori's level and allowed him to kneel before his goddess. No one besides Kido knew of the latter reason, although old man seemed to find it amusing.

"What is it?" He asked. The child before him grinned and held up a wreath of flowers for his inspection.

"See? Isn't pretty? I made it myself!" The last was prideful and Aiolos couldn't help but grin.

"It is very beautiful Saori." He assured her. The Athena grinned then reached forward and placed the flower wreath around his head.

"I made it for you Nii-chan!" She grinned and then leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now you look pretty Akira Nii-chan!"

"Thank you." He managed. Athena beamed, but before she could say anything else one of the servants called for her. Athena sighed then reached over and hugged him around the neck before turning and running down the hall. Aiolos stood after she was gone, and shook his head bemusedly as he slipped off the flower coronet. Some times it was hard for him to believe that Saori was Athena. She hadn't show any signs of the goddess's power since she had healed him that day. He supposed that she would show her powers once she was older, more mature and her body was better able to handle it.

Aiolos frowned and shook his head. It wasn't his place to doubt Athena, nor was it his place to worry about anything but protecting her. He turned and started off in the opposite direction his goddess had taken. It was time for him to check on the progress of the boys that would one day become Athena's Saints.

Seiya was one of the first to see Akira enter the room. He had been sparing against Jabu and although the other boy manage to get in a punch while he was distracted, Seiya saw Akira looking over their way and managed to retaliate with a kick that knocked Jabu to the ground. As he straighten up, Akira gave him an approving nod. Seiya couldn't help but smile happily. Akira didn't give praise unless you had earned it.

All the boys looked up to Akira and looked forward to the times when he was the one training them. It wasn't that he worked them less, if anything he was harder on them then even Tatsumi, but he wasn't as well…what was that word Shiryu had used earlier…? Oh yeah, cruel about it as Tatsumi was. He wanted them to succeed and he seemed to enjoy teaching them. He was also nice to all of them, even that crybaby Shun. He was also strong, very, very strong. Seiya knew because he was because Akira had shown them how strong he was.

_IIt was a few weeks after they had arrived at the mansion. They knew vaguely why they were here but it was a far off concept of the future. What was reality was a hellish, painful training that everyone hated. Seiya especially, although he hadn't been reduced to tears but it like that one kid Shun had. E_

_Everyday Tatsumi showed up and forced them train until they were exhausted and aching. Several of the orphans, Seiya included, had tried to run away the other day. Tatsumi had caught and beat all of them, then dragged them in front of the rest of the group and told all to them that they would be punished the next day because of his group. The rest had glared at the few in front of them before they were ushered into their rooms. _

_When he had showed up the next day, the others had been gathered in a small group. They had all glared at him and his friends, and a couple of them had spat curses. That was as far as thing went before Tatsumi showed up. Everyone had shrunk back when they say the dark look on his face and had expected him to immediately start the promised punishment. Instead the bald man had simple spat at them to follow and stalked out one of the doors that lead outside. The orphans had looked at each other in surprise before Tatsumi had glared at them and they had rushed to catch up to his longer stride. Once outside he had led them around the garden until they came to a large lawn that held a large boulder in the center._

_Standing next to that boulder had been\Akira. Seiya hadn't known the Akira as well at the time. He helped with the training and stuff but he was the big brother of that brat Saori, and Seiya hadn't trusted him. Akira had smiled at all of them. _

"_Do any of you know why you are here?" He had asked. Everyone had shuffled a bit, not knowing how to answer. At last Shun had pipe up._

"_Aren't we here to become Saints or something?" Aiolos had smiled at the boy._

"_Yes. Now do any of you know what being a Saint really means? What they are expected to do?" The answer had been silence. Aiolos had sighed. "I thought as much." He had muttered before he began to speak "A Saint is a warrior and protector of the Goddess Athena. They are warriors who are expected to lay down their lives in service to their goddess. A Saint is a warrior of hope and someone who fights only justice. They are those who are stronger than anyone else, people with superhuman power.. Warriors who's fists can tear the sky and whose kicks can split the earth." Most of them had been listening in awe at that point, but someone, Seiya thought it might have been Ikki, had snorted in disbelief. Aiolos had smiled and turned to face the boulder behind him. A suddenly golden glow had sprung up around him. Suddenly he had shouted, there as a flash of light and a muffled explosion…and the rock had been gone. Well not exactly gone. There were pieces of it laying around a large crater in the ground. Seiya had gaped. _

"_That is the power of a Saint." Akira had continued. "The power of the cosmos. If you survive your training here then you will be sent off to training camps where they will teach you to use your cosmo. If you can master it then you will given a chance to try for a holy Cloth of Athena. There are only eighty-eight of these cloths in the world. In order to earn one you must prove that you are one of the eighty-eight strongest humans in the world." He had looked each of them in the eye as he spoke. "It won't be easy. The training you receive here will be seem like a walk in the park once you reach the true training camps. But if you do train hard here then you will have a better chance of earning your place among the Saints." Akira had turned and walked away after that, and Tatsumi had yelled at them to get back to training, but it was needless. They were all heading back already. /I_

A little after that had happened Kido had told him that if he managed to gain a cloth, they would reunite him with his sister. He had vowed to get a Cloth no matter what.

Seiya watched Aiolos as he said something to Ichi and then showed the white haired boy something. Something had been bugging Seiya lately. Aiolos had said that cosmo was the power of a Saint. Since he had Cosmo, didn't that mean that he was a saint as well? And if that was true then why didn't anybody act like he was a Saint? Akira had told all of them that all Saints were protected by a guardian constellation, the one that their cloth represented. He had also said that after you became a Saint you used the name of your constellation before your personal name. Seiya had tried to find of what constellation he was but so far he had only heard the name Akira, the servants calling him Young Master and Saori calling him Nii-chan (although Seiya couldn't imagine how Akira could stand being that brats brother). There was no mention of anything that sounded remotely star like.

It annoyed Seiya. He knew Akira had to be a Saint but no one treated him like a Saint? Suddenly he remembered Akira saying that you had to earn the cloth. Had he not been strong enough to earn a cloth? No, that couldn't be. Akira had to be a Saint. Because if _Akira _wasn't strong enough to earn a cloth, then how could any of them?

Then he realized that he had been standing in the ring doing nothing and Tatsumi was yelling at him. The irate man started to walk over toward Seiya and the boy glared at him. Then Seiya saw Akira giving him a _look, _and he decided to go jog around the track.

Seiya couldn't care less about Tatsumi or what the bald man thought about him. But Akira was different.

He wanted Akira to like him.

He wanted Akira to be proud of him.


	2. Part II

Aiolos watched as the children trained. They were coming along, all of them were. But it just wasn't enough. He had told Kido that he would train them so that, eventually, one of them could take up the Sagittarius cloth. Unfortunately he didn't sense any gold saint potential in these children. They would become bronze, perhaps silver saints but he didn't think any of them had potential to become Gold Saint.

His eyes swept over the boys as he eyed faults as he tried to think of way to counter them. They weren't physical faults, as much as mental ones he hoped they would outgrow. Ichi for instant hesitate and pulled back far too much. It almost seemed to Aiolos that he was scared of his opponents. The Sagittarius Saint dearly hoped that wasn't so. There was no room for cowards in the Saints, and any who showed that trait tended to be weeded out long before their test for the cloth. Aiolos would have to make sure that Ichi didn't fail.

Some of the others such as Ban seemed to be hesitant too, but they were already working through it and didn't need his help. Really they only two he was overly concerned about were Ichi and just one other. Almost against his will he found his eyes drawn to the green haired boy he had been thinking of. I_Shun…_

Although the smallest of the orphans had a very fragile appearance, it wasn't his physical health that worried Aiolos. In fact the opposite was true! Shun was very health, his scores on the physical tests were on par with the other boys and he was actually showing flashing of what might me Cosmo long before the others were. No…it was physical strength he was worried about with Shun. He was worried because the boy was far to sensitive to be a Saint.

It wasn't just the Shun seemed to break into tears at the slightest thing, although that was a problem it was a relatively minor one. What worried the Sagittarius Saint was that the boy had never won a sparring match in all the time he had been here. And although it had taken Aiolos a while to realize why, he know knew it was because he didn't want to hurt the other boys. Shun would start a punch that was on target and would have won if the match if it had landed…then stop it right before it hit. He would not do anything to hurt his opponent. It was an almost subconscious act for the boy, but if he didn't learnt to overcome it, he would never earn a cloth. There was no room gentleness in a Saint. Besides there were more deaths than survivors at the training camps and unless Shun toughened he would be one of those causalities.

Aiolos had tired to talk to Shun about it the other day, but before they could get anywhere the boy had started crying and practicably enough Ikki had taken noticed. Shun's older brother was his exact opposite in every way Ikki was the strongest, most stubborn and at times most vicious of all the boys Kido had brought it. Aiolos didn't work with him very much because truthfully, he didn't need to. He knew that Ikki would manage to win a cloth.

Ikki was also very protective of his brother and the moment he saw anyone, even the man who was suppose to be teaching them, bring tears to his brothers eyes he immediately rushed to defend Shun. Even though he didn't dare raise a fist to Aiolos, he stilled yelled at him before pulling Shun away. Tatsumi had wanted to punish Ikki but Aiolos had stopped him. Although he knew Ikki should learn some respect, he just didn't have the heart to punish him for protecting his little brother.

_ILittle Brother…./I_

_IAioria…../I_

The thoughts rose unbidden to his mind and Aiolos quickly left the training area. Although he liked teaching these children the trusting looks they sometimes gave him echoed the way that Aioria had looked at him. It was a trust that he had betrayed. He had promised to look after Aioria and help him become a Saint. He had failed in that promise.

Truthfully, most of the time he tried to not to think about his younger brother. It hurt to much.

_IThey would have told you I'm a traitor wouldn't they? You probably hate me now, don't' you little brother./I _It hurt so much when he thought that, even though he knew it was mostly likely true. But that thought helped keep the other worries and fears at bay. At least that Aioria would be alive to hate him. But what if Saga had felt so threatened he decided to make sure all those of the 'traitors blood line' were gone? What if he had killed Aioria to make sure that no one would threaten him? In his mind, Aiolos knew that we would feel it if his younger brothers cosmo ever vanished. There were bound by the same blood, and a connection like that didn't judge by distance, even when they were half a world apart. But his heart would not listen to reason.

There were times at night when he couldn't sleep, when his mind would conjure terrifying images of what might have happened. Even if Aioria had survived, was he alright? The rest of Sanctuary would not be kind to the brother of a traitor, and he worried that some of the other Saints might decided it wasn't worth the risk to wait and see where Aioria's true loyalties lay.

The only comfort Aiolos had when he worried was that Shura was still in Sanctuary. He knew his friend hadn't attacked him out of cruelty. Shura's sense of justice was one of the strongest that Aiolos had ever seen. The Capricorn saint had only attacked him because he had truly believed that what he was doing was right thing. Aiolos was sure that Shura would not blame Aioria for anything his older brother had done. He hoped that mean Shura would be willing to protect Aioria from those who would see that he failed in earning the Leo cloth just because he shared blood with a traitor.

The Sagittarius Saint was fond of walking through the garden alone. It helped to clear his thoughts and calmed him. This time however his walk was interrupted when he turned the corner and saw the group that was gathered under a tree. Curious he started to walk over the group and was managed to catch the tail end of the argument as he came within earshot. His eyes widened and he speed up a trifle. He stared at what he was seeing then tried to appear casual as he strolled over to where Kido was standing.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He whispered once he was close enough. The old man turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Should I? I was under the impression that Saints were willing to do anything for their goddess?" Kido was also talking softly, although with the amount of noise Saori was making, they wouldn't have been heard if they were talking normally.

"We are her protectors not her servants!" He hissed back as he watched his goddess use Jabu as her 'horse'.

"She has been through enough hardship in her life, I will not let you take away this little happiness." Kido snapped. "When she is older you can force her to become your goddess, but right now she is a child and should be able to enjoy herself!"

"By using other people as her play things!?" He demanded. Kido turned and glared at him.

"Those boys are living, eating and sleeping here because of my kindness." The old man hissed. "The least they can do in return is play with my granddaughter." The old man turned back around. "And need I remind you that the same goes for you I_Aiolos_./I" Before the astonished saint could say anything, Saori noticed him and abandoned her most recent game. He kneeled down to greet her, and somehow managed to keep track of her words, but his eyes were over her shoulder where Jabu was sitting in the middle of his fellow orphans, hands and knees raw and bleeding from Saori's game. He stood and made an excuse to Saori before leaving, heading away from the group. It wasn't until he was sure that he was out sight and hearing for everyone in the group, that he his emotions go. Frustrated, he lashed out and buried his fist in the trunk of a tree. He glanced at the deep hole in it, then quickly looked away. A gold saint was suppose to be in better control of himself.

He knew part of the reason he had been more on edge was because Kido's men had just finished gathering the information about the training camps and he felt powerless to do anything. First he had been unable to protect his Sanctuary from Saga, had barely been able to protect his goddess, and now couldn't even seem to wing an argument against an old man. Because one of the things the agents had brought back was information that Saga had the phoenix cloth moved to Death Queen Island. Aiolos had argued with Kido about the sending anyone to the last training camp. There wasn't any need to send one of the boys to that hell. Yet the old man was adamant about getting that particular cloth and wouldn't listen to any of younger mans arguments.

_IThese aren't things for you to own, these aren't toys that you can just add to your collection. There aren't something you put on display to admire. There are things that they will have to risk their lives to obtain/I_ He had wanted to shout at the old man. _IDon't you realize that these are their lives you're playing with?/I _But he hadn't had the chance. Tatsumi had came and escorted him out, then lectured him. The old man hadn't told his most faithful servant who Aiolos really was yet. He had let the man yell at him until he had gotten annoyed with it, then he had glared at Tatsumi. The other man had quickly left the room.

Although Aiolos knew that he owed much to Kido Mitsumasa, and he did have a lot of respect for him, but he didn't really like the old man much. Not matter how many questions he answered about the Saints, Kido had somehow formed his own opinion of them and seemed determined to believe it no matter what. Aiolos knew it would bring trouble in the future, particularly concerning the gold cloth. Worse yet was how cold the man seemed to the boys. He also acted strange at times, as if he knew a secret about the children he didn't want Aiolos to know. Tatsumi seemed to know was it was, but instead of lying to Aiolos, he always managed to find something else to do when ever the Sagittarius Saint came seeking answers. But no matter how Aiolos disliked the man, he didn't dare do anything that would give Kido an excuse to throw him out. This was the only place right no that was safe enough for Athena, and he wouldn't jeopardize her safety and happiness because of his own opinions.

Aiolos turned and looked back the way he had come, even though he knew that he could not see them anymore. He felt torn. One hand he was glad the Kido seemed to care for Athena as if she really was his granddaughter, and he was glad that the little goddess had someone she saw as a father figure. On the other hand he wasn't at all happy with the way Kido was raising her.

Much as he had tried to ignore it, scenes like the one he had just witness seemed to highlight how spoiled Kido's love had made Saori. She was given anything and everything she wanted. Worse yet Kido made her believe that she had earned all of it.

Aiolos pushed aside the part of his mind that tired to point out that she was a goddess and perhaps deserved special treatment. Perhaps that was true, but Athena was suppose to be a goddess of mercy and justice. None of the chronicles that detailed past Holy Wars said anything about Athena acting like well…a spoiled little brat.

That was the reason that none of the boys ever wanted to be around her. Let Kido ramble on about how he didn't want Saori mixing with 'common boys' or Tatsumi lecture him on letting Saoir find friends among her peers. They didn't see that the boys would find other things to do when ever Saori came near them, because they were afraid they would be forced into a game like the one he had just witnessed. Her formal Guardian also didn't seem to notice that she had no friends among the children of the wealthy either. There was no one who was willing to put up with the attitude she had toward children her own age.

Aiolos hoped that she wouldn't stay that way. Even if she was a goddess, the chronicals all said that Athena's from past holy wars always seem have at least one close friends among the Saints.

_Well, _Aiolos though as he turned back toward the house. I_She's still young. I'll give her time. Perhaps she will be able to grow into the goddess she's meant to be on her own./I _

At leas it was the day in which the boys would chose which training camp they would be going to and thus which cloth they might some day don. All the cloths were Bronze Cloths but even Bronze Saints would be better than nothing at all. Aiolos tried so smile encouragingly at the group in front of him. Because it didn't matter which boy earned which cloth, the names of all the training camps had been put into a box, and the name that the boy pulled out would be where he went.

Jabu went to Algeria, Geki to Canada…one by one they came up and the Fates decided which constellation might one day become their guardian. He stiffened involuntarily when Seiya drew Sanctuary for his training place. Rationally there was no reason not to send a boy there. At the very least the Pegasus cloth was there, and there were several silver cloths in Sanctuary as well. But it sill made Aiolos nervous and very glad he was not using his real name. He didn't know what lies Saga had been spreading since his 'death' or how far that poison had managed to spread. Aiolos worried that perhaps Seiya would be corrupted by the traitor. Although there would be not reason for Saga to even notice a trainee or even a lowly bronze saint, it as will a risk. There were only two reasons that Aiolos was letting the boy go. The first was because they needed the cloth. Right now Aiolos was the only one capable of protecting Athena. Once Saga found Athena, and he would sometime Aiolos was sure of that, it would be enough. The second reason was that no one would know that Seiya was trained by him. Kido had been right, not one would suspect that Akira, the man who had trained the boy, and Sagittarius Aiolos were the same person. No one would ever think that a Saint would be hiding halfway around the world.

Aiolos forced himself to pay attention as Shiryu stepped up to draw. He blinked in surprise when the boy drew Rozan. Rozan was home to Gold Saint Libra Dohko, the only Saint that Aiolos had ever considered contacting. He was the only other person besides Pope Shion who had been in the last holy war. Dohko was called Roshi by most Saint because he was said to be very wise. Aiolos had always though that Roshi would be the only person willing to listen to him. Yet….something always made him pause. The longer two Saints knew each other, and the more time they spent together, the more in tune with each other cosmos they became. It wasn't unheard to for two old friends to be able to sense the others location over vast distances. Pope Shion and Roshi had known each other for centuries. They should have been able to sense each other even thought they were half a world apart. If that was true then Roshi would have known when Shion died.

If that was true then why hadn't the old Master tired to find out how his friend had died? Surely he would have known something was wrong? Yet Roshi had never even contacted Sanctuary, never tired to find out anything. He had just stayed in China. Without knowing the reason why the Old Master hadn't done anything, Aiolos didn't dare reveal himself to the Libra Saint. Still…Roshi was called by that name for a reason. He would make Shiryu into a Saint.

Shun was next to draw….and Aiolos felt his blood run cold as Tatsumi read off the name Death Queen Island in an almost gleeful voice. Death Queen Island….it was a name most saints feared. Not only was the terrain hellish, it was made up almost entirely of desolate wastelands, rocky shores and mountains that were live volcanoes, it was also a prison. Sanctuary's criminals, the ones that weren't considered worth of executions were exiled there. Former Saints who had lost their cloths but had done nothing against Sanctuary itself were there, violent people who cared for nothing but themselves. Shun wouldn't even last a day there. Aiolos had known that the green haired boy probably wouldn't survive Saint training, but he had thought that the boy would at least be given a chance to survive, not be sentenced to death before he even set foot in the training camp.

As the Sagittarius Saint was thoughts raced, he could heard Tatsumi telling the boy exactly what he could expect when he arrived at Death Queen Island. Aiolos stood there was he watched the child, wishing he could do something , but not able to think of anything that would make sense. Then it was taken out his hands when Shun's brother stepped up and demanded to be sent to Death Queen Island. The act surpized and touched Aiolos. He knew that Ikki was just trying to protect his brother….but he just might be able to survive that hell. Yet for some reason the demanded was refused.

"Tatsumi." Aiolos said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Let him go." Something, perhaps gratitude? Rose in Ikki's eyes before he turned them away from Aiolos.

"They're suppose to go to whatever training camp they drew, those are the rules that you helped lay down, _young master_." The title was spat. Tatsumi had never like Aiolos. He thought that the younger man was far do disrespectful to his 'Grandfather'.

"We are also suppose to make sure that as many as possible return with a cloth. Out of all of them, Ikki is the only who has a chance at earning the Phoenix cloth!" Aiolos snapped. He knew that the only reason Tatsumi was arguing about him was the it hurt his pride to obeying someone who was younger than him.

"You want me take orders from a brat?" Tatsumi gestured violently, toward the boys. Shun flinched back and hide even farther behind his brother. Aiolos felt his resolve strengthen. Perhaps he hadn't been able to persuade Kido to not get the Phoenix cloth, but he would win this argument. He couldn't protect Aioria, but he would help these boys.

"I'm not asking you to obey him Tatsumi, I'm ordering you to obey me." At the last word, Aiolos expanded his cosmo a fraction. Not enough to affect anything but enough to be felt, then watched as Tatsumi flinched back involuntarily.

Aiolos new that Tatsumi was scared of him, and had been sever since he had shown the power of the cosmo to the boys. Normally it never even entered Aiolos mind to something as cowardly as use a persons fears against him, but this wasn't a normal situation. He would not let a child lose his chance at survival because of Tatsumi's foolish pride.

"I agree with Akira." Another voice said out of the blue. "Let Ikki go to Death Queen Island." Both men turned in surprise. I_Kido/I. _Aiolos thought in surprise, then his eyes narrowed. I_Just what are you doing here? You never showed any interest in the boys before, either in their training or in who their were. Why do you care about this?/I _Then he caught the old man's eye and understood. During their arguments Aiolos had described exactly what Death Queen Island was like, and he too understood that Shun wouldn't survive it. I_You have my gratitude Kido, even though I know you could care less about Shun, and see only the fact at Ikki has a greater chance of succeeding at what you want him to do./I _

"But…" Tatsumi began. Kido turned to him.

"Is there something wrong Tatsumi?" Kido said in warning voice. The other man swallowed.

"No sir." He whispered. But as things settled back down, he shoot Aiolos a glare that said he blamed the younger man for his embarrassment. Aiolos simply grinned.

The scene around the buses was chaos as boys said their goodbyes and bragged about how they would win the cloth they would be sent out for. Aiolos watched it all from a window of the mansion, a sad smile playing over his lips. He didn't have the heart to tell the boys that this might be the last time you would see the friend your were talking too. Saint training was harsh and many who tired it either died or went mad from the strain. There was no guarantee that any of them would return with a cloth, or even survive.

At last Tatsumi, apparently tired of all this and wanting to get it over with, hurried the boys on to the bus. As Aiolos watched him yelling at the children, he frowned. The Sagittarius Saint had never liked Tatsumi. The man was a coward and a bully who's only redeeming feature seemed to be that he was fanatically loyal to the Kido family. As he watched Tatsumi almost literally kick a boy he didn't consider fast enough onto a bus, he wondered if it had ever fully registered to him that they were going off to become Saints, one of eighty-eight most powerful warriors on earth. If they succeeded they would be far stronger than Tatsumi could ever hope be. And they would remember every cruelty the man had placed on them.


	3. Part III

-1A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful people who have bothered to review this. I'm glad you enjoyed something that was so fun for me to write. I hope you like this part as well.

Now to say something I forgot to with the other chapters: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA!

000000

"That enough Seiya. You can take a break now." The boy immediately collapsed on the ground. By now he had learned that a break was really just one or two minuets to catch his breath before Marin told him what the next task would be.

Before they had left Akira had warned all of them that Saint training would be the hardest, most painful experience of their lives. Seiya hadn't really believed him at first, after all what could be harder than the training they had already gone though, but now he did. Most days he barely had the strength to stagger to his bed and was asleep even before he hit the mattress. He was also learning more about the cosmo thing that Akira had showed them, although Seiya couldn't seem to get it to work yet. Suddenly the thought of his former trainer made him remember something.

"Marin-san?" He called hesitantly. The woman turned to look at him.

"What is it Seiya?"

"Do you know if there was ever a Saint named Akira?"

"Akira?" Even though he all he could see was her mask, he could hear the frown in her voice.

"I don't think there's any Japanese saints beside myself. Why do you ask?"

"Before I was sent to Sanctuary, a man called Akria trained us. He knew how to use cosmo and even used to crush a rock once. I thought only Saints could use cosmo." Seiya answered.

"Everyone has cosmo Seiya, not just us Saints." Marin explained. "It takes a tremendous amount of control to be able to use cosmo though. Although its' highly unlikely it's possible that a none Saint could learn to control whatever cosmo they possessed." Marin stood and looked down to him. "Are you sure his name was Akira."

"Yeah." Suddenly Seiya remembered something he overhead when he was trying to sneak into the mansion's kitchen for a snack. "But he as from Greece originally, doesn't that mean he had to be a Saint?"

"I suppose he could be half-Japanese and no one knew." His teacher said slowly. "And it isn't unusually for a Saint to change their name once they earn their cloth, but I don't think I ever heard of him." Seiya sighed. Just when he was sure he would find out more about Akira…..

"And now the breaks over Seiya." The boy winced. "Get up. We have a lot more to do today." Sighing Seiya got to his feet and followed his teacher, mind still puzzling over who Akira really was.

000000

It was a beautiful spring day. The storm that had blown through last night was gone, brining unusually warm temperatures. Aiolos considered highly ironic, considering today was the day of Kido Mitsumasa's funeral. For the last few hours he and Saori had been here to accept the condolences of those who had come to pay their final respects to Kido. Most of the guests were former business associates or politicians the old man had known. Aiolos was sure that most of there were here for appearances sake and held even less grief for Kido's death than even Aiolos did.

It wasn't that he didn't feel anything for Kido's death, he did but only that of having someone you knew for over a decade die. He and Kido had never been friends, they hadn't even gotten along most of the time. Yet…he felt guilty that he didn't feel more for the man who had saved him and Athena, particularly when he saw do devastated his goddess was.

He doubted anyone really noticed her grief. Everyone kept remarking on how composed the two of them were. They seemed to assumed that he was calm for Saori sake, and she in turn was able to hold her own composure. It made Aiolos sick. Couldn't any of these people see past they façade Saori was holding up? Couldn't they see how pale she was, the black gown she wore making her looking so frail and ghost like? Couldn't they see that her hands sometimes shook when she lifted them to shake the hand of another well wisher? The only reason she was the composed on the outside was because she didn't want to disappoint her Grandfather.

It annoyed Aiolos that he hadn't noticed how much Athena had come to depend on Kido. Although it was a trial for the Saint to even remember to call Kido Grandfather when they were together in public, but he had forgotten that to Saori Kido was more than a Grandfather, he was part of the center of her small world. Aiolos knew he she leaned on him as well, but never as much as she had trusted Kido. Now the center had been yanked out of her universe and Aiolos suspected the only thing that was holding her together was the fact that she hadn't really accepted Kido's death yet.

Ever since Kido had died all of them had been busy, rushing to prepare his body, to contact those who where in the will, to set up the funeral….Aiolos knew Saori hadn't had a full nights sleep since her Grandfather had passed on. Makeup may have covered the bags under her eyes but Aiolos could still tell she was exhausted. He was surprised no one else could.

Aside from sleep, Aiolos knew that she hadn't cried for the old man yet. He knew it wasn't just because they had been busy, and he had feeling that she wasn't just holding off because of appearances sake. If she cried then she would finally be admitting that Kido wasn't coming back. And until she did that she would not be able to move on and it didn't take a genius to figure out how bad that would be.

Finally, finally night fell and everyone began to leave. Aiolos felt himself relax slightly.

"Saori?" He turned to his goddess and offered her his arm. She gave him a faint smile, and took it. Her grip was tighter than it should have been and Aiolos could tell that she was trying not to lean on him as the walked out of the room. Once out of the room, much to his surprise, Saori let go and stepped away. She took a shaky breath.

"He's gone for good, isn't he Nii-chan?" Saori whispered as she stared down at the floor.

"Yes." Was the only answer Aiolos could give. Saori jerked her head but and Aiolos was surprised by the sheer anger in her eyes.

"Why!?" She demanded. "Why did he have to go, why him!?"

"Saori, he was old. They gods just decided that this was his time." Aiolos said bewildered.

"The gods!? Why do they get to decide what happens to us? Why can't the just leave us alone." Tears began to run down her face, and Aiolos bit back his reply. How could he tell her that she was a goddess now? He didn't even know how great Athena's power was while she was in mortal form.

"Why?" She whispered as her legs seemed to loose their strength and she collapsed to the floor. "Why couldn't they have leave him with me for a while longer? Why?" Aiolos stared at the girl sobbing on the floor, then quickly dropped down next to her. Although the Saint in him wanted her to bear this alone, for Athena to pass this test on her own so that she would be strong enough to face Hades, there as a greater part of him that had watched her grow and served as her brother too long to maker her face this alone. He reached out and hugged his goddess to him.

"It will be alright." He whispered. "I'm still here. I've always been here and I will always protect you." Aiolos realized that he wasn't just talking about his duty to Athena, but about Saori, the girl who had become a sister to him.

"Nii-chan?" She said suddenly. "You won't leave me, will you?" Saori pushed away from him and meet his eyes. It struck Aiolos then how young Saori really was. She tended to act like she was older, but in reality she was a child who had just entered adolescence. _This is the goddess I'm sworn to protect? _Aiolos gave himself a mental shake.

"I won't." He assured her. "I will always be here." As she buried her head in his chest, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs, he tired to convince himself that it would be a lie. Athena was only reborn when the world was threatened by the darkness of Hades and in all the Holy Wars that had ever occurred, there had only been two Saints that had ever survived, the rest had all died at the hands of Hades. And with his body as it was now, Aiolos knew that he would be among the fallen. He only hoped that both parts of her, Athena and Saori, would forgive him.

000000

"You can't do this!" Aiolos said for the countless time as he walked along side Saori. In the beginning of this venture he had been all to happy to help her fulfill Kido's last wishes. He hadn't seen the harm it could do, particularly because Kido's will had left Graude Foundation to Saori. But Kido, although Aiolos didn't want to speak ill of the dead, was as stubborn and blind in death as he was in life. The last phase of the plan for the boys who had went out seeking the Cloths was a massive publicity stunt called the Galaxian Tournament. In it, each boy would fight the others one on one until the final winner would be granted the gold cloth.

It was one of the most ridiculous things Aiolos had ever hear of in his life. Kido must have known that he would never have let him do something like this, and kept it quite.

"And why can't I?" Saori stopped and turned to face him. A part of him admired the confident young woman in front of him. She was acting like someone who you had to obey, like a goddess, like Athena at last.

"This was Grandfathers last wish, Nii-chan! The least we can do is help the vision he didn't live to see complete, come true!"

"Saori, Saints aren't suppose to use their powers for personal reasons and that's what this tournament will be! All they'll be doing is fighting to increase their own power." He argued. Once again he was being split into two. The Sagittarius Saint in him was rejoicing at the commanding tone in his goddess voice. She had finally started to grow up and become what she was meant to be! But the other part of him, the part that was her 'Akira nii-chan' was morning the loss of the somewhat carefree young woman, the one that had been replaced by this commanding goddess Athena.

"They will be fighting for the sake of the Graude Foundation that allowed them to become Saints in the first." She turned around and continued down the hallway. "I don't know why you and Grandfather did not get along Nii-chan and I don't know why you don't want the Galaxian Tournament to proceed but _I _at least will honor Grandfather's last wishes. I will go on with this tournament, no matter if I have your approval or not."

"Even I you do, the winner won't be able to wear the Gold Cloth!" He said in desperation. "They don't have the seventh sense, they haven't been trained for it!"

"How do you known that?" Saori turned and meet his eyes. Aiolos opened his mouth to respond, then caught the look Tatsumi. He closed his mouth and looked away, avoid her eyes. As the silence stretched on he finally heard Saori turn back around.

"I see." Was all she said before she walked away. Aiolos watched her disappear around a corner, and something squeeze his heart. Some part of him knew that after today, the relationtship between him and Saori would never be the same. It was almost as hard to ignore the smirk Tatsumi wore as he followed Saori. The other man knew he had beaten Aiolos, even if it really wasn't him that had. In death Kido had finally proved how clever he was. Aiolos had promised Kido that he wouldn't tell Saori who she really was.

"_Please, let her stay a child. Promise me that unless something happens, you won't tell her the truth until she turns sixteen. Let her be innocent for two more years." The old man had whispered from his death bed. Aiolos had looked down at the man, a mere shell of his former shell. In all truth there wasn't much he could do until the Saints that they had sent out came back. And after that…..if Saga truly thought that Athena was dead, he would not come looking for her. They had time. _

"_I promise." He said at last. _

That was what the look Tatsumi had threw him was for. He couldn't tell Saori how he knew so much about Gold Saints without revealing that he himself was one. And that would break the promise that he had made with Kido.

Tatsumi himself had become almost unbearable lately. Saori couldn't understand why her brother was so opposed to this tournament so she kept turning to the other man and Aiolos couldn't' do or say anything without revealing everything. What annoyed Aiolos the most thought was that Tatsumi should have seen the danger of these for himself by now. Kido had told him everything, so why hadn't he realized the risks yet? Bring so many Saints back to Japan was dangerous enough, most Saint stayed close to their training camp or went to Sanctuary. Someone was bound to noticed that a group that had received training in the same place all earned cloths. It would raise questions about who had trained them and perhaps someone would be sent to investigate. It had been a risk to take them all back here, but one they had been willing to take. But this tournament though…hadn't Kido seen what would happen? No one knew the had the gold cloth, but now with all the publicity and promises to televise the fights…the whole world would known! When Sanctuary got word of what was going on, at the very least someone would be sent to retrieve the Gold Cloth and in the worse case, the Bronze Saint that reactivated would be killed in punishment for the selfish use of their powers!

He might as well go back to Sanctuary in the Sagittarius Cloth and tell everyone Athena was alive and Saga was the Pope. It would be the same thing.

Aiolos clenched his fist. Kido had known he would object to his farce and so had hobble him with that damn promise. If he hadn't made it then he would be able to tell Saori that no one would be able to use the Sagittarius Cloth because he was already it's Saint!

But still….the Saint part of him was telling him to listen to Athena and not doubt her at all. Another small part of him was glad it had made that promise. He had finally realized the same thing Kido must have long ago: In order for Athena to live, Saori had to die.


	4. Part IV

At last it was time for the boys to return from their training camps. If it wasn't for the Galaxian Tournament and worry that accompanies it, Aiolos would have been happy. It was a pleasant surprise that so many had returned. The boys, now Saints, had returned from all corners of the world. Unicorn Jabu, Wolf Nachi, Lionet Ban, Bear Geki, Dragon Shiryu…. Aiolos couldn't help but feel a surge of pride when he saw them. The boys had returned as young men. Even Shun and Ichi, the two he had thought wouldn't make it, had returned with the Andromeda and Hydra cloths. Seven Saints to guard Athena…they were only Bronze but at least it gave Aiolos some relief that he wasn't the only Saint in Japan anymore.

Sadly three, Ikki, Seiya and Hyoga hadn't come back. The loss of Ikki saddened Aiolos but in truth, he wasn't really that surprised. Although he had spoken the truth to all those years ago, there was very little chance that even Ikki would have been able to survive. He had already accepted it, but he didn't' think Shun really had. The new Andromeda Saint had told Aiolos that he had made a promise with his brother before they left, and that was what enabled him to earn his cloth. Aiolos didn't want to tell him his brother wasn't coming back.

He was disappointed that Seiya hadn't earned a cloth though. He had placed high hopes on that boy, he was focused and had a reason to earn a Sloth. Aiolos knew about the promise that Kido had made with him, and had hoped that would return with a cloth. Perhaps it was better this way though. Somehow Aiolos didn't think Seiya would have been too happy to find out they had not idea where his sister was now.

There was another reason, more pressing reason Aiolos had wanted Seiya to come back. The boy had been sent to Sanctuary. Aiolos had managed to question all of the young Saints about who had trained with and how the had been trained. Although they though it was just curiosity on his part, it severed a very valuable purpose: their answers told him how far Saga's influence had spread. Most of the new Saints didn't really know what was going on in Sanctuary. The only things they knew were whatever it was their masters had left slip. They themselves didn't know about traitors or whatever plans Saga, or Sanctuary had. Although it was frustrating not knowing what was going on, Aiolos knew it was better this way. It meant that hadn't been poisoned yet and would still be willing to listen to him when the time came to tell them the truth about Athena.

He also tried to get a measure of the boys Masters, and see if he could figure out how many would follow Saga when they the truth was revealed. The hard part would be figuring out who would listen when he called for Saga to show his face. So far he doubted many of the masters would listen to him. They all beloved in the Pope and would never go against him. Aiolos had realized from the start that it would always be a traitors word against the Pope but for some reason hearing what these new Saints had heard their master say was harder than he would have thought.

The only Saint he wasn't sure about was Roshi. Getting information out of Shiryu had been extremely hard. The new Dragon Saint had been suspicious about Aiolos's questions and didn't seem to want to answer them. Eventually though Aiolos had managed to get some answers, and they had only severed to create even more questions. It almost seemed as if they Libra Saint knew what Saga had done. Although Shiryu couldn't know what some of the things had master said seemed to hint at, it alarmed Aiolos. If Roshi knew what had happened, why hadn't he done anything? Perhaps the word of a traitor wouldn't carry any weight, but the word of the person who was not _the _oldest living Saint would! Everyone knew that Roshi and Shion had been close friends and they would listen if he spoke up! Now Aiolos wished he knew more about the Libra Dohko. He had only meet him once, when Shion had requested that he deliver something to the old man. Aiolos hadn't known what he message had said, or why Shion had Aiolos deliver a physical message, but he could have sworn that for a brief second alarm had flashed across Roshi's face before he had thanked Aiolos and sent him on his way. Aiolos wished now that he had stayed and at least talked with Roshi. At least then perhaps he knew what to expect.

Aiolos had hoped Seiya would return because he had trained in Sanctuary and would know what was going on. Aiolos wouldn't have had a to rely on rumors or bits of information to try and form a strategy.

There were also personal reason he didn't want to admit to buried deep in his heart. He wanted Seiya to come back because he had actually liked the boy, and had wanted him to succeed. Perhaps him being a Sagittarius as well had something to do with it, but for whatever reason he had believed the boy would earn a cloth, and the fact that he apparently hadn't weighted heavily upon him. Also, a part of him had hoped that Seiya might have heard news of Aioria. If his little brother had become the Leo Saint, he would have been one of the most high ranked Saint in Sanctuary, and surly Seiya would have at least heard of him. Aioria wouldn't have left the Sanctuary, of that Aiolos was certain. Sanctuary had been the only home his younger brother had ever known, he would not leave it.

If Seiya had come back Aiolos would have been able to put at least one of his fears to rest. But the others wouldn't go away so easily. As the Leo Saint, Aoria would be expected to defend the Pope and Sanctuary with this life. If things went the way that Aiolos feared they would, then he would be trapped in a nightmare. He might have to face his younger brother on the battle field. And whether he would admit of not, deep down Aiolos knew that was one of his greatest fears.

The Galaxian tournament had finally started. The first match was between Lionet Ban and Unicorn Jabu. A few seconds into the fight Aiolos already knew it's outcome. Ban wasn't as fast or accurate as Jabu. He was also weaker, and could barely dodge keep away from the Unicorns punches.

Aiolos had never really spent much time around the lower ranked Saints, so he hadn't realized the gap in the abilities between Bronze and Gold or even Bronze and Silver, until he watched this fight. He had known how large it was intellectually, but knowing and seeing were too very different things. There was such a different in fighting strength, that his plan to use these few Saints to return Athena to her proper place seemed impossible now. Before he had thought they would stand a chance but now it all seemed so impossible. Not that it hadn't seemed impossible before, but at least he had thought they would stand a chance. He watched as Jabu knocked out Ban and winced. If Jabu was really the strongest of the Bronze Saints they had here, then unless some of the Silver Saints choose to believe him, it would take a miracle for this to work.

Suddenly he realized what had just been running through his mind and he bit his lip to keep from laughing and ruining the somber mood in the box. Here he was praying for a miracle when he had his living goddess right in front of him. Hadn't he been saved by a miracle that the same goddess had preformed? He shouldn't be doubting powers her now!

Aiolos allowed himself a small smile. Perhaps things weren't so impossible after all.

A day after the first fight, Aiolos wandered into one of the smaller sitting rooms and found Shun looking out a window. The Andromeda Saint looked up at the sound of the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Akira-san." He said in greeting.

"Hello Shun." Aiolos said in, then went to stand by the younger man. "Something interesting out there?"

"Not really." Shun turned away from the window and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Although Aiolos knew these Saints were no longer the boys he had sent out, he was still concerned about them. After all they were the ones who would protect Athena. Shun looked at him.

"I'm really don't want to fight in this tournament." The Andromeda Saint confessed. "It all seems so pointless." Aiolos chuckled and Shun looked at him curiously.

"It's the same thing I told Saori." He explained to the younger man. "But she has her set on this and won't listen to me."

"Saori-san doesn't listen to you?" Shun seemed surprised.

"Not about this. The Galaxian Tournament was Grandfather's last request. She doesn't see why I don't want to fulfill it as much as she does."

"Why don't you?" Shun asked puzzled. "Wasn't he your Grandfather too?" Aiolos looked at he younger man. He was planning on telling them about and Athena and what their real mission was, but he hadn't decided when or how he was going to do so. Perhaps it would be better to tell them one on one like this. At the very least, he had a feeling that Shun wouldn't betray Saori. It just wasn't in the Andromeda saints personality to do something like that.

"Well…." Before Aiolos could fully decide, a sudden surge of Cosmo from the front of house distracted both of them. It wasn't the most powerful one Aiolos had ever felt, but it was full of anger and hostility, but worst of all he could Saori's weaker cosmos near it. Fear gripped the Sagittarius Saint. He had moved to the door of the room before he was even aware of it. _An assassin?_ _Did Sanctuary find us already? _ Panicked thoughts races through is find before he took a deep breath forced him self to calm down. He couldn't afford to loose his calm. Then he realized that it was Jabu's Cosmo…but that another had responded to it. This one also had an aura of anger and hostility too….and although it felt familiar to him, Aiolos just couldn't place it.

He opened the door to the hall and quickly made his way toward the room, Shun following. Before he could reach the entrance hall, both Cosmos relaxed and he felt one leaving the mansion. He and Shun entered the room to find a angry Jabu standing by a hole in the wall, a Cloth box standing the middle of the area, and Tatsumi shouting at someone as the left the mansion. Saori seemed to the be the only calm one. Aiolos took it all in then turned to his goddess.

"What just happened? Are alright Saori?"

"I'm fine, Ni-chan." The young woman answered. "And this was nothing more than a disagreement between Seiya and Jabu."

"Seiya's back?" Aiolos said startled, then smiled. "That's good…."

"No it's not!" Jabu snapped. Aiolos looked over at him. "He was rude to Saori-Sama, refused to participate in the tournament, then refused to leave the Cloth even though its' suppose to belong to the Graude Foundation now!" The Sagittarius Saint bit his lip to keep from say anything. Although Athena might be the current head the Foundation the Cloths to her, they did not belong to the Foundation. That had been Kido's idea, and one that Aiolos hadn't been able to do anything about before he had passed it on to Saori. The Cloths rightfully belong only to Athena and the Saints that wore them. He wouldn't have minded if Saori had come up with the idea, they did belong to her after all, but this was something Kido had done. The old man had wanted them to belong to the Graude Foundation as a whole, not just to his granddaughter. They were holy artifacts, not objects that were suppose to be owned or owed to someone. It debased the Cloth to say it 'should' belong to the Graude Foundation and made Aiolos furious.

Only Saori wouldn't listen to him and he couldn't explain fully without breaking his promise. And although it was nice to know that Jabu would fight to the death for Saori, he knew better than to say anything about his thoughts in the Unicorn's Saints presence. At least Seiya seemed to know better and he silently applauded him. Except….why was the Pegasus cloth _here_?

"Jabu, are you alright?" Shun's voice snapped Aiolos out of his thoughts and he realized the green haired boy was making his way over to Jabu. The Unicorn Saint was rubbing his shoulder, obviously in pain.

"Let me see…" Shun reached out to help but Jabu pushed the smaller Andromeda Saint away.

"I'm fine!" He growled. Aiolos sighed, then walked over to the two of them.

"No you are not." The Sagittarius Saint told the younger man. "But it's not serious. Get it looked at and you should be fine." Aiolos looked at the wall. "Your lucky. It would have been worse if Seiya had actually been aiming for you." Now that he wasn't worrying about assassins and danger he realized that neither of the boys had actually expanded their cosmos enough for a normal fight. It had been a test of wills for both of them. It also reminded Aiolos he was dealing with two Saints and there was very important question about the rest of the story.

"If Seiya didn't want to leave his cloth, why is it here?"

"_I _broke the straps." Jabu told him proudly. "I couldn't let him walk away with it after insulting Saori-Sama like that. The Pegasus Cloth belongs to Saori-Sama and the Graude foundation."

"But if he's not participating in the tournament…" Aiolos began. Part of him tired to ignore the small voice that was saying Seiya didn't deserve to be a Saint. No Saint he knew of would ever just leave their cloth behind, or retreat from a challenge like that.

"He is." Aiolos turned to look at Saori. "I promised that we would help him find his sister if he won the tournament." Purple eyes bore into his. "You knew about Grandfather's promise, didn't you Ni-chan?"

"Yes, but there wasn't any point in tell you after we got word that his sister had run away." He told her.

"There's not point _now_." Everyone turned to Jabu. "I'm the one that's going to win the Gold Cloth! I'm the one will be come the champion of the Galaxian Tournament!"

_You won't. _Aiolos couldn't help but add mentally. _Because even if you prove yourself against the other Bronze Saints you still won't be strong enough to wear my cloth. _Then the Sagittarius Saint turned to look at the doors that Tatsumi was now closing. He couldn't help but wonder why Seiya had refused to participate, and worried that if might have something to with Sanctuary and Saga.

_I'll talk with him later. _Aiolos decided. _And if he does prove to be a puppet of Saga's…..then much as it pains me to do so, I will prove that even a weaken Gold Saint is more than a match for a mere Bronze Saint. _


	5. Part V

A/N: 0-0 Uhh…thank you so much for the reviews. I never expected to get that many for this fic, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

The next day Aiolos once again took his place in the observation box that had been put aside for him and Saori. Although Aiolos had wanted to find Seiya last night, he had realized that it would be better to see how strong the boy had become. The Pegasus Saint was fighting today, against Geki. Although Bear Geki wasn't the strongest of all the orphans, he was strong enough that Seiya would be forced to show at least some of his strength.

The announcer began to explain the rules, but Aiolos tuned the noise out as the two combatants entered the ring. Geki was taller and more massive than Seiya was, and was far more muscular but Aiolos wasn't fooled. It wasn't just physical strength that held the power of the Saints, it was their Cosmo that really determined how powerful a fighter they were. Geki, Aiolos was sad to say, did not seem to have much in the way of cosmo. He also apparently didn't even know how to gauge an opponent's strength. Aiolos watched the Bear Saint pull he slightly burned hand away from Seiya's shoulder and sighed. Geki might be larger than Seiya, but Aiolos doubted that this fight would last very long. Bear Geki hadn't even noticed that Seiya's cosmo was already burning when he stepped into the ring.

Seiya was the first one to launch an attack, a solid kick that made Aiolos smile. Despite earning his Cloth it appeared that Seiya was still as impulsive as ever. The Sagittarius Saint hoped that meant he hadn't changed as much as Aiolos had feared he had. Perhaps he would be able to convince the Pegasus Saint of the truth after all.

Geki charged at the smaller Saint….only to have Seiya stop him. Aiolos let out another sigh of disappointment, he didn't known how Geki had managed to earn his cloth when he only seemed to rely on brut strength, when the Bear revealed his true ploy. He grabbed Seiya around the neck and lifted Pegasus off the ground as he began to squeeze. The audience gasped and screamed as the announcer shouted. Aiolos ignored all of it as he stared at Geki. Never in his life had Aiolos ever heard of a Saint attacking an opponent like that. Aiolos hadn't heard of Geki's master before and was beginning to see why the man had never been made a Saint. An attack like that was of no use…it might work against animals but against a Saint of equal power it would be useless. Worse, it left you wide open for attack. The Sagittarius Saint waited for Seiya to make a move, to kick the Bear Saint's head , to do something….but instead Pegasus struggled feebly…then fell unconscious. The crowd cheered as Aiolos shook his head, then leaned back in his chair. If that was all it took to deal with one of the Bronze Saints…. It worried Aiolos considering what he knew Sanctuary would throw at them when things came to light. If Geki was able to defeat Seiya or worse if Jabu was really the strongest out of all the Bronze Saint then none of them would survive.

Before Aiolos could complete his thoughts a sudden surge of Cosmo from the ring pulled his attention back to the fight. He leaned forward, intent on the match. Although Seiya was still in Geki's grip, his cosmo was still climbing and he had his hands of the arm guards of the Bear Cloth. _Is he trying to break them? _Aiolos wondered. It was possible but only if Seiya's cosmo was powerful enough. _Our cloths are made with a metal that's stronger than steel, but our Cosmo adds to their strength. If Seiya's cosmo is stronger than Geki's he might be able to break free. _A sudden snap echoed around the stadium and the audience gasped as, while Aiolos smiled. In the ring the confident smile on Geki's face turned to a look of complete and utter surprise as his arm guards shattered. The Pegasus Saint pushed Geki's arms apart and then attacked the taller Saint with a barrage of kicks. Aiolos, a Gold Saint who could use light speed, saw every one. He wasn't surprised when Seiya was named winner and the Bear cloth shattered. And from the looks faces of the other Bronze Saints gathered by the right, they hadn't been either.

_Very good Seiya. Your much stronger than I had thought you would be. _He watched the Pegasus Saint exit the ring. _I just hope your on our side. _

Kido mansion had been under unusually tight security since the Galaxian Tournament had began. Aiolos had managed to arrange for that much at least. He had told Tatsumi that with all the Saints that would be fighting in the tournament staying here, the paparazzi would be trying to get closer for interviews or just to spy. Thankfully the older man had actually agreed with him for once, and highbred extra security guards.

Internally Aiolos argued with himself. Truthfully, those guards were there to help him feel better. Although he knew that those men would stand no chance against anyone sent from Sanctuary, at least they might be able to give some warning if an assassin showed up. Normally Aiolos wouldn't have put drag people who had no connection to Sanctuary into this fight, but right now he needed all the help he could get. Right now, he wasn't sure he could even count on the loyalty of everyone in the mansion.

Aiolos was sure that Jabu would stand by Saori now matter what happened. His loyalty was born more out of love and Aiolos trusted Jabu's intentions if not his abilities. So far the only other Saint that Aiolos was sure of was Shun. He thought the boy would stand with them, if only because he didn't think Shun would be willing to raise a hand against the other orphans he had grown up with. Shun was also trusting and Aiolos knew that the boy would believe him. As for the others….Aiolos believed he could trust most of them, but he wasn't absolutely sure. Nachi, Geki, Jabu, Ichi… he had never meet the men who had trained them, and thus couldn't judge how much these men had told them or what loyalties those men had held. And he wouldn't tell them about Athena until he was absolutely sure they wouldn't go over to Saga.

Thankfully none of the Bronze Saints had ever even seen Sanctuary. The Pope was someone their masters talked about, a distant figure that had nothing to do with them. Normally, when a Saint earned their cloth, they would go and present themselves to the Pope. The Saints that had been sent out by Kido had all returned to Japan right after they had earned their cloth.

That was why the only two he was wary of were Shiryu and Seiya. Seiya had been trained in Sanctuary itself and had seen Pope Saga regularly and even been given his cloth by him. Aiolos didn't know how loyal Seiya was to the Pope or even if he had been sent here by Saga. The fact that he arrived later then most of the others made the Sagittarius Saint nervous. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Aiolos knew there was a possibility that Seiya might be one of Sanctuary's agents sent to punish those who had chosen to take part in this tournament. Aiolos shook his head. _That's why I need to talk to Seiya! I don't know where he is now though! I wish I had paid more attention to where the boys had come from when Kido had brought them to me…_

The other Saint that Aiolos was unsure of was Shiryu. The Dragon was aloof from his fellow Saints and far more mature. He had also been the hardest one to get information out of. Shiryu had seemed to know what he was doing, although the Dragon Saint didn't seem to know why he was gathering information. Aiolos wasn't afraid that Shiryu would help Saga, he was afraid the Dragon Saint would leave. The Sagittarius Saint still wasn't sure why Roshi hadn't said anything when Saga had taken over Sanctuary. Because he didn't know Roshi's reasons, Aiolos would watch his student closely.

The third day of the Galaxian Tournament dawned. Today was the day that Saori would actually address everyone. Aiolos had already seen the speech she was going to give, and there was nothing in there that you couldn't find out by talking to one of the old priests that lived in Athens. There was nothing that would give him or Saori away. She had asked him, more out of courtesy than anything else, if he wanted to be part of this late opening ceremony but he had declined, just like she knew he would. He had never liked the social functions that Kido had thrown and avoid them as much as he could. Partially because he didn't want anyone to find out who he really was, (or at least that was the excuse he had given Kido) but it was mostly because he didn't know what to do while there. Polite conversation and social skills weren't taught at Sanctuary and these parties made Aiolos uncomfortable. He wasn't used to dealing with so many people at one time.

At least his excuse held up better under the present circumstances. This was being shown world-wide and, even though it was almost impossible, if some one who had known him from when he was in Sanctuary would see it. Not long after that, Saga would find out. Smart as he was it would take him less than a minuet for him to put Aiolos together with the purpled haired baby that had turned into the purpled haired young woman. Saga would send assassins after them, and right now they were not prepared to deal with them.

At least Aiolos watched as Saori, though a clever use of pulleys, projectors and other special affects that he didn't understand, seemed to 'float' out over the heads of the crowd. He didn't bother to pay attention to her speech. He had learned what it said at Sanctuary any way. Instead he focused on the Saints that had gathered in the ring once the spot lights came on. He studied them, hoping for something that would show him if he could trust them or not. Saori finished her speech and was yanked away. After that the bronze saints began to exit the ring. He was watching them, noticing that Jabu and Seiya were talking, when abruptly, a shout rang out.

Aiolos, along with everyone else, turned and watched as a figure dressed in white and blue leapt in to the ring. For a second the Sagittarius Saint froze, then when he proclaimed he was here to win the gold cloth, Aiolos relaxed a fraction.

_Hyoga…_ So he had managed to return after all. He had forgotten that the Cygnus cloth was in Siberia. Almost immodestly the start of the fight between Cygnus and Hydra was announced as Ichi climbed into the ring.

After the first few minuets of the fights, Aiolos was puzzled. So far Ichi had managed to land a few hits and although they were solid ones, they weren't that strong and shouldn't have caused that much damage. Yet for some reason, Hyoga hadn't even tried to land a punch yet. It wasn't because he couldn't but for whatever reason he didn't seem to want to attack. _Biding his time? _Aiolos wondered. That had to be the reason. The boy looked far to calm for it to be anything else.

Suddenly Ichi's moments changed. They were now highly exaggerated, and extremely slow. Even a child could have blocked them. _Who taught him to fight like that? _Aiolos thought irritated. _I looks intimating but even the greenest trainee would be bale to block those! _Down in the arena, Hyoga casually blocked a punch….and Ichi laughed. Aiolos watched as the Cygnus cloth was pieced by the claws that sprang out of the Hydra cloth. He was impressed, until Ichi gleefully told Hyoga that they were poisoned.

Aiolos had never liked those Saints who used poison or illusions to fight. Although he knew that he shouldn't judge them biased on their attacks because a Saints attacks where usually determined by their constellation, and they Saints themselves were probably nice people, he still didn't like deal with. Using poison or illusion to weaken an opponent had always seem very cowardly to him, as if they were afraid to face their opponent in a fair fight. Shura had agree with him, but he and Saga had gotten in to good natured arguments about it all the time….he blinked away tears and tried to focus back on the fight.

Although the years had dulled the pain and sorrow he felt at the betrayal of his friends, they hadn't erased it. And sometimes when he remembered the good time they had shared before everything had happened, it still hurt.

In the ring, Hydra had begun to attack Cygnus furiously. Aiolos didn't think it was because the poison had paralyzed him, he seemed to calm for that. Instead it was also as if Hyoga didn't care that he was being hit. As if Ichi's punches weren't hurting him at all.

The Hydra Saint must have sensed the same thing. He was growing angrier at each blow, Aiolos could feel it in his cosmo. At last a taunt from Hyoga touched a nerve. Hydra's fangs sprang out once again, burying themselves in the chest of plate of the Cygnus cloth. Hyoga just laughed. Then he reached out and grabbed Ichi arm, and his cosmo flared.

The feel of Hyoga's cosmo startled Aiolos. It had changed drastically in the years since he had last seen the boy. Now the cosmo was cold and unyielding, and for some reason it remind Aiolos a cosmo he had felt a long time ago. He couldn't place it, though he knew he had felt something very similar to Hyoga's before. _Who was it…. _

The temperature in the arena was dropping rapidly, and a memory stirred in the back of Aiolos's mind. _Cold…..what was it about the cold? _Suddenly Hydra screamed and pulled back from Hyoga, he slapped his arms as bits of iced flaked off. _He froze his arm…._ Flashes of memory raced across Aiolos mind. Vague images of snow falling in summer and someone with long black hair flickered through is mind, then disappeared.

Below Ichi let out a scream of rage and jumped up, come down to knee Hyoga in the face…only to have another set of his poisons fangs strike the Cygnus Saint. Hyoga was still calm, and in moments proved why. The fangs stuck in his helmet turned to ice and fell as he informed Ichi that none of his attacks had actually touched him. Ice crystals began to form around the combatants as Hyoga's cosmo began to burn. Aiolos frowned. He had seen those ice crystals before, around another saint….around….around….

"Aquarius Vanyel!" He whispered as he realized who he been thinking of. Aquarius Vanyel had been a tall man with tall black hair and sharp silvery-grey eyes. Aiolos had meet him right after he had attained his cloth. It was one of the few times he had actually seen the Aquarius Saint in Sanctuary and had asked him why he was gone so often.

"_I'm a Saint of Ice, as were all Aquarius Saints before me. I prefer spending time in Siberia because I like the cold, and besides…" Vanyel smiled down at him. "I like it there Aiolos. It was my home before I came to Sanctuary after all." _

Down below Cygnus cosmo reached it's peak and he unleashed his attack. "Diamond Dust!" The Hydra cloth turned to ice and shattered, as Ichi fell to the ground unconscious. Aiolos watched Hyoga closely as the boy exited the ring.

_Hyoga was trained in Siberia. I wonder it he was trained by the current Aquarius Saint? I remember that Vanyel had two disciples, and that one of them had earned the Aquarius cloth, although I don't remember which one it was. And Hyoga does have the same type of Cosmo that Vanyel had. The Aquarius Gold Saint….he would have to be Saga's puppet by now. I wonder Hyoga…are you one as well? _

Today was the fourth day of the tournament and the day of the fight between Pegasus and Dragon. Aiolos watched the fight with some interest. He had expected Shiryu to be strong, the Dragon Saint had been trained by Roshi after all, but he hadn't been expecting Seiya to be this stubborn. Pegasus had already managed to stand after taking two blows that would have knocked a weaker Saint unconscious. Both fighters Cosmo's were burning and they had been forced to use their strongest attacks. Seiya's Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken had been stopped by Shiryu's shield though, and while the Dragon was unharmed, Seiya was bleeding rather heavily. Yet the younger boy wasn't giving up.

Shiryu's punch had shattered Seiya's arm guard, but Aiolos could tell that he wasn't finished yet. _Your even more stubborn than you where back then Seiya. Once you deicide to do something, you never give up until you achieve your goal. That's the spirit that made you a Saint. That is the same spirit that will let you win this, if you can figure out how. _Aiolos had already figure out how Shiryu's strongest fist and strongest shield could be defeated, but he didn't know if Seiya had seen the path to victory yet. Suddenly the Pegasus Saint ran toward his opponent, and in that split second Aiolos realized that Seiya had seen victory. While everyone else was exclaiming and trying to figure out how Seiya had managed to shatter the Dragon cloth, Aiolos was staring at the Pegasus Saint. _You did it Seiya. Now all that's left is for you to win. _The helmet for the Pegasus cloth was shattered, and Seiya was bleeding rather heavily, but Aiolos was sure he could still win. He knew from experience that it was possible for a Saint to fight with worse injuries.

As if in response to his thoughts, Seiya stood. Off to the side Aiolos heard Tatsumi begging Saori to stop the fight. When she didn't say anything, he spoke up instead.

"Let them fight." He looked back at the arena, ignoring Tatsumi's stammered portests. Even if they tried to stop the fight, he didn't think that the two Saints would listen to them. This had become a test of strength for the two of them, one he doubted they would stop for anything.

Shiryu suddenly dismissed his cloth, followed closely by Seiya. Shun ran out to stop them, but they ignored their fellow Saint. Aiolos realized that he was gripping the arms of his seat hard enough to crack them. Slowly he forced himself to relax, even as a feeling of dread grew in his heart. Saints might have abilities and strength that surpassed that of a normal human, but their bodies were just as vulnerable as anyone else. Without their armor, one of those two would die. Even though Aiolos had suspected that it would come to this from the moment they began to us their attacks, he had hoped it wouldn't' come to this. He didn't want either of the two boys to die.

Although each Saint threw a few attacks at each other, but all of them were dodged. The two were forced to break off, and nothing happened as they studied each other. At last Seiya broke the stalemate and launched a Ryuu Sei Ken at the Dragon Saint. But Shiryu had been trained by Roshi, and he wasn't a fool. He only blocked a few of the punches, then tired to dodge the rest of them. A one got through and actually managed to hit the Dragon Saint. Yet from the way he was acting… _Doesn't he know he's been hit? That attack was faster than the last one though…Seiya's cosmo is greater as well. Doesn't he sense it? _The pain caught up with Shiryu as he attempted to launch a counter-attack, and it was then that Aiolos realized that Dragon Saint hadn't seen the punch.

_Why didn't he see it? Was it because he was over confident or because he didn't noticed that the attack speed had increased? _Aiolos was watching Seiya now. _Was Seiya holding back before? Or is this because he's been pushed to his limit? _The Pegasus Saint launched another attack, and Shiryu tried to dodge the attack, but Aiolos saw another punch hit him. _Seiya's attacks are defiantly getting faster. _

Although Aiolos knew that he should be nervous and that Seiya was a potential enemy, he was still pleased that he had managed to get this far in one battle. Cosmo was limitless, and it was only the will-power of the Saint that possessed that determined how powerful you could become. That had been one of the first lessons that Aiolos had been taught by his master. He was glad that Seiya seemed to have learned that same lessons, even if he was only a bronze Saint.

Down below Seiya told the Dragon that he had discovered the weak point in his attack and Aiolos smiled. The Sagittarius Saint had noticed the weak point the first time Shiryu had used that attack, but didn't know Seiya has seen it as well.

When the Dragon Saint attacked, Seiya jumped to meet him. Both attacks connected, but it was Shiryu who was thrown out of the ring. Aiolos heard the announcers name Seiya the winner, but he didn't pay attention to that. Shiryu's cosmo was fading, and Seiya's was dangerously weak. Both to them were dying. That was why he wasn't surprised when Seiya collapsed, he was just startled that none of the other Bronze Saints had noticed how weak he was. Dimly De heard Saori ordering Tatsumi to take Seiya to the hospital, even as the emergency teams that had been waiting outside like this happened, rushed in. Aiolos watched as the rushed over the fallen Seiya.

He watched anxiously as the medical teams surrounded the two warriors. Tatsumi had left the room earlier to summon an ambulance. One of the medical teams lifted Seiya onto a stretcher, even as a doctor stepped away from the prone form of Shiryu. _Don't tell me….._ Tatsumi returned, a grim expression on his face.

"Shiryu's heart had stopped." He informed them. Saori paled.

"Dragon Shiryu is dead." She said simply, but Aiolos did not stay to see what else she had to say. He ran out of the room, cursing the fact that that he was so far from the ring. Shiryu's heart had stopped but he could still feel the Dragon Saints Cosmo. It might have been fading, but it proved to him at least that Shiryu was still alive. Gold Saints had limited healing abilities, and even if Aiolos did use them often, he was sure that he would be able to restart Shiryu's heart. All it had to do was get there in time. _Wait for me Dragon! I will not allow a Saint that shows as much promise as you do to die! _

As he made his way to the ring, he heard a mutter roar that he soon realized was the noise of the crowed shouting something. As he neared the entrance that lead out of the ring he realized what they were saying.

"SEIYA, SEIYA, SEIYA.." The crowd was chanting it. Most of the Bronze Saints were gathered around the entrance. Aiolos grabbed Ichi's shoulder to get his attention. The Hydra saint had been so focused on the events in front of them that the touch startled the younger man and he jumped. The others turned to see what had happened.

"Akira-san." Geki said surprised.

"What's going on?" Aiolos snapped.

"Seiya's trying to save Shiryu's life." Jabu was the one the answered. Aiolos gazed past the other Saints to where Hyoga was supporting a only half conscious Seiya. _He's so injured, he can't be… _Aiolos wanted to charge out and stop everything. He knew that he could save Shiryu's life, Seiya didn't have to risk his to! But there was something in Seiya's cosmo that stopped Aiolos. There was such much determination in it. Seiya's cosmo was also raising again. Aiolos studied him, then stayed where he was. Some part of him believed that Seiya could do this. Even as Shiryu's cosmo was fading in to death, so part of Aiolos stopped worrying and started believing the Pegasus save him.

Aiolos watched as Seiya struggled to his feet and sent a single bright meteor at Shiryu's heart. Aiolos relaxed immediately as he felt Shiryu's cosmo stop fading, the sign that he punch had worked. Everyone else waited until Shun gave the word that the Dragon was alright.

As everyone rushed toward Seiya, Aiolos hung back. Although he had no proof, something in his heart, a voice he had long learned to trust, was telling him that Seiya hadn't been corrupted by Saga's evil. Anyone who had been poisoned by his lies wouldn't be willing to risk their own life for a friends. _I only hope that I'm right Seiya. _He though as he watched the scenes in front of him. _Let be right this time, let me be right. _


	6. Part VI

As Seiya was carried out by his fellow Saints, Aiolos allowed a small smile to play over his lips. Although he knew that nothing had been solved, that Sanctuary was still a threat, that the only thing this Galaxies War had done was to endanger the lives of two very promising young Saints…none of that seemed to matter at the moment. Both Pegasus and Dragon were fine, and both would make a full recovery, and Aiolos couldn't help but feel as elated as everyone here. Then something, a faint whisper of hostile Cosmo, brushed across Aiolos senses. The Sagittarius Saint whipped around, but he saw no one and the cosmo itself had disappeared. He cast a swift eye over the area, but he could see anything out of place. Then he noticed that Shun was gazing in the same direction he was, a frown on his face.

"Shun?" He walked over and touched the Andromeda Saint on the shoulder. The green haired Saint looked up at him. "What's the matter?" Shun looked back his chain, the shook his head.

"Nothing." The boy said, then reeled the Nebula Chain back in. "The chain was acting weird for a second but that's it. It probably wasn't anything." Shun went to join the others, leaving Aiolos staring in the direction that he had felt that brief surge of hostile cosmo, staring at his Cloth box. The Sagittarius Saint had heard rumors of the Andromeda Cloth when he had been in training, and most the most prominent of those stories had been the one about the Cloths ability to detect danger with it's chains. Shun might not think, it was nothing, but Aiolos instincts were telling him that it was a warning, and a very important one. Some how the golden box seemed rather ominous as it winked at him out of the shadows, almost as if the object knew something he didn't. Aiolos gave himself a mental shake and tired to rid himself of the ridiculous idea as went over to help the medics load the unconscious Shiryu into a stretcher.

Aiolos had wanted to check on Seiya the day after his fight, but that Cosmo he had felt had bothered him too much. He knew it could mean that Saori was in danger, and had deiced to go to the match with her instead. Today was a fight between Jabu and Shun, something that Aiolos was mildly curious about. He didn't think Shun would win, the Andromeda Saint did not want to fight and Jabu would never loose in front of Saori, but he though it would still be interesting. Shun had one of the few cloths that permitted him to use weapons and Aiolos wanted to know how he would employ the chains in battle.

It had been suggested by one of the men that had been hired to publicize the Galaxian Tournament , that the Saints should make flashier entrances. Aiolos had though it was ridiculous, but Saori had deiced she liked the idea. As the Sagittarius Saint watched both of the Saints make a show of donning their Cloth, he wondered how Saori had gotten them to agree to the spectacle. Jabu was sure wouldn't have put up a fight. The Unicorn Saint would have done whatever Saori wanted him to no matter what the cost was to his dignity and pride. Shun on the other hand…Aiolos wondered how he had been convinced to do something like that.

The fight began and Aiolos shoved his questions to the back of his mind. The Sagittarius Saint was surprised by the first few blows. Shun managed to dodge Jabu's initial assault, then used his chains for form a pattern on the ground. Aiolos recognized the nebula shape, but had no clue what it was for until Jabu charged into it. As the chains pierced his armor and hurled the Unicorn Saint to the ground, Aiolos had to admit it was an affective defense. _Really, it's an attack and a defense in one. _He watched as Jabu jumped into the air in an effort to bypass the Nebula Chains, only to be slammed back into the earth when the chains meet him in midair. The last had been an attack, a more powerful one than expected from Shun. But then the Andromeda Saint did something rather strange. He turned his back on his opponent. Aiolos frowned, it was very stupid thing to do, even if your opponent down and you were protected. But then the Sagittarius Saint noticed the Nebula Chain and realized that Shun was not controlling its' movements. _The Nebula Chain detects the enemies of it's wielder…_

Suddenly a menacing aura began to fill the arena. Aiolos gripped the sides of his seat and opened his mind, trying to pinpoint the source of it. This was what he had sensed last night, only far more powerful than it had been. The Sagittarius began cursing himself for not paying more attention to what he had sensed.

Down below, the message the chain was trying to give was interrupted when Jabu grabbed a hold of it. Aiolos felt a surge of annoyance at the Unicorn Saint. Did he feel the aura? This wasn't about him or the little game he was playing anymore. This was a real, solid threat that was more on a danger to him than anything Shun would do. The chains crackled and a burst of cosmos hurled Jabu away from them. Immediately the chains began to jump and clatter, reacting to the aura that had filled the arena. The Bronze Saints that had been watching the fight had already jumped into the ring. Aiolos was sure that they too had sense the raising menace. This wasn't part of the Galaxian tournament, this was a threat, to all of them.

The Nebula Chains twisted into a new shape and ended up pointing straight at the Gold Cloth. Almost as soon as that happened, the spot light that had been the only source of illumination in the arena flickered out. The crowed below began to panic, as sparks of cosmo jumped over the Gold Box. Then lights seemed to spill from within as the lid slid off of it, and someone rose from the inside.

"Ni-chan?" Saori's startled voice reached his ears, and the Sagittarius Saint realized he was on his feet now but he didn't answer her. He was too focused on the intruder. At last the regular lights came on, illuminating their enemies. He heard some say it was Phoenix. Aiolos felt something inside of him jump as the announced called for applause for the Phoenix Saint who had returned. He wanted to strangle that announcer. Couldn't the feel the hatred and rage pouring off this man? Even though they weren't Saints, you would have though their self preservation instincts would have told them that something as wrong with him. That they would have wanted to get away from Phoenix Ikki.

If Aiolos hadn't known who it was suppose to be, he doubted he would have recognized Ikki's cosmo. It was so different from the way it had felt when he had left Japan, now it was a twisted mass of hatred, anger an vengeance. Never before had Aiolos felt such a dark and twisted cosmo. _No, that's not right. _Something in the back of his mind whispered. _There was one whose Cosmo was worse…. _The Sagittarius pushed any thoughts of Saga and the monster he had become to the back of his mind and focused once more on the Phoenix.

Thankfully the Bronze Saints weren't fooled anymore than he was. And the Nebula Chain was still reacting to Ikki's hostile cosmo, and was now straining to attack him. Shun gave up the fight at last and used the chains to attack.

"Shun, don't you remember? Phoenix is Ikki!" The shout came from the back of the arena, and Aiolos took a quick look. Seiya and Shiryu were standing there and, after a brief moment of surprise, Aiolos turned back to the fight. It had been too late for Shun to actually stop the attack but there wasn't any need. Phoenix had the chain wrapped around his wrist, and was smirking. Shun called out to his brother, but Phoenix didn't say anything. Instead Aiolos felt his cosmo surge suddenly. Alarm ripped through the Sagittarius Saint, but there was not way to warn Shun as Ikki launched his attack. It slammed into the younger Saint and completely shattered his shoulder guard as it sent him to his knees. Aiolos began to get very worried. That attack been far above Bronze level, it had almost been on the same level as that of a Silver Saint's. Ikki's cosmo was also far stronger than that of all the other's here….except for Aiolos. Although the Sagittarius Saint knew that physically he was only as strong as, if not weaker than, the Phoenix Saint, but he had attained the Seventh Sense. His cosmo was still of a much higher level than Ikki's.

Aiolos was torn. He wanted to be down there with the Bronze Saints. Even if Ikki's challenged him to a fight, he still had his cloth, and his experience. A mere Bronze Saint would never be able to defeat him, even in his current condition. But…. Aiolos started at the reflection of his goddess in the glass. Saori was still here. If Ikki was here at Saga's beset, then he might come after Saori as well. Although Aiolos was sure Tatsumi would be able to protect her from most threats, he was good at that at least, the man would be no match for a Saint. Aiolos knew that he could leave, not when Saori could be in danger.

Down in the ring Shun had been shouting, trying to deny that the figure on top of the box was his brother. Phoenix smirked, then pushed up half mask that had been hiding his eyes.

Phoenix cried out a threat before launching himself at this younger brother. He landed several vicious kicks that tossed Shun across the ring. He heard the crowed gasp. Even though they knew nothing of fighting or of Cosmo, even the spectators were beginning to feel uneasy about this new Saint. Jabu stepped up and tried to stop Ikki, claiming that he was the one who was suppose to be fighting. Aiolos wanted to scream at the younger man. Jabu had been down there, in the ring itself, he had seen Ikki's power first had. The Unicorn hadn't even managed to scratch Shun, what made him think he even would even be able to stand a chance against Phoenix? Ikki had apparently gotten bored with Jabu and punched the shorter Saint. Jabu tried to dodge, but Ikki was just to fast. Unicorn didn't even know he had been hit until his shoulder guard shattered. From the looks on the faces of the other Bronze Saints, they hadn't seen it either.

_No wonder. _Aiolos thought as he gazed down at the proud Phoenix. _I though the Phoenix Cloth was only a Bronze Cloth, but Ikki's strength and speed are at Silver Level. _

Suddenly the Ikki turned and stared straight at the top box.

"Ojuo-sama." Tatsumi whispered urgently. Almost as if in reply to the older man's whispered words, Ikki spoke up from down below.

"Saori Ojuo-Sama." Aiolos stepped in front of his Goddess. Anyone with half an ear could hear the threat buried in Phoenix voice. "Akira-san." Ikki's eyes meet the older Saint's. Even though he had been expecting it, the hatred in those eyes shocked the Sagittarius Saint. " I'll never forgive you, nor your bastard grandfather!"

"Ignorant fool!" The indignant shout from behind him caused Aiolos to break away from Ikki's gaze and star at the other man in absolute disbelief. "How dare you threaten the lady!" _After al he's seen…_

"What in the hell are you doing!?" Aiolos hissed at him. Ikki could kill the man without breaking a sweat, and he was provoking him!? Before Tatsumi could reply Ikki caught sight of him.

"Tatsumi!" Aiolos could almost hear venom that coated the name. "I'm going to make you pay for

everything you did to me in the past! I'm going to send you to hell!"

"I can't believe he came back from Death Queen Island alive!" Tatsumi whispered. Although the man seemed to be talking to himself, Aiolos felt a rush of anger. It was almost as if the older man had wanted Ikki to die! _I can see now why you were so loyal to Kido, your just like him! _Tatsumi seemed to care about only two things in this world: Saori, and his own pride. He put up with Aiolos, but even before he had known about the Sagittarius Saint's true identity, he had rarely if ever listened to 'the young master'. Now that he knew who Aiolos really was, he had made it clear that he barely tolerated the younger man. Only because the Sagittarius Saint had saved Saori's life, and the fact that Tatsumi was scared of Aiolos power, kept Tatsumi from treating him with the same blatant disrespect he showed anyone.

A flash of light caught his eye and he nearly groaned when he realized it was coming from the Wolf Cloth Box.

"Nachi you idiot!" He said, mostly himself. _If he can take down two Saints so easily, what makes you think you have a chance!? Your weaker than Jabu, and he was taken down in one hit! _The idiotic announcer had declared that this would count as the match between Phoenix and Wolf. As the lights faded to be replaced by the spotlight on the ring, Aiolos wondered what idiot had hired the man. Probably Tatsumi. Even the crowed was beginning to realize how serious this was. Even as the cheered, you could see the apprehensive looks on their faces.

"Ni-chan?" The question voice made him glance back at the purple haired girl. "Why are you standing there….?" He leveled a look at his Goddess. There was a note of uncertainty in her voice, as if she was finally figuring out how serious this was.

"Because Ikki is dangerous." He told her firmly. "He's half-mad with hatred and lashing out at anything he can. I will make sure that your safe Saori, I swore I would."

He turned back to the fight just as Ikki got tired of the announcer. As the Phoenix Saint shouted that he wasn't here for the tournament, but to kill all the other Saints, Aiolos nodded. It had never even occurred to him that Ikki had come for the Galaxian tournament, although from Saori and Tatsumi's faces, it was a shock.

Down below, Nachi said something to Ikki and he felt he Phoenix's cosmo raise in annoyance. Wolf froze, then Ikki raised his fist. Although Aiolos didn't see anything, he felt the rush of Cosmo that accompanied the attack. Nachi jerked and then stiffened. Several seconds went by as Nachi just stood there, and Aiolos felt his Cosmo twisting, swelling with fear, until it seemed to disappeared. Aiolos stiffened, afraid at first that the Wolf saint was dead, until he felt Nachi's cosmo and realized the boy was still alive.

Ikki turned and, with one finger, pushed the Wolf Nachi over. As he watched the unconscious Saint crash to the ground, the Sagittarius Saint wondered what had been done to him. _A psychic attack? I know some Saint use them, although I haven't encountered an attack like that myself. _

The chime that proclaimed Ikki the winner interrupted Aiolos' thoughts, and he wanted to shout in frustration. Couldn't the idiot announcing this thing see that this wasn't about the tournament anymore? Couldn't he see that the Phoenix Saint was taking out anyone who got in his way? He had already knocked out three Saints, and yet whoever was announcing seem to be trying to run things as if everything was normal!

Seiya had jumped into the ring and was shaking the Wolf Saint, but Nachi was still unresponsive. Ikki turned around, and his Cosmos erupted, burning. Aiolos took a step back, toward Saori as the Phoenix Saint yelled out Tatsumi name in anger and sent a burst of Cosmo straight through the glass. The man was tossed into the back wall, but since he was on his feet seconds later Aiolos assumed he was fine. The Sagittarius Saint also ignored Ikki's rants at the older man, and tried ignore Tatsumi's whispering about how he didn't think that Ikki would return alive. The Gold Saint wondered what on Earth Tatsumi had done to Ikki to make the Phoenix Saint hate him so much. Suddenly Aiolos felt multiple Cosmos enter the arena. The Gold Saint couldn't see any enemies, but those hostile cosmos were definitely there.

Down below, Ikki had apparently had enough. He lasted out at the other Bronze Saints, and knocked them down with so little effort it was frightening. Ikki was about to strike out at Shun again, but stopped as a shout rang out. The strange Cosmo's that Aiolos had been searching began to burn as these new enemies stepped into the light. Black copies of the Phoenix cloth reflected the spot light and puzzled the Sagittarius Saint, until he heard one of the figures call himself a 'Black Saint.'

There had been rumors of them, back when Aiolos had still been a trainee. Black Saints weren't really Saints at all, but men who had tried to earn one of the cloths, then failed or been exiled for crimes before their training was complete. Bitter and feeling that they deserved better, they had banned together and, wearing armor that looked liked a holy Cloth but really wasn't, became criminals that murdered, stole and general tired to give a bad name to Saints. Most people had dismissed the rumors out of hand and since there hadn't been any evidence that black Saints existed, even Aiolos had decided they didn't exist. Now with he wished he had paid more attention to those rumors. The cloths they men wore were obviously styled after the Phoenix Cloth, and even though the men didn't have much in the way of Cosmo, they were a lot of them. Although he thought all of them were out there if Ikki had been sent by Sanctuary there could be more of them waiting to come after Saori.

"Tatsumi!" He yelled. "Guard the door!" He didn't look to see if Tatsumi had elected to obey him this time. The Black Saints had jumped into the ring and were guarding each still conscious Bronze Saint….so that he could interfere with Ikki's plan. Aiolos had realized what that plan was the moment he saw the Black Saint surrounding the Cloth Box. Surrounding _his _Cloth box. And at that moment rage and fury had filled him. _He's trying to take it, take _my _cloth! _

It had taken Aiolos years to earn the Sagittarius cloth. Countless days and hours of training, pain, sweat and suffering. It was the symbol of his devotion to Athena and one of the reasons why he was here. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of Sanctuary, the place where he had been born, the place that he had called home for the first half of his life. The mere thought that these Black Saints, there fake, cardboard cuts out that dared to corrupted the name Saint, were trying to take away something that he had rightfully earned was enough to make his blood boil. He barely noticed the lights flicker out, he was so furious. It wasn't until Saori dashed past him and pressed herself against he glass as she asked for someone to something that he was snapped back to reality.

_The duty of a Saint is to protect and serve the Goddess Athena. _Words from one of his Masters lectures echoed through Aiolos's mind. _We must fulfill that duty not matter what the cost weather it be our pride or our lives. _

Aiolos realized that his cloth didn't matter. As much as it pained him, he had to make sure Saori was safe, and right now that meant staying by her side. Running down to try and stop this would only result in Athena being left with only Tatsumi as a protector. He couldn't risk that, not when there might be more enemies waiting for them. As he watched the Black Saints make off with the Cloth he had worked so hard to earn, he repeated those words to himself. _A Saints duty is to protect Athena. A Saints duty is to protect Athena, a Saints duty…_

After he was sure that all traces of hostile cosmo were gone from the building, Aiolos had managed to convince Saori that it would be safer to head back to the mansion right away. After leaving orders to have the wounded Bronze Saints taken to the hospital, they had left.

"We should call the police right away!" Tatsumi had raged while they were in the limo.

"No."

"What!?" Tatsumi shouted as Saori turned to look at Aiolos in surprise.

"Seiya and the others have already gone after Ikki." The Sagittarius Saint had explained. "If they can't catch him, then I doubt he police will be able too."

"And what makes you think those brats will be able to stop him!? If Ikki manages to use the power of the Gold Cloth." Aiolos sighed in annoyance. No matter what he had said to Kido, the old man had firmly believed that all of Aiolos power came from the Gold Cloth. No matter how much he had explained much had explained about seventh sense and cosmo, Kido had never seemed to understand it. The old man wasn't stupid, It was probably because he wasn't a Saint or a fighter of any kind. Maybe was easier for him to believe in mystical artifacts than anything else. Either way it wouldn't have bothered Aiolos, but somehow the old man had managed to pass along that belief to Saori. Tatsumi hadn't help, he believed that Kido could do no wrong.

"They are Saints." Aiolos said after a few seconds. "Warriors of hope. Trust them."

"Very well." Saori's words startled him, but he gave her a grateful look. "Well wait to until the return. Then, if they haven't succeeded, we'll call in the police."

"But Ojuo-sama!" Tatsumi protested. Saori silenced him with a look, as Aiolos struggled not to grin.

After they had returned to the mansion, Tatsumi had apparently decided that he didn't want to wait. He had called the police on Ikki….only to have the helicopter shot down by one of Ikki's attacks. Two men were dead and truthfully, Aiolos wasn't at all surprised. He doubted an ordinary person like Tatsumi could truly understand the power a Saint could wield when they choose to. That was all that help him back from loosing his tempter with the older man at times.

Saori had been upset by the news, and had asked to be left alone. Aiolos had agreed, but stayed near the room she was in, while Tatsumi had stomped off to call the head of security for the Galaxies Tournament and reprimand him. The Sagittarius Saint felt sorry for the man, particularly since Tatsumi was in a bad temper and was using him as a legitimate way to vent. Aiolos himself couldn't really blame the man. Even he, a Gold Saint, hadn't noticed the Phoenix Saint until he had chosen to appear!

_And that's one more piece to the puzzle. _He knew certain Saints were very good at hiding their Cosmo, so he had an explanation for that phenomenon. What he didn't have one for were Ikki's actions.

He was sure the Phoenix Saint had been sent from Sanctuary. Only someone from there would have the authority to send Ikki to retrieve the Sagittarius Cloth. Yet, for some reason he hadn't done anything else. Aiolos would have though that some sent from Sanctuary would also have orders to kill the Bronze Saint for using their powers selfishly. Yet, although he had attacked them, he had actually killed them. Even Tatsumi, some a Saint of Ikki's power wouldn't even break a sweat killing, was still alive.

Everyone seemed to think that Ikki had stolen it for his own use. Aiolos wasn't worried because not only did Ikki not have the Seventh Sense, the Phoenix Saint also wasn't a Sagittarius. When the boys had first arrived at the mansion, all those years ago, Aiolos himself had checked their birthdays. Of all of them, only Seiya had been born a Sagittarius. Even if he had the seventh sense, Ikki wouldn't be able to use the Gold Cloth.

Aiolos wasn't even that concerned about him having the Cloth anymore. Now that he wasn't seething with outrage, he had remembered that no matter where it was, he could call his cloth too him. It was a temptation he was having trouble ignoring. Aiolos didn't want to think of his cloth in enemies hand and known that he could have it back at anytime made it hard for him to leave it there.

He didn't dare call it back yet, because he wasn't sure that Ikki was the only Saint Sanctuary had sent. The Phoenix Saint had attacked him or Saori, and had referred to him by the name Kido had given him, which Aiolos took to mean that Phoenix didn't know who he really was. However, Saga wasn't dumb. Once he realized that the Sagittarius Cloth was still bound to some, he would realize Aiolos at least was alive. Once that happened he would send Gold Saints after them.

Yet if he called his Cloth now it would come to him. The burst of cosmo would attracted the attention of anyone who could sense it, and even those who couldn't would see the Cloth flying to him. He would lead an potential assassins right to them. But he didn't dare leave the mansion. Not when he wasn't sure if there were any other assassins out there. Aiolos shook his head. _I'll just have to do what I told Tatsumi to do, trust in the Bronze Saints. _


	7. Part VII

Aiolos hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Although Saori had managed to fall asleep in her chair, the Sagittarius Saint had been too worried about her and the Bronze Saints for him to rest. That was why, when the younger Saints arrived back in the morning, Aiolos was the first one to notice. Of course, being able to sense Cosmo helped him with that. He meet the boys at the door.

"Did you find him?" Aiolos asked. There was no need to say who _he _was suppose to be. Shiryu shook his head, a more eloquent reply than Seiya's outburst of .

"The bastard managed to get away!" A pained look flashed across Shun's face, and Hyoga must have seen it as well because he spoke before the Pegasus Saint could say anything else.

"We managed to get back part of the Gold Cloth though." The Ice Saint said.

"Only part of it?" Aiolos tied to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Ikki had his goons grab the parts and they all split up. We tried to catch them all, but there was only five of us so…" Seiya shrugged.

"It's okay." The Sagittarius Saint said aloud, although inside part of him was screaming with frustration because Ikki still had possession of some part of his cloth, while he was forced to sit her and do nothing. "At least you managed to get some of it." This was greeted by a few nods as Aiolos stepped back.

"At least now Ikki can't use the power of the Gold Cloth." Shiryu said as he entered. His statement caught the Sagittarius Saint off guard and Aiolos stood their for several seconds, staring at the Dragon Saints retreating back before he realized that he was standing there doing nothing. As Aiolos closed the door then hurried after the younger Saints, he wondered what Roshi had told Shiryu about the Gold Cloth. He had thought that the Dragon, trained by the Libra Gold Saint, would have had a better understanding of what the Gold Cloths really were. Yet, Shiryu seemed to believed what all the other Bronze Saints seemed too, that you had only to wear the Gold cloth to become a Gold Saint. He apparently had no idea of what the Seventh sense was or how to use it. Aiolos had assumed that Shiryu would have been taught what the seventh sense was or at the very least heard about it from his master. But for some reason Roshi hadn't even mentioned it to his student.

__

Maybe it's because Bronze Saints aren't capable of using the Seventh Sense?. A small part of his mind spoke up. _ Seiya was trained in Sanctuary, and he hasn't heard of Seventh Sense either. None of the Bronze Saints have even heard rumors of it.. My master told be about it, but then again I was being trained for a Gold Cloth from the beginning. Maybe Roshi didn't feel the need to tell Shiryu about the Seventh Sense because he was being trained for a Bronze cloth? I know that we Gold Saints are the only ones who are capable of using Seventh Sense, but I thought the other Saints would have at least known about it! _

The thought that other Saints wouldn't even known what it was that made the Gold Saint so power hadn't even crossed Aiolos's mind. Hadn't the wondered what set the Gold Saints apart, what made them so powerful? Was the seventh sense really such a secret? Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember ever discussing it with either Saga or Shura. It had been such a part of them after they earned their cloths that it hadn't even seemed worth mentioning. For the Sagittarius Saint, it seemed odd that the others didn't know of it's existence. _ Then again, I suppose it would useless to tell them about something they'll never be able to achieve…_

They had finally reached the room where Saori had been sleeping, and entered to find her awake and Tatsumi already by her side. Seiya explained about the what had happened as the Bronze Saints lined up the few parts they had been able to reclaim on the table. Just the arm and leg pieces were left, pitifully few parts when you compared it to what made up the full Sagittarius Cloth. He half-listened to the conversation the others were having about what to do next as he walked up and reached out to gently. brush his fingers over the remains of his cloth. Immediately he felt something almost akin to annoyance spark across his mind. He pulled back as if burned, but thankfully the others didn't notice his reaction. He stared down the golden pieces wide eyed. It had always been rumored that the cloths, Gold Cloth in particular, were alive or at least aware of the Gold Saints who wore them. Aiolos had always considered them simple rumors but now….

Saori said something about repairing the cloths and Aiolos looked up distracted from his discovery for the moment. As Shiryu explained that Roshi had told him of someone who could repair the cloth Aiolos nodded, although it was more to himself that anything else. Roshi had to have been talking about Aries Mu, Shion's pupil and as far as Aiolos knew, the only person capable of repairing Cloths.

Aiolos hadn't known Mu very well. The Aries Saint had still been a boy when Saga had betrayed the Pope, so the Sagittarius Saint hadn't had much contact with. But as Shiryu described where to find the Aries Saint, Aiolos began to wonder. He knew where the tower in Jamir was, because he had been told by Shino himself where it was. From Shiryu's description, that was where Mu was living. More puzzling was the fact that Roshi had told his student that Mu 'was always there'. Was that suppose mean that Mu never went back to Sanctuary? Or did the old master mean something else?

Although it wasn't exactly unusual for a few Saints to spend time away from Sanctuary, Aquarius Saints trained their pupils in Siberia and most of the other Saints took occasional trips to their home countries, but all of them would eventual come back to the birthplace of the Saints. He wondered if Mu was simple at the tower so much that the likelihood of finding him absent when you arrived was so remote Roshi hadn't thought it worth mentioning.

As the Bronze Saints began to discuss when Shiryu should go, Aiolos shoved the questions to the back of his mind to mull over later. He had been listening with half and ear to the conversation but now he began to pay more attention to it.

"You should leave as soon as possible." It was the first time he had contributed to the talk, and all of them looked over at the sound of his voice. "A Saint is useless without his cloth, and we don't know when Ikki will return." Shiryu nodded.

"Right." The Dragons Saint moved from where he had been leaning against the wall. "I'll leave immediately."

"If that's what you want." Was Saori's only reply.

"I'll go with you!" Seiya said. "My cloths a mess too, and I don't like waiting around being able to do nothing."

"No. I already know where I have to go. You stay here and watch for Ikki, I'll take both the Pegasus and Dragon cloths."

"But…!"

"You saved my life Seiya. This is the least I can do to repay you." Shiryu gave a small smile, and Seiya sighed.

"Fine." The Pegasus Saint said at last. "But you had better hurry back!" The dragon Saint gave a nod, then disappeared through the door to begin his preparations.

It wasn't that much later that Aiolos watched as the three others bid the Dragon farewell from a mansion window. As he watched Shiryu walk away, the questions that the younger mans words had brought up returned.

Mu was supposed to be living in the mountains, half a world away from Sanctuary. Apart from Roshi, who was a special case as far as the Sagittarius Saint was concerned, he hadn't heard of a Saint stays so far away from Sanctuary before. What reason would the Aries Saint possible have to live so far away from everyone else? Even if you liked the privacy, wasn't that going a little to far? He supposed Mu could have made himself so inaccessible to discourage Saint from breaking their Cloths in the first place. If you thought about much time and energy it would take to go see the Aries Saint, coupled with that fact that most Saints knew it would take a blood sacrifice to repair their cloths…that would make most of them be more careful. Suddenly a thought struck Aiolos and he felt his eyes widen.

Mu had been Shion's student. Could the Aries Saint know his master was dead? If that was true, he would have to know that the person behind the Pope's mask wasn't Shion. Could that be why he was staying so far away from Sanctuary, because he knew something was wrong in the birthplace of the Saints? Mu would have still be a child when Aiolos was forced to flee, and the Sagittarius Saint couldn't blame him for keeping quite then. After all, he doubted anyone would listen to a boy even one who happened to be a Gold Saint. And being seen a supporting a traitor would have been bad for the Aries Saint.

If Mu really was aware that Shion was dead and an imposter was in his place, would he be willing to listen to Aiolos? There was a huge risk to contacting the Aries Saint. If he was wrong about Mu then the least that would happen was that he would be killed or captured and Saori would be put in more danger. But if he was right then he could quite possibly have another ally. There was a great risk, but considering he might actually be able to count on someone besides the Bronze Saints….

This was a something he could not decide on right away. Aiolos decided that he would think it over for today and make a firm decision about it later.

The theft of the Gold cloth in full view of the audience had ignited a media frenzy. The event was the headline of all most every paper in Japan. Saori was holding a press conference to hopefully gain control before the rumors were blown out of proportion. Aiolos wasn't a part of it, although he was listening in from the other side of the door. Tatsumi was doing most of the talking and answering questions that made Aiolos extremely glad he was known for avoiding the public eye, because if he had been out there he doubted he would have been able to keep his temper.

The reports seem to have jumped the conclusion that this was all a stunt organized by the Graude

Foundation. A stunt? A STUNT? Did they think the fact that Saori looked as if she hadn't had any sleep the night before a lie?

What made them think that this was a stunt? What proof did they have that Saori was lying? Most likely, none. Aiolos had learned that most of these men would do anything for a story and causing a scandal like this was sure to sell papers if nothing else. Saori began speaking but Aiolos was distracted from whatever she was about to say by the arrival of one of the maids. She stopped when she saw him leaning against the wall, then bowed before opening the door and heading in. As announced the arrival of the police and Aiolos looked up curiously, just a police officer with a dog walked up the hall, Seiya following now far behind. There was a very pleased expression on Pegasus's face and the older Saint began to wonder what he was up. The officer gave Aiolos a curious look as he walked into announcing himself, but he didn't do anything else. Most likely the man hadn't recognized him. His tendency to avoid the spotlight meant that outside of mansion and the science department, there were few that knew what Kido Akira really looked like. When he had been alive, old man Kido had helped and by the time he had died, people had stopped paying much attention to his grandson. Aiolos preferred it this way. He had never gotten comfortable with being thrust into the spot light.

Seiya smiled at his former mentor as he slipped inside. Aiolos listened with some interest as Seiya described his plan. It was a good one, although the Sagittarius Saint doubted it had any chance of working. Ikki was probably much to far away for the dog to track by now. Still, it never hurt to try, and it gave something productive for Seiya to do while they waited for Shiryu to return.

In the room there was a lot of noise as Seiya convinced the police officer to let him take charge of the dog, then ran out of the mansion. There was a brief pause, then several of the reports began to shout questions, as Tatsumi yelled that they press conference was over. Saori exited the room, a look of strain on her face. Aiolos quickly stepped up and offered his arm to her. She flashed him a grateful smile, before taking it. He doubted Tatsumi or the police officer who followed her out noticed how hard she her grip on his arm was, or that she was allowing him to take most her weight. Saori turned to the other two as soon as Tatsumi had closed the door.

"Tatsumi, could you show the Officer to a room where he can wait until Seiya returns? If the dog is as good as you say I doubt it will be long." The officer gave the appropriate thanks. Tatsumi hesitated and looked over to her…

"Ojou-sama…" He began but was silenced by a look from the young woman. He turned and escorted the officer away as Aiolos began to walk her toward her room. Once they were out of immediate line of sight, he felt Saori sag.

"Saori?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine." The young woman straightened then smiled at him. "I just need some peace and quite." There was a pause. "I want to visit Grandfather's planetarium." She said at last. Aiolos sighed but privately agreed.

"Fine, just be careful. You'll be all alone up there." She nodded and let go of his arm, then turned down a hall way that lead away from her room. He watched her go, then went looking for the remaining Bronze saints.

Kido had built he planetarium when Saori was very little and since that time it had become her refuge. By unspoken agreement, no one, not even Tatsumi dared to disturb her there except in times of the most dire emergency. When she had been a child, that was where she would go if she wanted to hide, or if she was very angry and wanted to spite someone. Since everyone soon learned where she would go, they would wait until she got hungry or bored enough to come out on her own. Kido had been the only one that would go in after her. Even Aiolos didn't go in unless Saori asked him too. After Kido's death the planetarium had become even more important to Saori. It as the place that held the most memories of her Grandfather, and was often the only space she could go to be able to be alone for an hour or two. Aiolos had rarely gone into the planetarium after that. Not only was he trying to respect Saori's privacy, there was something odd about the building now. It felt as if there was something there with them. Nothing dangerous, just a sense of the presence of another person. Sometimes the Sagittarius Saint was sure that Kido was standing in that room with Saori. It unnerved him and, although had never heard of any Saint seeing one, he knew enough to believed that ghosts might exist. He had never mentioned it to Saori, mostly because he didn't want to taint the one refuge in the world she had.

The searched for the few Bronze Saints was soon over. Wolf, Hydra, Bear, and Lionet were all either recovering from wounds received in their battle or had been moved some where closer to the Labs in hope that the scientists who had been studying the Sagittarius Cloth for the last fourteen years would be able to repair the cloths damaged in the Galaxian tournament. Aiolos doubted they would be able too and couldn't help but wonder why no one had thought to tell them about Mu or asked them to accompany Shiryu.

A quick questioning of the mansion staff had revealed that Shun had left even before the press conference, saying he wanted to be alone for a while, and Hyoga had left not too long ago. He could understand why Andromeda wanted to leave, anyone would be left reeling after what Shun had been through and he wouldn't begrudge him the chance to think it over, but why Hyoga? As far as he could tell Cygnus had not friends or acquaintances outside of the mansion, so where did he go? With him gone Aiolos was the only one who could protect Saori if Ikki or his minions decided to show up again. Hadn't Hyoga thought about that before he had left?

With a sigh Aiolos decided it was no use crying about spilt milk, and exited the mansion. He would do a quick patrol around the garden, then go see if Saori was feeling better yet. It probably wasn't necessary, but he knew it would be useless to try and relax now, he was far to keyed up. This at least would give him something to do.

After he had finished his rounds, Aiolos returned to the mansion to find Saori looking out a window. He frowned when he noticed that her eyes were red from crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine." Aiolos could tell she was lying. Perhaps it had something to do with being a Goddess, because even when she was a child Saori could never lie convincingly. And she could never meet the eyes of the person who was asking the question.

"You are not. Now, did something happen?" Saori looked down for a second after he asked the question, then said very quietly.

"Do you think we'll be able to get the Gold Cloth back Ni-chan?" She sounded so….unsure and vulnerable. He was reminded that despite how she acted sometimes, his goddess was still a thirteen year old girl who had no idea of what was going on. It hurt him to see her like this, but he didn't dare tell her everything. He would once everything had settled down and he had time for a proper explanation. Although he had promised Kido he would wait two more years, if Sanctuary really was coming after her then it would be an emergency that would put her life in even more danger than if she was left in the dark.

"We'll get it back, one way or another." He answered her. _If push comes to shove I'll have to call it back on my own. I don't dare go into a serious battle without it. At the same time, that will both tell Saga I'm still alive and put Saori in danger.. I would rather use that as a last resort. That's one of the reasons I want the Bronze Saints here. If they can protect her without my help, it will buy us a little more time. _ Time they needed to be able to think of a way to convince more Saints that they Pope wasn't who claimed to be.

Saori had turned back to the window and it was her startled gasp that made him glance up. The three Bronze Saints were making their way up to the mansion but it was clear even from this distance that they weren't alright. Hyoga was cradling his arm to his chest, and Shun was half leaning on the Pegasus Saint. Aiolos turned and ran out of the room. He had thought he felt a surge of strange cosmo earlier but it had been faint. He hadn't wanted to chance leaving the mansion, not while Saori was here. Now he almost wished he had investigate it more thoroughly because it looked as if Ikki had started to strike back.

They were inside by the time he reached the door. Shun was sitting on the floor, several bruises apparent and Hyoga was wincing whenever he moved his arm.

"What happened!?" The Sagittarius Saint demanded. Seiya, the only one who didn't appear to be injured in someway spoke up.

"Ikki's Dark Saints showed up." Was all he said. A sudden bark at the Pegasus's Saint's feet caught Aiolos's attention. He heard Tatsumi call for one of the servants to take the dog back to the police officer, and turned around to find Saori and the older man standing a few yards behind away from them. Aiolos turned back to the Bronze Saints.

"I didn't think the Black Saints were this strong." The Sagittarius Saint said frowning. "You didn't have any trouble with them last night."

"These weren't the same as the Black Saints we fought then." Hyoga said as he gingerly flexed his arm. "They were much stronger." The Cygnus Saint began to describe what had happened a growing sense of alarm grew in Aiolos's heart. Before, the Saints that had been with Ikki had been mere puppets that had donned copies of the Phoenix Cloth out of loyalty. But these new Saints, it almost seemed as if they had been trained to be opponents for these specific Bronze Saints. That though chilled him to the bone because if it was true it meant Saga would have already figured out that Aiolos was still alive and what he had been planning on doing. Aiolos swiftly decided that was unlikely. If Saga knew he was still alive, there would be Gold Saints on his tail, not those pitiful excuses for warriors. He looked down at the real Bronze Saints.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hyoga nodded in answer to his questions.

"I'm getting the feeling back in my arm. I wasn't seriously injured."

"Same here." Shun was standing up now, wincing a little. "These are just superficial wounds. I'm a little sore but that's about it." He nodded, relived that they were alright…at least for now.

"Get some sleep then. We don't know when Ikki will come back, so it's better to be well rested. That way will be ready for anything he can throw at us." There was accompanying nods from everyone in the room. Then Seiya turned and walked toward the door.

"Seiya, where are you going?" Saori stepped toward the Pegasus Saint.

"Home, you said to get some sleep didn't you?" Was the simple answer. Seiya turned and looked at their bewildered expressions with some surprise.

"I told you I already had a place didn't I?" Aiolos didn't think that Seiya had, but he decided it was not he time to point that out. Instead he asked,

"Will you be alright? Even though it's unlikely you'll be attacked now we still don't know what Ikki is up or when he'll appear again!" Privately Aiolos though it was unlikely that the Phoenix Saint would go after Seiya. Ikki seemed to bear a grudge against the Kido family, not any of the Bronze Saints. Besides, the Phoenix Saint was smart. He would know that without his Cloth Seiya was no threat and would likely not got after him. But it never hurt to be careful, particularly were someone like the Phoenix Saint was concerned. However Seiya didn't look at all worried.

"If Ikki shows up, I'll just kick his ass this time. I'll be _fine._" The young Saint turned and walked away. "See ya." He waved at them.

"Seiya wait…" Saori tried to say something, but the door shut before she could finished her sentence. Tatsumi began to yell something about how rude Seiya was, even though the young man was gone. Hyoga and Shun excused themselves and left, presumably going to their rooms. Aiolos sighed and chose to follow the younger Saints. But when he glanced back as he went around the corner, there was a look on Saori's face that made him want to go back. Then Tatsumi said something to her and the vulnerable expression on Saori's face was gone, replaced by a determined mask. Aiolos hesitated for half a second, then turned and walked away. He knew from experience that if Saori didn't want to talk to him about something, pushing her would only make her draw farther away from him.

Later that night Aiolos was laying on his bed reading when there was a hesitant knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called curiously, wondering who would becoming to visit him this late. Most of the servants would dare disturb him and Tatsumi would have just barged in, so who? He blinked when Saori was the opened the door.

"Ni-chan?" She asked softly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Saori came and sat down next to him. _ How long has it been since she's come to see me on her own like this? Years I think, since a little after Kido died. Probably around the time she grew up enough realize that I never really liked the old man. _

"What did you want to talk about?" For several seconds they didn't say anything.

"Seiya and the other Saints…." Saori began at last. "they don't really like me, do they?" _ So she's noticed. _ Was the first the Sagittarius' Saint's first though. He wasn't sure if she had been paying much attention to the boys behavior.

"Ni-chan?" Aiolos realized he had been silent for several seconds. He sighed and pondered how to tell her why she was being avoided.

"They boys were away for years Saori." He said gently. "the last time they saw you, you were still a little kid, and well….you weren't exactly the nicest person then." Saori flinched but there was resigned look on her face, as if she had suspected it but wanted to have it confirmed.

"I was wasn't I?" She said, more to herself than him.

"Of course, that was mostly Grandfather's fault." Aiolos continued.

"Ni-chan!" Saori looked up at him shocked. "How can you say something like that!?"

"Because it's true Saori." He said firmly. "You know it as well as I do."

"He took us in after our parents died…"

"And spoiled you rotten." He cut her off before she continue. "I don't care now nice he was to you. Giving you everything you wanted and not allowing me or anyone else to discipline you in anyway isn't exactly healthy."

"I suppose so…." She had been picking at the fabric of the skirt as she spoke but now she stopped and looked up at him.

"Ni-chan, why didn't you and Grandfather ever get along?" Aiolos sighed. He had been trying to decide how to answer that question for a while now, sure that Saori would ask it at one point.

"I guess…..it was because we had very different personalities and ideas." It was probably wasn't the most satisfying answer, but it was the safest. Saori frowned at him. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't even want to have this tournament in the first place."

"But why!? It was Grandfathers dying wish!" That had been the main source of tension between the two of them since Kido had died. He hadn't been able to explain it to her without breaking his promise. Now that Sanctuary had found them he supposed he could tell her, but he still hadn't figured how to yet. Now wasn't the time to tell her, so he tired to stall.

"What did Grandfather tell you the tournament was for?" He thought that Saori was holding this solely because Kido had told her too, but he wanted to know if he had given her a reason behind it as well.

"Before he died, Grandfather told me the tournament was to lure out the evil forces that would come after the Gold Cloth." Saori must haven noticed the absolutely stunned look on his face.

"Ni-chan?" She asked worriedly. Aiolos struggled to return a normal expression to his face, while inside raged and anger swirled. _You bastard! After all those warnings I gave you that we can't do something to attracted attention to Saori, you go and do something like this!? You could have gotten her killed! If Saga figures out who she is then a few Bronze Saints won't be able to stop him, he won't even count them as a threat! _ Aiolos had thought the old man just wanted to test the Bronze Saints strength. _I would have found a way to stop this if I had know what you were really up too! That's why you didn't tell me, isn't it? _ He took a deep breath to calm down before he said anything else.

"I don't think that was the smartest thing to do." Was all Aiolos said. "We didn't know how strong the Bronze Saints were or how strong whoever came after the Gold Cloth was going to be." Saori seemed to be thinking about that and Aiolos hurried to add one more thing.

"Did Grandfather ever intend to tell the Bronze Saints the danger they were going to be put in?" _Although it may be a Saints duty to die for Athena, these Saints don't even know who Saori is. If they had just been given the choice, I'm sure they would have chosen to fight regardless of the danger._ Saori stopped and looked at him.

"I…I..don't know…." Now she seemed torn. While he had been alive Kido had been everything to Saori and she still hadn't grown past the childish belief that that he could do wrong. Now, because she was older and more mature she was starting to realize that he wasn't perfect…and she didn't want to believe it.

"Saori, Grandfather was a lot of things, but he was a never a Saint in any sense of the word." _ He wasn't a warrior and didn't' think like one. _ "Maybe that was one of the reasons that we didn't get along, he thought in a much different way than I did." Some of Kido's plan were rather twisted and he seemed to like keeping people in the dark, a way of thinking that Aiolos had despised even before Saga's betrayal. After, it had reminded too much of what his former friends had done.

" But he still did a lot of good, Ni-chan!" Saori protested. He hadn't expected her to change her mind in just conversation , but he hoped that she would start thinking about what he had said.

"I never said he hadn't." _Although I don't know how much of it was out of the kindness of his heart, and how much of it was because he wanted to improve his image. _ "but regardless of what Grandfather was, or what I thought of him, he's gone now Saori. All we can do is concentrate on the present and what's to come." She nodded at that, then spoke up again.

"Do you think that they'll ever be able to forgive me?" There was no need for her to say who 'they' were.

"Give them time Saori. Once they realize that you've grown up, they'll probably forget all about spoiled-brat Saori." He smiled at her encouraging. "Try talking to them though, it might help." She smiled, then tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn. Aiolos chuckled.

"We're both exhausted. Let's get some sleep, and think about these high moral questions tomorrow when we our minds are awake." This time Saori smiled at him.

"Thank you." Was all she said, before she stood up. Saori paused at the doorway and looked back at him.

"Goodnight Ni-chan."

"'night little sister. Sweet dreams." It had been a long time since he had called her that, and her face lit up before she turned and shut the door. After she was gone, Aiolos threw himself backwards on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling, cursing at himself.

When Kido had brought them over here, he had become Saori's 'brother' out of necessity. But part of him had come to accept and love her as if she really was his sister. He suspected that it his forceful separation form Aioria was one of the reasons he had accepted her so quickly. But Saori was still his goddess. How was he suppose to be her Saint when he kept thinking of her as a little sister? He had tried to separate himself from her and he thought he had been succeeding, but tonight… Could he really respected Athena when he couldn't stop thinking of as family?

His dilemma still wasn't resolved when he went down to breakfast. All Saints were trained since childhood to wake with the dawn. Aiolos still stuck to that schedule, even after over a decades absence from Sanctuary. Although his body wasn't up to what if had been, the Sagittarius still found an early morning workout of be enjoyable, and usually trained until for a few hours before he came in to shower and get breakfast. Even though he wasn't as strong as he once was, he liked to believe that he was still in the same shape he had been when he had arrive here.

As they were all leaving the dining room, a sudden commotion from Saori's office sent the three Saints running to it. They found Saori standing at her desk, one hand over her mouth and a piece of paper held in the other. Tatsumi was the one making all the noise, raging about the rudeness and disrespect of some people. Completely ignoring the older man, Aiolos made his way over to the young woman.

"Saori?" He asked. She turned and handed him the piece of paper. He read it and paled. It must have been noticeable because the Bronze Saints came over to him.

"Akria-san, what is it?" Hyoga asked. Aiolos sighed and handed the ice Saint the paper.

"It's Ikki." Aiolos told them. Shun was peering at the paper as well. He gasped when he realized what it said.

"We have a week." Was all the Cygnus Saint said. He looked over at Aiolos. "You think he means it?"

"Probably." Aiolos said, thinking out loud. "I think he has something up his sleeve that he needs a week to prepare for. This might be a trap."

"But we don't have a choice, do we?" It was a rhetorical question. Everyone knew that this was the only way to get the Gold Cloth back. _ Well, not the only way. But I'd rather not tip my hand unless I have to. _ Saori around and meet each one of their eyes. She looked down at the paper again.

"Seiya has to know about this." She said, then looked up. "I will go and inform him myself." Aiolos raised one eyebrow, but didn't try to stop her. He had the feeling that she wasn't going to listen if he did something like that instead he said.

"I'm going with you then." Everyone looked at him. He sighed. "Saori, Ikki may have said we have a week but I don't trust him. There could be more of his goons waiting for us to drop our guards. You should go out alone." The young woman opened her mouth to argue, then shut it again. She looked thoughtful ,then nodded.

"Very well." Was all she said, then turned to Tatsumi. "Do you have an address for Seiya, or do we have to find it…"

A little over half an hour later, Aiolos was standing in the middle of Seiya's apartment, watching the two teenagers, both of whom seemed to have forgotten all about him.

When they had arrived, Seiya had yanked open the door while he was still only have dressed. Upon seeing Saori, he had yelped and slammed the door shut. Aiolos had been highly amused, and had been hard pressed not to laugh when he heard the thumps and muffled yelps and Seiya struggled to get his rooms at least somewhat clean. He had noticed Saori was blushing, but had assumed that was because she had never really seen any male, even him, half naked before. But watching them now, Aiolos wondered if it hadn't been because it had been a half-naked Seiya.

It had occurred to him until that moment that goddess or not, Saori was still a teenage girl. Her body was human not matter what her soul was and he supposed it was only natural that she become attracted to some one her won age.

__

Come to think about it she does tend to list Seiya firs whenever she talks about the Bronze Saints, even though Shun and Hyoga are around her a lot more. Aiolos hadn't had much experience with romance or crushes, and was at a lost with what to about this. He hadn't even considered that something like would happen. It worried him, particularly because Seiya seemed to be some what attracted to Saori as well.

__

And I wonder if that's a good thing or not….


	8. Part VIII

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful readers. Thanks to you this is now my most popular fic. And I am very thankful for all the wonderful reviews you guys have given me.

The week of grace that Ikki had granted them past far too slowly for Aiolos peace of mind. Although he knew that time was passing at it's normal rate, to the Sagittarius Saint, it seemed as if they days were twice as long as they usually were. He suspected it was the same for Hyoga and Seiya. The Cygnus Saint had been training almost constantly, nothing heavy but he was always doing some sort of physical activity. Aiolos supposed it was as much to keep his mind off the passing of time, as it was to get ready for the upcoming fight. They didn't saw Seiya everyday, but the Pegasus Saint didn't stay long. H would come to see if Shiryu had returned, then pace for a while before leaving.

"I keep having nightmares about Shiryu being attacked by….something." Aiolos had gotten the Pegasus Saint to confess. Although he had managed to convince the younger Saint it was nothing, the Sagittarius Saint had begun to wonder. Although he doubted that Seiya was actively sensing the Dragon Saints cosmo, he wondered if something was a connection that was enabling to be aware of what was happening with Shiryu. It wasn't unheard of for Saints to have a connection like that, although Aiolos had only ever heard of it being attributed to Gold Saints and the telepathic communication they used.

If things were moving too slowly for the other Bronze Saints, he had the feeling that they were moving far to fast for Shun. Aiolos felt sorry for the young Saint. To have to fight against his own brother….he tired not to think about how that must feel. Aiolos also tired to ignore the part of his mind the kept reminding him that if Aioria had been granted the Leo Cloth, he would be one of the Saints that would be fighting against them. It was a nightmare that the Sagittarius Saint had tired to ignore, and nothing think about until it became a reality.

Despite the various feelings of those involved, the days marched by as the always had, and at least a week was up. Shiryu hadn't returned.

"What's taking him so long?" Seiya said as he paced. The airplane that would carry them for the first leg of their journey was being prepared and they Saints were left at loose ends for a few minuets.

"How long does it take to repair a cloth anyway?" Aiolos was beginning to wonder about the Dragon Saints absence as well. And since he had never had cause to bring the Sagittarius Cloth to be repaired he didn't know how long they took and if a week hadn't been enough.

"We'll just have to go without him. Shiryu will catch up if he can. " Hyoga spoke up. Shun hadn't said anything in the last hour or so, and instead seem to be focused inward.

"Maybe you should stay and wait for him, Seiya."

"No way!" The Pegasus Saint glared at he blonde. "Even without my Cloth, I can still fight. Besides.." He grinned cockily. "I can't let you and Shun have all the fun."

Further conversation was stopped when Tatsumi showed up and told them that the plane was ready. All of them stood, and left the room. Everyone, even Saori and Tatsumi were going. All though they would only be making sure the Bronze Saints actually got to the area, Tatsumi hadn't wanted Saori to go. There had been an brief argument about it, one that had ended when Aiolos had asked the older man who Saori would be in danger from if they went with them. Since he couldn't think of a reason, the Bronze Saints would have the pieces of the Gold Cloth, what Ikki was really after, they would all be safe.

_Although…._ Aiolos thought to himself. _ Even if he gets his hands on those pieces, even they will be useless to him. _ He was more worried about who else Sanctuary might have sent to help Ikki. _ Saga wouldn't just send those fake Saints. He would send at least another Bronze Saint to help Ikki. _ It wasn't like Saga to leave things like this to chance. It was also strange that Ikki hadn't taken the Gold Cloth back to Greece after he had stolen it, stranger still that he had tried to put it on. His only support was the Black Saints and that was strange too. It made a sort of sense but, even with his twisted version of thinking that he used now, he didn't think Saga would come up with something like this. It just wasn't _him. _

Not that I really know who Saga really is. I haven't for years, and maybe I never did.

The flight to the mountains and the subsequent helicopter the boarded to take them close enough to the mountain was quite. Everyone as absorbed in their won thoughts, and the only conversation was between Saori and Tatsumi. Aiolos was too preoccupied with trying to piece together the puzzle of Ikki's actions and always coming up short.

_It's as if I'm missing a piece. I know something is wrong with my reasoning but I can't seem to figure out what. _ Aiolos trusted his intuition, at least on things like this. Some of the Saints believed that it was part of the cosmo warning them about something, even if Aiolos didn't know what that something was at the moment.

At last they reached the valley that Ikki had chosen. He heard Tatsumi informing the Bronze Saints about it. Aiolos listened with half an ear, he had heard all this before when Saori had first gotten a hold of this information. The local were convinced the valley was haunted, it was filled with volcanic vents that in some places spewed gases that could kill if you breathed in enough of them. It had develop a reputation for being a place where anyone who entered died. Undoubtedly that was the reason Ikki had chosen it. _ Trying to intimidated us. I'll give you points for trying Phoenix, but you aren't dealing with your fakes. These are real Saints, they won't be scared off by a few ghost stories. _

Seiya abruptly spoke up, asking if which Saori valued more, the lives of the Bronze Saints or the Gold Cloth. Tatsumi started to say that the Gold Cloth was more valuable, but Saori interrupted and said that both were of equal value to her. Aiolos felt a surge of pride in her for saying something like that. From the looks that the Bronze Saints were giving each other, they hadn't excepted that. He hoped they realized that she had changed from the little girl she had been when the had last seen her. Each of them was given one piece of the Gold Cloth, and then they jumped our of the helicopter, the deep snow serving as enough of a cushion for everyone, even the Cloth-less Seiya.

They watched them slide down to a relatively level area, and once it became clear that they were alright, Tatsumi singled the pilot to take them to the hotel they would wait at until the battle was over. Whatever the outcome was, Aiolos hopped those young men survived.

What came next was the part of the battle he had been the most of afraid of : the waiting. Back when he had been a Gold Saint, Aiolos had hated to sit around and wait for others to do something. He was the first to volunteer whenever there was a crisis, no matter how minor or beneath his station it was suppose to be. Shura and Saga had never understood his need to be out doing something, and had laughed at him for it.

Even now Aiolos hated waiting. But over the last thirteen years he had learned patients. Still, he hated being forced to sit out when a life or death battle was happening nearby. Although rationally he knew that he was doing something, he was guarding Saori and making sure Ikki wasn't using the battles a diversion. But in his heart Aiolos was cruising himself for being useless.

Aiolos knew that even without his cloth he would be a match for the Black Saints, fake who were so weak they hadn't even been able to earn a real Saint Cloth honestly. Aiolos had gotten used to many things since he left Sanctuary, but he had never gotten used to being useless. If he could just fight then maybe he would be able to feel like himself again. He hadn't had the chance to take on a real opponent in so long that he had wasn't sure how rusty his fighting skill really where. Taking on those Black Saints…it would help him to measure how weak his body really had become. It would help him to measure how much of him was still Sagittarius Aiolos, and how much of him had become Kido Akira.

As the day on, he felt the battle, however distinctly, as the Cosmo of the Bronze Saints clashed with those of what he assumed to be the Black Saints. It became harder and harder for him to sit still, and he ended up pacing. How hard it was to sit here when he knew that even half-crippled as he was, he was more than a match for all the Black Saints. Ikki….there was still something about Phoenix's Cosmo that bothered him but he boy was still a Bronze Saint. He would defeat him….or at least he would be able to if he dared to leave.

There was really no reason for anyone to attack Saori. She didn't have the Gold Cloth and as far as Ikki knew wasn't of anyone of real importance. If he wanted to, Aiolos was sure he could leave and be sure that she would be safe. But….what if he was wrong about that? What if this was just a ruse to make him leave her side so that an assassin from Sanctuary would able to go after Athena without having to worry about a Gold Saint interfering? Aiolos could leave her, not when there was the slightest bit of danger. Some might call him paranoid, but after what he had seen, he wasn't about to take chances. Now when she had nearly been killed by a similar lack of judgment back at Sanctuary. He would stay here and guard Athena. That was his duty as a Gold Saint.

A couple of hours or so after the battles had started there was a surge of Cosmo over in the mountains. Aiolos recognized it and the hate that it embodied.

_So they found you Ikki…_ That was the only enemy he had been truly worried they wouldn't be able to defeat. The Phoenix was far above the level of a mere Bronze Saint, and he wasn't sure the other boys had realized it yet. It worried and frustrated him, because he knew that if had gone with them this would all be over. _ I might be half crippled but I could still take on someone like Phoenix. Even if it was a challenge, I would still be able to win. _ He had been standing out of the deck that was attached to their room, and now he was gripping the edge of the railing that surrounded it so tightly it began to splinter. He took a deep breath and forced himself to let go.

_I want to be up there dammit! I want to be doing something to help them! _ Suddenly something touched his mind. It wasn't a though but more a feeling, a request. He froze for a second then surrendered and sent a tiny bit of Cosmo in the direction the touch had come from. Whatever it was didn't feel as if it meant him any harm, if anything it felt like it was trying to help. It also felt familiar, as if he had felt it before, even though he would have sworn he had never felt anything like that before. Ye the feeling was gone now, and he was beginning to wonder if it had all been a figment of his overworked mind.

A sudden surge of cosmo off in the distance distracted him and he forced his mind away from the touch and more on the battle that was to going on.

Before they had let them go, they had found a place that the boys would go to when they were done with their battles. A helicopter was making runs up to the point and scheduled intervals. The pilot had been the one who took the boys up there and had orders to pick them up….but only if they weren't wearing black Cloths.

Hours after they had first been dropped off, the helicopter radioed ahead that he was bringing the Bronze Saints back. They had all rushed to the landing area and waited anxiously. At last the helicopter touched down. The all rushed forward to greet the warriors, but stopped when the saw the looks on their faces. Shiryu was with them now, Aiolos had though he sensed the Dragon's Cosmo but had hadn't been sure until now. Seiya had his Pegasus Cloth on once again, and since both it and the dragon cloth were repaired he assumed that Shiryu had gone there directly from Mu's, although how the Dragon Saint had found out where the would be and managed to get there was a mystery.

Saori stepped forward.

"The Gold Cloth?" She asked anxiously. Seiya simply sighed and then held out the helmet.

"Where's the rest of it?!" Tatsumi demanded. No one else moved or offered any explanation, enough of an answer for all of them. The bald man drew in a lungful or air, and looked as if he was about to start shouting at them right there, but Saori stepped forward first.

"You can tell us what happened when we get back to the mansion." She said. "We don't know who might be listening here." The Bronze Saints nodded warily, and then followed Saori as she made her way toward the airplane they had waiting. Aiolos heard Tatsumi shouting at someone to be prepare to take off as he hurried after the others.

The flight back was a silent as the flight toward the fight had been, but for different reasons. In the earlier flight you could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. Now all Aiolos felt was sense of disappointment and exhaustions. The disappointment even affected him. He had wanted to know that his cloth was out of the hands of the enemy, but it seems that wasn't too be yet.

Once they arrived back at the mansion, the Bronze Saints were allowed to get quick showers and change back into their normal clothes for Saori called them in to her study to hear what had happened. The told them what had happened.

Aiolos paid attention at the beginning of the tale, but after Shiryu began to describe what Mu had done to repair the cloth, the Sagittarius Saint's thoughts drifted. He had been keeping track of the battle by sensing the cosmo of the various combatants, so he knew how the battles had went even if he didn't know the specifics of how. He should have been paying attention but he couldn't. He was too busy wondering about Mu.

Aiolos didn't know how much Shiryu had told Mu, or what he had talked to the Aries Saint about. If the Dragons Saint had let something slip…or if Mu had guessed at something…then they could all be in trouble.

But if he could convince Mu that he was right, if the Aries Saint had sensed that his master was not the one who currently lead Sanctuary, then they could have a powerful ally. And they would need all the help they could get. Besides, he had been pondering going to see the Aries Saint since he had first heard were Mu was. He doubted a Saint would choose to live so apart from his fellows for no reason at all. There had to be a reason, and if it was because of something had happened in Sanctuary.

Seiya had started talking now, describing the battle against Ikki. Aiolos was still only listening with half a ear, until Pegasus mentioned that the Gold Cloth had protected him. The Sagittarius Saint felt his head snap up and he focused on the younger man. _That's my Cloth! Why would it protect Seiya when it has me..? _ Suddenly that mind-touch he had felt in the middle of the battle didn't feel like a dream any more. And he realized why it felt familiar. It had been remarkable similar to the surge of anger he had felt when he had touch the Gold Cloth before. A chill swept though him and he knew it had nothing to do with the fact that Ikki would willingly have killed all the other Bronze Saints. It had been said that the Gold Cloths were almost alive at times, and now he had received more proof that it was more than rumor. It had protected Seiya, although Aiolos himself hadn't know that Seiya was in danger. He was happy with the outcome but it was very unnerving to think that it was something that had been done without his knowledge.

Then Seiya began to describe the attack that had happened after they had defeated Phoenix and Aiolos had to struggled to keep the alarm off his face. Apparently he had been right. Ikki wasn't the only person that Sanctuary had sent….if he had been sent at all. It seemed more and more as if the boy was acting on his own. But if that was true, why where had he gotten the Black Saints from? And who had this Docrates

been? Usually when a Saint introduced themselves, they gave their constellation as well as their name. Yet for some reason Docrates hadn't.

Seiya had finished the story, and silence fell over the room as each person became lost in their own thoughts. In a way Aiolos felt the most sympathy for Shun. In the end Ikki had been able to keep at least part of the Gold Cloth out of Sanctuary's hands and had paid for it with his life. The Andromeda Saint had watched his brother die. The Sagittarius Saint would have been surprised if Shun hadn't felt something about his brothers death.

Aiolos was busy worrying about the Docrates and what it could mean. He had been sure that Ikki was working for Sanctuary, but from what Seiya had said that might not be true. If Ikki was acting independently, then where had the Black Saints come from? Why had they been following him? Aside from that, Sanctuary had apparently known what the Phoenix Saint was doing and hadn't taken any action. Had they been waiting to see if he succeed or not? That made the most sense. Since the every advertisement for the tournament had mentioned the Gold Cloth, it wasn't a matter of them trying to find.

The pervading silence didn't last long. A soon as Tatsumi had realized that everyone else was done talking he began to yell. As the older man began to rail at the Saints, Aiolos became more and more annoyed. However before the Sagittarius Saint could say anything, the one person Tatsumi would actually listen too spoke up. It surprised, but pleased him when Saori ordered the older man out of the room. She tried to cheer up the Saints, but unsurprisingly they weren't listening. They were blaming themselves, and Aiolos didn't want to say anything because, in the most honest of words, it was true. They had been there and had been unable to stop their enemies from stealing his cloth. They were the ones that let if be taken away.

Saori assured them that their enemies would come after the cloth, and when the boys began to question her, she admitted to Kido's plan to draw out the evil. The boys began to wonder if Ikki had been sent by their enemies. Aiolos wanted to say something, but since even he wasn't sure of the truth of the matter he didn't dare put out anymore theories. Shun mentioned that Ikki had been trying to warn them about Sanctuary, and they began to wonder if something was wrong there. The Sagittarius Saint bit his lip to keep from breaking into half hysterical laughter. _ Something wrong!? There is no maybe about it, and I doubt your even considering how far the poison of that place has spread!_

Hiding here may have saved his life but Aiolos was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that it had also cut him off from the world of the Saints. He had not idea what had happened in Sanctuary since he had left, nor did he have any idea what how many new Saints had earned their cloths over the last few years. Small details, but one that might help him discover his enemies. Unfortunately, it was extremely hard to get information on Sanctuary. Even Kido had tired, but he hadn't managed to get any solid information Being hard to get to may have kept the birthplace of the Saints safe for millennia but that lack of information wasn't going to keep it's goddess safe. They needed to know that Saga was likely to do, but they had nothing about recent activities around there. He doubted that Saori would have anymore luck than her Grandfather had. Any speculation from that point on was interrupted by Tatsumi's panicked shouts from downstairs.

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl, as the Sagittarius's mind kicked into overdrive. _ I don't know how they found out here we were so fast, but we have to make sure that Saori is safe. _ He turned toward the door. If he could get out there, he could at least delay whoever had been sent after them. Much as it hurt to admit it, he wasn't sure he would be able to win against the attacker. Although their cosmo was mostly untrained, it was also very powerful. The Bronze Saint had reacted as well, and they headed toward the landing with him. Shun stayed behind to keep guard Saori and the helmet (something Aiolos knew was unnecessary) while everyone else followed him out. The made it to the top of the stairs….only to discover Tatsumi being held aloft by….a child? As Aiolos looked on in confusion, Seiya and Hyoga started to laugh as Shiryu sighed.

"Kiki, let him down." The Dragon Saint ordered.

There was a bit of confusion after that, but things settled down once Shiryu managed to introduce Kiki. _So that is Mu's pupil, hmm? _ From what they had said, he had been the one that had guided Shiryu to the battle site and returned Seiya's cloth. It did make sense that Mu would give his pupil the task of returning the Cloth. But how had the Aries Saint known where the battle was to take place? Aiolos had given up trying to find an answer to that question, and instead focused on a more worrying fact. Mu now knew where to find them.

Even if the Aries Saint himself didn't mean them any harm, if he let slip to Saga that the four Bronze Saints were staying here, it would all be over. Once Sanctuary realized that Doctrates was not coming back they would send someone to try and figure out what had happened, and it would take long for them to find the only few Bronze Saints that hadn't yet sworn their loyalty to. And as Aiolos knew first hand how Sanctuary felt about traitors. Even if Docrates death wasn't pinned on them, there was still the fact that by participating in the Galaixain Tournament they had been using their powers for their own personal gain. There was one of the things that was considering unforgivable in the unwritten code of conduct they Saints lived by.

Seiya had decided to leave shortly after things had been sorted out and it had somehow been decided that Kiki was staying here with Shiryu. Aiolos saw on reason to stop Seiya. Sanctuary still depended on more mundane means for their operative to report with, so it would be several days before anyone even realized that Doctrates was dead. In the mean time they would have a little breathing space, until Sanctuary decided to send someone else after them.

And he had no idea what that new enemy was going to be like. Would be as strong as Ikki, or stronger? Would he be another Bronze Saint, or a Silver? Worse yet, would Saga consider them a big enough threat that he would send one of the Gold Saints to end things one and for all? Because he had no way of what changes Saga had made in Sanctuary, he had no way of knowing what the rest of the Saint would think of a his orders. That lack information hurt, and now he had seen a way of possibly getting around that.

Mu had sent his pupil with Shiryu, and had then let Kiki stay here. The boy didn't seem worried about his master finding out here he was, which hinted that Shiryu had Mu's approval at least. If that was true, and if what he suspected about the Aries Saint was also true, then he could be the one who could tell him what kind of place Sanctuary had become. But if he was wrong…then it could be the end of everything.

_He already know where you are, Gold Saint. It's only a matter of time until Saga finds out. _ Part of him argued. _ It's not like you'll be risking that much. _

_But he doesn't know who you really are! _ Another part of his mind said. _You're a traitor of Sanctuary! Even if he isn't loyal to Saga, he could still attack you or ignore whatever you have to say as the ramblings of a mad-man! You could ruin everything you have worked so hard for just for a few bits of information!_

_Information that is needed! Something had changed in Sanctuary, the presence of the Black Saint confirms that much! They would never have been allowed when Shion was still alive. You need to know what else Saga has changed, or else you won't be able to fight back. _ Aiolos realized that he was arguing with himself and sighed. There was an immense risk with going and seeing Mu but there was also a chance to gain a lot as well. If he could find out just what Saga had corrupted while he had been in power, then Aiolos was sure he would be better prepared to protect his Goddess.

The only problem was that in order to get that information to he would have to got to Jamir himself. It made him uneasy. He hadn't left Saori's side since Kido had brought them to Japan and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of leaving her alone with only the Bronze Saints for protection.

Aiolos continued to debate with himself as the Bronze Saints drifted off to their rooms, and Saori decided to head up to her planetarium. He ran through the evidence for each side of his arguments and realized that he was repeating himself. Saori came out of the planetarium looking troubled, but she wouldn't tell why when he questioned her. He really wasn't trying to hard for answer though, and even though he followed her up the command room that was hidden in the depths of the mansion, he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

He knew that there was no way she would be able to get significant data on Sanctuary no matter how hard she tired. The only way to get any solid information was for him to got and talk to Mu. He had to go and talk to the Aries Saint. He wanted to go talk to the Aries Saint.

It had shocked Aiolos at first but he realized that he really did want to talk to Mu. At the very least it would be something he could actual do. He had never felt as helpless as he had when he had been stuck monitoring the fight between the Bronze Saints and Ikki's minions. Even though they had been fighting over _his _cloth, he had been unable to do anything. He wanted to do something now, even if it was only getting information. At the very least he wanted to feel as if he was being useful. The Sagittarius Saint smiled when he realized that he doubted he would be able to talk himself out of going. He and Saori had left the command center by now, and where heading down the hall toward his room.

"Saori?" He said. They young woman turned around puzzled.

"What's wrong, Ni-chan?" Saori looked worried. Aiolos ran his hand through his hair then sighed.

"I may know someone who can get us more information on Sanctuary." He said carefully. Purple eyes widened, then she frowned.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" She demanded.

"Because I'm not sure if they'll be willing to help us or not." Aiolos had struggled with how much to tell her. He did not want to worry or have her forbid him from going, but he didn't want to lie to her and get her hopes either. "I'm the only one that has a chance of getting them to talk and it could be dangerous."

"But we need the intelligence." Saori said, echoing his earlier thoughts. "And we need to how much a threat they are." Aiolos nodded reluctantly.

"But it means I'll have to be the one to go. I'll be leaving you here defenseless."

"Defenseless?" Saori smiled. "Ni-chan, I have four very cable Bronze Saints here with me." She turned. "Besides, I don't think Sanctuary will make a try for the Gold Cloth so soon." Since those were the same arguments he had been using against himself, the Sagittarius Saint could do any more then try and stop himself from smiling.

"If your sure Saori, then I'll go."

"Please do Ni-chan…somehow, I think this will be important." It was all she said, but to Aiolos it just confirmed what he had felt.

Besides, it was an order from his goddess and he couldn't ignore something like that.

The next morning, Aiolos left very early. The only one really awake at that time was Shun, who gave him a puzzled look but didn't say anything when he left. He had a car brought around and ordered it to drive him to the edge of the city. Although he doubted there was anyone besides the Bronze Saints capable of sensing cosmo in the city, but you could never be to careful. He didn't want anyone noticing that there was someone of Gold Saint strength staying at the Kido mansion.

Although the drive gave him a strange look when he ordered him to return to the mansion without a passenger, Aiolos ignored it. He would find a way back if he survived this. Once even the sound of the engine had faded, the Sagittarius Saint closed his eyes. He activated his cosmo, then almost sighed in relief as the familiar feeling of the teleportation arrived. For a heart beat it felt as if weightless and falling through darkness, then the light came back and he opened his eyes to see he was in Jamir.

Those who came seeking Mu's help were suppose to come from below, and fight their through the animated skeletons below. Aiolos however, had decided to teleport directly to the Aries Saints tower. He had no desire to waste his energy fighting a useless battle.

The moment he touched down, he flared his cosmo. He was care of keep hostility and anger out of it, using it only as a beacon to let Mu know that he had a visitor. For nearly a minuet there was not response, and Aiolos was just starting to wonder if the Aries Saint was even here, when a massive Cosmo suddenly flare to life. While there was no open hostility in it, there was an implied threat in this cosmo that made Aiolos stiffen.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" A voice said from behind the Sagittarius Saint and Aiolos whirled around startled. He hadn't even heard the Aries Saint come up behind him, but there he was, already clad in the Aries Cloth.

"Who are you?" Mu repeated. "I will not ask you again."

"I am Gold Saint Sagittarius Aiolos., I have come to talk to you Aries Mu." It felt good to be able to introduce himself by the proper name once again. When Mu heard it, the eyes of the Aries Saint widened, before he was able to school is face into an impassive mask.

"And why should I speak with a traitor?" Was the clipped reply. Although he had heard Shura call him that when they had fought, some how it hearing from the lips of a fellow Gold Saint managed to bring back the pain from so long ago.

"I'm not a traitor!" Aiolos hissed through clenched teeth. "I am as loyal to Athena as you are."

"You tired to kill our goddess!" The accusation stung so much more than Aiolos had thought it would. To be called a traitor was one thing. To be accused of something like that after all he had been through angered him.

"I swear on my honor as Gold Saint that I would never even think about hurting Athena. I tried to save her from those who would have done the crime you are accusing me of!" Aiolos clenched his fists. He had known that this would be hard, but he hadn't thought that Aries Saint had would so thoroughly believing the lies that Saga had been spreading.

"And who would dare to try and harm the Goddess? The Pope himself ordered your execution? Do you dare say that even the Pope was deceived those who you think are the real criminals?"

"The Pope was not deceived." This was the crucial point in all this. If he could get Mu to believe him, if the Aries Saint had any doubts he could play on, then he would have an alley. If he couldn't get the support of the Aries Saint, then he would be dead. "The man who gave the orders for my execution was not the Pope, but a traitor and a liar who wanted Athena dead. He was pretending to be the true Pope, but he is not. He is the true traitor Mu not me!"

"A false Pope?" There was a moment of hesitation in Mu's voice and Aiolos jumped at the chance.

"As much as it pains me to tell you this Mu, your master is dead. Someone else has been hiding behind the mask of the Pope and poisoning Sanctuary from within." Mu tensed and Aiolos began to wonder if he had said too much too fast. Then the Aries Saint relaxed slightly.

"And what if I told you that the Pope has claimed that he is conveying Athena's wishes?"

"What!?" It hadn't occurred to Aiolos that Saga would try and claim that Athena was still in Sanctuary. That he dared to claim to speak with the goddess voice when he thought she was dead was grotesque to him that didn't know what to say. It took him a minuet to find his tongue. "That's not true! He's lying to you! Athena is far away from Sanctuary and safe from his hands." The Aries Saint looked at him, and gave a faint smile.

"So your telling the truth. No matter how good of an actor you are, you wouldn't have been able to duplicate the outrage I felt from your cosmo." Mu's voice sounded vaguely amused, and Aiolos blushed. He hadn't thought that he would get that emotional, and affect even the way his cosmo felt.

"So you knew?" He said to the Aries Saint. Mu sighed.

"Fourteen years ago I felt my Master's cosmo vanish. I went to Sanctuary at once to see what had happened to him, only to find out that apparently nothing had. There had been no notice that anything had happened, aside from your turning Traitor and trying to kill Athena." Aiolos clenched his fist involuntarily, then forced himself to relax.

"When I went to try and talk to the Pope I was told that he was busy and couldn't see me. I went back to training but when I didn't hear from him for several weeks, I went back to see if everything was alright. This time I was told that my Master was meditating and he wouldn't see anyone."

"Did the ever let you see him?" Aiolos couldn't help but ask. Mu smiled bitterly.

"Yes, but only once he had called a meeting of all the Gold Saints. I've never been able to see him alone since your supposed betrayal." There was sadness in the Aries Saint's eyes. "I've suspected that the man behind the mask isn't my master for years, I just haven't been able to find any proof to support my claims."

"And saying things like that would make you look like a traitor." Mu nodded.

"I didn't really believe that the Pope was acting on Athena's orders. We Gold Saints are really the only ones who know about Athena. I thought it would be immediately announced to the rest of Sanctuary after she was returned safely to us, but it never was. Besides…" Mu looked a slight smile on his face. "Shura was the only one who actually saw her, and according to him that was when you were carrying her away. No one has seen her since then and more to the point, no one know who brought her back to Sanctuary."

"Since she isn't in Sanctuary." The last came out a growl but Mu turned toward him.

"Then where is she?" Aiolos didn't answer and he didn't think Mu was really accepting him too. After a few moments of silence, the Aries Saint asked a different question.

"Do you know who is running Sanctuary then?" Aiolos pondered not answering that question as well, but then decided that it wouldn't do any harm to answer it.

"Gemini Saga." he said shortly. It was hard for him to recall that day when everything had changed for him. The look in Saga's eyes when he had confronted his former friend had been so strange, it was liking he had been staring down a totally different person. Mu had look startled for a second then shook his head.

"I makes more sense than you know." The Aries Saint said, then continued when Aiolos gave him a curious look. "A short while after you left, Gemini Saga was sent on a special mission by the Pope. No one has seen him since, and only the fact that no one has been trained to take up the Gemini cloth makes people think he might still be alive." Aiolos nodded, Saga was smart enough to tie up any loose ends and make sure there was no one left to question him. Mu cleared his throat.

"Why did you come to see me Aiolos? I don't think it was just to tell me about Sanctuary."

"I about Sanctuary, and whatever changes Saga has implemented since I left. Believe me, anything you can tell we will help immensely." Mu nodded.

"It's only fair anyway, you gave me information." Mu looked over at the tower that was his home. "The first few years there wasn't really any change. I think Saga must have been trying to fool people into thinking Shion was still in power. The rest…trainees and Saints that should rightfully have been sent to Death Queen Island or execute had their crimes ignores. People I would never have wanted as Saints began to earn their cloths. Worse still, people who claimed to be Saints but wouldn't name what constellation they belonged. They also held cloth that I had never seen before and whose descriptions I don't remember from the archives my Master me read through." Mu's expression turned grim. "Then, these last few months things started happening, and if even half the rumor are true I would have known it wasn't my master in charge anymore. He would never have allowed these things to happen." Mu went on to describe the rumors that he had been talking about and Aiolos went paler with each one.

According to rumors men who were either Saints, or had Saint-like abilities had been stirring up rest in some countries, starting civil wars and aiding in them. There had been no response from Sanctuary and there was even one that said that had the tacit approval from the birth place of the Saints. Others things Mu told him, the Aries Saint had been able to confirm with his own eyes. The training at Sanctuary had been intensified. Now the death rate was high, they were dragging any child who looked as if he had a spark of cosmo in, and then putting him through a course that only the most ruthless survived.

"Also" Mu finished. "it's said that the old Pope died and put his brother in charge of things, and that's why things have changed so much."

"But he didn't die. Saga just decided to quit acting and start being himself. He has to reason to hide anymore." Aiolos muttered stunned. "But isn't there anyone who has noticed something has wrong."

"Anyone who dares to question the Pope's orders are now considered traitors. No wants to speak out and find themselves being tortured by the Popes personal guards."

It hurt Aiolos to listen to all this. The Sanctuary he remembered growing up in had been a hard place, but it had been nothing like the hell Mu had described. He took a deep breath, suddenly longing to be back with Saori. He wanted to see the living goddess he was protecting, to see the hope that things would get better.

"I appreciate you telling me all this. Now I have to take this information back with me." The Aries Saint nodded gravely. Aiolos began to gather his cosmo.

"Aiolos." Mu said suddenly. "I thought you might like know…" Aiolos looked at him curiously.

"The name of the Leo Saint…it's Aioria." Aiolos blinked the found himself smiling, despite the grim news and the knowledge that he war wasn't over. _ You did it little brother, you actually did it! _ Pride and happiness filled him for those few seconds as he smiled at the Aries Saint.

"Thank you." Was all the Sagittarius Saint said before he teleported away.


	9. Part IX

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews people have left me, I really appreiciat them. Cookies to those who figure out who Eric's master is. (Not that I made it that hard to figure out...)

And I'm working on a Saint Seiya/Fushigi Yugi fic called Warriors Heart in addition to this. It can be found in the Anime x-over section.

Aiolos had decided to teleport back to the same place he had left from. He actually had a cell phone, something that Saori had pressed on him a while ago. He didn't use it, both because he had no one he wanted to call and because truthfully, he wasn't very good with technology.

That was why he didn't panic when his call didn't get through to the mansion. He had never trusted the little piece of machinery and had assumed it had failed. When he had finally reached an the cities limits, he had simply found a bus that was headed in the right direction and boarded it. Once was within a reasonable (well reasonable for him anyway) distance from the mansion, he simply got off and jogged the rest of the way there. Unfoundedly it was one of those exercises that seemed to drive home exactly how much his body had been damaged. A journey that would have taken him a few minuets at most back when he was still at Sanctuary now took closer to ten minuets. Normally this would have bothered him more, but he was still smiling from the last tidbit of information that Mu had given him. Although the rest of the Aries Saints news had been grim, the mere fact that his little brother had managed to earn a Gold Cloth was enough to drive the darker thoughts to the back of his mind. Although so part of him realized that meant he would meet Aioria at some point in the coming war, it was insignificant compared to the pride he felt in the younger brother he had been worrying over for some many years.

It wasn't until he was close to the mansion that his good mood began to fail. He had noticed police cars and emergency vehicles passing by and while at first he hadn't paid any to them when he noticed that they were all coming from the direction of the Kido Mansion. He had picked up his pace almost involuntarily and soon arrived at the mansion, only to face a scene out of his nightmares.

The ground in front of the mansion had become a battle field, and off to the side several police men were by a body wearing black cloth. The overhang in front of the door had collapsed and there were several holes in the mansion itself. Aiolos froze and reached out frantically searching for Saori's cosmo….only to find it gone. He was near panic then and he would have gone straight toward the police officers that were there and demanded answers, if he had felt the cosmos of the Bronze Saints still in the mansion.

Aiolos easily avoided the rest of the police officers that still guarded the scene, he didn't want to answer an awkward questions right now, and made his way into the mansion. There weren't as many police as he had expected roaming the inside of the building and he found it easy to dodge them while he followed the Bronze Saints cosmo to where the four boys where.

_The Planetarium? _Aiolos realized. _I didn't even know they knew where it was…. _ He made his way to the top of the mansion, then burst into the Planetarium without warning. Inside were the four Bronze Saint, each of whom was ready to launch an attack his way. They relaxed once they saw who it was though.

"Don't do that Akira-san!" Seiya complained. Aiolos ignored the Pegasus Saint.

"Where's Saori?" He demanded. The Bronze Saints looked at each other. Shiryu was the one that answer him.

"She was kidnapped." The Dragon Saint admitted. Aiolos paled. His first thought was that Mu had betrayed them. The Aries Saint must have gotten word to Sanctuary about what had happened and Saga had managed to figure who Saori really was. It wouldn't have been that hard to figure out she was Athena, how many purpled haired girls of the right age had a Gold Cloth in their possession? Probably the only reason Saga hadn't already realized it sooner was because he believed Athena was already dead.

"Docrates said that he would return her after we gave him the Gold Helmet." It took a few seconds for the rest of Shiryu's words to sink. A part of Aiolos relaxed when they finally did. This wasn't the result of treachery or because some one had found Athena, this was just another part of Saga's prideful quest to be able to command all of the Gold Saints. Then Aiolos recognized the name of Saori's kidnapper.

"Wasn't he the Saint you said was dead?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I guess he wasn't as dead as we thought he was.." Seiya began.

"Why did you leave, instead of making sure he was gone?" Aiolos snapped. A tiny part of his mind was whispering that it was not the Bronze Saints fault, that even he hadn't known that Doctraes would come back. The Sagittarius ignored that part of himself. He didn't feel like being rational right now.

"he only reason I left was because I though you four would be able to protect her!" There was only silence after the Sagittarius Saints outburst, then Shun spoke up.

"We're going to get her back, Akira-san. We had already decided that." The statement calmed Aiolos some, but he wasn't about to just let them go.

"I'm coming with you." He growled.

"But…!" Seiya started.

"I'm going!" Aiolos said firmly. _You still have no idea how important she is to all of us. She's more than my sister or the leader of the Graude Foundation, she's the worlds only hope, and I was unable to protect her. I am a Gold Saint at I will fulfill my duty, even if I have to fight you to do it. _He meet the eyes of each of the Bronze Saints, then there was a tense moment before Hyoga nodded.

"We had better get going." Was all the Cygnus Saint said before he reached for his cloth. Shun and Seiya looked as if they wanted to say something, but the determination they had seen in his eyes kept them from voicing any concern they had about his wellbeing. _ I can take care of my self better than any of you can. I am still a Gold Saint, and if what Mu suspects is true, then Docrates isn't even a real Saint. I won't do something as idiotic as loose my life to a liar like him. I will save Saori, because I know that there is no need to worry about the Gold Cloth. It's mine, after all._

At the coliseum, Shun and Seiya used the main entrance, while Hyoga stayed outside to stop Doctrates or his men from making off with the Gold Cloth. Shiryu had left, following Kiki's guess that the rest of the Gold Cloth was back where they had fought Ikki. Knowing that the boy was training to be the next Aries Saint, Aiolos had said anything when Shiryu had left. Besides, arguing would wasted precious time that they couldn't afford to lose. He was not concerned about the Dragon's Saint absences. If thing got out of hand, then he intended to take on Docrates himself, and he had no doubts about his ability to win. From what the Seiya and the others had said, and from what he could sense himself, this Doctates had only physical strength, and very little cosmo. He would be able to win against this Docrates, and any men the giant had dragged along with him.

Aiolos had chosen not to enter with Seiya and Shun. Let them attract all the attention. He would circle around and see if there was a way to get Saori out of here if Docrates proved to be treacherous. Something in his gut was telling him to not hold the giant to his word, and he was more than willing to listen to it this time. Let them make off with the Sagittarius Cloth, Aiolos didn't care. As long as Athena was safe there would be hope for this world, and that was all that mattered to the Gold Saint.

Inside, almost all the lights except for the one centered over the ring were off. Aiolos could tell that Docrates was here, but he unable to see the giant. There was a flash of light and the top box was illuminated from within, showing Saori and Tatsumi being held hostage by a few of Doctatese's men. Having Tatsumi there puzzled Aiolos somewhat, he hadn't even noticed the older man was missing, then he focused on Docrates.

It looked like his assessment of the giant had been correct. His cosmo was weak, even though judging from what he had done to the mansion, was capable to causing serious damage if you weren't careful.

Saori began to yell that they shouldn't give up the Gold Cloth, that the hope for human kind was dead with out it….and Aiolos had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything. He was beginning to regret not telling her who she really was. If she knew then maybe she would realize that one Gold Cloth, even the life of the Saint that wore it, was nothing compared to her own life. She was Athena and the very hope for this world.

Thankfully Seiya didn't agree with Saori's view. He demanded an exchange and Docrates agreed. The giant had his men lead Saori and Tatsumi down to the ring where Shun and Seiya where waiting. Both parties stood at opposite sides, studying each other. They started forward and meet Docrates's men in the middle of the ring. Seiya handed over the helmet, and Docrates started to hand over the hostages, but at the last minuet he stopped. The giant's minion grabbed Saori and kicked Tatsumi toward the two Bronze Saints, then jumped and ran back to the top box. Seiya and Shun tried to follow, but Docrates stopped them.

Aiolos was already moving before the giant had landed in front of the younger Saints. This was the reason why he had snuck in, and why he had tried to avoid all fights. Docrates was not the type to actually keep his promises and Aiolos had known something like this would happen. He would leave the giant to the Bronze Saints, he would make sure that Athena was safe. _ And if Hyoga manages to get my helmet back, or Shiryu manages to recover the rest of my cloth then that's well and good. If they don't then it doesn't matter. One Gold Cloth is nothing compared to the life of our goddess, even if it annoys me on a personal level._

The sounds of combat filled his ears as he felt Cosmos of the two Saints erupt as they went into battle. Aiolos paid no attention to them, instead concentrating on moving as fast and silently as he could toward where Saori was. The man holding her was watching the fight and didn't notice Aiolos until it was too late. He snapped his head around when he heard the running Gold Saint.

"Who are y….?" The minion started to demand, but Aiolos punch hit him before he could finish. The force of it launched the man across the box, were his body made a crater in the wall. He slid to the floor, either unconscious or dead the Sagittarius Saint did care which.

"Ni-chan!" Saori explained when she realized who he was.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he snapped the ropes that were binding her.

"I'm fine. But Seiya and the others…." Aiolos allowed himself to glance back at the fight and winced. They Bronze Saints were having a touch time with Docrates because of his strength and size.

"They'll be alright." He said, then turned toward the Saori. "But we have to get out of here now."

"I'm not going."

"What?" Aiolos said startled. "Why not?"

"Seiya and the others are fighting because of a mistake I made. The least I can do is stay here and lend them my support." She said firmly. Aiolos took a deep breath to keep from shouting at her. _ This isn't her fault, she doesn't know how important she is. _ Not that Aiolos couldn't keep her safe, but he didn't want her to be put into any more danger than she had too.

"You didn't make any mistakes Saori. Docrates grabbed you because you were nearest he knew that Seiya and everyone else wouldn't be willing to have someone die just so they could keep the Gold Cloth."

"But I don't matter! The Gold Cloth is the hope for mankind! If it falls into evil hands..!" Aiolos very much wished that Kido was still alive just so he could kill the old man. He didn't know how Saori had found out about some of the strange ideas that the old man had about the cloth, but that thinking had almost doomed the world. _ When you come down to it, the Gold Cloths are no more than pieces of metal. They don't mean anything by themselves, you are the one that they exist for Saori! _ But he couldn't say any of that without Saori demanding an explanation they didn't have time for. Instead he took a different route.

"It won't. None of us trusted Docratess to keep up his end of the deal, so Hyoga is waiting outside. He'll take back the Gold Helmet. We found out the location of the rest of the Gold Cloth as well, and Shiryu went after it." Saori looked relieved. "Now can we go? I want to be gone before Docrates notices your free."

"But Seiya…" Saori looked back at the fight.

"If Docrates grabs you and threatens your life what do you think they'll do? What do you think I'll do?" Aiolos snapped. He hated being so harsh to her, but he did see a choice right now. He had to be the one to make her listen to reason. "All of us, especially me, would rather lay down our own lives then watch you die!" Saori looked upset and Aiolos immediately felt guilty, but pushed it to the side. He had to get her out of here, _now. _ "Docrates will do something like that. We have to go." Saori nodded, then with one last look back at the fight, left with him.

They reached the outside in less time than it had taken Aiolos to sneak in. Docrates's men had been focused on the fight and had paid no attention to what was going on behind them. The Sagittarius Saint had been worried that there would be guards outside, but he couldn't sense anyone outside the coliseum. He guessed that if anyone had been waiting, they had gone to guard the his helmet. There was no sign of Hyoga nearby either, which mean he was probably already after them.

The sounds of running footsteps behind him caused Aiolos to spin around and fall back into a fighting stance. He relaxed once he recognized the running figure. Hyoga must have noticed him as well because the Cygnus Saint altered his course. As soon as he was near enough for it to be seen clearly, he held up the Gold helmet he was carrying.

"Did they give you any trouble?" Aiolos asked the younger Saint as he stopped in front of them.

"None." Hyoga answered. "Those were only pawns." The blonde frowned. "Where's Tatsumi?" Aiolos froze when he realized that he had forgotten all about the older man. Almost as if mentioning his name had summoned, a cry of 'Ojou-sama!' sounded from behind them. They turned to see Tatsumi, half running half hopping toward them. They all relaxed.

"Seiya and the others are still fighting." Aiolos told the Cygnus Saint. Hyoga nodded, then thrust the Golden Helmet into his hands before taking off toward the entrance to the coliseum.

The moment he touched the helmet, modified by the Graude foundation scientists in the hope of confusing Saga and his minions, he had the sudden urge to call his cloth to him and join in the fight with Docrates. After that he could teleport to Sanctuary and confront Saga, make him tell why he betrayed Athena….. Aiolos squashed that urge, just as he had all the other times it had come up in the years since he had fled. _ Now is not the time. _ He told himself, like he had before countless times. _ You have to wait for the right time, other wise you will fail. _ Then he turned his eyes on the coliseum, were the battle still raged. _ And that time will come soon, whether we are ready for it or not._

After Aiolos had broken the ropes that still bound the manservant, Tatsumi had agreed that they should go back the mansion. The older man had grumbled a bit about being left behind but once Aiolos snapped 'Would you rather I rescue you or get Saori to safety?' he had shut up. Saori's safety was one of the few things they agreed on..

The Saints limped in a few minuets after they did. Although they all bore injuries, they weren't as bad as the could have been. The four had showers and managed to eat dinner before Shiryu returned, minus the Gold Cloth.

"They got there just before I did." He told them as the all gathered to discuss what was happening.

"Docrates had probably planned to move the rest of the Gold cloth after he got his hands on the helmet. He may have given orders that his men do something if they hadn't heard from him after a certain length of time." Aiolos said thoughtfully. Shiryu nodded.

Tatsumi snorted, called the Bronze Saints idiots and began to rail about how they should have interrogated Docrates before they killed him. Aiolos didn't think that there had been the opportunity for the boys to do something like that, but before he could say anything Saori snapped at the bald man. Although he was pleased that she was finally standing up to Tatsumi, someone who had once server her Grandfather, he couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change in her.

Then she began to speak and he realized what it was. Not only had Saori realized there was some else controlling Docrates behind the scenes, but she knew something was wrong in Sanctuary. The Bronze Saint too, were listening to her, and standing behind her, trusting in her predictions. _ Athena….she started to awaken in Saori hasn't she? _ After over a decade of lying dormant the goddess had decided that the time was right to return. _It isn't intuition that's driving you, it's knowledge. Athena knows that Saga tries to kill her. She knows he's what's infecting Sanctuary. The Bronze Saints must have sensed what was happening, even if they only realize it unconsciously. _ Aiolos knew that he should be happy that Athena was awake. With a threat like Saga on the horizon, he shouldn't be surprised that something like this had happened. So then, why was there a part of him that was only sadden by the fact the Athena was finally waking up?

Saori called his name then and Aiolos realized that they were waiting to hear about the things his contact had told him. He took a deep breath as all the Bronze Saints looked expectantly at him.

"According to the rumors," Aiolos began. "The old Pope that was at Sanctuary died, and now his brother Arles is in charge." It as the truth. Rumors because no one had ever seen the new Pope, rumors only because Aiolos knew it was still Saga in charge, he had simple decided to stop acting like Shion was still in charge.

"Did he say anything else?" Shiryu asked. Aiolos nodded.

"He said that there were men showing up, ones who claimed to be Saints but whom no one had ever seen before. They don't have constellations and don't wear what they claim is a Cloth, but doesn't really look like any Saint Cloth that has been seen before." _ Why aren't I telling them were this information comes from? _ Before he had decided not to mention Mu because he didn't want to answer questions about how he had managed to go to and from Jamir in a matter of hours. He didn't want to have to explain everything to them. Now that he knew Athena was staring to awake though….why wasn't he explaining everything to them? _I don't want to explain things to them…but why don't I want to? If she knew who she really was, what the Gold Cloth really represents then maybe she would quit throwing herself in harms way over it…_ Aiolos managed describe the attacks by the unknown men who were claiming to be Saints, even though only part of his mind was on it. He fell silent.

"Is that all the information you managed to get Ni-chan?" Saori asked. Aiolos nodded, still distracted. "Very well then, I'll see if I can find out anymore information. Why don't you get some rest?"

Since there was really nothing more they could do, the Bronze Saints agreed . Aiolos too, made his excuses and left, retreating to the garden to think things over.

_Why am I so upset that Athena is back? _ He asked himself as he roamed the large gardens on the estate. Ever since he had came here, the gardens had been the places he would go when he wanted to think or simply to calm down. It wasn't helping him now though. _ I should be happy that Saori is coming into her powers. That means I won't have to hide anymore. _ He kicked a stone. _ Then why haven't I told her yet? There hasn't been any time doesn't really work. I could have told them back there, told all of them. But I held back, and only told them what was necessary. _ It made no sense and he knew it, yet he couldn't' think of a reason for it. _ Unless I want to keep a secret from them. But why would I want to do that? Just because I don't' want my little sister to know doesn't mean…._ He felt his eyes widen as he felt realized what he had been thinking about. _ Why am I thinking about Saori and Athena as separate people? Part of doesn't want to tell her because I'm afraid that Athena will replace Saori, replace my little sister. _ _But there the same person! That's why I saved her in the first place! That's why she was brought here! _He looked back at the mansion that hid currently held the girl in question. _Maybe Kido's thinking infected me. Even though I knew that she was Athena, all my plans have been about recruit other Saints. Taking back Sanctuary was something I wasn't planning on doing on my own. _ He sighed and sad down on the grass, then looked up at the clouds. _ When did I start treating Athena and Saori like separate people? When she was little I think. _ Suddenly a new thought occurred to him. _ Saori isn't going to be happy when she found out the truth. _

Aiolos normally hated lying to people, and he always had. But now, it reminded him to much of what Saga had done, and what he was doing now. _But when you come down to it, am I really any better? I'm lying to one of the people I care about most in the world. I'm not doing it for her own good anymore, I'm doing it for my own personal gain. _ He stood abruptly.

_I'm Gold Saint Sagittarius Aiolos, dammit! I'm not suppose to be doing whatever I have to do to protect her. _ He took a deep breath. _ Even if that means telling her the truth. Even if it means she'll hate me for it. I have to tell her, if only to keep her safe! Because I am a Saint of Athena. _

Aiolos set out toward the mansion right then. He knew that if he didn't tell Athena now, he probably never would. As much as it pained him to, he had to let Saori know how important she was. Even if she hated him for lying to her all these years, something he really couldn't blame her for, at the very least she would be there to protect the world, just like she was suppose too.

Aiolos meet Saori in the hallway.

"Saori…" He began, but she cut him off.

"Ni-chan, get Seiya and everyone else." She commanded. "The enemy has taken one of Graude Foundations oil-tankers hostage."

It didn't take long for everyone to assemble. The news was grim. Somehow, agents from Sanctuary had taken over an oil tanker that the Graude Foundation had in the Caribbean and were demanding that the Bronze Saint turn up with the Gold helmet, or they would destroy it.

Aiolos wanted to hand it over , he knew that there would still be hostages on that ship and he wasn't about to let their war with Sanctuary take the lives of men who had nothing to do with it.

Tatsumi didn't see it that way. He starting going off about how priceless the Gold Cloth was and how a single oil tanker was of no importance. It nearly made Aiolos see red. He had explained to the older man exactly what the Gold Cloth was years ago. He should know that the only reason Aiolos had wanted it kept out of Saga hands was because once the Gemini Saint got a hold of the full cloth he would realize that it was still own by a Saint. _ And the first person he'll think of is me. _ Saori had snapped at Tatsumi and the maneuvering had actually backed up a couple of paces. Seeing Tatsumi yelled at did nothing to vanish Aiolos anger. _ Doesn't he listen to anything I say? _ The Sagittarius Saint had known that the bald man held Kido up on a pedestal and tended not to pay attention to anyone that disrespected the old man, but he hadn't thought that thinking would extend to the something like this.

How many times did I try to tell Kido it wasn't the cloth that caused things to happen, it as the Saint that wore it the created miracles? And he ignored me each and every time.

Back with the issue at hand, Seiya had already spoken but pointing out that they were Bronze Saints and they wouldn't give up the gold helmet so easily. Aiolos nodded, feeling proud of the younger Saints. They at least seem to understand most of what it meant to be a Saint. He had confidence in them, because he was sure that Saga wouldn't dare do something as obvious as sending real Saints to attack ships.

No Saint would put up with him doing something like this. It would be obvious that he wasn't acting under Athena's orders if anyone found out about something like this. He has to be using those not-Saints that Mu mentioned.

A few minuets later, the Bronze Saints were boarding the helicopter. Saori as watching them go for a window, a slightly worried look on her face. Aiolos dropped a hand on to her shoulder.

"They'll be alright Saori. You just have to believe in them." The young woman nodded, then watched the helicopter until it was out of sight.

Inside the four Bronze Saints sat staring at the Gold helmet, the source of so much danger and power. They all knew that the four of them had been called because their enemies wanted a chance to get rid of them all at once. They all knew the danger but they were confident they could defeat what ever this new Pope could send their way.

"I just can't believe it." Seiya muttered. "I mean, the Pope was fine when I got my Pegasus Cloth. I didn't know anything was wrong with him."

"Actually, I'm curious about this contact that Akira-san has." Shiryu said. The other Saints looked over at him. "You said that the Pope was fine after before you left Seiya. That means he died after you left, and that's not that long ago. The only person that would know about that would be some from Sanctuary."

"But how would Akira-san know some from Sanctuary?" Seiya wondered out loud.

"He knows how to use the Cosmo too." Shun added.

"Akira-san lived in Greece remember? He might have been in training to become a Saint at one point." Hyoga joined in the conversation. Shiryu nodded.

"That makes the most sense."

"I thought all Saints were orphans." Seiya said. "Besides, I asked Marin-san when I started training and she said there weren't any other Japanese Saints besides her."

"We were orphans, but I don't think all Saints are." Shiryu said thoughtfully. "And I don't think Akira-san was ever actually became a Saint. I've never seen him wear a cloth, have you?"

"No, now that you mention it. But he's never talked about being a trainee before, even when he was getting us ready to earn our Cloth."

"Would you want to talk about if you had tried, then failed to get a Cloth, Seiya?" Hyoga said. Seiya looked thoughtful, and the conversation died. The rest of the trip was completed in silence.

Aiolos had been waiting anxiously for news about what had happened on that tanker. Saori was too, and they had ended up waiting together in one of her offices. He was still there when one of the men from the information network came in with the written report. The Sagittarius Saint, and Tatsumi watched as she read the report, her face going from hopeful to grim.

"Saori?" Aiolos asked when she didn't say anything. The young woman sighed and put down the report.

"They managed to get back the tanker." She said. "But they were injured and they lost the Gold helmet."

"WHAT!?" Tatsumi cried. "After they promised to keep it safe? I knew we should have trusted them with something that valuable."

"They saved the tanker and everyone on it!" Aiolos snapped. "And I know how valuable the Gold helmet is!" The last was a pointed remaindered that _he _as the true owner of the Gold Cloth, not the Graude Foundation, Tatsumi or the scientist that had tried to modify it. The one who owned really owned it was Saori, the mortal incarnation of Athena. The manservant tired to say something else but Aiolos meet his eyes, and held them. The worlds died on the older mans lips and he quickly looked away.

"Tatsumi" Saori said suddenly. The man snapped to attention.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"

"Prepare for our departure immediately. We're going to the oil tanker."

"What?" Aiolos said. "That's dangerous Saori! If the enemy returns to that ship…" _If they figure out who you are, or try to kidnap you again…._

"Ni-chan." Saori turned around. "These men risked their lives for this. I can't just sit here, I have to go and at least thank them for what they have done. I will not have these Saint throw their lives away needless." As Saori spoke the lesson, Aiolos was struck by the sudden impulse to drop to one knee. The person who had been speaking in the end had not been Saori, it had been the Athena. Once again Aiolos was forced to see that Athena was awakening, and the girl he had come to love as a sister was changing. _And no matter what my personal feelings are, I will protect her, whoever she becomes. _ _This is my duty, as a Saint of Athena. _ He though, as Tatsumi barked a 'yes, Ojou-sama' and rushed out to being his preparations.

Aiolos waited with Saori. She began to play a tune on the piano in the room after she pacing a bit, and the Sagittarius Saint closed his eyes as he listened, enjoying the music. Tatsumi returned a little after that and told them that the preparations were complete. They left immediately after that. Aiolos still wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he wasn't going to try and keep Athena away from her Saints.

They reached the oil tanker a little before after nightfall. When the landed Seiya, Hyoga, and Shiryu were waiting for them. Tatsumi was annoyed that Shun wasn't there to greet them, but since the Andromeda Saint was recovering from his injuries so Aiolos didn't see how Tatsumi could be annoyed with him. Saori didn't pay any attention to the rant that the manservant threatened to start, and instead walked over to the side of the ship. Although Saori had mentioned thanking them, Aiolos hadn't had a clue what she meant by it until she began to drop her jewelry into the water. As Tatsumi fainted when he realized the cost of what she had just done, she began to calmly explain that it was of no matter compared to the lives of her Saints. The jewelry could be replace, the Saints could not.

Aiolos had never been so proud of her. A part of him remembered worrying about her all those years ago and wondering if Kido had spoiled her too much. He should have known better than to doubt his goddess. _And Athena is the one who did that. _ A part of him whispered. _Not Saori, but the goddess that she is truly suppose to be. _ He ignored the whisperers as he listened to Seiya pledge to bring back the helmet that had been stolen from them.

The Graude Foundation had spy satellites watching the every move the Bronze Saints had made since they had set out. Aiolos hadn't known about the satellites until Saori had told him, and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of someone being able to track his everyone move without him being aware of it. It made him nervous, although he hadn't mentioned to anyone. The Bronze Saints didn't seem nearly as disturbed by it as he was.

This time the satellites had proved to be of some use at least. From what the boys had said, the enemy had been using a very powerful illusion. However that ability hadn't been able to fool the satellites and they were able to track the ship that had rescued the fighters that had been calling themselves Saints back to the island. Aiolos may not have recognized the shape of the island, but he knew what it was as soon as he heard the name. Like Death Queen Island, the Island of Spirits had been used as a prison where Saints and trainees who had broken the laws at Sanctuary. It might not have been as bad as Death Queen, but it still wasn't a place you wanted to visit.

_Dragging criminals into this now Saga? _ Aiolos thought himself. _ Is that a sign of how low you have sunk? Or does it just show how little regard you hold for these Bronze Saints? If it is the latter, then I hope this venture shows you how strong true Saints are! They will not fall what about to little more than glorified pawns! _ That was the only reason that Aiolos was fighting Saori on this and trying to get her to have these so-called Ghost Saints keep the helmet. He was sure that the Bronze Saints, boys he had helped trained and who had all earned their Cloths, would be more than a match for whoever they meet on the island. And as much as it pained him to admit, if they couldn't triumph against foes like these, there was no way they would be of help when the went to confront Saga.

Saori had ordered someone to keep an eye on the plane that was to take the Bronze Saints was to the Island of Spirits. That was why they were informed of the crash almost immediately.

"We did see anything on radar, and there's nothing in the pictures from the satellite either." The technician explained to them. The man replayed part of the video the spy satellite had taken. "See, there's a slight flash here but we though that was just an equipment malfunction. After that, the engine explodes, and the plane goes down."

"What about the Seiya and the others?" Saori demanded. The technician shook his head.

"We saw several people swim to shore, but it's too far away to determine exactly who the were, sorry."

"It's alright. You did well." The young woman assured him then turned around. "Tatsumi, being preparations for a rescue party immediately. At the very least, the Saints will need someway off that island."

"Yes, Ojou-sama!" Tatsumi said, then turned and left. As soon as he did, a part of Saori seemed to collapse. She no longer seemed to be Athena anymore. Instead she looked more like the young girl she really was. And it didn't take much to tell that she was troubled.

"Don't worry Saori." Aiolos told her gently. "Seiya and the others are Saints. It will take much more than a plane crash to kill them."

"You really think so, Ni-chan?" She said softly.

"I'm sure of it. Saint wear their cloths for a reason you know." He smiled down at her. "They'll have reached the island and won back by the helmet by the time the ship gets there, you'll see."

"You right Ni-chan." Saori smiled. "Thank you." Aiolos smiled back at then they both turned their attention back to the monitor that was now showing the Island of Spirits.

The Sagittarius Saint's words proved to be right. It took nearly two hours for the rescue team to reach the island. They radioed into to say that the pilot had survived, pulled to safely by Seiya when the plan had went down. According to him, all four Saint had been fine and had set out into the island in search of the Gold helmet already.

He didn't tell Saori that he already knew that. Didn't tell her that as he was pacing and fretting over once again being unable to do anything, he had felt that touch that signaled eve his cloth had wanted to help. He had given reached with his Cosmo and hoped that it had helped, even as some part of him felt better that he had done something for the Bronze Saints, even if he wasn't sure exactly what he had done.

Shortly after the crew had arrived, the Saints returned to the landing spot. According to the reports they were wounded, but alive and had managed to recover the Gold Helmet. Saori had nodded, then hurried out on to the deck await the arrival of her Saints.

They had stood there for nearly an hour, Saori ignoring Tatsumi's attempts to have her wait inside away from the wind. Aiolos didn't try, despite the looks that the manservant was giving him. Not only did he have no intention of going back inside, he knew that nothing they could say would convince the Saori that she should wait in comfort while her warriors rode back in the cold after a difficult battle.

At last the rescue boat was sighted and they all waited impatiently for it too arrive. Saori started forward when the Saint arrived on deck. Seiya spotted her, and separated himself from his friends long enough to move forward and place the golden helmet in Saori's hands.

"We got it back, Saori-san." Was all he said. Saori nodded.

"All of you have done very well." The young woman said. "You've earned a rest."

The trip home was uneventfully and the next two days were as well. Although no one was truly able to relax, but the Bronze Saints were able to recover from their battles. Kiki, who had gone back to visit Mu, returned the day after they got back. They child didn't say anything to him, but Aiolos could have sworn he caught Mu's student staring at him once or twice. He didn't know how much Mu had told Kiki, and he hadn't been able to catch Kiki alone to ask him if he knew his real name yet, so he just ignore it for the time being.

It was during the third day that Shun, who had been watching television with the other Saints, came to get Saori. Aiolos ran into the small, and slightly unusual group in the halls.

"There's a newscast you really ought to see." Shun had said by way of explanation. Curious the Sagittarius Saint followed them into the room. The television inside showed the front of the Graude Coliseum in flames. Saori gasped and walked forward a bit, then stopped and sank into the nearest chair as the reporter onscreen described the attack and said it had been attributed to people that were unhappy with the Graude Foundation for not completing the Galaxian Tournament. Shiryu turned the report off. The Saints began to talk about themselves. Aiolos dropped his on to Saori's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Around them the Saints began to wonder who Arles was and why they had never heard of him before.

Aiolos wasn't really paying attention, he was more worried about Saori and how badly he knew she was feeling about loosing something else that been the legacy of her Grandfather. Then Seiya spoke and said that it would be a good idea for Saori and the helmet to disappear for a while.

It was an idea that Aiolos hadn't really considered before. Although he had though about asking her to go, he hadn't thought that Saori would agree. But now with the Coliseum burned, part of her had seemed to have accepted the danger she might be in. She hadn't even argued with Seiya when he said it. Tatsumi was the one most upset about the suggestion, and he even he was mostly ignored by the Saints.

"What do you think Saori?" Aiolos asked. There a minuet or so of silence from Saori then she seemed to change suddenly. She meet the eyes of the Saints in the room.

"It's a good idea. I'm not a fighter but since our enemies will target me as well, this is the best thing for everyone." She stood up. "There's a vacation house near the valley were we fought Ikki. I doubt anyone will look for us near a area where we had just face an enemy."

"Good plan." Seiya said and stood. Saori ordered Tatsumi to begin preparations, which the manservant did rather begrudgingly. The Saints all stood and began to talk amongst themselves as the exited the room. There was silence after they had left. Aiolos didn't move from Saori's side, knowing that she would still be upset. At last she spoke up.

"Do you really think this will help?" Saori asked.

"It will." The Sagittarius Saint assured her. "It will keep not only you but the helmet safe as well." _Even though I would gladly give that thing over if it meant keeping you safe. _ "The more time we have to figure out what our appoints next move will be, the better for us. At least this way we'll have the upper hand for once." _ Although I don't think Saga really cares about the helmet anymore. This has become about the Saints that are daring to defy his authority. He'll be going after them now. I hope that keep the helmet out of the way will make him turn his attentions else were. _ Aiolos sighed internally. _Not that I have much faith in that. Saga doesn't just give up. But at least this way I'll buy us some times. _ He gave Saori what he hoped was a confident smile. "Besides, I'll be with. I promise you that I would always protect, even if it means my life." Saori smiled lopsidedly.

"Thank you, Ni-chan." She said as she stood. "But please….don't put your life before mine. I'm already lost Grandfather, I don't want to loose you as well." They walked out, Aiolos feeling the wait of the guilt he felt for lying to her. Now how was he suppose to tell her that they weren't related and everything she had been told her whole life had been a lie?

"What you mean your not coming with us!?" Aiolos had to shout to be heard over the roar of the helicopters blades. Preparations had been made and they had been ready to set off when Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga had decided to stay behind.

"We need to find out more information about this Arles guy!" Seiya shouted back.

"So your going to leave Saori defenseless!?" Aiolos admitted that they did need more information, but not they kind that they were searching for. He knew that Arles was just a name that Saga was hiding behind and Aiolos didn't need to know more about him. What they need to know was how many Saints followed Saga, and believed the lies he was spreading. They need information that you couldn't get just by asking but Aiolos didn't know how to tell them that, particularly not when in this situation.

"Don't' worry Shun's going with you to protect you. You and Saori will be fine!" Seiya yelled. Aiolos nearly screamed aloud that he didn't need protection, that he was more capable then they were of taking care of Saori but that it was their duty to accompany her. But he couldn't say any of that with out going into explanations they didn't have time for. All he could do was stand their shaking with an angry that was directly mostly at himself.

"Ni-chan?" Saori's voice managed to reach him even over the roar of the wind created by the routers. Aiolos looked over at her, then back at the three Saints before swearing slightly and going to join Saori in the helicopter. The others could do as they wished, he would protect Saori even if Saga himself found them.

They arrived at the cabin on time. Although the first hour or so was filled with getting everyone settled in, after that the boredom set in. Although they all knew that if their enemies figured out where they were they would be sitting ducks, it was hard to feel the urgency when you were surrounded by quite woods.

All of them dealt with the boredom in the own ways. Aiolos took to walking around the permitted of the property, looking for signs of trouble he knew probably wasn't there. Saori read or watched shows on TV, although Aiolos could tell she wasn't really paying attention during either activity. Tatsumi paced and snapped at anyone that got in his way. Shun spent most of his time out of on the porch that faced the direction of the valley Ikki had died in. Whether he was thinking or silently grieving Aiolos couldn't tell and choose to leave the younger man alone.

Saori hadn't shared his opinion. That evening she came back inside after talking to the Andromeda Saint, looking slightly worried.

"He's says he's fine, Ni-chan." She said when she joined him on the couch. "But were right next to where his brother died. I can't imagine that's not affecting him." Aiolos sighed.

"He's a Saint, Saori." He reminded her. "Whether it is or not, he has to do his duty. That's all there is too it." Athena did not look happy about Aiolos had only told her the truth. A Saint was suppose to do anything to fulfill his duty to protect Athena, even if it meant giving his life….or being declared a traitor and being forced to flee from the very place he had called home and the only family he had left.

A little over a day after they had arrived at the cabin, Saori's startled cry brought everyone running into the main room. They expected to find an enemy attack, instead they found her staring at the TV screen….one that showed the mansion they had just left covered in flames. Aiolos walked wordlessly to her side as the other two entered the room as well. Aiolos didn't really hear the news report, his mind too busy working on what this could mean. It was far to coincidental to be the work of disgruntled fans, and it had happened so fast. Someone must have been keeping an eye on the mansion and known they had left. _Then why light it on fire? They had to know no one was there. Besides this attracts far to much attention. It's not Saga's style. Unless they were trying attracted our attention! _It made a strange sort of sense; whoever had been watching them hadn't been able to follow them and because they had taken care to keep their destination secret, he hadn't been able to tell Saga where the were. _ So he burns down the mansion to try and smoke us out. It's a good strategy…but it still doesn't feel like something that Saga would do. _

On screen the Planetarium collapsed, and Saori cried out as she watched her private sanctuary go down. Then the young woman turned and ordered Tatsumi to prepare the helicopter. Tatsumi started to rush out but Aiolos yelled at him to stop, and was surprised to find Shun's voice echoing his own. The younger Saint looked at him in surprise, but gave a grim nod when he the look Aiolos had on his face. Shun then gave told them what he too had inferred, that this was all a plan by their enemies to get them to come out of hiding. Saori seemed uncertain, but she didn't say anything more to Tatsumi. Aiolos dropped his hands onto her shoulders.

"We will catch this guy one day Saori." He said. _ Will have to, if we ever want purge the poison that has shrouded Sanctuary. He's the source of it all and we need to get rid of him. _ "He'll pay for this and everything else he has done." _ You will pay for every life you ruined, for killing Shion, for nearly killing Athena and me, for your betraying our friendship and separating me from my brother. And I'll make you pay for putting Saori through all this. _ "But we can do that if we leave now. We have to do this carefully." Saori nodded…then abruptly turned around and buried her head in his chest. He didn't think she was crying, but she was still shaking. She had been thorough a lot recently and even she wasn't immune to the effects. Tatsumi started forward, but Aiolos shook his head. The manservant grumbled, then turned and left the room with Shun. Aiolos comforted his sister/goddess as best he could, all the while remind himself that one day, he would be able to make Saga pay for all he had done.

It was an hour or so later. Saori was resting in her room, and Aiolos had been out walking once again. When he came back he found a very worried Shun.

"Was Tatsumi with you?" The Andromeda Saint asked as him.

"No, why would he be?" Aiolos answered confused. Shun had to have noticed that he and Tatsumi never voluntarily spent any time together.

"Because he's not in the cabin and I can't find him." Shun admitted.

"What? Why would he leave?"

"When you were still with Saori, he started muttering about not being sure staying was the right decision. He wanted to go back to the mansion." The younger Saint seemed nervous and Aiolos couldn't blame him.

"I'll help you look." The Sagittarius Saint sighed, and went off, hoping that the manservant was just sulking somewhere and hadn't actually gone back to Japan.

Several hours later, they had searched the cabin and surrounding area thoroughly and had found no sign of the manservant's. Even Saori had joined in. She had noticed the two them searching and demanded to know what was happening. Aiolos had snapped out what was happening and she had decided to help.

"He'd better not have gone back." Aiolos growled.

Later, Aiolos was standing on the back porch when Shun came out.

"Do you really think that Tatsumi went back?" Andromeda asked. Aiolos nodded.

"He's always been loyal to Grandfather. He's taking this as a personal failure, and he's putting Saori in danger because of his guilt."

"Do you really think it's that bad?" Almost as if in response to Shun's words, there was a sudden rustle in the woods. For a split second Aiolos though he saw a man shaped figure. Shun must have seen it too because the younger man started toward the railing. Aiolos grabbed his arm.

"Wait Shun. I'll deal with this, you stay here in case something happens to me."

"But…." The younger Saint seemed uncertain, but Aiolos shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I taught _you_ at first remember?" Shun nodded reluctantly. Aiolos didn't waste anymore time, vaulting over the railing and starting in the direction he had seen the figure going.

It didn't take him long to catch sight of the figure. Aiolos was faster than he was, and he could have overtaken him but he choose not to. The spy had been wearing the uniform of a common solider and they never got sent out by themselves. He would be answering to someone, and who ever it was would be far more dangerous then the spy was by himself. It would be simpler to follow the man and then take out both him and his master at one time.

They were a ways away from the villa when the man finally reached a clearing. Waiting for him there were several more foot soldiers, and a young man with long red hair who was wearing the uniform of a trainee. That puzzled Aiolos. Surely Saga wouldn't be sending out trainees, not after what had happened to Geist.

Aiolos took a step closer to the gathering, and his food came down on a dry twig. The snap seemed to echo like a gunshot. The youth looked over in his direction.

"You were followed fool!" He shouted, as Aiolos ran out of the trees and attacked the nearest two soldiers, finishing them in less than a seconds. The other seven pulled back, forming a half circle. Around him. Suddenly the two directly in front of him were knocked aside as the red-haired boy shoved his way through the circle.

"Your too strong to be a normal person." The boy commented dryly. "And I know you aren't the Andromeda Saint, so who are and what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same questions." Aiolos shoot back. "Particularly since I highly doubt the Pope has begun intrusting trainee's with missions as important as this." The boys green eyes widened.

"How do you know about the Pope? Who in the hell are you?" Aiolos stayed silent. The boy growled. "I will find out the answers." The trainee turned his men. "Grab him and make him tell you who he is and why he's here!"

"B…b…but Eric-sama" One man stammered and looked over at his fallen comrades.

"Just do it!" Eric screamed. The soldier gulped, then apparently decided he was more afraid of his master than he was of Aiolos. He attacked and a half a second later, the other soldiers followed his lead.

It only took a minuet or so for Aiolos to defeat all of them. When the last one fell, the turned and look over at their leader.

"You'll have to do better than that." he told the boy. Eric falter for a second, then growled and launched an attack of his own. The punch was much more powerful than the ones his men had thrown, and as Aiolos blocked them he could feel that the youth was only testing him. But he wasn't worried. The boy was cautious but Aiolos knew he could still defeat this enemy. Eric began to attack in earnest, and Aiolos was forced to go on the defensive. The child was good, and if he had been using any Saint level attacks, the Saint knew he would have been in trouble. Without his Cloth he was little more than a powerful human and a good cosmo charged attack would hurt him severally. Thankfully, although the boy was skilled he apparently didn't have as much experience as Aiolos did. The Sagittarius Saint had already spotted a hole in the boys attack pattern.

When Eric charged him next, Aiolos blocked, then lashed out with a kick that went under the younger mans guard and launched him halfway across the clearing. The Sagittarius Saint stood then walked over and looked down at his opponent.

"I'm going at ask again." He growled. "Why has a trainee been sent here? And who sent you?"

"I may be only a trainee now…" Eric rasped as he scrambled to his feet, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, "But once I deliver the Gold Helmet to Arles-sama, he'll grant me a Cloth."

"What?" Aiolos shouted. "A Cloth is something that you earn! Do you really think that you can prove your worthy to serve Athena this way?"

"What do I are about Athena?" The trainee growled. "All I care about is proving my own strength!"

"You will never become a Saint with that kind of thinking. A Saints stands for justice. We are is suppose to defend Athena and her ideals." A sudden surge of Cosmo back the way had come attracted Aiolos's attention. _That's not Shun, and it's coming from the villa._

"Justice? Hah!" Eric apparently kicked out, knocking the distracted Gold Saint off his feet. Aiolos was forced to roll of the way of one of the trainee's punches. "Justice is determined by who the one who is in charge. Those with power are the ones that determine justice!"

"You are wrong." Aiolos got to his feet and faced him once again. "I don't know who it was that fed you those lies, but I can tell you right now that they were wrong. No Saint would ever think like that."

"Show what you know…" Eric smirked. "My Master is the one who taught me how the world really works…" The boy charged at Aiolos. "And he is one of the highest ranked Saints of all!"

"What?" Aiolos was barely able to block as the younger man knocked him back into one of the trees. He dodged as his mind whirled. _ Even Saga would let someone who that like that be a Saint, would he? It goes against everything we're suppose to be……_ The smell of smoke reached Aiolos's nose, and he glanced back to see smoke billowing up from the area surrounding the villa. And he could feel Shun's Cosmo now, and he was battling the person whose Cosmo he had sensed earlier. _ That's who Saga sent! _ _I have to get back there now!_

"You should be paying attention to you battle!" Eric yelled from behind him. Aiolos turned, and caught the punch that the younger man had thrown at it him. The trainee stared in disbelief, then looked and meet Aiolos's eyes.

"I don't have time to play you with anymore." Aiolos growled, then lashed out with a full strength kick. Eric flew across the clearing and slammed into a tree hard enough to make it crack, then break in half. Aiolos paused, then turned and ran back toward the villa. He did not have time to see if he had killed the boy. He had to get back to help Shun.

He was still running when he felt a sudden surge of Cosmo. It was incredibly powerful….and incredible familiar to him. _ Ikki!? _ Aiolos almost didn't recognize the Phoenix's Cosmo. Although he could still feel hatred in it, compared to what I had been before. And this time there was an almost protective feeling too it. The fire that had been surrounding the villa abruptly rushed upward, then dissipated. Aiolos picked up the pace. The unfamiliar cosmo he had been feeling swelled, then vanished altogether.

Shortly after Aiolos entered a burned out area that had been forest when he had left it a few minuets ago. Standing in the most burned area out area, the area in front of the villa itself, were several people.

Saori was the first to catch sight of him.

"Ni-chan!" She called. The others turned as Saori frowned. "Are you alright? You just disappeared…."

"I'm fine." He assured her. "I just thought I saw something. It was nothing important." Aiolos glanced over her shoulder and saw Ikki. Given what they other Saints had said about his change of heart in the battle against Doctrates, and what he had just done, Aiolos felt himself relax. Ikki nodded at him.

"Akira-san." The Phoenix said. Aiolos grinned.

"It's been a while Ikki." He said as the others smiled.

Although the villa had suffered superficial damage due to the Flame Saints attacks, the structure was sound. They had all retreated inside so that what had happened could be explained to Aiolos, Seiya and Hyoga. The other two Saints had arrived shortly before Aiolos had and knew only as much as Aiolos himself did.

They had just finished when Shiryu arrived. The dragon Saint had heard about the mansion and decided to head back. He had to be told everything. Once that was through Seiya ended up dragging everyone in his idea to have an impromptu celebration to welcome Ikki back.

Aiolos approved of the idea, but he didn't really join in with the festivities. He was more concerned with what the trainee had said to him. _A Saint that considers power justice? Isn't that opposite of what a Saint is suppose to be? We're suppose to serve Athena, not ourselves!_ Aiolos became lost in this thoughts, not noticing the look Ikki gave him.

Akria was hiding something. Ikki could tell that much. He had already figured out what the others had mentioned, that they thought Akira had once been a trainee. But there was another secret that the older man was keeping, one that Ikki had no idea what it was. The Phoenix Saint could sense it, tell in the ways in which Saori's brother kept dodging around some questions.

If Ikki hadn't known that Akira would rather die then put his little sister in danger, he would have been more suspicious. As it was Ikki decided not to say anything to his brothers just yet. He would wait, and see if could figure out what secrets the elder Kido was keeping, on his own.


	10. Part X

A/N: Messed with the order of and the events eps 25-26. And thanks to all my reviewers.

During the impromptu party last night it had been decided that they should head over to Sanctuary and bring the fight to Saga. Aiolos was not thrilled about this decision but Saori had thankfully put a stop to that. She had managed to convince the Saints to take a couple of days off to rest, days that Aiolos interned to use to come up with some way to convince the younger Saints that now was not the time to storm Sanctuary. _ They had no idea of what the face over there. All of the full saints, the trainee and the soldiers….we won't survive if we go now! _But the Bronze Saints seemed determined to go, determined to put an end to their enemy. In any other situation Aiolos probably would have agreed with them. _But not now. Not when it could ruin everything. I've waited thirteen years, I have to make them understand that we have to wait a little longer! _ And yet…how much longer would they have to wait? It was beginning to look like Saga had managed fool every Saint in Sanctuary except for Mu. If that was true…did they have any hope left?

_Don't be an idiot! _Aiolos scolded himself. _ You just have to trust in Athena! _ He took a deep breath. The problem was that Saga had not been idle. He had been getting ready for this for years, and Aiolos knew that they would have to take action soon. Aiolos had meant to wait until they had more support from Sanctuary but it looked as if that wasn't happening. They were going to have to stop reacting at some point, and the only way that Aiolos could see to make the other Saints listen to him and believe in what he was saying was to go to Sanctuary. _ If they just see Saori, just be near Athena then I know they'll come over to our side, they have to! _ Even as he thought those words , a sudden sadness swept over him. The practical part of him knew that the only way to win was to prove to the other Saints that Saga was a fake and that the real Athena was _here. _Saori was already showing signs of Athena's power and it was only a matter of time until the goddess became fully awake. Although as a Saint, he felt relived and happy that his goddess would soon be awake, there was a part of him that was only saddened by the fact. During those few moments that Saori had been Athena she had seen different. Not only more powerful, but far more remote and much, much older than she really was. She hadn't seemed like his little sister at all and that was what was saddening him. Once Athena awoke, Aiolos was afraid that he would never be able to see his little sister again.

They returned to Japan rather late, and after they had reached one of the smaller houses Kido had kept in the city, all the Bronze Saints had went directly to bed. Aiolos had tired to get Saori to sleep as well, but she hadn't listened him, and had even ignored it when Tatsumi had tried to say something. It was only when Saori had asked the man she had sent out to try and retrieve information about 'Arles' to repeat his report for the second time, did she realize that maybe it would be better if she reviewed them after some rest. Aiolos had made sure she reached her room safely, before heading towards his own bed.

The next morning the Bronze Saints all left the mansion in the morning. Seiya was heading toward the orphanage where he had once lived, Shun and Ikki were going to visit their parents graves (something that had surprised Aiolos when he heard about it) while Hyoga and Shiryu had left without a word.

Saori had decided that she wanted to view the damage the Flame Saint had done to the mansion in the daylight. Aiolos had gone with her and Tatsumi, and had arrived at the mansion with them.

A portion of the front of the mansion had been reduced to charcoal and ash. Firefighters had managed to contain the blaze before it reached the other parts of the mansion but there was damage from the smoke and parts of it had been weakened nearly to the point of collapse. It could be repaired but it would take time. And the planetarium at the top had been completely destroyed. Saori just stood, staring at the ruins of what had been her home. Aiolos felt some emotions, he had spent over a decade living in the place after all, but nowhere near the strength of Saori's own. This had been the only home she had ever known and all of her memories, both good and bad were here. Aiolos could sympathies with her somewhat. Although it still existed, he was unable to return to Sanctuary, the only place he had ever called home. Yet, he had never felt the way Saori seemed to about this house, it was almost as if she were grieving for it. _ I know all of her memories where here, but she hasn't lost those and they said the structure can be repaired. She can even rebuild the planetarium if she wants to, so why is she acting like she's lost something? _ Aiolos decided not to inform her of the feeling of unease that he had developed lately. He was beginning to feel as if something was wrong with Pegasus, but he had sensed nothing that would confirm that Seiya as in danger. He didn't want to worry Saori, so he kept those feeling to himself.

Saori moved suddenly, starting toward the mansion. Aiolos cry of Saori was mingled with that of Tatsumi's shocked exclamation.

"Ojou-sama, it's not safe!" The manservant protested. The young woman looked back at both of them.

"I want to see the damage for myself, Tatsumi." She said.

"Then let me call the Fire Chief, I'm sure he'd be happy to give you a tour…" Tatsumi said hurriedly, but Saori shook her head.

"I want to do this on my own Tatsumi. I have to, to say goodbye…."

"Ojou-sama…" Tatsumi whispered. Aiolos sighed, then went to her side.

"Ni-chan?" She asked hopefully.

"Let's go." The Sagittarius Saint smiled at her, then turned back to Tatsumi. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her." He called back.

"But…." Tatsumi said as they ignored him and entered the mansion.

Inside it was hard to tell that this had once been lavishly furnished, everything had been reduced to piles of charcoal and ask. The smell of smoke and flames clung to everything. Saori walked through the mansion as if she was in a daze, occasionally reaching out to touch something. Her fingers were soon stained with soot, and she winced ever time things crumbled away from her touch. Things improved slightly as the went deeper into the mansion. Although nothing had escaped unscathed, furniture at least was mostly intact. Suddenly Saori left his side and ran into one of the rooms. Aiolos cursed and hurried after her.

"Saori" He called and entered the room. Inside her found Saori slowly making her way around the grand piano she had learned to play on. As she came around to the keyboard she pressed down on one of the keys gentle. A musical note echoed around the room. Aiolos and Saori looked at each other in surprise, then slowly, as if not quite daring to believe it, the young woman sat down at the piano and played a scale. Each not rang true.

"It still works." Saori whispered. Aiolos could on nod, stunned that piano was still able to play. It was a sharp contrast to the destruction that was evident in the rest of the room. Saori began to play, and Aiolos gingerly lowered himself onto one of the few remaining chairs in the room. It looked like it was stable when you compared it to the rest of the furniture in the room, but Aiolos choose to be careful.

He didn't know how long he sat listening to Saori play. The sound was soothing and Aiolos let himself relax slightly. Some part of him sensed that it was best to let her play. It almost seemed like she was say goodbye to this place, although Aiolos didn't know why since it would be rebuilt anyway.

The sound of hurried footsteps startled both of them out of their both their thoughts. They looked up just as Hyoga entered the room. At first Aiolos was curious was to why the Cygnus Saint was but then Saori stood. There was silence for a few seconds, then Saori spoke up and revealed that she too had felt that Seiya was in danger, and more to the point she knew where he was. Aiolos turned to Saori after Hyoga had left.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked. Saori kept looking down at the keyboard.

"What could you have done, Ni-chan?" She said at last. That simple sentence hit him like a physical blow. Even though he knew Saori was only saying that because she didn't know who she really was, but the words still hurt and what was more, reveled more truth than Saori knew. He may have had the power to save Seiya, but going to aid Pegasus would have meant leaving Saori unprotected and that would be out of the question. Her life was more important than that of anyone Saint, even one he wanted to help. Even though he knew where the Pegasus Saint was now, he didn't dare leave to help him…..Aiolos swallowed suddenly dry mouthed.

"Saori…" He said slowly. "How did you know where Seiya was?" The young woman looked up wide eye.

"I..I…He lies near the docks." She finished at last. "Of course he would be somewhere near there." But her tone of voice clearly said that she was trying to convince herself as much as Aiolos. Seiya had said he would be going to the orphanage when he had left this morning. They had no way of knowing if he had left already or not.

Just then Tatsumi ran into the room.

"Ojou-sama." The manservant panted. "We've just received a call from someone at Star Orphanage. They claim that Seiya is in trouble!" Aiolos exchanged glances with Saori. There had been no way of knowing anything was wrong until the call had came. Even if Saori was still ignorant of her abilities, Aiolos was well aware of them. _ Athena must have known that one of her Saints was in danger. Seiya is one of her favored ones so it stands to reason she would have been paying special attention. _ Aiolos figured. _ It also means Athena is awaking more and more each day. Soon it will only be Athena that stands before me and all traces of Saori will be erased. _It hurt to think about.

Saori turned to the manservant.

"Tatsumi, bring the car around." She ordered. "I want to see the Coliseum next."

"Yes Ojou-sama." Tatsumi bowed then ran out of the room. Saori started out of the room at a much more sedate pace, and Aiolos followed wordlessly. He just didn't know what to say now that it had been made clear to him that his goddess was awakening. It was clear to Aiolos at least that this was sign that there was no more time for 'waiting'. Things would begin soon and he had better get ready for coming events.

They had been in the midst of the ruins of the coliseum when Ikki and Shun had found them. Aiolos didn't know how they other Bronze Saints had known where they were, but he wasn't nearly as surprised as he had been when Hyoga had shown up. As Saori told the two what she had told Hyoga, Aiolos began to wonder if this was the Fate's way of showing him that it was futile to try and keep Saori in the dark about what she was. Athena would awaken no matter what he did, and it would be better for all of them if she knew why she had this strange powers.

Even as he decided this, Aiolos wondered how he was suppose to tell her. It wasn't exactly something you could just walk up and tell someone. Before he had fully decided how to open _that _conversation , the Bronze Saints returned…._all _of them. Apparently the other two had meet Shiryu as they tried to retrieve their cloths, and then they had spotted Hyoga and the beaten Seiya. Although the Cygnus Saint had managed to retrieve his Cloth, he didn't look as if he had seen combat, while Seiya looked beaten.

The Bronze Saints entered, Hyoga half supporting he exhausted Seiya, and each took seats on the rubble that littered the arena floor. Aiolos realized that they had all chosen seats that were at the feet of their goddess…even though they were aware of who she was. _Another sign that Athena's power is almost fully awake. _

Then Seiya began describing the attack that had been made on him and Aiolos realized that his worries were the least of their troubles. Saga had sent Silver Saints. Not Bronze Saints like Aiolos assumed he would at first but full Silver Saints. It was a sign of how far Seiya had come that Pegasus had been able to defeat a Silver Saint, but it was also a sign of how big a threat Saga considered them if he was already sending Silver Saints to kill them. _ Has he found out about Saori..? No, if that was the case he would just send a Gold Saint to finish things. _

Aiolos hadn't paid much attention to Seiya story when he talked about how his teacher might be his sister. It was an interesting theory but one that had no bearing on their current situation. But when Hyoga picked up the story again Aiolos froze. The Aquila Saint had written 'Seiya Guard Athena' . At the very least that meant she had realized that Saga was not following the goddess orders and that meant that they had another ally.

The Bronze Saints began to talk. As they began to wonder about Athena and if she was really alive, Aiolos felt his mouth go dry. There would never be another chance like this, but before Aiolos could speak up Tatsumi declared that Athena as alive and looked pointedly at Saori. Athena had just enough time to look shocked, then there a massive fireball exploded behind the Bronze Saints!

Aiolos automatically jumped in front of Saori as the Bronze Saints scrambled to their feet and placed themselves between Saori and the flames. Laughter echoed around the ruined stadium, then a swirl of flame announced the arrival of another Saint. This new enemy declared himself to be the Silver Saint Centaurus Babel.

Hyoga moved up to fight, but he was unable to launch an attack before the Centaurus Saint let loose his own attack and knocked the Bronze Saints back. Aiolos cursed and pushed Saori, no Athena, even farther behind him. Seiya and Hyoga were the only ones with their Cloths on and it was painfully obvious that Seiya was in no condition to put up a fight even though he was trying to attack. Hyoga also couldn't seem to find an opening and hadn't unleashed his attack yet. Aiolos suspected that even if Cygnus had attacked, the flames would have been more powerful than his ice.

By this point they had been forced back up the stairs that had once lead to the podium that had once held the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. Pillars of flames were erupting all around the arena now and even the Bronze Saints had been forced to retreat. The Centaurus Saint apparently decided that he had toyed with them enough. He killed the flames, then jumped down to land in front of their position. Aiolos realized that he intended to unleash his flame attack while they were so close together and fry them all at once. Anger at the Saint that was supposed to be serving Athena and instead had chosen to follow Saga's commands. He had been force to sit back and let the younger Saints fight in battles he had wanted to take part in.

He wasn't going to sit back this time.

Aiolos was running before he had even fully decided on his course of action, breezing past Shun and Ikki as Saori's startled cry came from behind him. He was pasted Shiryu and Seiya , then jumped when he reached the last few steps, flipping over Hyoga to land in front of the Cygnus Saint. The Silver Saint took a step back, then stopped and launched.

"So" Centaurus Babel sneered. "Someone else thinks he can stand up to me."

"No." Aiolos said firmly. "I don't think I can stand up to me because I _know _I can beat you."

"What!?" The Silver Saint roared. "You arrogant….! What makes you think you can beat a Silver Saint when even your Bronze Saint friends can't!"

Aiolos did not answer. Instead he flare his cosmo to it's highest, calling for his Cloth. Centaurus Babel paled and stumbled back, and Aiolos heard the Bronze Saints exclaim in shock. He said nothing as his Cloth arrived in a flash of light, or as Tatsumi yelped when his helmet left the menservants hands and went to join the rest of the cloth in a smaller flash of light. It was only when the Sagittarius Gold Cloth, now stripped of all the cosmetic changes that the Graude Fountain had made to it, had assembled around him did he meet the eyes of the Silver Saint standing in front of him.

"I know I can beat you because I am Gold Saint Sagittarius Aiolos." He said quietly. There was a stunned silence from behind him. The still pale Centaurus Saint was staring at him with a stunned expression that probably mirrored the ones of the Bronze Saints. Then something seemed to dawn on the Silver Saints.

"Sagittarius Aiolos, the traitor of Sanctuary?" Centaurus whispered, then smirked. "I had heard you were dead, killed by the Capricorn Saint but apparently they reports were exaggerated." The Silver Saint glanced behind Aiolos.

"Now I see. You failed to kill Athena , so you decided to turn other Saints in to traitors!" The anger Aiolos had first felt when Mu had informed him of the lies that Saga had spread returned.

"You are wrong!" He hissed. "I never once tried to harm Athena. I gave everything to save her." He glared at the Silver Saint in front of him. "I don't care whether you choose to believe me or not, because I know I am telling the truth." Centaurus just laughed at him again.

"You expect me to believe that!" The Silver Saint spat. "The Pope himself has declared you traitor! Are you saying his lying to us!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Aiolos said evenly. He sighed when he saw the disbelieving look on Centaurus Babel's face. "I already said that I don't care if you believe me or not.."

"It is the duty of the Gold Saint, of all Saints to protect Athena. My whole life I have lived by that rule and to this day I am still on her loyal Saints. Even if you call me a traitor or take my life, I will not care as long as I have managed to keep Athena safe. I don't care what happens to me as long as she is safe. " Aiolos held the eyes of the Silver Saint as he spoke.

"Perhaps I am a traitor to Sanctuary but I have never been ,and never will be, a traitor to Athena."

Centaurus just stared at him for a moment before burst out laughing.

"You except me to believe that!? A traitor to Sanctuary who is still loyal to Athena!? Quit talking nonsense! Athena _is _Sanctuary you idiot!"

"That's they way it's suppose to be." Aiolos answered calmly. "But that's not the way it is. Do you really think that Athena would agree with the things that the Pope has ordered lately? Do you really think she would agree to so much death and destruction in her own Sanctuary?"

"Enough with you lies!" Centaurus shouted.

"Besides…have you ever even seen Athena?" Aiolos added. The Silver Saint seemed unsure for a moment then shook himself.

"Enough." He growled. "I did come here to listen to a traitors speeches. I don't know who your survived Sagittarius, but this time I'll make sure your dead and deliver your head to the Pope myself!" Centaurus Babel charged at him.

Aiolos had never wanted to kill the Silver Saint. Although Centaurus Babel was his enemy, like Shura and so many other Saints he believed Saga's lies and though what he was doing was right. But even though it wasn't his fault, Aiolos couldn't allow him to endanger Athena an longer. _I'm sorry…._ The Sagittarius Saint thought as he gathered his cosmo.

"ATMOIC THUNDER BOLT!" The attack slammed into the Silver Saint, shattering his cloth on impact. Centaurus Babel went flying, dead before he hit the ground. Despite all his power the man had still only been a Silver Saint, no match for the forces Aiolos could wield even half crippled.

After the attack there was silence. Aiolos turned and began to walk up the stairs. He barely noticed as the Bronze Saints stepped aside to let him past. At last he reached the steps where Saori stood.

"Ni…ni-chan?" She whispered in confusion as he went down on one knee before her.

"Sagittarius Aiolos has returned to duty, Athena." Aiolos said.

"Ni-chan…?"

"Ummm…could someone please tell me what's going on here?" Seiya called from behind them. "Where did the Gold Cloth from and whose this 'Aiolos' guy?" Tatsumi opened his mouth to say something but Aiolos shook his head. He would take care of this.

"I am Sagittarius Aiolos. Akira was a name that was given to me by Kido Mitsumasa when he rescued me and agreed to help hide Saori and I from our enemies.." He looked up and meet Saori's eyes briefly, before looking away.

"Ni-chan?" Saori's shocked voice cut him like a knife. He had known this would happen when he revealed who he was, but he had been unprepared for exactly how much it hurt. "What's going on?"

"I have decided that it was time I stopped lying and revealed the truth to you." Aiolos took a deep breath, then finally looked up and forced himself to meet the shocked eyes of his goddess. "You are the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Athena."

"Ni-chan? What…? How can that be…?" Saori stammered as Aiolos was forced to look away.

"It's the truth, ojou-sama." Tatsumi said. Saori looked over at him. "Your Grandfather told me everything after he sent Seiya and the others away…but I believe _Aiolos _should tell you the story." Aiolos sighed then spoke up.

"It all started thirteen years ago in Sanctuary." The Sagittarius Saint began. "That was when Athena was reborn in to a mortal form." He chanced a glance at Saori. "It as also when I when the Pope called for me to come speak with him. He said he had something of great importance to discuss with me, and requested that I return later that night." Aiolos paused for a second, fighting back the wave of emotion that engulfed him as he remembered what had happened next. "I did as I was instructed, but when I entered the main temple, the Pope wasn't there. I waited, thinking that he Pope had simple been attending to some other important business. When he didn't appear I became concerned. It wasn't like the Pope to forget about something, so I went looking for him. I passed by a window and saw a figure heading towards the tower where Athena's room where. I was worried that something had happened to Athena and that was why he hadn't been waiting for me. Since I didn't know what was going on, I followed the Pope out into the tower." It took more will power than it seemed like it should to speak of the events of that night. "The door was open and through it I saw the Pope standing over the Athena's cradle a dagger in his hand. He tried to stab you Athena. I managed to stop him." Aiolos didn't mentioned that even he wasn't sure how he had gotten there in time. All her remembered was thinking that he had to save to Athena…and then his hand was around the dagger and he was thankful for the pain it caused because it meant that the blood being spilled was his and not Athena's.

"I tired to reason with him, but the Pope just threw me off and started toward Athena again. I managed to get the Athena out of his reach, but the Pope still came after her. I attacked him to try and knock him to his senses. It was then that his mask came off."

"When it did I looked up before he went to cover his face. And the man I saw behind that mask was not the Pope."

"How did you know?" Hyoga asked from behind him . "I though no one was allowed to see the Pope's face." Aiolos looked back at the bronze Saint.

"Because I knew the man whose face I saw. It was that of a fellow Gold Saint, Gemini Saga."

"But why would a Saint attack Athena!?" Seiya cried from behind him.

"There's more then one Gold Saint?" Ikki asked as the same time. Aiolos sighed.

"There are twelve Gold Saints, one for each sign of the Zodiac. And I don't have an answer for you Seiya." The Gold Saint answered truthfully. _And believe me, no one wants an answer to that question more than I do. I've spent years thinking about why Saga's whole personality could change so suddenly and I have yet to find an answer. How could someone I had known for so long, some I trusted and could have sworn was one of the most loyal Saints betray her so completely? _ Remembering hurt and it was taking all Aiolos willpower to keep talking, because Athena and the Saints behind him…they had to know the truth of what happened. And because he had to explain to Saori why he had been lying to her for over a decade.

"All I know is that after I saw his face, he attacked me. I was forced to flee, otherwise he would have killed Athena. The only reason I had enough time to make it back to the Sagittarius and retrieve my Cloth was because it was late and it took Saga a little longer to rouse enough men to pursue me. I had managed to get clear of the twelve temples area before the guards caught up with me." He didn't add that he hadn't actually taken the…normal path through the twelve temples. It wasn't even a real path he had taken. It was only a smoother place that had been worn through the rock and brush, made my three trainees determined to sneak away at night. It had been so many years since he had used it….Aiolos also hadn't been able to find it again.

"They called me a traitor. They had been told by the Pope that I had tried to kill Athena."

"Gemini Saga…he killed the real Pope didn't he?" Aiolos wasn't at all surprised that Ikki had been the first one to figure that out, although he doubted Hyoga or Shiryu had been far behind in their deductions.

"Yes, although I hadn't had time to realize it yet. I did manage to defeat the guards, but then another Gold Saint arrived." Aiolos still remembered the sight of Shura standing there, eyes accusing him, asking him why. Aiolos had tried to explain but Shura, but the Capricorn Saint doing what he believed was a the right think, attacked him. Even knowing that his friend was being manipulated didn't help when it came down to the fight. But….Aiolos was doing this for Athena, for their goddess. That was why he was able to fight against Shura.

"I took a hit before I could get my cloth on. I fought against he Gold Saint, but I was trying to protect Athena and he wasn't. He managed to hit me with an attack and tossed me over a cliff." He didn't talk about the details of the fight. He didn't want to have Saori blame herself for what had happened. Shura had been her loyal Saint, even as a baby she had sensed that. She was had been too young to realize that the Capricorn Saint was being manipulated. Yet he held no grudge about what happened.

"I lost consciousness when I hit the bottom. When I came to, I managed to climb up the top. I had been wounded in the fight so it took a while." It had taken all his willpower to reach the top, and even then it was only with the thought of rescuing Athena in his mind. The pain caused by receiving so many of Shura's attacks point blank had been almost crippling. He had been nearly blacking out by the time he reached the top. Then he had seen Athena. It was only later, when he had the time to think, that he would realize that Shura probably hadn't known the infant was Athena. Even Aiolos hadn't known what she had looked like until he had seen her with Saga, and even then only known who she was because she had been in Athena's tower. At that moment he had only been relived that the infant goddess was till there. "Athena was still there when I reached the top. I took her and ran." He had barely been able to move from the pain of his wounds. But he had forced himself to put one foot in front of the other because he knew if he stopped then someone would catch up with him and in his condition he wouldn't be able to put up a fight. He had to continue forward.

"I managed to reach the ruins of the Parthenon before I collapsed. That was when Kido Mitsumasa found me." Aiolos glanced at Tatsumi and the older man nodded. Aiolos didn't really remembered what had happened next that clearly. His senses had been dulled by pain and fatigue and he didn't really remembered what he had said to the old man. And after that he had passed out, almost dieing from his wounds. That was why he let Tatsumi tell how Athena had saved him, how Kido had managed to call for help and somehow managed to get him to a hospital in time. He didn't stop the manservant as he explained how Kido had taken them both to Japan with him, changing their names to hide them from Saga so that Aiolos and Athena became Saori and Akira. At last he finished and there was silence. Aiolos clenched his fist then forced himself to look up at Athena. He had accepted to see disgust or hatred in here eyes, and he wouldn't have blamed her, now he had been lying to her for so long. Instead her eyes showed…an understanding almost. They held a calm and knowing look that seemed very out of place on a girl as young as Saori. _Not Saori…Athena._

"Thank you..ni-cha…Aiolos." She said. "And I know what you speak of. Although I wasn't aware of it until you began speaking, there is a part of me that remembers. They may be the memories of a mere baby, but they are enough for me to know what you did for me. " Then she looked away from him as her eyes turned hard. "This also means that I know who our enemy is now. And I will not allow him to manipulate my Saints much longer!" As she finished her, a massive cosmo appeared around her body.

Aiolos had never felt a Cosmo that powerful before. It dwarfed even Saga's cosmo, but it was so pure and gentle for all it's strength. Aiolos felt his own cosmo react, rising to touch that of his goddess. He felt the bronze Saints react as well, and then the younger Saints stepped forward each of them pleading their own loyalty to Athena.

Aiolos realized that he had tears coming out of his eyes, but he wasn't able to tell if the emotion he felt at that moment was overwhelming happiness or sadness.


	11. Part XI

There was silence as Aiolos finally stood and faced the woman who was his goddess.

"What are we to do now, Athena?" He asked quietly. Saori paused, then gave a curt nod.

"Follow me." She said and walked past all of them. Her Saint followed as she lead them deeper into the ruins, and at last reach an area that wasn't as devastated by the fire. Here several men were standing guard. They bowed when they saw Saori, then bowed again when the realized he as the man in the golden armor. It amused Aiolos slightly when he caught them trying not to stare as he walked by. Kido hadn't informed his underlings of his 'grandson's' true identity. It still amused Aiolos when he though of how shocked they had been when Saori had been declared Kido's heir over him. What Aiolos hasn't found amusing were the people who seemed to think that he should be jealous and trying to control his 'younger sister'. Those people had seem to think it should be his duty to be petty and try to gain control of what was supposedly 'his'. It had him gladder than ever than he had been born to be a Saint. He could never understand the preoccupation these people had with money, putting it over everything, even their own families.

As he was thinking, Saori had located a key pad on the wall. What ever code she entered in to caused a door to slide open. Athena turned to her Saints.

"When Grandfather built the coliseum, he had had command room added in. It connected with all the information gathering branches of the Graude Foundation. From here, we can gather information about Sanctuary and Saga." Aiolos doubted that they would be able to find out anything but it was still worth trying. He eyed then width of the door way, estimate the wingspan of his cloth. Aiolos sighed, then willed his cloth off. Saori turned at the clank his cloth made when it returned to his presentational form. Aiolos gave her a small smile.

"My cloth will never fit through there. If something happens I'll have to come up here to deal with it anyway, so I don't see the point in dragging my rather bulky cloth through a very narrow opening." Saori chuckled, then went through the door. As Aiolos followed his goddess down, he heard Hyoga mutter something, then heard a clank. He glanced back as the Bronze Saints entered, noting that Hyoga and Seiya had copied his example and left their cloth outside.

Eventually the narrow entrance way widened out into a steel line hallway. At the end of that hallway the entered the main control room. Aiolos had known that Kido had built something like this, but he hadn't bothered to find out much about it. Now standing in the room, Aiolos couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer amount of technology that was in the room, even if he had no clue how to use any of the machines. The Bronze Saints seemed to be impressed as well and wandered around the room for a few minuets before Seiya spoke up and suggested that they attack Sanctuary. Alarm ripped through the Sagittarius Saint.

"Wait!" He half shouted before he was even aware of what he was doing. When all the Saint and Athena looked in his direction and the Sagittarius Saint was forced to think very fast.

"You have to think this through." He said firmly. "Charging into Sanctuary without a plan would be nothing more than suicide. Saga is the most powerful of all the Athena's Saints and he has all the other Saints under his thumb. You will be killed before you get near him."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Seiya demanded. "I don't want to sit around and wait for them to attack us." The boys thoughts echoed his and Aiolos smiled.

"I understand Seiya, but we can't do this without a plan." _Not that I haven't wanted to just teleport and challenge Saga countless times, but I Athena's safety was in my hands. I couldn't do anything to compromise her safety._

"Then why don't we make a plan? I hate waiting around!"

"We need to know more about our enemy." Athena said abruptly. "Ni-cha…Aiolos, do you think you could find out anymore from your…contact?" Aiolos sighed.

"I might be able to, Lady Athena but I'm not sure how relevant it would be. He…hadn't been to Sanctuary recently. I doubt he would know if Saga was preparing to attack us. From what I could infer I don't think he was trusted very much."

"I see." Saori sighed. She looked up at all the Saints. "We need more current information about Sanctuary and our satellites can't seem to pick up an images from inside that area."

"We could do a reconnaissance run." Seiya suddenly suggested brightly. "Me, Shun, Shiryu, and Akir…err…Aiolos-san could go and see if we can find anything out."

"I can't go to Sanctuary." Aiolos said cutting of Seiya. He smiled at the younger Saint. "I'm a traitor remember? A gold Saint's cosmo is different from that of a bronze Saint, and there are at least one or two Gold Saints who remember what my cosmo feels like.." _Shura and Aioria…you two would know the moment I set foot in Sanctuary. And I cannot imagine Shura doing anything else than coming out to challenge me directly. _ The Capricorn Saint never left anything unfinished. If Shura ever figure out that he was till alive….

"But Seiya has the right idea. I think we need to know more about what is going on at Sanctuary." Aiolos hadn't even recognized the names of the Silver Saints that they had fought, and he knew it wasn't just because Gold and Silver Saints didn't mix socially. He would have been an idiot to not realize time wasn't going stand still after he left. Saint were still being trained and older Saints would either retire or be killed. He doubted he would knew anyone aside form Aioria a few other Gold Saints. And that lack of knowledge could prove deadly. He hadn't asked Mu about much about what had happened with the other Saints. He had been more concerned with direct threats and he hadn't really been thinking about anything else. Now he was being to regret that.

Sending the Bronze Saints to scout was a very risky idea, but what choice did they have? Seiya was right, they had to stop reacting to things. Aiolos should have been relived that he didn't have to wait anymore, but all he could think about was how this could go wrong.

"Great! Shun, Shiryu lets go!" Seiya said happily.

"Hey…Seiya.." Ikki said slowly.

"What about us?" Hyoga asked plaintively. Both sounded confused. Aiolos was as well, he couldn't tell why the Seiya had named the other two Saints but left Ikki and Hyoga out. The Sagittarius Saint decided not to think to much on Pegasus's motives and instead be grateful the boy had already split the other Saints.

"Your staying here." Aiolos told the other two firmly. They looked at him in surprise.

"Saga will known I'm alive now." He said by way of explanation. "Only someone who's attuned to a gold cloth is capable of calling their cloth to them. He'll know that, and I wouldn't be surprised if he recognized my Cosmo as well." Aiolos took a deep breath, stopping because he didn't want the emotions he felt to linger in his voice. He didn't want any of the emotions he felt coloring his voice, didn't want any of the Bronze Saints asking him about Saga.

"I'm not sure if he'll try to attack again now that he knows that I'm with your, or if he'll pull back to Sanctuary because he knows that I'll go there. But if he does decided to attack…." Aiolos looked at Ikki and Hyoga, "I don't want to have just me protecting Athena."

"Alright!" Seiya cried then paused. "Ummm…Aki, I mean Aiolos-san…I know I trained in Sanctuary and everything but I don't know where the Pope lives." Pegasus rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, and Aiolos couldn't help but smile.

"You wouldn't. Trainees aren't told about it. But Seiya…" Aiolos face turned grim. "Don't go near him. Saga is too strong for you. Besides, he's in the main temple of Athena. In order to get there you'll have to pass through the twelve Zodiac temples and each one of them is guarded by a Gold Saint."

"Then what are we suppose to be looking for?"

"Any information could be of use to us." Aiolos meet the eyes of the three Saints. "You will have to be careful. Saga will be looking for me, and probably won't be paying attention to you anymore but don't count on it. Security is likely to be beefed up so don't take an unnecessary risks." Seiya grinned.

"Don't worry, Ak….Aiolos-san will be fine." Aiolos chuckled.

"You can call me Akira or Aiolos." He told Pegasus. "I've used Akira for so long that I no longer care which name you call me by."

"So we're agreed?" Athena interrupted "Seiya, Shun, and Shiryu will go to scout Sanctuary, while Ikki, Hyoga and Ni..Aiolos stay here?" Nods from all around. "Very well. From what Aiolos has said we don't have any time to waste. Let's go now."

"Right!"

The send off for the three Bronze Saints actually went smoother than Aiolos thought it would. The plane Saori called ahead for was ready when they reached the airport, and there was no sign of any enemies.

"We'll return as soon as we can!" Shiryu called as he and there's boarded the plane.

"Be careful!" Saori yelled, and although Seiya did wave cheerfully at them, Aiolos had no clue if they had actually heard what she had said.

The ride back was a rather uncomfortable one. Saori hadn't said a word directly to him since she had found out that he was the Sagittarius Saint. A part of him was relived that she hadn't said anything yet, but he was worried that her silence meant she really was mad at him for lying to for all these years.

"Let's head back to headquarters." Saori said suddenly. "I want to be there in case anything happens." There was a mutter of agreement from everyone in the car, and then the driver turned back toward the ruins of the coliseum.

Inside the new headquarters, they waited for news about Seiya's group. Even though it could take hours for them to reach their destination, none of them wanted to miss it if anything happened. Tatsumi managed to persuade Saori to take a seat at least. Aiolos stood behind her watching, making sure she wasn't pushing herself. Perhaps it was because she was Athena or perhaps it was just her personality, but Saori had a bad habit of hiding how she felt and pushing herself hard. It had worried him in the past, but now that she knew who she really was Aiolos was very worried she might forget about her own wellbeing.

Ikki had began to worry about his brother and while Hyoga was trying to reassure him that they would be arlight, a call came and announced that they had lost track of the plane. There was a pause and then Hyoga toward the computers and managed to ask where the plane had gone down. That it went down in the ocean so close to Sanctuary could not be a coincidence, not after what happened last time. _They have to have some one watching us. I don't think they've managed to get a spy into Graude Foundation itself, they didn't know we even had the my Cloth here until recently and haven't had enough time to get someone into place…_ Saori was on her feet in shock and Ikki was already starting to run toward the door.

"Wait!" Aiolos yelled at the retreating Phoenix's back. Ikki stopped but only turned to glare at him.

"I'm going to help my brother!" The younger Saints snapped.

"Wait! You can't just leave! We have to protect Athena."

"You want me to ignore the fact that my brothers are in danger!?" A tiny portion of Aiolos mind wonder what Ikki had said 'brothers' even though he only had one but the Sagittarius Saint shoved to the back of his mind.

"You have your duty here, if Sanctuary attacks…" Aiolos began.

"They already have!" Ikki shouted cutting him off. "And I am not going to sit here and wait to see if Shun survives. Come on Hyoga."

"Right." Cygnus nodded, and took off after the other Saint. Aiolos started after them but a small hand on his elbow stopped them.

"Let them go." Saori said quietly. Aiolos tensed the forced himself to relax. "We'll have to send another plane after the others anyway. Let them go."

"All right." Saori nodded then went back to her seat.

"Tatsumi, arrange for a car for them." She ordered.

"Yes, Ojou-san!" The man said and ran off. Aiolos sighed. It was then that the Sagittarius Saint realized that he was alone with Saori. She didn't even look at him at all. It was some what disquieting to Aiolos. He had been expecting her to hate him, to ignore him, to do _something_ to him. This almost complete none reaction threw him. No matter how he had imagined telling her, this was one reaction he had never though about.

After several minuets of silence Aiolos couldn't help but speak up.

"My lady?" He said softly not knowing exactly what he was going to say, but knowing that he had to say something, to find out what she was thinking.

"How dare they!" Tatsumi's outraged voice cut across the room and drowned out what ever Saori might have started to say to him.

"What's wrong Tatsumi?" Saori asked.

"I told those children to wait for a driver. I said that one would be here shortly but they wouldn't' listen to me…"

"What happened?" Saori asked, this time with a firmer undertone. Tatsumi composed himself.

"It's Ikki and Hyoga, Ojou-san. They taken the car themselves."

"What?' Saori blinked. "But their underage…."

"That's what I told them, Ojou-san but they took the car without listening to me." Tatsumi sounded so outraged that Aiolos could help but find it funny despite the circumstance. He snicker quietly to himself.

"It's fine Tatsumi." Saori sighed.

"Ojou-san…?"

"There was no harm done. Besides…." Athena looked up at the screens. "we have much more important things to worry about." Neither of the men said anything, and instead went back to watching the monitors with their goddess.

After a while one of the men on the computers spoke up.

"We've managed to find the exact location where the plane went down !" He said. Saori stood up.

"Really?" She said relived. "Good! Send the coordinates to the plane that's already left and tell him to hurry to that location!"

"Yes Ojou-san!"

The following few hours were some of the longest that Aiolos had lived through. The waiting…and the fact that he still hadn't had the chance to apologies to Saori…no Athena…he had remember that now, weighed on him. Tatsumi was calmer, but then again he had no real emotional ties to the young Saints. The only reason he was worried was because of Saori and her attachment to them. Athena herself looked calm on the surface but to Aiolos, who had watched her grow from a child to young woman, her anxiety was plain. The way her eyes shifted from one work station to the next, the tension in her shoulders and face, and the way she clenched her hands on the fabric of her dress all showed how clearly upset she was.

One of the men stood. 

"The plane has reached the island! He's recovered the Saints." There was sudden relaxation of Saori's shoulders.

"Are they alright?" She asked. Aiolos didn't heard what the person on the radio said, but he really didn't need to. The look on the operators face told the story.

"They're all alive…but Dragon was badly wounded in the battle. He's bleeding heavily and needs to be taken to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Arrange for an ambulance to meet them when the plane lands!" Saori ordered. She turned to Tatsumi. "Bring the car around. I'm going to meet them at the airport." Tatsumi answered with another 'Yes Ojou-san!" Saori turned to him.

"Are you coming?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course." He answered without hesitation. He had helped train the boys, and still felt some responsibility toward them after all. He wondered why Saori had even considered that he wouldn't want to come…unless she hadn't wanted him to. The though left him feeling cold and hurt. But could he really blame her? He of all people should know what a blow it was to be lied to by someone you trusted.

He followed Saori until they reached the underground garage that had been built here. Tatsumi had gone to get a car for them. Aiolos sighed and broke the silence that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, Athena." He said quietly. Saori turned to him, a surprised expression on her face.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked. Aiolos blinked confused.

"I've been lying to you for years…." He stammered.

"You also saved my life." She said firmly. "When you told me who you where…I was hurt a little. But, I understand why you did it. Even if you had told me who I was when I was younger I doubt I would have understood…" She shook her head. "No, I know I wouldn't have been able to understand what you were telling me. You lied to keep me safe, and I could never blame you or Grandfather for doing that."

"Thank you." Was the only words that Aiolos could say. Forgiveness was another one of the few reactions he hadn't been prepared to deal with. _Although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. She is Athena after all, a goddess of justice. A goddess of light. _ Saori interrupted his train of thought.

"But….did you pretend to be Akira because it was your duty to protect me?" There was a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"In the beginning yes." He admitted. "But after a while…I just enjoyed being your older brother." She was silent for a minuet or so and Aiolos began to get worried.

"Athena..?" He said softly.

"If it's alright with you…" She said softly. "May I still call you Ni-chan when your not wearing your Cloth?" A sudden surge of affection and emotion swamped Aiolos. He blinked back tears…

"Of course." He said his voice heavy. "Of course…." The car pulled up then, and Aiolos was grateful that he was able to turn away for a moment and whip his eyes.

The journey to the airport went faster than Aiolos thought it would. They arrive before the plane touched down and were left waiting again. After over a decade of waiting for Saori to grow up, Aiolos was used to it. That didn't mean he had to like it.

When the plane finally touched down, a sense of relief filled him. That was shattered when Hyoga and Seiya appeared….supporting a blood drenched Shiryu between them. Saori gasped and ran toward the plane. Aiolos passed her and reached the plane in time to help ease Dragon down the stairs and onto the ground. His face was caked with blood.

"What happened?" Saori asked urgently as she reached them.

"We we're fighting against a Saint who could turn people to stone with his shield." Shun answered. "He managed to get Seiya and me but Shiryu…he managed to defeat him after blinding himself." The description sounded familiar to Aiolos but he didn't have time to stop and bonder it.

"Shiryu, can you take off your Cloth?" He asked the boy. Shiryu must have recognized his voice because the Dragon Saint nodded, a few second later the cloth had returned to its' presentational form. The medical team had made it over to them, and they pushed the other Saint out of the way as the swarmed around Shiryu.

"Could someone get….?" He started to ask.

"I've got it." Seiya said firmly, and bent over to retrieve Shiryu's cloth. By this time the medical team had loaded Shiryu onto an ambulance that was headed toward the hospital.

"Come on." Saori turned and gestured toward the car before walking to it. Her Saints followed her.

The drive to the hospital was tense, and then they were forced to wait as Shiryu was wheeled into surgery. They were waiting outside the surgery, no one wanting to leave when Aiolos remembered something.

"You were fighting the Perseus Saint weren't you?" He asked. Shun blinked.

"Yes. But how did you…?" But he sounded bemused. The younger Saint hadn't had time to describe the rest of the fight yet, but Aiolos had remembered something for his time in Sanctuary.

"There were rumors about the Perseus Cloth, but since there wasn't a Perseus Saint when I was still at Sanctuary, so I didn't know if they were true or not." No one said anything after Aiolos had finished. Even though his mind knew that he had no way of knowing that they would be confronted by the Perseus Saint, he still felt as if he should have told them about the rumors. _No point in worrying about it now though. We'll have to wait and see what the doctors say. _ It was almost ironic to Aiolos that even though he had agreed that it was time to stop reacting to things, he was still spending most of his time waiting. _My time will come. This just shows that Sanctuary knows what were up to. Saga is not going to wait around, he's going to come after us soon, maybe even send the Gold Saints. If that's true, then maybe the our only chance is to take the fight to him. _ Going directly to Sanctuary was the last thing Aiolos wanted to do, but if might actually be their last and final chance.

The doors to the operating room swung open and Saori, everyone rushed forward. As the gathered around the Dragon's bed, Saori went to speak with the doctor. Everyone was relived when the doctor said that Shiryu would survive and recover…but that relief was short live. Although they had saved Shiryu's life, even the medial team at the Graude Foundation was unable to save Shiryu's eyes.

"What!? Isn't there something you can do!? Aren't you a doctor!? You have to save his eyes!" Seiya sounded desperate but the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do."

"There has to be something...there has to be.." Seiya said softly.

"That's enough Seiya." Saori ordered. Seiya went silent but it looked as if there was much more that he wanted to say. They all drew back as they wheeled Shiryu away, and Saori thanked the doctors. Aiolos didn't need to see the looks of pain on the faces of the other Saints. One of their own had been hurt.

They Bronze Saints choose to wait and stay by Shiryu until he woke up Aiolos had gone back with Saori to the base. She wanted to send a helicopter to try and gather information about Sanctuary, and despite his warnings that it wouldn't word, sent one anyway. He couldn't' blame her for making that decision. Of all people, he knew what it was like to be unable to do anything. This was her way of trying to help and he couldn't begrudge her it.

Two hours later, when Aiolos was beginning to think about trying to persuade Saori to get some rest, when Tatsumi returned from speaking on the phone with the doctors.

"Shiryu is awake, Ojou-san." He said.

"He is? Thank Goodness." Saori stood. "Lets go see him, Ni-chan." Aiolos nodded, then offered his arm to her. Tatsumi went ahead of him to get the car.

When they reached Shiryu's hospital room, Aiolos wasn't surprised to see the Bronze Saints there nor was he surprised about Kiki who seemed to have developed a liking toward the Dragon Saint but he was surprised to see a Chinese girl there as well. It took him a moment to recognize her as the girl that head been with Shiryu during the Galaxian Tournament. She bowed when they walked in.

"What..?"

"Roshi sent me." The girl said softly. "He said that Shiryu as in trouble and…and…"

"Shunrei.." Shiryu said gently. The girl went quiet and went to him. _Shunrei huh…_ Aiolos remembered her but he didn't think they had ever really meet.

"How are you Shiryu?" Saori asked gently.

"As well as I can be." The Dragon Saint answered.

"You eyes…" Saori began but Shiryu shook his head.

"I know. I was prepared for the consequences when I took my own sight." The Dragon Saint seemed calm, and Aiolos had to respect him for that, and for the sacrifice he had made. He was also proud of Shiryu, for being willing to give so much for his friends.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to leave!" Seiya complained. They way he said those words made Aiolos think that it was conversation that had been going on for a while.

"Leave? What do you mean?" Aiolos asked. The Dragon Saint turned his head toward him.

"I'm going to back the Five Peaks." He said firmly.

"What?" Saori was one who said it but it was what Aiolos had been thinking.

"Roshi knew something had happened." Shiryu explained. "And I think that I might be able to recover better if I go back to Rozan. Besides…" The Dragon Saint sighed. "I'm not much use to you this way."

"But your one of us…." Shun began. Shiryu shook his head.

"I can't fight anymore! Roshi might know of some way to help me recover my sight faster. At the very least, it will give Sanctuary one less target if I'm not here."

"But Shiryu…" Saori said uncertainly.

"Let him go." Ikki, who had been leaning against the wall silently up until the point, spoke up. "It's not like there's much you can do to stop him. It's his decision anyway."

"Yeah, but…"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Saori asked. Shiryu gave a nod and the goddess sighed. "Very well. I suppose there isn't much point in making you stay here against your will anyway."

"But Saori-san…..!" Seiya said.

"It's Shiryu's choice." She reminded Pegasus. He nodded by he didn't look to happy about it. "When are you planning on leaving?" Saori directed the last question toward the dragon Saint.

"Tomorrow." Shiryu said firmly. "I want to talk to Roshi as soon as possible."

"Very well. I'll have a plane ready for you."

"Thank you Saori-san."

A short while after that they left, this time heading toward the temporary residence despite Saori's protests. She needed rest, whether she would admit that she did or not.

The Bronze Saints arrive back at the house a little over and hour after they did. They hospital had kicked them out, and although Seiya didn't exactly looked thrilled with Shiryu's decisions, he seemed to have come to terms with it.

The next morning they all went to see Shiryu off. Kiki and Shunrei were there ahead of them, and Aiolos found himself wondered if they had even left. Shiryu seemed to be learning to cope without his eyes sight fairly well. He knew there were six of them when they walked in. He listened to the other Saint bid their friend goodbye. Shun seemed to be blaming himself for having Shiryu take his sight.

"I'll watch out for them." Aiolos promised the Dragon Saint. Shiryu smiled. "And Shiryu…" Aiolos added. "Your a true Saint."

"Thank you Aiolos-san." After that they guided Shiryu out of the car that was waiting for him. As they waved goodbye, Aiolos allowed himself to worry. They were now short one warrior, and he was sure that by now Saga knew it. It could prove to be a very big disadvantage in this war.

As they were standing watching the car drive away, Ikki came to stand next to him.

"Maybe it's better if we're not all in one place." Phoenix said so softly Aiolos was sure no one else had heard. He turned to ask the younger Saint what he had mean, but Ikki had walked over to say something to Shun, and Aiolos was left puzzled.

After they had seen Shiryu off, the group returned to the underground headquarters. Saori immediately took a seat at one of the control panels. She showed the Bronze Saints the limited footage that the helicopter had managed to take before it was shoot down near Sanctuary. Aiolos wasn't at all surprised that she hadn't been able to get any footage.

"There's' a veil of shorts that protects Sanctuary from the rest of the world." He said out loud. "It prevents any electronic signals from getting through."

"Really?" Seiya said surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Didn't you ever how Sanctuary had been able to hide from the world?" Aiolos said stunned.

"Not really." Seiya shrugged and Aiolos sighed. "But that doesn't matter! If we can't find out what Sanctuary we have to go there!"

Hyoga tried to talk Seiya out of going to Sanctuary, but Aiolos could tell that Pegasus was still upset about Shiryu's wounds and wanted to do something about them now. The Sagittarius Saint didn't join in the conversation himself. He was still undecided and had already gone through the arguments were using. Going to Sanctuary was dangerous but it might be the only chance they had to regaining the moment so that they weren't faced only to react anymore. But now that Shiryu was out of commission they were one fighter short when they couldn't afford to be. Going now would be even more serious.

Ikki got tired to Seiya's triad and spoke up, condemning the Pegasus Saint's behavior. Aiolos didn't agree with the way Ikki said it, but he had too had been thinking about what would happen if Shiryu didn't recover. Seiya took offense to it though and before Aiolos even realized what was happen the Phoenix had actually struck Seiya….then said that he was leaving in the group. There was an outburst from everyone in the room. Aiolos had began to move, and he managed to grab the Phoenix Saints arm as before head started up the stairs.

"What are you doing!?" He hissed at Ikki. "You know how serious this is! We need every able body fighter we have if we want to defeat Sanctuary."

"Even with me here, the odds aren't going to change." Ikki glared at Aiolos hand but the Sagittarius Saint just tightened his grip.

"You are a Saint of Athena. It's your duty to protect her!"

"Not all of us can be you!" Ikki snapped and shook him off. "Remember what I said earlier?" Aiolos froze as Ikki's words echoed through his mind. _Maybe it's better if we're not all in one place…_ _What are you planning Ikki?_

Aiolos watched Ikki make his way up the stairs, ignore everything, Saori's orders, even Shun's words. He left, promising he wouldn't go against them, but Aiolos couldn't help but wonder what the Phoenix was up to. They stayed in the headquarters for a while, but eventually Saori stood and made her way toward the stairs. Aiolos started to follow her but Saori shook her head.

"I want to be alone." She said.

"But Saori….it's not safe." She tired to smile.

"Please Ni-chan. I need to be alone for a little while. I'll be fine, I promise." Aiolos looked at her then sighed and backed down.

"Alright, but I will be there if anything strange happens."

"Thank you Ni-chan." She said and left.

Aiolos and the Bronze Saints stayed in the room for several minuets after she left, but then, feeling useless in the face of all that technology, then went to the room Saori had had their cloths taken to. They were waiting there, wit the Bronze Saints talking about Ikki when they all felt the appearance of a dark powerful cosmo from outside.

Aiolos was moving immediately. He was barley even aware of the Bronze Saints right behind him as he ran, his heart hammering in this throat. _ I shouldn't have let her go alone. No matter what she said I shouldn't have let her be out here exposed like this. I knew Saga wants her dead, but I still let her go alone. You're an idiot Aiolos! _ He reached the top of the stairs he had felt Saori's cosmo at to find a scene that was lifted out a dream, or more actually a nightmare. Dozens of crows where busy lifting an unconscious Saori into the night sky.


	12. Part XII

It looked like a dream, a nightmare but the cosmo that filled the coliseum showed the reality. He stared as the crows lifted his goddess higher and higher into the air. The shock froze him for less than a second.

"Saori!" He ran forward but she was already of reach. Seiya and the others were less than half a second behind him, but he barely heard their cries of shock. His first instinct had been to attack the crows, to stop them from taking her away. He knew he could kill them with the bow from his cloth…but then they might drop her. And they were too far away to catch her if she fell. He turned and flew down the steps. He would get his Cloth and he would rescue her. It was his fault that she had been put in danger, and this was all he could to make it right.

Saga must have figured out who Saori was and sent someone to take her. It was the only reasonable explanation. And he had to stop whoever it was before they killed Athena.

He passed by the room that they had been gathered in, and summoned his cloth to him. Running through some of the narrower corridors would be hell with his wings but there was no time for anything else. Seiya burst into the room on his heels. Aiolos paused only to nod briefly at the Pegasus Saint, before tearing toward the exit. His wings hit the wall and let out a metallic shriek he barely noticed. Several times he was forced to half-crouch as he ran in order to get through some of the lower doorways. None of that mattered too him though. He could hear his heart bounding in his ears, and was astonished at how slow it sounded. Fear consumed him, forcing each second to take what felt like a year to pass, each beat remind him that Saori was being cared farther and farther away into danger At last he burst free from the confining metal hallways. It had taken him only a minuet or so to reach the outside, and Saori was still clearly visible in the sky.

"Thank the goddess." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly a black figure appeared off to his right, and rushed towards him. Aiolos dodged on reflex and struck at his attacker, knocking the man to the ground. He caught a glimpse of black cloth before another one attacked him. _ Not more of them! We don't have time for this now. _ There was a white blur at his side, and Pegasus dropped the new enemy, but then several more arrived. Aiolos ground his teeth in frustration, then threw himself toward the new Black Saints. If they insisted on blocking his way, then he would show them the true might of a Gold Saint! But they delay would still cost him…if he could keep Saori in sight….. Thankfully he was saved as Cygnus took out one of the enemies and shouted that he and Andromeda would take care of things here. Aiolos gave a quick nod, then ran off.

As he raced after Saori Aiolos began to regret not pushing himself further. Although his body would never recover he could have at least tired to get his body into the best physical condition it could be in! But things had seemed less….urgent than it had in Sanctuary. Besides, there had been no one near his level of skill anywhere in Japan. Although he had kept up his training, and was in better shape then an ordinary man, he hadn't pushed himself at all. Not like he should have been doing anyone. Although he hated to admit it, the years of peace had left him soft and now his laziness had put his goddess in danger. _I'm sorry Saori. _ He thought silently as he kept his gaze on the crow-born goddess. _After I get you back, I'll make sure I train harder. _

They had left the roads behind a long time ago by this point, and were now forced to run, jump and dodge through ravines to keep the birds and their precious burden in sight. At last the crows began to decent, but they set down on a ledge high above the two Saints. It was too far above to reach by a single jump, but Aiolos tired, the wings of his cloth giving him a boost over the Pegasus Saint. When he started to fall again, the Sagittarius Saint reached out and grabbed a small ledge on the cliff face. Below him, he heard the clack of stone against metal that signaled that Seiya had started his accent as well. Aiolos started to climb up…but a sudden spasm of pain ripped through his left arm as the gave way. He nearly fell, forcing him to grab hold one more and stop, heart hammering. What had happened.

"Aiolos-san? Are you alright?" Seiya called. Aiolos was surprised to find the Pegasus Saint so close.

"I'm fine!" He called back to the younger man, then turned his attention back to his left arm. He had known that it had never full recovered from Shura's attack, but he had mostly forgotten about it. There had been nothing that forced him to put a lot of stress on that arm, and he had never learned the how damaged it was. Now he was learning, and at a time when he could least afford to. Seiya had past him now, and Aiolos resumed his climb, this time being far more careful. The need for caution meant his pace was slowed and he couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of jealousy toward Seiya. He wanted to go faster, but he couldn't risk falling again. It was the height, he was wearing a Gold Cloth and would be seriously foot even if he did hit bottom, but if he fell then he would loose precious time. He had to reach Saori as soon as possible. At last they neared the top. Seiya was ahead of him and reached the top first. Aiolos forced himself to move faster, the pain in his arm telling him that this was not a good idea. Up ahead Seiya shouted at someone. There was a flare of cosmo from up on the ridge, and Aiolos redoubled his efforts and managed to reach the top just in time to see Seiya crash into the side of the cliff. The Saint who had thrown him there had been cackling over Seiya's prone form. Aiolos flared his cosmo in warning, then felt it increase in rage when he saw the unconscious Saori.

"Who…who are you?" The Silver Saint stammered, backing up a few steps as he stared at Aiolos.

"Gold Saint Sagittarius Aiolos." He growled and watched as the Silver Saint pale.

"A Gold Saint? But what are you doing here? The Pope said that this was my…." Suddenly the Silver Saint froze.

"Ai…Aiolos? The traitor?" He whispered. "But your dead! The Pope said so himself!" There was still a flare of pain each time someone mentioned traitor but it didn't hurt as much now, not when he had his goddess and several other Saints that believed in him.

"The Pope was mistaken" He brushed past the stunned Silver Saint and kneeled next to Saori. _She's alight. _ He sighed in relief. Aside from the fact that she was unconscious and had apparently suffered several cuts and bruise she was fine. He turned back to the silver saint. "And as for you…"

"Aiolos-san, wait!" The Sagittarius Saint looked over and saw Seiya already on his feet. "This is my fight." He looked gazes with the younger Saint. Everything in him saying not to let Seiya do this. The boy was a mere Bronze Saint, and his opponent was clearly a Silver Saint. But….Seiya had already defeated a Silver Saint. And there was something in the Pegasus Saint's eyes that cause any doubts Aiolos had to vanish. He nodded and stepped back. Seiya grinned, then turned serious once he faced his opponent.

"What!? You think this little Bronze Saint can defeat me!?" The Silver Saint cried indignantly.

"He will." Seiya looked over at him startled then nodded and turned back to his opponent.

"Let's go!" Pegasus cried. The Silver Saint seemed to shake with rage.

"Fine!" The Silver Saint snarled. "I'll show the true power of the Corvus Saint! _Black Wing Shaft!" _ The attack him in front of Seiya forcing him backwards but Aiolos barely noticed because he had finally noticed the crows surrounding them. He had been aware of them since he had reached the top but it they hadn't registered as anything important until the enemy had declared himself the Crow Saint. It explained a lot about what had happened. Several of the birds came too near Saori for comfort and Aiolos batted them away in irritation. The Corvus Saint's directed attack had missed Seiya yet again, and the crows he had sent after the Bronze Saint had been easily repelled. For a brief moment there was a surge of irritation that so weak a man had been granted Silver Saint status…but then Aiolos that there had been a subtle change in the enemies cosmo, and that Corvus didn't appeared worried that his attacks had missed. A surprised shout from Seiya. Black feathers from the crows that he had blasted were landing on him…no Aiolos realized, not landing…sticking to him. It happened so fast that by the time Aiolos even realized what the real purpose of the attack was, Seiya was already suffocating in the feathers.

"Seiya!" Aiolos took a step or two forward, then froze and glanced back and forth between the now fallen Seiya and his goddess.

"Hah, he'll be dead in a few minuets. What are you doing to do now?" The Corvus Saint sneered. Aiolos turned a glare on him.

"I'll defeat you." The Sagittarius Saint said calmly. The Corvus Saint paled.

"Y…you..you dare speak to Corvus Jamian like that traitor?" The Silver Saint stammer out. Aiolos did not answer. He just flared his cosmo out, reminding the Silver Saint just who he was dealing with. Jamian took a few steps back.

"I've already seen you attack. It won't work on me now." Aiolos didn't even intend to give the Corvus Saint a chance to let off an attack though. At any other time he might have given the other Saint a chance but not now, not when the lives of two people, one of whom was his Goddess's were at stake. "ATOMIC THU…."

"Beauty's Haze!" There was a sudden surge of Cosmo from behind him. Aiolos braced for an attack, but one never came. Instead the world in front of him….warped. He blinked rapidly and stumbled backwards nearly loosing his footing as everything in front of him seemed to shift and roll. He fell to one knee, and closed his eyes to get rid of the images….then realized that the ground was perfectly still and that he wasn't moving. When he opened his eyes again he could have sworn the ground was moving, but he could tell his feet were still planted on sold ground. _Illusion! _ But it hadn't been the Corvus Saint, Aiolos would have noticed if he had been doing anything so who?

"You really can't do anything by yourself can you?" A high voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Jamian snarled. Aiolos blinked and tried to focus on a figure that had jumped down to land next to the blur Aiolos thought might be the Corvus Saint. All that he could see of his new enemy was a brown and tan blur.

"I was sent her to make sure that the girl was sent back to Sanctuary. Since you seem to be having trouble, I decided to step in."

"I wasn't having any trouble." Jamian shouted. "I had him exactly where I wanted him…."

"You did not!" The new Saint snorted. "This man may be a traitor but he is still a Gold Saint. You have no chance of defeating him. I on the other hand…." Aiolos didn't need to be able to see the other man to know that he had a smirk on his face. "have tricks that make even the power of seem insignificant. Now get on with your task. I'll take care of him."

"You just want all the glory!" Jamain snapped, but he felt the Corvus Saint move toward where he left Saori.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Aiolos growled as he shook his head to clear it, but whatever attack the newcomer had hit him with refused to dissipate.

"Oh, don't worry about the girl. She'll be well taken care of, trust me." Aiolos tensed and took a step back. He felt the edge of the cliff, even though he could see straight. "Paradise….." Aiolos tensed himself for the blow. "WAVE!" The attack knocked him backwards, and he managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff, only to have it crumble away as he fell. As he rushed toward the ground all he could see was an army of crows descending upon Saori…..

Aiolos wasn't really hurt when he hit bottom, although all the air was knocked out of his lungs and he saw stars. The shock of the landing had somehow disrupted the technique that had been used but it was cold comfort when he realized that he was now too far from Saori to do anything, and Seiya was still trapped. He moved as quickly as he could over to the cliff. He had to get back to the top as soon as possible.

"Stop right there!" The voice of the Saint that had attacked him echoed off the cliffs, and Aiolos whirled around to find the new Saint just landing behind him. "I'm not going to let you go up that cliff face."

"You won't be able to stop me." The Sagittarius Saint said firmly. The other Saint frowned.

"I am Apus Jobi, and I will not allow traitor, even one who was once a Gold Saint, to defeat me." As Jobi spoke, Aiolos was busy examining his opponent, trying to find a way to defeat him as quickly as possible. The Apus Saint had dark green hair that he wore very long- it reached the back of his knees! His Cloth was brown, and there was something odd about it. It took the Sagittarius a second to realize that it wasn't the Cloth itself that was bothering him, it was what was underneath it. Every Cloth he had seen had a skin tight suit that when the cloth was donned, but the suit that went with the Apus cloth was loose, and hung in graceful folds around the limbs of the Saint.

"I don't have time to play with you." Aiolos said flaring his cosmo.

"You don't scare me!" Jobi growled and Aiolos noticed that he was wearing makeup. _Why in the world…... _ "Once I defeat _you, _I will prove to everyone that I am a much better warrior than that fool Misty. He could even take down a mere Bronze Saint!" From a top the ridge there was an explosion of Cosmo and Aiolos could help smiling in relief. Seiya was alright, and maybe he would be able to hold off the Corvus Saint long enough for the Sagittarius Saint to get there. Jobi must have noticed the it as well because he growled.

"I guess that either the Bronze Saints are stronger than they appear or the quality of Saints at Sanctuary has dropped since I lasted visited." Jobi snarled then ran forward. Aiolos dodge the first punch and managed to block the second, but the kick that followed slammed him into the wall of the canyon.

"I will defeat you.." Jobi hissed. "And then Aphrodite-sama, the Pope, and everyone else in the Sanctuary well realize how much _better _than Misty I am!"

"There's more here at stake then your own selfish desires." Aiolos said as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "This is about much more than a single person, can't you understand that!?" He climbed to his feet. "A Saint's duty is to Athena, not to himself!"

"Hah, a traitor dares talk to me about my duty!" Jobi raised his hands. "Beauty's Haze!" The familiar ripple effect appeared in front of Aiolos eyes. He tired to through the it but all he did was cause his eyes to water and further obscure his surroundings. Aiolos barely managed to catch the blur that must have been Apus heading toward him. He crossed him arms and managed to block most of the punches, but then Apus jumped back and there was a sudden flare of Cosmo from the Saint.

"PARADISE WAVE!"

Aiolos hit he wall again and bounced off, thankful that he was wearing a Gold Cloth. He had an inkling that even a Silver Cloth would have started to take damage.

"It's a pity really." Apus drawled. "The Gold Cloths are so magnificent…and that one had to be tainted by the blood of some like you is saddening." Aiolos stood and glared at Apus….or at least he tried to. He felt as if where cross-eyed. Suddenly something impacted him from the side, and he barely managed to dodge the next attack as an idea suddenly occurred to him. He waited until the blurry figure of Apus was close, waited until he felt the slight impact of the other Saints fist against his side….then grabbed his wrist.

"Wha?" Unfoundedly Aiolos had only been able to grab the Jobi with his left hand and the Saint easily tore out of his grip, but it was enough. Enough for him to know almost where the other Saint as, enough time for him to be able to gather his cosmo.

"ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT!" Aiolos heard Apus Jobi screamed, but he remained on guard until he realized that the effect of Beauty's Haze was clearing. Rubbing his eyes ineffectually, Aiolos started toward the cliff. Climbing while he was suffering the slightest effects from Jobi's technique was dangerous but it would be even more dangerous to leave Saori alone up there. He had to get to her now!

It took what felt like years to reach the top of the cliff, even though the Sagittarius Saint knew it had taken only a few minuets, even though he was battered from his fight. But the area he had left was now empty. The only signs of the battle that had taken place there were a few black feathers and cracked rocks.

"Athena?" He yelled. "Saori? Seiya!?" There was no answer . Alarmed Aiolos began to search the area, but found nothing. It did nothing to comfort him when he found nothing, not even their bodies. Saga would have wanted to make sure Athena was dead this time and ordered them to bring her body back to Sanctuary. _ No don't think like that! You would've have sensed if she died…_ Besides, even if they had orders about Athena , they probably wouldn't have had any about the Seiya. And Aiolos remember the flare of his cosmo during his fight with Apus. _ So at the very least, Seiya is still alive, and most likely Saori is as well…_ They would have had to go past him if they had been returning to Tokyo and he hadn't seen them. _So where the hell are you? _

Aiolos did know how long he searched for them. It felt like days, and every time he looked into a new area only to find nothing his panic grew. As the sun rose and he still hadn't found them, a horrifying possibility occurred to him. _Maybe they were captured them and dragged them back to Sanctuary! _ If they had then it would be a death sentence for Athena, one that Saga had declared on her years ago. _ I have to rescue her. _ It would be a suicide mission, but he had been prepared to die for her once before and would do so if it meant her safety.

Suddenly a massive cosmo flare up out of nowhere. Aiolos froze, then recognized the careful gentle strength of it. _ Thank the goddess. _ Relief swept through him and he dropped to his knees, thankful that his goddess was alright. Then he was off, headed toward her, moving as fast as he could. He was close when he heard a scream reach his ears, and for as second his heart leapt to his throat before he realized that the voice had been male. He reached a small flower filled area. Saori was standing there, complete unharmed. But…fear clenched his chest when he saw two more Saints standing in front of hear one of them the Corvus Saint.

Aiolos jumped and hit the slop hard, barely managing to control his tumble. He finally reached the bottom of the area, and was on his feet when he saw the Corvus Saint already on his and trying attack Saori. He moved, thinking only of getting to her, only of saving her. He must have reached light speed. It lasted less than a second and pain shot through his body, nearly crippling him, but it was enough and he was in front before the other Saint could reach her. Corvus never got close to his goddess. There was a clank and the Silver Saint was pulled up short by a familiar chain.

"Ni-chan! Hyoga! Shun!" Saori sounded so relived. Aiolos turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but Seiya…." Saori had dropped to her knees behind him. Aiolos glanced over his shoulder and glanced at the Pegasus Saint he now realized was laying amidst the flowers. "He got hurt protecting me…." Aiolos dropped down as Saori worried about the Pegasus Saint. Behind him a sharp whistle rang out…and he heard the Corvus Saint whistle but he paid no attention to him. His healing abilities were limited at best, but at the very lest he could see if there was anything he could do for Seiya…

There was a shout from behind him and he turned on his knees as the other Saint that he been in the area with them ran toward him, only to be stopped short by Shun's chains. _A female Saint….? _ He wasn't sure why it surprised him so much to see her here, but it did. And for some reason she had been calling for Seiya's death and not Saori's….. She lunged forward again, causing Saori to stand and block her path to Seiya. Aiolos swore slightly and jumped up standing in front of _her_.

"Stay behind me!" He snapped.

Shun and Hyoga jumped down to join them, the Andromeda Saint yanking both his opponents to the ground as he did so. Shun threw his chain at he female Saint but she dodge it and the chain caught the Corvus Saint, who had just gotten to the feet, a glancing blow. Aiolos had though the hit was that serious, but Corvus must have been hit harder than he had thought because the Silver Saint simple…wandered off the edge of the cliff. Before Aiolos could even full register that Corvus was dead, the female Saint attacked again, this time knocking Shun to the ground, then rushing forward to attack Hyoga viciously. Aiolos froze wanting to aid Cygnus but not daring to leave Saori least the female Saint try to go after Seiya again, but Shun managed to distract her with his Nebula Chains for a moment and giving Hyoga enough of an opening to launch a Diamond Dust. The blast blew the female Saint off right off the edge of the cliff. Aiolos winced as her screams faded away. Three Saints dead in the span of a few hours, all of them killed for following what the thought were the orders of someone they could trust. _ You will pay for this Saga. _ Aiolos though as he turned to help with Seiya.

"I'm not very good at healing." He explained as Shun lifted Seiya onto this shoulders "But I've done what I can. Now he should be alright until we can get him to a hospital."

"Thank you Ni-chan." Saori said relived.

"Lets get going." Hyoga added. They turned to leave, but there as a sudden explosion of Cosmo from behind them. They all turned just as two more Saints dropped down behind them. _More!? How many did you send this time Saga? _ They two smirked, an expression that faltered when they saw him. They stared then appeared to give themselves a mental shake. It was also as if they hadn't expected to see a Gold Saint here. _ Why wouldn't Saga have warned them about? _ Aiolos wondered as the two introduced themselves as Cerberus Dante and Auriga Capella. But their announcement had shocked him. They had been sent to bring Kido Saori back to Sanctuary. _ Of course, Saga has them thinking on he's acting on Athena's orders. He couldn't just tell them to go after Athena.._ He felt incredible foolish for not realizing it before. But then they attacked. Shun took several steps backward so that he could lay Seiya down. Saori, realizing what he was up, ran to join him. Aiolos cursed and made his way over to her, keeping an eye on the Silver Saints as he did so.

"Aiolos-san." Shun said. "Let us take care of this. You make sure they don't try to get Ojou-san." Aiolos nodded as the Andromeda Saint took off. At first Aiolos wasn't that worried. The Cerberus Saint used a chain weapon that Shun could match with the Nebula Chain and he had been able to repel the disk weapons the Auriga was using. But, Cerberus's weapon managed to find it's way past the Nebula Chain and he yanked Shun off his feet. Hyoga tired to go to his friends rescue, but the AurigaSaint launched his attack. Cygnus froze most of the disks that were thrown at him, but was to distracted to notice the one that came at him from behind. Aiolos clenched his fist.

"Stay out of the way Saori." He said firmly.

"Ni-chan?" Aiolos ignored her unasked question as he started toward the battle.

"PARADISE WAVE!" The Sagittarius Saint barely managed to jump backwards out of the attack, and landed away from the Bronze Saints. He gapped as the Apus Saint rasped. "I'm your opponent remember?"

"Your still alive?" Aiolos was stunned. Although the Jobi's Cloth had been smashed to bits and he was bleeding heavily he was still on his feet and looked as if he was not going to back down.

"It…will…take more….than that…to beat me." Apus gasped out and Aiolos realized that he was breathing heavily. Screams came from behind him and Aiolos glanced back just in time to see the Bronze Saints flying over the cliff, one of Cerberus's chains around their ankles.

"SHUN! HYOGA!" He shouted as the disappeared from view. A kick slammed into them while he was distracted, and barely managed to block a punch from the Apus Saint.

"You…should look away….from you opponent." Jobi was still breathing heavily but his attacks didn't seem to be any weaker.

"I don't have time for this!" He tired to run toward his unproductive Goddess.

"PARADISE WAVE!" Aiolos dodged the attack, only to realize he was now farther away from Saori. _Dammit._

"Let me by!" He shouted at the Apus Saint. "If she's taken back to Sanctuary, the whole world is doomed!"

"Do you think I care about the world!?" Jobi shrieked. A massive aggressive Cosmo filled the area for a moment. Aiolos relaxed he recognized it. He had no idea what had drawn Ikki out but he was glad Phoenix was there. At the very least it meant that Saori was no longer unprotected. Then Apus attacked again and he was forced to defend himself. Jobi was attack him with an almost single minded intensity and although his physical attacks were not as fast as they had been before, they were still almost as powerful.

"Why are you doing this!?" Aiolos asked the Apus Saint.

"My…face!" Jobi growled in response. "PARADISE WAVE!" Aiolos jumped away from his the attack confused. There was a very deep cut running along the side of his face now, but to be so vain as that…. "After what you did to it..….HE WILL NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" This time the man launched into several rapid fire punches. Aiolos managed to block them all, they still drove him against he wall. Apus launched a kick at him, but he managed to roll away and sprang to his feet. He pulled out the bow that went with his cloth. It had been ages since had used it, but Aiolos wanted to finish this.

"I am sorry, but it's time for this to end." He said as he put arrow to string and raised the bow. Jobi laughed.

"I would be more worried if you where aiming for me!" Apus jeered as Aiolos tried to stop his bow from shaking. It was why Aiolos hadn't bothered to use to the bow much, the damage that his arm had received had affect it, and he even under normal conditions. Now in the midst of battle after having been forced to climb up several cliffs, Aiolos could barely even keep it aimed at the Apus Saint. Still…_I have to do this. Athena needs me._

There was something his master had said over and over when he had been in training…_ 'The bow of Sagittarius is one of the most powerful weapons, and can rival if not surpass the weapons of the Libra Cloth. You must remember that it is that powerful because you are a Saint. When you loose your arrow do not just fire it, put all your heart, all your cosmo into it. That way, you will always be able to make it hit what you desires. _

He hadn't really trusted in his Master's words, preferring to practice endlessly with a regular bow and arrow until he could hit anything he aimed at. Now it looked as if he would have to depend on his cosmo. _Sorry Master…. _ He closed his eyes and focused on the arrow . _Please hit, you have to hit…._ There was a shout from Jobi and Apus charged at him. _Hit! _ Aiolos though one last time, and loosed the arrow.

It left the bow with a flash of golden light and slammed into the chest of the charging Saint.

"Aphrodite-sama…" Jobi choked as the arrow blasted him into the cliff face. Aiolos waited tensely for a few seconds but Apus Jobi did not emerge again, and this time the Sagittarius Saint felt his enemies cosmo fading away. _ I am sorry that it had to end this way…._

"You done?" Ikki's voice cut across Aiolos thoughts and he turned to find the Phoenix Saint standing there with the arm of the unconscious Seiya slung over his shoulder. The body of the Auriga Saint lay nearby, his cloth smashed to bits. Aiolos nodded, then walked by Ikki.

"Are you alright?" He asked Saori once again. She nodded.

"What about you Ni-chan? Your bleeding…"

"I'm fine." He said firmly, although he hadn't noticed the blood until Saori had pointed it out. "Shun and Hyoga…" Aiolos began.

"They'll be fine." Ikki said brushing it off. "If they are true Saints then they'll be able to climb back up." Although wanted to protest, Ikki caught his eyes. Aiolos decided not to argue with the Phoenix Saint.

__

Besides…its' true. A part of his mind whispered. _You've survived worse and so has Ikki. It's the Saints fault it they aren't strong enough to survive. _ Aiolos closed off that voice. They were walking away when there was a cry from behind them and they al whirled around to, Aiolos half expecting to see Apus Jobi back once again, to see the Cerberus Saint bearing down on them. He reacted immediately, shoving Saori behind him and out of danger. Ikki caught the chain the Saint had thrown around this wrist. Cerberus snarled something, then let fly with another chain. It was stopped by a different, but very familiar looking, chain.

"Shun!" Ikki said in surprise as his brother climbed over the top of the cliff. Shun greeted his brother then, Phoenix shattered the chain on his wrist and put Seiya down. After telling Shun to take care of Cerberus and asking Hyoga to watch out for Seiya, he Ikki left once again. Saori and Shun called after him but Aiolos didn't bother to say anything. He doubted that that was anything he could say to Ikki that would make him reconsidered. Hyoga must have realized the same thing, since Cygnus didn't say a word either.

After realizing that Ikki was not going to stop Shun returned the battle. Aiolos started to step forward to help, but Hyoga grabbed his arm. He looked at the Cygnus Saint questioningly.

"He can do it." Hyoga said. "This time, he can. Just trust him." The younger Saint draped Seiya's arm over his shoulder.

Cygnus's words proved true. They two attacked each other, but neither was able to land a hit. Then Shun managed to trap Cerberus's chain and completely destroy it. A finally hit from the Nebula Chain when it was filled with Shun's cosmo finished what Ikki had started, blasting the Silver Saint over the edge of the cliff to his death.

Everyone stayed where the were for a few minuets after the last screams had faded. It was a if none of them could believe that the fight was actually over. At least Aiolos sighed.

"Saori…" He said and gentle touched her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him clearly startled. "Lets get out of here and get Seiya some help alright?" He smiled reassuringly.

"Yes!" She said quickly. Aiolos turned and began to lead the way back home, exhausted and aching. _My body is going to make me pay for this tomorrow. _ He though wincing. But it was worth it. Athena was safe.


	13. Part XIII

By mid afternoon Seiya was in the hospital. He was still hurt, but the staff had assured them all that the Pegasus Saint would be fine. It didn't stop Saori and the others from worrying, but it did help some. They had all gathered in the Pegasus Saints room. He was still unconscious, and Saori had been fussing over him for since they had got here.

Aiolos half wanted to tell her they should go home and rest but that was mostly for his own comfort. Now all the danger and adrenaline was gone, his body was beginning to complain about the abuse that it had suffered. _When I first became a Saint I would even have noticed all that abuse. My training was much tougher than that! But I guess this is the price I have to pay for not being diligent enough in my training. _

Shun had mention Ikki, and they had been talking about it when suddenly Saori, fussing over Seiya, looked up and gasped.

"Saori?" Shun asked as Aiolos took a step forward. The young goddess shook her head.

"I think….that Ikki might be in danger. Someone with a dark cosmo is hunting him…" She trailed off then blinked as if she had just come out of a daze. Aiolos was already by her side.

"What?"

"Ni-sans in trouble?" The replies from the other two Saints in the room came at almost the same time.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her and received a nod in reply. He turned to the Andromeda Saint. "Shun can you think of any place that Ikki might have gone?"

"I looked everywhere I could think of when Ni-san took the Sagittarius Cloth but I didn't find anything….he might have gone back to that valley but I'm not sure…" Shun was looking worried.

"Death Queen Island…" Saori's voice cut across their conversation. "I think that's where he went." They all looked after for a second, then Aiolos nodded trusting in his goddess.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked everyone. There was a mass shaking of heads.

"Tatsumi knows. He's the one that sent everyone off…I'll ask him." Saori turned and half ran out of the room. Aiolos was tempted to go with her but reminded himself that Tatsumi was right outside the door.

"Why do you think Sanctuary is after Ni-san?" Shun said worriedly.

"I wonder how they found him?" Hyoga asked at the same time. Both Saints turned to look at Aiolos who sighed.

"I have no idea as to the how, but as to the why…" He paused. "By now Saga knows that Athena is back, and that you know the truth. Like me, he wants you dead to make sure that he can get at Athena and that his deception remains. Since Ikki is alone it would be easier to go after him first."

"Ni-san." Shun muttered worried.

"Don't worry." Aiolos assured him. "This is Ikki. He's stronger than any Silver Saint. I doubt there's anyone that Saga will send after him." _Unless he sends one of the Gold Saints….but it's unlikely he would waste that much effort on a Bronze Saint, not matter how powerful he is. _ Aiolos was careful to not mention that to Shun though. He didn't see the point in making the younger Saint worry more than he was already.

Saori returned just then a sheepish looking Tatsumi behind her.

"Apparently we don't know the exact location of Death Queen Island." His goddess said. "We know the general area but we can't seem to pinpoint it with our satellites."

"I thought you knew where it was. Didn't you take Ikki there?" Aiolos addressed the butler.

"Did you think I would actually set foot on a place called Death Queen Island!?" Tatsumi in a shocked tone.

"The Master had arrangements at a village not far from the island. They were the ones who brought supplies to that cursed place. They took the children there too, so I just turned Ikki over to them!"

"But we know the region it's in. I'm sending a plane to scout out the location." Saori added.

"Good idea, just tell them to be careful. Any Saint, even false ones like the black Saints, will have no trouble taking down a mere plane or helicopter." Saori nodded then turned and left to make the phone call. Aiolos sighed. "What are you two going to do?" He asked the younger Saints. They looked at each other.

"We'll stay with Seiya until he wakes up." Shun said while Hyoga nodded in agreement. Aiolos smiled at them.

"You do that then." He said, and left. Finding Saori was easy, she hadn't even left the hotel yet. She didn't say anything when he dropped into step behind her. The car that Tatsumi had summoned was already waiting to take them over to the command center.

Once there Saori got into a brief argument with the captain of the ship who was nearest the area about sending one of the helicopters out.

"And I told you, that area is dangerous! I'm not putting one of my men in harms way to find an island that can't be found on any maps!" The man was saying hotly. Aiolos was annoyed with him for not listening to Saori, but the same time he could almost understand where the man was coming from.

"Even if it's not on any maps, the island can still be found…." Saori had looked down at a map of the area they had been searching for. "here." She said dropping her finger down on a certain point. "There's a a strange, powerful, cosmo in that spot." Someone else was telling the captain the coordinates, and the man snorted.

"Fine, I'll send someone out here. But if we don't find anything, I'm calling them back."

"Very well." Saori said. "But please hurry." The communication channel clicked off. Aiolos frowned. Saori looked…pale.

"Are you alright? You've been through a lot recently, maybe you should get some rest?" The Sagittarius Saint said worriedly.

"I'll be alright Ni-chan." His goddess smiled. "Besides, even if I wanted I don't think would be able to rest. Not when Seiya's still injured and Ikki's in danger." Aiolos was about to point out that it wasn't any worse than what they had been through before, but the look in her eyes booked no argument. He kept silent.

It took a few hours for the information to get back. Once it did, Saori sent someone to tell the Bronze Saints about it. About the man called Jango, how he had taken over Death Queen Island and was now using the Black saints to cause chaos around the world. It was a sobering thought, but they really did not have time to deal with it. Even he was acting under Saga's orders, Jango and his Black saints just weren't that big of a threat. If Ikki hadn't been involved, Aiolos would probably have told Saori to ignore them. The Black Saints didn't appear to be even paying attention to what Saori was doing, and that suited him just fine.

A call from the hospital came in just then informing them that Seiya had regained consciousness.

"Shall we go check on him?" He said to Saori. Much to his relief she nodded. It would be nice for her to get her mind off this, even if it was only for a few moments.

However, although the ride to the hospital was uneventful, once they reached there she paused.

"Ni-chan…when Hyoga and Shun go to assist Ikki, I want to go as well."

"What!?" For a second Aiolos was so stunned he froze in mid-step then he hurried to catch up to her. "You can't ! You don't know how to fight, you'll be defenseless…"

"I don't plan on fighting." Saori said calmly. "But I will be riding with them. I want to at least be closer to the island."

"But….!" To willing get close to a place where their enemies lurked and put herself in so much danger. Aiolos wanted to keep her away from there, but he had a feeling that she wasn't going to listen to him about this. She wanted to be near her Saints, something he couldn't fault her for, but he didn't have to like how far she was willing to go to do so.

Further conversation was stopped but shouts up ahead. Seiya, awake and full dressed, was trying to push his way out the door even though Shun and Hyoga were trying to hold him back. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Seiya was trying to do.

Saori rushed over to try and stop him from going to Death Queen Island but the Pegasus Saint claimed that he had to repay Ikki for rescuing him, regardless of his own injuries. He also brushed away Saori's warnings about the Cosmo on the island. Instead he pushed past her and ran down the hall. Aiolos sighed, knowing that nothing he could say would stop either Seiya or Saori from going.

"Saori.." He sighed. "At least promise me you'll stay on the boat."

A helicopter had been waiting to pick them up. Saori had even had the their Cloths brought to them, although Aiolos didn't don his. He wouldn't have been able to even if had wanted to wear his anyway. The wings of the Sagittarius cloth looked very impressive, but they were damned inconvenient at times. Especially when he was trying to fit in small spaces….like say the inside of helicopter.

They reached the boat in good time. The Captain was waiting to greet them when the exited the helicopter.

"We'll have the island in site in a few minuets." He told them. "I've called in a two other ships for backup. There's strange rumors about these waters and I would rather not find out if they're true or not."

"Ojou-san!" Seiya called from behind them. He was half hanging out of the helicopter grinning broadly. "We're going on ahead!"

"Be careful!" Saori tired to yell as the helicopter took off. Aiolos wasn't sure they Pegasus Saint heard, but he did wave back rather cheerfully.

It seemed to take forever to get the island in sight. They rode at anchor as they waited for the battle to finish. Aiolos tried to following the battle by the Cosmos of Seiya and the others, but soon stopped. They ones on the island where barely stronger than those of the Black Saints Ikki had commanded. Warriors who had been able to take care of Silver Saints would defeat them easily. Instead he focused on the faint Cosmo Saori much have been sensing. This close even he could feel it. It was a very dark cosmo, but for some reason if felt slightly familiar. _It can't _him_ though….._

Suddenly there was a massive surge of cosmo, and something bright struck the island. All doubts Aiolos had about who the culprit had been were washed away. _Saga! _ Almost as soon as the thought had formed in his head, one of the volcanoes on the island erupted, sending fiery streams of lava into the air. Several smaller volcanoes on the island erupted too, turning the whole island a fiery red. Saori gasped and rushed toward the front of the boat.

Explosion were still going off in the sky. After a minuet or so Aiolos, blinked, then rubbed his eyes. But the vision in front of him did not change. Death Queen Island was sinking into the sea. _ But Seiya and the others are still…..!_

Before he could really start to worry though, he felt the presence of a powerful cosmo at his side. He turned to find Saori glowing softly. She was gazing at the sky, and her followed her eyes and saw four glowing orbs floating away from the ruins of Death Queen Island. He swallowed. It was one thing to know that you served a living Goddess, to be told that she had saved your life. It was another thing entirely to witness her performing a miracle with your own eyes.

The orbs floated near the ship, then almost seemed to pop, dumping four slightly confused Saints into the ocean. Saori swayed slightly, and Aiolos grabbed her elbow. Behind him men were already throwing lifelines to the Saints. Beside him Athena took a deep breath turned, and walked toward her Saints. He watched her, the feeling of awe not leaving him. This was the goddess he served.

The trip home was uneventfully, and they returned to their temporary lodgings late. Everyone went to bed almost immediately.

When he awoke the next morning Aiolos felt as if he had gone back in time to his first day of training. His body was almost as sore now as it had been then. The muscles in his left arm had stiffened so badly he could barely move it. It was painful to go through even the most basic of exercises. _I really am out of condition, aren't I? _

"Aki..Aiolos-san?" Shun's soft voice cut through his thoughts. Aiolos looked up. He had been practicing in the back gardens like usual, and although he knew someone had been there he hadn't really been paying attention to them. The maids and other help tended to come watch him and he was used it by now.

"What is it Shun?" He flexed his left hand again, then winced as it sent a tremor of pain up the arm.

"Are you alright? You look like your in pain…." The Andromeda Saint asked. Aiolos winced. _ That noticeable, huh? _

"I'm fine." He said in answer to the younger Saints question.

"But…."

"It's alright." Aiolos smiled ruefully. "I'm just twice your age and hadn't seen a serious battle in nearly thirteen years. " He flexed his hand and winced. "My body just forgot what it feels like to be a Saint."

"Oh." Shun looked somewhat relived. "I forgot about that. I thought you had gotten hurt yesterday or something."

"Oh, I'm fine. My Cloth made sure that I didn't take an serious damage. It's just that there are no Gold Saints to spar with here and I'm a little out of condition." He said reassuringly, then grinned. "You want to spar with me?"

"Me?" Shun said startled. "But…"

"It'll just be for a few minuets? I need the practice, Shun." Aiolos said as he dropped into a fighting stance. Shun hesitated, then sighed.

"Alright." The Andromeda Saint shifted into a stance of his own .

Their match didn't last as long as Aiolos would have liked. The clouds that had been hanging over head had turned black and thunder had started to growl. They had been forced to stop and retreat inside before the rains started.

"Shun, Akira-san!" They had barely even entered the house when Seiya's called out to the Andromeda Saint

"Seiya?" Shun turned toward his friend. "What's the matter?"

"Have either you guys heard from Shiryu?" The Pegasus Saint's rather direct question startled Aiolos. Wouldn't he be the first to know if they got word from the Dragon Saint….?

"No…" Shun said puzzled.

"Oh." Seiya seemed to deflate. "I though there would be a message from Shiryu when we got back but for some reason there's nothing!"

"It's only been two days Seiya!" Aiolos laughed.

"But I though maybe Roshi……" Seiya trailed off.

"Even Roshi can't perform miracles." The younger Saint glared at him and Aiolos forced himself to continue. "Besides even if Shiryu does recover, there's no guarantee he'll be in time to help us."

"So your on his side!?" Seiya half shouted and stomped away from them.

"His side?" Aiolos asked confused.

"Ni-san keep saying we should give up on Shiryu." Shun explained.

"Ah." It made sense that the Phoenix Saint was playing devils advocate. Aiolos was just relived he wouldn't have to do it. As much as he wanted the Dragon Saint to come back, they would have to face the possibility that he wouldn't be ready to join them in time. Their responsibility as Saints was to protect Athena, and he the thought even Shiryu would be the first to admit that someone who could not fulfill that duty was useless.

Shun went off after Seiya and Aiolos decided to go look for Saori. He found her in one of the studies upstairs. She smiled when he walked in then abruptly frowned.

"Are you alright Ni-chan?" She asked, unknowingly echoing Shun's question. _ Am I really moving that stiffly?_

"I'm fine." He said out loud. "Just a little sore." He sat down on one of the chairs. "Has Seiya been up bugging you yet?"

"You mean about that the fact that we have no news from Shiryu?" Saori stood and went to the window. "He's already been here, but we haven't heard anything from them."

"I didn't think there would be." Aiolos leaned his head back against the chair and stared up at the ceiling. "It's just too soon."

"Seiya wants Shiryu to fight by his side again." Saori turned to look at him. "What do you think his chances are, Ni-chan?"

"Honestly?" The Sagittarius Saint straightened up. "Not very. I don't think even a Gold Saint can cure blindness. Besides, even if he does recover, we don't know if it will be in time to help us."

"Isn't that rather pessimistic Ni-chan?"

"My first priority is your safety." He said firmly. "And that means, no matter my personal feelings on the subject, I must see things realistically."

"That's fine Ni-chan but don't you think that…" Shouting out side interrupted Saori. Aiolos sighed when he recognized Seiya's voice.

"I had better go see what's going on." He stood up.

"I'll go too." Saori said firmly. He nodded and they exited the room.

The arrived at the top of the stairs to hear the end of the argument and see Ikki leaving. Seiya, apparently not content to sit around any longer had decided that he would go to Mu to see if he could thinking of cure Shiryu.

Saori called out to the Pegasus Saint but did not stop him from leaving, only cautioned him not to judge Ikki to harshly. Aiolos didn't say anything either. He knew, more than anyone else, how frustrating it was not to be able to act. He wasn't sure if even Mu could help, but this would help Seiya feel like he was accomplishing something.

A few hours later Aiolos found himself in the room that Saori had had all their cloths moved into, contemplating the golden box that held his. It was part of a puzzle Aiolos hadn't been able to figure out yet.

"Aiolos-san?" The Sagittarius Saint turned and saw Hyoga standing right outside the door. "What are you doing? You've been in her for over an hour."

"Thinking." The older Saint answers absently. "And trying to figure out just what Saga's up to."

"Ah" The Cygnus Saint came to stand by him. "Something about our cloths?"

"It's about my Cloth at least." He frowned. "Saga has to know I'm alive by now. He should have been able to sense my Cosmo when I called my Cloth back to me. But for some reason he hasn't told anyone yet. I'm already a traitor in they eyes of Sanctuary, and no one would doubt him if said that I had corrupted you Bronze Saints. But, none of the assassins he sent seemed to know that I was here."

"Why would be keep if from them?"

"I wish I had an answer to that. Even if the Silver Saints weren't willing to go after me, there are still eleven other Gold Saints that he could send ." Aiolos narrowed his eyes. "I almost wonder why he hasn't sent them yet. It's not like him to underestimate people."

In the end Seiya returned after two days. Aiolos and Saori where in the hall when the Pegasus Saint came in.

"What did Mu say?" Aiolos asked. Seiya looked annoyed.

"He wasn't there." He said moodily, then brightened. "But I managed to find something just as good! Kiki's bringing it to Shiryu to he should be here in a few days!"

"What did you find…?" Aiolos started to ask, but trailed off when he realized the Pegasus Saint was swaying slightly. "Seiya?" He said worriedly, right as the younger Saint collapsed.

"Seiya!" Saori was at his side before Aiolos was. "He's got a fever, Ni-chan!"

"I'm fine!" Seiya struggled to his feet and stood there, half swaying.

"You are not." Aiolos said firmly. "Your exhausted and your still wounded. It doesn't matter how good a Saint you are, your body is going to give out if you don't rest." _Believe me, I know that first hand. But I didn't have time too then, not when I was afraid most of Sanctuary was after me and I was the only person who was able to save Athena. _"You should get the hospital and have your wounds looked at. Whatever you were doing left you in pretty bad shape."

"I'm fine!" The Pegasus Saint insisted.

"You are not. Your going back to the hospital, _now._"

Getting Seiya to the hospital hadn't been as hard as Aiolos thought it would be. Although he had protested, Aiolos had to physically drag him to the car, once inside he had stopped his complaining and only grumbled a bit.

The next morning Aiolos realized one of the reasons Seiya had been so calm about staying with the hospital last night was because he wasn't going to stay there.

"I'm going to go pay Seiya a visit." He told Saori before he left the headquarters. Saori was still trying to gather information about Sanctuary through her technology, something Aiolos kept telling her was useless. Still, it was something for her to do. "If he's anything like me, he won't like being forced to sit around all day." Saori smiled slightly.

"That sounds like Seiya. You go ahead, Ni-chan, I'll join you after I finish up a few things."

"Alright." He turned to leave then paused. "Saori, try not to leave this place without Hyoga or Shun along. I don't want something to happen to you again."

"I'll be careful." She smiled.

By his standards the walk to the hospital didn't take long. When he arrived there, a surprising amount of people milling around.

"….heard he jumped out the window, but they haven't found the body yet." Someone was saying. "The windows shattered but he's nowhere to be found." The words sparked some interested in Aiolos, mostly because there wouldn't be a body if the person in question happened to a Saint perfectly capable of jumping out a window several stories up and walking away unharmed….. _ Seiya…did you really want out of here that badly?_

Then something touched the edges of his senses, his eyes widened as he focused and felt the flare of several Cosmos around the back of the hospital. Once was Seiya's but the other was an unknown, and clearly hostile. _Dammit! _ He darted out of the hospital and ran around the back. There was a wooded area here, and that was where the cosmos were coming from. He was almost to it, when the appearance of an immensely powerful cosmo stunned him. It was from a Gold Saint, Aiolos knew within seconds. The Cosmo of a Gold Saint always felt different from those of the lesser Saints because of the seventh sense, but this one didn't stop him because of that, it stunned him because the feel of this Cosmo was familiar. His thoughts flitted through the various Gold Saints he knew and but he didn't know who it was….until he realized that the last time he had felt he cosmo it's owner hadn't even been a Gold Saint.

__

Can't be…..Aioria! Emotions warred within Aiolos. He had though he had been prepared to face his brother, but now that here….he couldn't pinpoint one emotion. Fear, happiness, guilt, pride…..all the emotions that he had suppress in the past came rushing up. Then his scattered mind came together and he realized the only reason Aioria would come to Japan was if he was ordered too. _ Haven't you tormented me enough Saga? Why do you have to involve Aioria in your schemes!? _ He took off toward his brother, hoping that he hadn't coming for Seiya, and hoping that he would be in time to stop his little brother.

He felt the rise and fall of the cosmos but was too busy track them to try and figure out exactly what was going on. At least Seiya's was still there, which meant that nothing had happened to Pegasus yet. The other hostile cosmo that had first drawn him here faded, but didn't totally disappear. He was getting close when suddenly three new cosmos appeared. Or more like flared suddenly. He hadn't noticed them before because of Aioria's cosmo, but they were there, and much to close to Aioria. At least he caught sight of them. He didn't know the Saint that was looming over Seiya, and frankly he didn't care who he was. Luckily for him the other Saint was so focused on his prey that he didn't see Aiolos, at least until the Gold Saints kick slammed him into a tree.

"Akira-san!" Came from a Seiya…and from behind him came a strangled gasp. Aiolos chanced quick glance backward. It was Aioria, older, taller, and looking so much like him it was scary. He had gone pale, and was staring at back him with a strange mixture of shock and hope on his face.

"Who are you?" One of the strange Saints demanded, forcing his attention back to the fight. There was a surge of annoyance. He wanted to talk to Aioria, not deal with these men.

"Sagittarius Aiolos." He said shortly. The other Saints, he thought they were Silvers by their power and their cloth although he wasn't sure, froze, then quickly glance between Aioria and him. Before had left Sanctuary everyone had been commenting on how much Aioria looked like a younger Aiolos. Now that they were both grown…. One of the Silver Saints suddenly gave him a rather nasty grin.

"We we're suppose to make sure Aioria didn't betray the Pope. We never imagined he would lead his straight to his traitor brother!" He crowed.

"Since he didn't know I was alive, I very much doubt he could have lead you anywhere." Aiolos said slowly, trying to control is own anger. Although he knew that Saga would look at Aioria as a threat, that he would actually send mere Silver Saints to try and keep his brother in line made him angry. Apparently Saga had been trying to make it clear to the other Saints that Aioria was little more than a traitor that hadn't yet done anything.

"And you are going to leave. Now." That was all the warning he was going to give. They might have been sent here for Aioria but they had just showed that they were willing to take out anyone else Saga had singled out as 'traitor'….and that would most certainly include Saori.

"Who said we have to listen to you?" One of them hissed, and ran at him. Aiolos dodge his attack, then barely managed to avoid the punch that the other Saint through at him. Blood dripped from the cut the merest graze had caused. There was no time for him to call his Cloth and without it he was vastly outmatched. He had to finish this now.

The Silver Saints charged at him again, but this time he didn't move.

"ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT!" The attack hit one of the approaching Saints head on, and the blast knocked the Saints into each other, then through a tree. There was silence for a moment, then the second Saint, wounded but still alive, stood.

"You, will pay for that!" He growled.

"PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!" Seiya's punches slammed into the Silver Saint. Aiolos looked over at the Bronze Saint in surprise. He hadn't even known that he had healed enough to preform that move.

"Are you alright?" The Sagittarius Saint asked. Seiya smiled.

"I'm fine that was not…Akira-san look out!"

Aiolos whirled around to find the big Saint he had kicked earlier, almost on top of him. _This is going to hurt. _ Part of his mind registered as he saw the Saint's fist heading towards him.

"LIGHTING BOLT!" An explosion of golden lights hit the Saint. Aiolos watched as his enemy was blown upwards then fell to earth and lay still. Slowly Aiolos turned his head to find Aioria frozen in an attack stance with a surprised look on his face, as if he wasn't sure what he had just done.

"Thank you." Aiolos said softly. Aioria jumped slightly then straightened up.

"….Your welcome." He said hesitantly. "Aiolos Ni-san…..is it really you?"

"Yes." Aiolos couldn't help smiling. "It's good to see you little brother….although suppose you aren't so little now are you?" Aioria didn't move, just stood staring at him.

"You can't be, your dead. Shura said you where dead and he doesn't lie. Even the Pope said you were dead.." He said dazedly.

"Shura was wasn't trying to lie." Aiolos smiled. "He just happened to be wrong. But believe me, it's only because of a miracle that it happens to be a lie."

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Seiya interrupted. "I told you Aki…Aiolos-san was still alive! You're the one who didn't believe me!"

"How?" Aioria whispered. "You had over half of Sanctuary including all the Saints after you? You have to be a ghost, a specter or something." Aiolos reached up and whipped a finger along the cut he had received earlier.

"Ghosts don't bleed Aioria." He said. His younger brother stared at him, then did something totally unexpected. The Leo Saint rushed forward and hugged his brother as hard as he could. It lasted only about a second or so but it touched Aiolos deeply.

"Your crying Aioria." He teased.

"So are you Ni-san!" Aiolos hadn't even noticed the saltwater running down his cheeks until it had been pointed out. He shook his head.

"You started it." He said cheerfully, then stopped. Aioria had taken a step back and was staring at him dry eyed.

"Aio?"

"Why Ni-san?" Aioria asked, looking down. "Why did you betray everyone like that!?" Aioria looked up, hurt in his eyes.

"You just ran off and left me, left everyone! You didn't even say anything to me, it was the Saints that came looking for you that told me your where a traitor, that you tried to kill Athena! Everyone said that you were the most loyal Saint of us all! Why, Ni-san!?"

"Do you honestly thing I would betray Athena?" Aiolos said quietly. Aioria froze.

"But you disappeared….and then everyone was saying how you had to betrayed Sanctuary! You were supposed to have died trying to kill Athena!"

"Aioria, have I ever said anything that made you believe, even for a moment that I would harm our goddess?" Aiolos said patiently. "And I know your too smart to believe in something that goes against what you know to be true."

"I don't want to Ni-san! But you have to admit…."

"No matter what I would never hurt Athena." Aiolos said firmly. "A Saints duty is to protect her. Why would I want to cause her harm?"

"But…you betrayed Sanctuary!" Aioria protested.

"I said Athena, not Sanctuary. And on that day thirteen years ago they became two different things."

"How!? Athena is in Sanctuary, and the Pope speaks for her! How can they be different?" Aioria looked so confused, and unsure of himself that Aiolos couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy.

"If Athena is there, then why has no one seen here? What would cause her to hide from even her most loyal Saints?" Aiolos asked.

"Because of what happened thirteen years ago." Aioria answered. "The Pope says she has to remain out of harms way until the holy war."

"So, she's not allowed to see even her Gold Saints?"

"Of course because one…betrayed her." Aioria looked away.

"Then why isn't Shura, who proved his loyalty, allowed to see her? Or what about you and the other Gold Saints, the ones who were still in training when everything happened?"

"Me?" Aioria laughed bitterly. "The brother of a traitor? They would never let me near her! As for the others….." Aioria trailed off. "What does it matter!" He exploded. "I want to believe you Ni-san, I really do! But how can I when I don't know what you…" Aioria did not finish. The approach of a sudden massive cosmo silenced.

"Then believe in your brother Aioria." Saori's voice cut through the air and startled both of them. Aiolos turned to her startled.

"When did…..?" He stammered.

"Just now, Aiolos." The use of his name startled him. She had been calling him Ni-chan even after everything….did this mean that she was speaking as Athena now? When he saw the expression on her face and realized that was what it had to be.

"Saori-san, you should be here! It's dangerous!" Seiya cried. Aiolos had forgotten that the Pegasus Saint was even there. He didn't want to agree with the warning, it was Aioria after all, but since he still hadn't convinced his brother….

"Saori?" Aioria frowned. "So she's Kido? The one who…"

"What your mouth Aioria." Aiolos snapped. "Your speaking to Athena."

"What!?" His brother looked back and forth between Aiolos and Saori. "You expect me to believe….."

"She is Athena. That is the truth. Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant….I will protect her. Even if that means protecting her from you." Aioria went pale at his brothers words.

"Ni-san…."

"I owe your brother my life." Saori said as she stepped past him. "The Pope you follow now is a demon who would have killed me."

"The Pope?" Aioria whispered. "But that's impossible…"

"No it isn't." Aiolos sighed, "Not when he's been lying to you for years." Then he told Aioria everything. About what had happened thirteen years ago, and about what had been happening recently. There was a long silence after he had finished. His brother just stood their staring at him.

"That…" Aioria said at last. "Is almost unbelievable."

"It's true." The Sagittarius Saint said. Aioria dropped his head. There was tension in the air now. If Aioria didn't believe him. _ I'll have to fight him. Fight my own brother. _ He did not want, did not even want to think about having to fight him….and not only for his own personal reasons. Aiolos knew that he probably wouldn't be able to win against his younger brother, and that would leave Athena in danger.

"Aiolos Ni-san…" Aioria said after a while. "I…I…wanted to hate you." The unexpected reply startled Aiolos and he stared at his younger brother.

"After you were everyone used me as a scapegoat since they couldn't get at you. I swore I would become a greater Saint then you and make everyone forget that I was your brother. I tried so hard to hate you….but I never could. I actually felt guilty because I couldn't…because part of me knew that you would never have done what they said you did, regardless of what the Pope and everyone else said. I'm…glad that I listened to that part of me now." Aiolos smiled.

"I don't blame you for trying to hate me Aio." He said softly. Aioria smiled back at him.

"But why didn't you take me with you Ni-san?" The Leo Saint asked suddenly. "If you had asked me I would have…" Aiolos shook his head.

"I would never had asked you for that. When I left I was sure that I was going to die, and I would not condemn you to death with me. It would have been selfish and I wanted you to have your chance to live and become a Saint so that hopefully one day you would be able to help Athena when I was unable too."

"But you're alive." Aioria said. "You can convince everyone that Saga is the Pope that he's lying to them…"

"Would the really believe a traitor? Would they even believe you if you told them?" Aiolos asked. That made Aioria pause.

"I'm a traitor and you're my brother, remember? They'll just think your following in my footsteps."

"But…"

"Don't say anything to anyone Aioria." He said firmly. "We will go after Saga. Once everyone sees that we have Athena by our sides, we should be able to convince them. But we will need help to deal with those who need them, and I want you there on that day. Don't do anything stupid and get yourself thrown in Cape Surion before then."

"I'll try Ni-san." Aioria sighed. "But what am I suppose to tell everyone? I was sent here to kill the Bronze Saints."

"Tell them that you encountered me, but don't tell them what I told you. As long as Saga doesn't know you suspected he shouldn't do anything. It will mean that you'll probably be shunned by the other Saints though."

"It can't be any worse than it was after your 'death' Ni-san. I'll be fine." Aioria smiled. "And I'll be waiting."

"Good." There was a slight groan from behind Aioria.

"Shaina-san!" Seiya said suddenly. Aioria turned around cursing under his breath and kneeled next to a figure on the ground. Aiolos vaguely remembered that his brother had been holding someone at the beginning to this but he hadn't really been paying attention to who it was….now that he was he could see them clearly, it was obvious that it was a she. More importantly he recognized her as one of the Saints from the failed kidnapping attempt.

"Who is she?" He asked out loud.

"Ophiuchus Shaina, a Silver Saint." Aioria said as he picked up the young woman. "But I have no idea what she was doing here." The Leo Saint looked over at Seiya. "She was protecting him though." Seiya rubbed the back of his head.

"She's been trying to kill me for a while…." The younger Saint said nervously. "I have no idea why though."

"What could…" Aiolos started to say then realized something. He groaned and dropped his head into his hand. "You broke her mask or something, did you Seiya."

"Umm…yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Seiya answered, sounding confused. Aioria sighed and he heard Aioria cursed under his breath.

"Did you know that it's taboo to see a female Saints face?" His younger brother demanded.

"Well yeah…." Seiya said. "But no one ever said they would kill you over it!"

"Well they do." Aiolos said firmly, then turned to Aioria. "What happened to her anyway."

"She jumped in front of Seiya when I tried to attack him…I didn't stop in time." Aioria sounded guilty over it, and Aiolos didn't press him for details.

"She still alive though?"

"Yes, I was going to take her back to Sanctuary when those Silver Saints showed up." Aioria scowled. "Although apparently Saga suspects something."

"He knows I'm over here." Aiolos said thoughtfully. "Even though Saga hasn't told anyone else for some reason, he was probably afraid I would contact you." Then the Sagittarius Saint sighed. "You had better take her back to Sanctuary now. If you make enough fuss, perhaps people will forget to question you about what really happened."

"That won't last for long." Aioria pointed out.

"It won't have to." Saori had been silent up until now, but there was strength in her voice now. "It is time we stopped reacting. We will head for Sanctuary as soon as Seiya is recovered and I have made preparations."

"So it's time?" Aiolos asked, ignoring Seiya's protests that he was fine.. Trepidation warred with excitement at his goddess words. This was what he had both been dreading and waiting for.

"It is." Was all Athena said.

"Get going, Aioria." Aiolos told his brother. "It looks as if I'll be joining you shortly."

"I'll be waiting for you Ni-san." The Leo Saint promised, then started to concentrated.

"Aio?" Aiolos couldn't help but call. Aioria looked over his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You make a fine Gold Saint."

"Thank you, Ni-san." Aioria whispered, looking ahead quickly. Then there was a slight flash of golden light as the teleport initiated, and the Leo Saint was gone.


	14. Part XIV

A/N: Okay, I had this finished chapter a while ago but completely forgot that I hadn't added it on FF.N. Sorry about that.

Aiolos was still smiling as the last traces of his little brothers cosmo faded away. For the first time in years he felt relived. Not only was Aioria perfectly fine, but now it felt like they actually had a fighting chance at getting to Saga.

"You never mention a little brother." Saori said, startling him out of his revive.

"There was never any reason too." He replied. Saori didn't say anything more for a few moments.

"The final battle is approaching." She said at last. "The Pope….Saga…won't ignore this."

"No, he won't." Aiolos agreed. "We will have to move. There are two….no…three Gold Saints that are on our side. That maybe only a fourth of numbers he had but with you by our side we will not loose."

"Thank you." His goddess said softly. "This time, I will try to be worth of that trust you hold in me."

It didn't take long for Seiya to be released from the hospital. They had gone to pick him up, only to be informed that he had already left.

"I thought Hyoga and Shun were going to wait for us to arrive." The goddess fretted.

"They probably wanted to ask Seiya what happened." Aiolos said and then smiled. "Us telling them what happened probably wasn't enough. They're still annoyed with themselves for being there. Let them talk it out with each other."

"I just wish they had waited for us." The young woman sighed. Aiolos chuckled.

"All of them or just Seiya?" He teased gently. Saori looked away blushing and Aiolos smiled. "How are the preparations for your departure coming?" He asked to change the subject.

"They're almost complete." Saori looked back at him. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we're ready." He answered immediately. "We have to end this now, and the sooner we leave the greater our chance of arriving before Saga can is ready."

"Do you think we have a chance?" Came the quiet question.

"Yes." Aiolos said without hesitation. "We are in the right here. Once the other Gold Saints see that we the real Athena is on our side they'll help us." _If they're true Saints, they'll have too. It's their duty and they won't be able to deny it once they sense her Cosmo. No one but Athena could have a cosmo like that. _"No matter what we have to leave now. If Saga figures out what's going on he might just come himself to finish things." _And the way I am now, I don't think I would be able to stop him. _

"Were leaving!?" Seiya exclaimed early the next morning.

"Yes." Aiolos said. "We have to leave as soon as possible it we want to have any chance of surprising Saga." _As if he would let you get the drop on him. _A small part of his mind whispered. _He knows you won't sit around. He probably already knows that Aioria had contacted you. _"I suggest you rest for today. I doubt they'll be any time to once we reach Sanctuary."

The boys looked at each other. They knew what they were getting into, he could see it in their eyes. There was a distinct possibility that this could fail horribly and none of them would make it back here. Yet when they turned back to him there was no doubts in any of their eyes. They knew their duty as Saint and as friends. Aiolos felt a burst of pride for these young men who were the future of the Saints.

Aiolos had gone with Saori when she was checking on the departure preparations. It had taken less time than they though. They returned to the mansion just as the Bronze Saints were leaving it.

"Where are you going?" Saori asked them as she exited the limo. Seiya looked up and blushed slightly.

"Uh…well it's just that we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow…so I though I should got and visit the guys at the orphanage. You know…just in case. Then everyone kinda decided to come along too…" There was no need to say what that just in case was.

"Good idea Seiya." Aiolos said softly. The Pegasus Saint looked up at him.

"Would you mind….if I came with you?" Saori asked hesitantly. Aiolos looked at her in surprise.

"You can come if you want." Seiya sounded just as surprised as he was. "But I don't know why you would want to too."

"I've never seen the orphanage before and this might be my last chance to." The young goddess said. Seiya smiled, but it was rather sad smile.

"Lets get going then." Pegasus said, then walked off. Aiolos followed Saori and the others. He knew that when they arrived Saori would probably be the one who was in the most danger . She was the one person who could ruin all of Saga's plans and he would do everything in his power to end that threat. Aiolos had just been trying not to think of the danger. _Besides….I'll protect her. Even if it means my life I will make sure she is safe. _

They walked to the orphanage. It wasn't far, and even Saori, someone who was used to being driven around had no trouble reaching it. They could hear the orphanage long before the saw the building. The children were having a very loud soccer match out front. They stopped and watched the children play. This game wasn't about winning to them as much as it was about _fun._ Trainees, they never had much time to be play. They were forced to grow up far to fast, and even though Aiolos knew it was necessity he couldn't help but wish they didn't have to take the innocence from children so early on. It was refreshing to watch these children who hadn't been touched by bloodshed play.

"We used to play soccer to, didn't we?" Shun asked as he leaned on the rail. "Back when we were still kids."

"You made a lot more noise about it though." Aiolos had to add. "And were a lot rougher too."

"Hey, we were in training. Of course we were rough!" Seiya shot back. Aiolos chuckled. He watched as the children played. He kept half an ear on the conversation the that the Bronze Saint started, but didn't see the need to interfere when they tried to convince Saori not to go to Sanctuary. She knew that she need to be there and was able to convince them that she would be alright on her own.

A couple of the children kicked at the soccer ball as it rolled past them, but missed and fell down. The Gold Saint chuckled quietly to himself as he watched them. This…this was why he fought. So that others could live in peace. The game ended and one of the workers at he orphanage, a young woman called the children over to her.

Seiya suddenly leapt the fence and raced toward the children, Shun and Hyoga following him to join the game. He and Saori watched for a minuet or so as the younger Saints acted like the children they would have been if destiny hadn't chosen them.

Suddenly Seiya stop and looked back at them.

"Akira-san! You come play too." Pegasus shouted, waving at him. Aiolos shook his head.

"You guys go ahead. I'm fine here." The Sagittarius Saint shouted back.

"It's not that Ak…Aiolos-san doesn't want to play, it's that he probably can't play." Shun said suddenly. "He's twice our age, Seiya. He can't even move without creaking anymore."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Akira-san's an old man now!" Seiya jeered. Aiolos knew they were baiting him but…still…

"Old man am I?" The Sagittarius Saint cried as he leapt over the fence. "I'll make both of you eat those words!"

None of them dared use even a fraction of their full strength with the children yet, none of them seemed to care. The children's enthusiasm was infections, and since they did care about the actual score in the game the Saints soon forgot as well. There was a temporary lull in the game after Seiya attempted some sort of fancy aerial kick, but missed and ended up falling on his head. As the young woman who had been surprising the game rushed over to check on Seiya, scolding him all the while, Aiolos felt a tug on his hand. He looked down to find several of the children gazing up at him.

"Um…can I help you?"

"Why do Seiya ni-chan and Shun ni-chan call you by different names?" One of them asked.

"Uhh…Aiolos is my Greek name and Akira is my Japanese name…" Aiolos stammered.

"Why do you have two names?" Another one of the children asked.

"Because I..I just do. I used to live in Greece and now I live in Japan."

"Why did you move? Did something happen? Where do you live?" Several of the children began to babble questions at once and Aiolos struggled to come up with answers that didn't mention Saints or what they were doing tomorrow. He was a little overwhelmed by the sheer volume of question. Saori and Aioria had been just at bad but he had only been forced to deal with one at a time. Saint trainees didn't act like this either and he had never been forced to deal with this many at one time anyway. Saori must have noticed his distress since he heard her giggling at him. He sighed. At least he was making her forget about tomorrow for a time, even if it was at the price of his dignity.

They left the orphanage a few hours later, the children's goodbyes mixed with pleads to come back. Aiolos smiled and hoped that none of the kids noticed the sadness behind it. Saori had been staring at the young woman who worked in the orphanage. One of the children had informed him that her name was Miho and she was a childhood friend of Seiya's. Aiolos had never though about where the Seiya and the other had come from, apart from Kido assuring him that all where orphans. Now he wondered how many of the others had left people behind.

Abruptly Saori broke eye contact with the girl and pushed them ahead, telling Seiya he should stay for a while longer. The reason Saori had told Seiya dawned on Aiolos, but he couldn't understand why she had done it. From the looks the other two Saints threw back at her, they didn't understand either.

It was only when they reached the mansion, after Shun and Hyoga had left them that Aiolos finally voiced the question he had been wondering about.

"Why did you make Seiya stay behind? You didn't have to do that and I though that you…" The Sagittarius Saint trailed off.

"This is the last time he might see her Ni-chan." Saori said as she looked down. "At the very least he should be able to say goodbye. Besides…." She took a deep breath. "I think there's a part of Seiya that I don't understand. Even though he has forgiven me for what I did when we were children but there's a part of him I don't really understand. Miho…I think she does understand that part of him."

"Saori…" It struck Aiolos then that no matter what she though of Seiya, there was no chance of her having a relationship like a normal girl would. He had known it before, knowing and fully realizing where two very different things.

"I'm going to rest for a bit." The goddess said as she walked away from him. Aiolos wondered if he had only imagined the sadness in her voice.

The next morning they left for the plane ahead of the Saints. Saori wanted to make sure the preparations had been finished. Saori hadn't said anything more about Seiya, but she had gone to be early. Aiolos watched her carefully, but she didn't seem any different than usually. _Besides, even if she is upset we don't have the time to deal with a love triangle at the moment. Much as I want to help, it will have to wait until after Sanctuary is back under her control. _

The pilot came up to tell them that the plane was ready to depart. Before Saori could give any orders though, Tatsumi interrupted them. The older man seemed to think he had a chance of protecting Saori with that little wooden stick of him. Seiya had just arrived and was the one to told Tatsumi that no Saint would be defeated by his sword. At least Tatsumi actually looked embarrassed about his mistake. The Sagittarius Saint wondered why Tatsumi though he even had a chance against a Saint, even though he had seen what they were capable of. Aiolos appreciated his loyalty but still….. Then Seiya wondered out loud where Shun was.

"Wasn't he with you?" He asked the two other two Saints. Both shook their heads.

"We though he was already here." Seiya replied then shrugged. "Guess not though…."

"He'll be here." Hyoga said with confidence. Aiolos nodded in agreement.

An half hour went by and still the Andromeda Saint had not show up. It was very unlike him and Aiolos could see the others were getting worried.

"Where is Shun?" Seiya complained. "He should have been here by now. He always shows up on time."

"Calm down Seiya." Hyoga said. "We'll just have to wait for him."

Seiya didn't say anything else but fidgeted and was restless for another half hour or so.

"That's it!" Seiya jumped up. "I'm going to go look for him!"

"Wait Seiya." Saori walked forward. Then she was the one convinced Seiya to stay. She knew that Shun was coming and Aiolos had a feeling it was more than just intuition guiding her. Perhaps Saori didn't know how to consciously use Athena's power but she was still tapping into it. Seiya must have sensed that as well since he back down.

The wait after that seemed to take forever, but in reality it was probably less than fifteen minuets. Saori was the first to notice when Shun arrived but as soon as she said it, Hyoga and Shun where running over to greet him. He and Saori were right behind the boys. As they neared the Andromeda Aiolos realized that Shun was carrying someone. Then he realized it was a girl. He didn't recognize the blonde but he had realized that she was wearing a Cloth. He did bothered to try and figure out which one it was, instead he checked her face, his mouth going dry when he realized that she wasn't wearing a mask. He wondered if any of them knew what that meant. _Don't worry about it right now. _He closed his eyes them opened them again as Shun explained that the girl wasn't seriously hurt. _She's unconscious and we don't' have time to deal with it. Athena can figure something out when we know the whole story. _The goddess herself was busy calling over one of her staff that had been waiting with them so that they could load the plane.

"I'll have her taken to the nearest hospital." The goddess said. "Do you want to go with her?" Shun closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No." The Andromeda Saint said. "We should get going. June will be fine." The boy's voice was steady , but you only need to look at his eyes to see the truth. But he had spoken the truth. They were already behind schedule and should get going immediately.

"Alright then." Seiya said. "Lets get going!"

Shun explained everything that had happened on the plane. How Saga had apparently become more unstable than every, since he had sent a Gold Saint to kill everyone on the Andromeda Island training grounds. It stunned him that Saga would actually go that far.

_Was he scared that we would get reinforcements from there? Probably, Shun said his master still believed in him and everything I've heard of Albiore said he was a good man. He wouldn't be swayed by anything Saga said. _

"Ni-chan?" Saori called and he let go of his train of thought to face her. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He said.

"Why did Saga decided to spread the rumors about the Pope dieing and some named Arles taking his place? There was no real need do that, was there?" The goddess asked.

"I still can't believe that Arles and the old Pope I knew where the same person!" Seiya said before he could answer Saori. "The Pope I knew was always kind to me…"

"That was still Saga, Seiya." Aiolos said firmly. "He was just acting like the old Pope. I knew the man who was there before Saga, and he was the kind one." The Sagittarius Saint looked at all of them. "That's why Saga crated this story about 'Arles'. The old Pope would never have sent a Gold Saint to Andromeda Island like that or have committed any of the evil acts Saga has. If he had tired to give commands like that while still pretending to be the old Pope he would have raised suspicions. So he created a new persona and 'killed off' the old one. Arles is the one who acts the most like what Saga has become."

"But why wasn't anyone suspicious of the 'Arles'?" Shun asked. "Wasn't the switch a little sudden."

"The Pope was an old man even when I was a child. It probably wasn't an a stretch to think that he died of old age. Anyone who objected knew that they would be called traitors, so they've kept their silence." Aiolos explained.

"Hey Aiolos….is Saga strong?" Seiya said suddenly.

"Yes." Aiolos swallowed. "He's probably one of the strongest Gold Saints by now." It hurt to admit that, particularly since he knew he would have a chance if he actually fought Saga.

"That's great." The Pegasus Saint grumbled, then smiled. "But hey, no one said this was going to be easy, right?" And even though Aiolos knew that Saga could squash Seiya like a fly the Sagittarius Saint couldn't help but feel a surge of hope when he heard that.

They landed in Sanctuary without any interference, a fact which some what surprised Aiolos. Even though Saori had to go into the cockpit to guide the plane past the barrier that surrounded Sanctuary, things we too smoothly. That worried Aiolos. He would have expect someone to come see what was going on. There wasn't even anyone in the arena they had landed and there was always someone in the training grounds.

_I don't like this….it's too quiet. _Suddenly Aiolos shivered despite the sun that was shining down on all of them. A feeling of immense dread filled him and it had nothing what so ever to the quite around him. _Aio…!_ There was no reason for him to be thinking of his brother now, yet he couldn't help but feel that something had happened to him. _Don't think of that. Aioria's an adult now…he'll be fine…_

Thankfully someone had finally come to see what was going on. Aiolos frowned when he realized the approaching figure wasn't wearing any sort of uniform. Instead he was dressed in long dark robes with a hood pulled up over his head and a mask. He approached all of them slowly…and Aiolos felt his heart skip a beat when the man addressed Saori by name and then proceeded to say that Saga was waiting for them. All Aiolos tentative plans collapsed and he felt himself grow faint. _How did he find out? Did his spies get word to him that quickly, were we betrayed…? _Half-formed questions ran through Aiolos's mind as he tired to make sense of what going on. Unbelievably it was Saori who answered his though, answering ones of Shun's question by saying she had sent a letter to Saga.

"What!?" He half shouted in disbelief. "You did…! What where you thinking Saori!?"

"I want to see how truly evil is with my own eyes." The young goddess said calmly. "If there's even the slightest chance that I can solve this without any bloodshed I will take it."

"He tired to kill you when you were a baby." Aiolos stammered out. "He's sent assassins after you! He's kidnapped you before!!! How can you even think he's anything but evil."

"I have to try." Saori said in that same maddeningly calm tone. "Enough Saints have died already. If this saves any lives, it will be worth it." An inarticulate noise made it's way from Aiolos throat. He whirled around and glared at the cloaked man.

"One wrong move and you die. Is that clear?" He growled at him.

"Very." The man said in a neutral voice. "Now if you will follow me?"

Aiolos watched the man closely, sure that he had been sent by Saga to do something. But much to the Sagittarius Saints disappointment the was actually leading them toward the twelve temples. Seiya grumbled something when they actually got near enough to the mountain for him to see that they would have to climb it. His complaints were interrupted by someone laughing. A very familiar voice called out to them…and Aiolos blinked in disbelief as Shiryu jumped down toward them. He moved very well for someone who was suppose to be blind. But Aiolos didn't spare any attention for the Dragon Saint. Glad as he was to know Shiryu was apparently fine, he was more concerned with their guide. He had tensed when Shiryu had jumped down. Apparently he hadn't know that the Dragon Saint was here, something that surprised Aiolos even more.

_Where are all the guards? We should have at least seen someone as we came up here but I don't think I've seen another person since our guide showed up. _

At last he lead them toward to the beginning of the twelve temples.

"This is the first temple." The man said point toward Aries.

"First?" Seiya said surprised. "What do you mean first."

"There are twelve temples." Aiolos explained impatiently. "Each one is guarded by a Gold Saint. The main temple at the top is where the Pope is."

"Correct." The man said. "But then again you are the Guardian of the Sagittarius Temple. And you would know that no one has ever made it past all twelve temples."

"If you know that much about me, you should also know that I am perfectly capable of leading them from here." Aiolos snapped. "Lets go Saori."

"But…" The goddess paused and looked back at the guide.

"Go ahead." The man said. "I was only suppose to guide you this far anyway." Aiolos pushed his goddess ahead of him gently, the others following behind. They were part up the stairs when there was a shout from behind them.

"I won't let you even reach that temple!" Aiolos whirled around to see the man shedding the mask and cloak to revealed that he was wearing a Cloth.

"Dammit!" Aiolos dropped his cloth box, but the man launched his attack before he could get his cloth. A rain of arrows headed toward them. Aiolos ducked several distinctly._Something's wrong…._ Out of the corner of his eyes he saw one of the arrows hit his cloth box….and then go right through it.

_Illusions! _Just as he realized that something all to solid whistled past his right ear. It took less than a second for him to realize where that arrow was head.

"SAORI!" He turned and lunged after the arrow, reaching as far as he could go…he almost had it…..then his hand closed on air as the missile slammed into his goddess chest.


	15. Part XV

A/N: This chapter is shorter than most of my others because of NaNoWrMo. (Only 3500 words left!). The next chapter should be longer, and out sooner although I don't know when it will be out. I want to get out a chapter of Warriors Heart first before I work on this again.

"SAORI!" He lunged forward and managed to catch her just as she started to fall. He lowered her to the ground gently hands shaking. His chest was so tight he could barely breath as he stared at the golden arrow that had sunk into her heart. He was so shocked that it took him a second to realize that she as barely bleed and that she was breathing normally. _What?_Exclamations from the other Saints showed that they had finally noticed what had happened.

Even as he lay dying the Stigga Saint explained that the arrow wouldn't kill her immediately. They had twelve hours to get to the top and make Saga remove it for her chest. _At least she still alive. _He thought as he picked her up gently.

"Akira-san!" Seiya said as the other Saints crowded around him. "Is she…?"

"She's alive." Aiolos assured him. "That guy was telling the truth." A glance back showed him the flames on the clock were burning brightly, a count down that could seen in all of Sanctuary.

"But she still only has twelve hours." Shiryu said. "If we don't manage to get through then Saori-san will.."

"We'll get through." Aiolos whispered then shifted his goddess in his arms and started up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Hyoga said startled. "You can't take Saori-san near the battles!"

"I'm not going to!" Aiolos answered. "But I'm not leaver her undefended and helpless either. I'll leaver her with the Aries Saint. He'll protect her."

"Are you sure?" Seiya was still following him. The Sagittarius Saint noticed that the four younger Saint had all donned their cloths. "I mean….how do you know you can trust this guy?" Aiolos felt himself smile.

"Because he's already helped us out what once before." He told them.

"Really?" Seiya looked puzzled for a second. "We've meet the Aries Saint before? I don't remember ever meeting a Gold Saint."

"I'm not sure you've meet him before Seiya, but he has helped you. Cloths don't repair themselves after all." Aiolos watched as comprehension dawned on Seiya.

"It's Mu ." Aiolos was unsurprised when Shiryu spoke up. He wondered how long the Dragon had known. "He was helped my master against that other Gold saint at Rozan.."

"Wait, what?" Aiolos looked at Shiryu in surprised. "What do you mean." Shiryu started explaining about Deathmask appearance at Rozan and Mu's intervention. Aiolos tired to stop his hands from tightening on Saoir's body. That Saga was daring to move against Roshi showed that the former Gemini saint was already both more confident and had more support than he thought. _To move against one of the oldest Saints in Sanctuary….what are you planning? _

The were near Aries temple now. Aiolos slowed his steps a bit.

"MU!" He shouted and extended his cosmo to alert the Aries Saint to his presence. There was a pause, then the younger man appeared in the entrance.

"It took you longer than I would have though to get…here." Mu paused then walked down to meet them. "So this is her." He said softly.

"Yes." Was all Aiolos said in reply.

"I had Kiki waiting to tell me when you arrived. He told me what happened." The Aries Saint said.

"So then you already know that we have to get through the temples!" Siena burst out. "You can look after Saori-san and we can…"

"I can not let you pass that easily." Mu said and stepped toward the startled Saints. Aiolos tensed and reached out with his Cosmo.

_Mu, what are you doing? _He practically shouted through the telepathy they shared.

_Don't worry._ The Aries said replied. _Just watch. _And the Aries Saint reached out and touched Shiryu's shield. He sent the Dragon Saint with a controlled burst of power. The others cried out and rushed over to their companions side as Aiolos stared in disbelief. He wanted to trust Mu but he couldn't see a reason for the Saint to attack them even if it had been a mere drop of his power…

"Don't worry. Mu-sama has a good reason for this." The childish voice came out of nowhere and if he hadn't been holding Saori Aiolos was sure he would have jumped. He looked down to find a grinning Kiki staring up at him.

"A good reason to throw Shiryu into a wall?" He asked the boy. Kiki grinned.

"Yeah. Mu-sama said that they probably wouldn't listen to him unless he did that." The little boy said.

"What?" Before Aiolos could even think of anything else to say there was a several surprised gasps from the other Bronze Saints as the shield on the dragon cloth cracked…then broke. It didn't surprise Aiolos that a Gold Saint could shatter the Cloth of a bronze saint but was surprised at the ease with which Mu had done it. Even a Bronze Cloth should have been able to stand up that little amount of power.

Then Mu explained it however. Aiolos was a bit ashamed that he hadn't bothered to think about the amount of damage the Bronze Cloths had received in battle. Of course they were weakened by the cracks in them now, and he didn't need Kiki's abilities to realize this. Even the Gold Cloths would be damaged after many battle, although he doubted the damage would be anywhere near the level of the Bronze Cloths were showing now.

He realized what Mu wanted to do a moment before the Aries Saint said started explaining things to the Bronze Saints. He would understand what the other Gold Saint wanted to do but…. Aiolos glanced down at the unconscious Saori. Did they have time for that? He had counted on having Saori there to show the other Gold Saints that Athena was with _them_, not up in the main temple. He had been confident that he would be able to convince a few of the Gold Saints besides Aioria that he had been telling the truth. Now he would have to go one without her, and he might not have time to sit and convince the other Gold Saints that they had been living a lie for over a decade. Aiolos didn't want to fight the same men he was suppose to be fighting alongside but with Saori's life in danger he didn't have a choice.

Mu had managed to convince the Bronze Saints to wait the hour it would take for him to repair their armor. Aiolos hesitated but followed them inside. He looked around, then sighed and laid her down in the by one of the pillars.

"Take care of her Mu?" He said as he stood.

"Aiolos-san?" Shun said uncertainly.

"I'm going ahead. Catch up to me after your Cloth is repaired." Aiolos started forward, only to find Mu right in front of him. "Let me pass Mu." He said shortly.

"No." The Aries Saint said firmly. "What are you trying to do? You can't expect to fight all the other Gold Saints."

"I don't want to, but I will if I have to." Aiolos clenched his hands. "I will try to convince them first but if that doesn't work then I'll fight. Athena doesn't have that much time."

"Do your really think you'll be able to convince anyone?" Mu demanded.

"Aioria…" The Sagittarius Saint started to say.

"Is your brother!" Mu cut him off. "He hero worshiped you. No matter what doubts the others have they will not listen to the man that has been treated as a traitor for the last thirteen years. What makes you think that you will be able make them listen?"

'I have to try!" Aiolos countered. "The last thing I want to do is fight my fellow Gold Saints! But if they choose to no listen to me." He raised his cosmos and glared at Mu challengingly. "Then I will get by, no matter what I have to do."

"So you'll fight them?" Mu asked, then suddenly rushed at him. Aiolos saw him coming, but the Aries said. He barely got his arms up in time to block the younger Saints blow. Aiolos slammed into a pillar and tasted blood as he slid to the ground.

"Damn it Mu! What are you trying to do!?" He asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Trying to make you come to your senses. It's been years since you been in a battle Aiolos. The men you are about to face have been seriously everyday. Do you really think your still a match for them?" The Aries Saint asked.

"I am still a Gold Saint." Aiolos said. "Even if my training hasn't been nearly as hard there I still kept it up. I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Mu asked him, staring intently. Then he attacked. Aiolos realized what the younger man was trying to do half a second after that but it was useless. He could no longer move fast enough to even dodge the light speed blow that slammed into his left arm. He screamed as pain shot up and the limp. It didn't responded the first time he tried to move it and he feared that the Aries Saint had broken his arm. Then his finger twitched and was able to actually lift his arm.

"Aiolos-san!" Shun rushed over to him. "What's wrong?"

"You knew that I was doing." Mu said as he walked up. "But you couldn't block it, could you?" Aiolos looked away.

"So?" He said quietly as he flexed his arm to make sure it he hadn't been wounded. "Just because I let you hit me…."

"Did you 'let' that arrow hit Athena?" Mu asked. Aiolos paled.

"Don't even joke like that!" He snapped. "I tired to stop it but I just wasn't…."

"Fast enough?" Mu finished for him. "I may not know all the details of what happened during your fight with Shura but I do know your were wounded badly enough to fool even him into thinking that you were dead. Even a Gold Saint can't walk away from something like that unscathed." Aiolos opened his moth to form a reply but something told him that Mu wouldn't by it. "You can't move at light speed anymore. You can't fight anymore, can you?"

"I can!" Aiolos growled. "And I'm going to too. I won't let you stop me!"

"Do you honestly think you wan win against any of the other Gold Saint as you are now?" Mu said calmly. "You could barley move you arm after I hit it. What I really had been your enemy? Do you really think I would have ignored such an obvious weakness?"

"That doesn't matter. Athena is in danger! She doesn't have time for me to worry about my own safety!" Aiolos tired to push past the Aries Saint but Mu grabbed his arm.

"So you'll challenge all the other Gold Saints. By yourself." Mu said. "What good will that do? There's a reason that no one has been able to get past all twelve Saints before. You'd be dead before you even go through the fourth temple. The way your body is I doubt you can defeat even one other Gold Saint!"

"I know that! But I still have to try! What else am I suppose to do?" Aiolos demanded.

"We'll go Akira-san!" Seiya suddenly chimed in. Both Gold Saints turned to look at Pegasus. "We'll fight. You've been protecting Saori-san for a long time, but you don't have to do it alone anymore!" Seiya smiled recklessly. "It's our turn to do something now."

"But…" Aiolos said.

"Trust us Aiolos-san." Shun said stepping up. "Please…we want to save Saori-san…Athena just as much as you do!"

"Yeah, so let us go up. We'll make Saga take that arrow out of her chest, you'll see!" Seiya smiled at him.

"Besides…" Hyoga said smiling crookedly. "You helped train Aiolos-san. We're Saints too. Let us fulfill our duty."

"But…" Aiolos said uncertainly. Mu chuckled.

"Listen to them Aiolos. You done all you can. Now's the time to let others shoulder the burden you've carried until now." The Aries Saint said gently.

"I just feel as if I could do more." The older Saint said. "I should be fighting for her…."

"You did." Mu said firmly. "Stay by her side now. I doubt Saga will just leave her alone, even with the arrow in her chest."

"You're probably right." The Sagittarius sighed.

"So you won't go charging up the steps toward your death?"

"I'll stay for now Mu." Aiolos said. "But if there is need of me then I am going, and I won't let you stop me."

"Fair enough." The Aries Saint sighed, then walked toward the Bronze Saints. He heard him asking them to take off their Cloths so he could repair them. Aiolos hesitated in the doorway, still wanting to run up. He forced himself to turn away and head back to where Saori was still lying on the ground. He reached down and smoothed back a lock of hair that had had gone astray, then looked up and studied the Bronze Saints. He felt apprehensive about letting them go up. It was because he doubted their hearts or courage but because he wasn't sure they had the strength to force their way thought the all the Gold Saints. They were only Bronze Saints for all they had done, and they had never had to face a Gold Saint in battle before. The battles the boys had experienced until now was nothing compared to what even a single Gold Saint was able to do. Rationally they had no way of winning but he couldn't believing in the boys. There was no reason behind this feeling but still…

It hurt though that he wasn't able to protect his goddess. Even he had stayed away from his injuries, he had though he would be of some use in the battle against Saga. _But once again I'm stuck sitting and watching others as the fight battles I should be apart of. This isn't a nice feeling. _The worst feeling in the word, Aiolos decided, feeling useless to those that were important to you.

The hour it took Mu to repair the Bronze Cloths seemed to take forever. Time seemed to slow. The Bronze Saint had grown restless and gone outside the temple toward the beginning. Aiolos had chosen to stay by Saori's side. They thought it was because he was worried about her. He didn't bother to correct them. He was too old to be unable able to say something civil to someone because he was jealous, yet here he was. To be so childish was shameful and he knew it, but he wanted to help Athena. He had almost been looking forward to actually fighting.

Then Mu finished and the younger Saints came to collect their cloths. Aiolos watched with some envy as they donned their repaired cloths and prepared for battle. Mu stopped them only long enough to explain about the Seventh sense to them. To the boys credit the never faltered. He stood and went to stand by Mu. Seiya smiled at him.

"Don't worry Akira-san. We can do this." Pegasus said. Aiolos nodded

"Hurry please. Saori doesn't have much time." He said.

"We will." Shun assured him, then all of them started running, heading toward the back of Aries and the second temple that lay beyond it. Aiolos sighed.

"Don't worry too much about them for now." Mu said smiling. "Aldebaran trusts me, and I think I have convinced him that what you are doing is right. He won't let the boys pass through his temple unchallenged but I doubt he'll be that hard on them either."

"Have you managed to convince anyone else?" He asked the Aries saint. Mu shook his head.

"I've tried but I didn't dare do anything that would draw Saga's attention. He knew better than to try and attack me while he was pretending to be my Master, but I didn't want to push things. Besides, I was unsure what had really happened."

"Do you think there's anyone that will be willing to help us?" Aiolos asked gazing in the direction of the other temples.

"Aside from Aldebaran and your brother I'm not sure. Most of them truly believe they are doing the right thing, although there are a few that wouldn't care even if Athena were with us." Mu said.

"What?" Aiolos looked shocked. "But she's our goddess…you can't ignore that! We protect her!"

"Deathmask and Aphrodite only follow who they think is the strongest. At this point that means the Pope to them."

"But that's not how Saints work." Aiolos protested.

"That's how those two do." Mu said. Aiolos frowned. It took him a moment to place the names of the two Saints that the Aries saint had mentioned.

"Aphrodite is the Pisces Saint, right?" He muttered remember the strikingly pretty boy that had been in training for the cloth. That name had already been circulating all though it had started as more of a joke than anything else. He couldn't imagine why the boy had decided to take it as his actually name.

"Yes."

"But Deathmask….who is that?" He couldn't remember ever hearing that name before. It as possible that it was a new Gold Saint but surely Mu would have said something like that.

"The Cancer Saint." Mu said then chuckled. "I forgot that you were gone by the time he decided to use that name." Aiolos nodded, remembering the trainee who had been on the verge of gaining his cloth.

"You're sure that neither of them will ever join us?" Aiolos looked at Mu.

"I'm sure. Not with Athena as she is." The Aries Saint said. Then he paused and motioned toward Athena. "We should move her now."

"What why?" Aiolos said startled by the abrupt change in the conversation.

"Do your remember the shield that sits at the foot of the statute of Athena that is behind her temple?" Mu asked.

"Of course."

"My Master once told me that the shield to Athena was used to deflect any harm away from here and light from it could dispel any evil." The Aries Sainte explained.

"What does….you don't think that it can get rid of the arrow?" Aiolos said, realization dawning on him.

"I think that's really what is meant by Saga removing the arrow. He must know about the shield as well. But for that to happen the we have to get Athena to somewhere the light can actually reach."

"That's true." Aiolos said. "I just don't like leaving her out in the open."

"We'll be with her." Mu pointed out. Aiolos sighed.

"Fine. But lets wait until the Bronze Saints actually start to get near the top. I don't want her more exposed than she has to be."

"Alright." Mu said. The Sagittarius Saint looked at his goddess, trying to keep his gaze from being drawn toward the arrow that was in her chest. If he had just been faster…. Mu laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Aiolos, remember that if you hadn't risked so much to save her then even this bit of hope we have right now would be gone."

"All I did was fulfill my duty as a Saint." Aiolos said gaze down at her. "Nothing more."

"That doesn't mean that what you didn't wasn't one of the selfless acts I have ever heard of." Mu said softly. Aiolos looked at him in surprise. "And now it's time for the younger Saints to share your burden Aiolos. Trust in them for now."

That was when a massive cosmo came from the second temple.


	16. Part XVI

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but chapter 16 is here. A short chapter this time, but since I'm already planning the next chapter out, it will be up soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Aiolos had started to pace, walking from one end of the Aries temple to the other again and again. He was restless. He could feel the powerful Cosmo of the Saint from the second temple and could tell it was easily over riding the Bronze Saints.

"I though you said that the Taurus Saint would let them past!" He snapped at Mu.

"I never said that. But I wouldn't worry too much. Aldebaran knows something is wrong in Sanctuary, plus he's straight forward and honesty enough that I'm sure he'll recognize that the Bronze Saints are doing the right thing and will let them past."

"WHAT!" Aiolos glared at the Aries Saint. "You said that he was on our side! I though you had already talked to him!"

"Aldebaran is the only other Saint I actually trust will believe in us." Mu shot back. "But that doesn't mean it's as easy as it was for you to convince Aioria. He was you're brother, he already believed in you and wanted to believe that you were innocent. You're asking someone to give up everything that they know as the truth. Mere words, particularly when they come form a traitor and someone who has been absent from Sanctuary for years, aren't going to be enough."

"Then why did you sent Seiya and the others to him?" Aiolos asked.

"Because there is already doubt in Aldebaran mind, even if he want to acknowledge it. The way his mind is after he faces Seiya, he will start to think that maybe the Pope is wrong. I know it."

"I just hope you're right Mu." Aiolos turned away. "I can only hope you are right."

"Trust me." The Aries said. "Besides, even if I am wrong nothing changes. They would still have to pass through Taurus no matter what happens"

"That's true." Aiolos admitted. "I just wish it wasn't. Saints shouldn't be forced to turn on each other like this!"

"I wish that we didn't have to do this too but there isn't a choice, " Mu said softly.

"I know that," Aiolos sighed. He knew that but he didn't have to like it. When Seiya and the others cleared the way he would confront Saga no matter what and demanded that his former friend tell him why he had done this. Maybe then he would be able to make some sense of what his life had become.

Although he knew it was only minuets it felt like hours until the aggressive cosmo in the second house faded. Just before that there was a surge of cosmo that Aiolos had realized was Seiya's but only after it had faded. Never before had he felt the Pegasus's Saints cosmo so powerful. There had been things different about it too. Aiolos felt the moment that Seiya's cosmo broke through the barrier to the Seventh sense. Although he had only reached it for a second or so, the fact that he had actually achieved it was enough to shock Aiolos. It was so distracting that he almost missed the hint of another cosmo mixing in with the Saints. The only reason he noticed it at all was because he had been saved by the cosmo and had been around it for years. He looked over at Saori quickly but her condition hadn't changed.

"Did I just imagine it?" He muttered. Mu looked over at him but Aiolos just shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to the battle. It finished with all four Bronze Saints continuing onward.

"See?" Mu said smiling, but Aiolos caught the relief that was hidden in his voice as well.

"So now they have to pass the third house.." Aiolos said out loud.

"Yes," the Aries Saint sighed. Then he smiled slightly. "But before they do I want to see Aldebaran. I think now I might be able to talk him into helping us."

"Good luck" The Sagittarius Saint said as Mu headed toward Taurus. Then he walked over to check on Saori. There was no sign that she had awakened, even for a moment despite what he had felt. It was actually a relief to him that way. Even if the arrow wouldn't kill her the wound still must hurt and he was very glad she wouldn't have to experience that pain.

"Where you helping him?" Aiolos said out loud as he gazed down at the young woman. _ Should I be relieved or worried if you really are? _

Now the Bronze Saints would reach soon Gemini and Aiolos was growing nervous. Saga wouldn't dare leave the Pope's temple, not when there were intruders. But at the same time Aiolos knew the Gemini Saint would never let them pass through his territory without at least trying something.

He was pacing but there was really nothing else for him to do. Much as he wanted to help this wasn't his fight, not anymore. Every few minuets he check on Saori but there was no obvious change in her condition. The arrow seemed to be deeper in her chest but there was no obvious change in her breathing or pulse.

Even though he had half expecting it, it was still a shock when he felt Saga's cosmo appear out of nowhere. He froze in mid-stride, then turn and ran toward the exit of the Aries temple. He gazed upward, barely able to see the Gemini temple. The Cosmo was fading already and Aiolos almost doubted that it had been the Gemini Saints. It had been so much darker and more powerful than before that if had been known Saga so well he wouldn't have recognized it at all.

The cosmo flared again, and Aiolos realized that it was faint. If you weren't searching for it he doubted anyone would noticed it. He doubted Saga was actually in the temple now because s the Cosmo didn't feel solid enough to have originated there and he doubted Saga would risk leaving the seat of his power. But if Saga really was reaching all the e way from the main temple…he had grown stronger since Aiolos had last seen him. _Why am I even surprised about that? It's Saga after all. _There was the stirrings of the dark Cosmo again. This time Aiolos concentrated on it. Now he was sure it was Saga reaching down. Even if the Gemini Saint wasn't physically there, Saga could still spell trouble for the Bronze Saints. Once when they had been young, shortly after he had earned his cloth, he had gotten into an argument with Saga over something small. The next day the Gemini Saint had simply not let him pass his temple. Aiolos remembered trying to go through the third temple, only to end up back at the where he had started. After several tried he had became frustrated, started shout, and attracted the attention of the Pope. Both he and Saga had gotten yelled at, then made to apologize to each other.

A large flare of that dark cosmo, so different from the way Saga's had been back then, and something around the Gemini house seem to twist. Although he could barely see what was going on from the first temple, Aiolos could have sworn that there were two Gemini temples up there. Be blinked and rubbed his eyes but the second one did fade. He knew one of them had to be illusion, although he couldn't remember Saga being that good at illusions. _ But he's at thirteen years to practice at it. _

It took Saga a few minuets to realize what Saga was trying to do because it didn't make any sense to him. Why was he trying to split them up? If all he had to do was hold them there until the clock ran out then why the illusion? Why try to split them up? If he didn't want to deal with them personally then there was always the other Gold Saints. Did he just not feel like expanding enough energy to keep them trapped there?

_You're underestimating them Saga. _Aiolos was surprised by the intensity of the through. Although he had his own misgivings about the Bronze Saints, he had been wondering if that was just because of his pride as Gold Saint. He didn't want to the image of the strongest of Athena's Saints tarnished. _But you have to drop your pride if you want to save her. Those four are the only chance any of us have! _ Grim thoughts, but true. Saints were suppose to be able to create miracles, he just hoped these young Saints could prove that true.

"What do you think Saga will do now?" Mu's voice cut through his thoughts as the Aries Saint walked down eh steps toward him.

"Nothing good." Was the grim answer. Mu threw once last glance back up the mountain before he walked past the Sagittarius Saint.

"Has there been any change in her condition?"

"None. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Aiolos said. Hyoga's cosmo was flaring now, and he wondered just what the Cygnus Saint was fighting. Hyoga wouldn't try to blast through the walls, would he? He had felt Seiya's cosmo flare too, but the Pegasus Saint hadn't done that in a while. Dimly he could feel Shiryu and Seiya moving away from the third temple.

Hyoga's had stopped attacking now. For a brief second Aiolos thought he had managed to actual get through Gemini, but then Saga's cosmo flared again. Power built until the Gemini temple, the only one now that the illusion had vanished, was glowing gold. The Sagittarius Saint realized he was clenching his fist so tightly he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He forced himself to relax, although it was hard. Then, abruptly, the cosmo surrounding the Gemini house disappeared. Aiolos blinked and wondered if Saga had decided that he didn't want to deal with the Bronze Saints personally. Saga's cosmo enveloped Gemini Temple once again, giving the Sagittarius Saint his answer. This time Aiolos could sense anger in his cosmo. One of the Bronze Saints must have annoyed the Gemini Saint. Shun's cosmo was suddenly flared, only to be driven down by Saga's power. Aiolos drew in a sharp breath, suddenly afraid for the Andromeda's Saint life…then Shun's cosmo started to rise once again. It clashed with Saga's cosmo and although it didn't overpower it, the attack did something because the cosmo that surrounded Gemini vanished.

The fact that it was Shun who managed to drive away Saga shocked Aiolos. He trusted Shun as a Saint but Saga was the most powerful person he could name. It was a miracle that Shun had managed to make it through.

"So they're past the third house?" Mu asked as the Aries Saint came up to stand beside him.

"Yes." Aiolos answered. He looked over at the other Gold Saint. "Do you think that they'll be able to get past Cancer?"

"They'll have to," was the reply. There was nothing more Aiolos could say to that, so he turned and went to check on Saori once again. There was still no change in her condition, although when he felt his heart jump when he realized the arrow had sunk deeper into her chest. Or did it just look as if it had gone deeper because he was worried? All he knew was that the arrow was suppose to pierce her heart at the end of twelve hours. Did that mean it would go deeper in each hour or would it wait until the end of the last hour to move at all?

He gave himself a mental shake. _Stop it! By the time you have to start worrying about that, the arrow will be long gone at this will all be over. _ What that would entail was something that made Aiolos uncomfortable. For all the time he had spent planning how to take back Sanctuary for Athena, he had no idea what would happen after that was done. He hadn't seen the point of thinking that far ahead. Saga…they would have to deal with him, somehow. What that meant Aiolos found himself trying not to think about.

The powerful icy cosmo that flared up out of nowhere served as a welcome distraction from the uncomfortable direction his thought had been taking. Mu had been walking toward him but now he paused and looked back.

"That's coming from Libra," the Aries Saint frowned.

"That's not Roshi's cosmo anyway," Aiolos looked back at the temple. "but I don't know whose it is."

"It belongs to Aquarius Camus," Mu said looking puzzled, "he's out of his temple in the middle of an emergency, that's unusual for him."

"Camus….isn't that Hyoga's teacher?" Aiolos muttered, not really expecting Mu to answer, "do you think he's going to join our side."

"I can't say," Mu replied anyway, "the one or two times I returned here he was in Siberia."

"Hmm.." Aiolos turned his attention to the Libra temple. His hope that they might have an expected ally was shattered when he felt the cosmo of the Aquarius Saint flare, and fighting against him was… "Hyoga?" Aiolos said in surprise. He had thought the Cygnus Saint was still with Shun.

"What's Hyoga doing there? Deathmask and Shaka would never have let him pass with out a challenge." Mu muttered to himself. Aiolos choose to ignore the mystery for the time being. Instead he focused on the battle ahead of him. He felt some sympathy for Hyoga. The Cygnus Saint had spoken so fondly of his teacher that Aiolos knew the battle had to hard on him. To fight someone you cared about…..the Sagittarius Saint didn't even want to think about what it must be like. But they had to get through the temples. Even Hyoga hadn't faced his Master here he would have had to once they reached the eleventh temple.

The icy cosmos in the temple clash for a moment, then there was surge of cosmo from Camus as a light shot from Libra temple. It disappeared off into the distance, leaving Aiolos staring at. Before he could figure out exactly what it was intended to do, Hyoga's cosmo flared with rage. It clashed with the Aquarius Saint's cosmo…and the ice aura of the Gold Saint swiftly overpowered that of the Cygnus Saint. Aiolos felt Hyoga's cosmos start to fade away and could do nothing as it disappeared entirely.

The Sagittarius Saint clenched his fist helplessly. Even though he had half expected the Bronze Saints to die in here, he had still be hoping that the four young men had help to train would survive.

"Stupid, senseless war!" He snarled to himself, then after one last look t the fire clock that was counting down Saori's life, turned and walked back into the temple to check on Athena. There wasn't much else he could do now.

It was a while before anything else happened. Even then be barely noticed it as first since the cosmo coming from Cancer was strange. It was only when he felt Shiryu's cosmo flare brightly that he really paid attention to what was happening above them.

"So that's…Deathmask." Aiolos said to himself as he gazed upwards. A Saint who choose to follow Saga even though he knew what the Gemini Saint had done. He hoped that Shiryu would manage to defeat the Cancer Saint. A traitor like him did not deserve to be called a Gold Saint! But Shiryu's cosmo was over powered by the Cancer Saint's, and then he felt the Dragon fading away. For a minuet he thought the Dragon Saint was gone, then he felt something. It wasn't the cosmo of the Cancer Saint but…something made he look back to where Saori lay. Then he felt Shiryu's cosmo flare from the Cancer temple once again. The cosmo of the two Saints clashed then Shiryu's disappeared once more. A moment after that Deathmask's cosmo disappeared as well.

"The Cancer Saints are able to open the door to the afterlife, remember?" Mu's calm voice said. Aiolos remembered rumors of that ability but he had never seen it for himself.

"Are you saying Shiryu is already dead?"

"I'm not sure. I only saw his attack for a few moments when I interfered at Rozan, so I have no idea if it kills outright or does something else to the victim."

"So, in other words, we just have to wait." Aiolos finished bitterly.

Waiting was a word that Aiolos had come to hate a long time ago. He kept fidgeting and pacing with restless energy until he was sure he must be annoying the Aries Saint…when he suddenly felt Aioria's cosmo flare. He stopped in mid-step when he felt the outright hostility in it. Startled the Sagittarius reached out toward his younger brother's mind to ask what was wrong…and encounter nothing but a wall of pure rage and bloodlust. There was none of his little brothers mind there, but a bestial rage.

"What the…!?" Aiolos raced to the exit of the temple, staring up the mountain. When Seiya's cosmo flared and clashed briefly against his brother's he realized that something was very, very wrong. He tensed glancing back at the unconscious Athena then up to where his brother was. Abandoning Athena was something that he could not do but….something was very, very wrong with Aioria. He glanced back and forth then slammed his fist into the edge of the doorway with a growl.

"Damn!" He snarled as the stone fractured. As he Saint of Athena he had always know that there might come a point when he would be forced to choose between his goddess and those that he cared about but he had never though that day would really come. Least of all like this with his goddess wounded and something wrong with this little brother's very cosmo, with him not being able to do anything to help either of them

"Go" Mu's soft voice said from beside him. Aiolos turned to stare at the Aries Saint, "I'm a Gold Saint as well, and this is my temple. I'm perfectly capable of guarding Athena. You go see what's wrong with your brother."

"But….," as stupid as he knew it was, Aiolos couldn't help but feel that he was abandoning Athena at her most vulnerable. Not that he doubted Mu's capability to protect her but he had been the one protecting her for the last thirteen years. He didn't want to give that up to someone else.

"She'll be fine," Mu insisted as the other Saint meet his eyes, "you've given up everything to protect her. I doubt she'll begrudge you a moment of selfishness." Aiolos turned away from the Aries Saint, clenched his fists, then whispered, 'Thank you' before he took off up the steps,

Reaching Taurus seemed to take forever although he knew it had only really taken a few minuets. With his heart hammering he reached through the temple itself, only to be stopped at the exit by a massive figure blocking his way.

"Aldebaran," Aiolos said shortly as he gazed up at the Taurus Saint, "you've grown since I last saw you."

"Aiolos," the Taurus Saint rumbled in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Here in Sanctuary or here in your temple?" Aiolos asked impatiently "Mu should have already explained about the first one, and right now I'm just trying to get to my brothers temple, so if you'll let me past…" the Sagittarius Saint tried to dodge around Aldebaran only to have the Taurus Saint move to block him.

"I can't do that," was what Aldebaran said but the words were hesitant. The Taurus Saint felt as if he had to fulfill his duty but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"I'm a Gold Saint, Aldebaran. I never once have abandoned by duty to Athena," Aiolos said softly, "there is nothing in this world that could ever make me turn against her," he meet the Taurus Saint's eyes. "I mean her no harm, and all I ask is that you let me pass. I don't even want to reach the main temple," _At least not yet, "_all I want to do is reach Leo. Something is_wrong_ with Aioria," the Taurus Saint still didn't move from his stop.

"Please Aldebaran, it's my brother. I don't want to have to hurt a fellow Saint but I will if you force me too." There was a pause, then the massive Saint of Taurus smiled and moved to the side.

"Who am I to stop one of Athena's Saints," he said. Aiolos nodded his thanks as he ran past.

It wasn't until he as standing in front of Gemini that the Sagittarius Saint realized exactly where he was. He had to pass through the third temple but he had the sudden sinking suspicious that Saga was not going to let him through that easily. The Gemini Saint had already tried to stop the Bronze Saints, Aiolos knew he wouldn't let someone like _him_ through. Steeling himself for whatever the traitor choose to send his way, the Sagittarius Saint ran into the temple. Almost as soon as he was inside he felt that dark, tainted cosmo that now belonged to Saga descend on the temple. He could have sworn he felt the space start to twist and the exit seemed to disappear from in front of him….then reality seemed to right itself with a snap and he was out in the sunlight facing the stairs leading up to Cancer.

He stopped, then glanced back at the temple behind him. For the half second when everything had gone back to normal he could have sworn Saga's cosmo had felt like it had back when they were children. Then Aioria's own rage-filled cosmo flared again, and Aiolos shoved what he had just felt to the back of his mind. There were far more important things at this moment.

As he reached thought Cancer, now empty of even the traces of Cosmo that would indicated a Gold Saint was present, he wondered what had happened to his little brother and it he would be able to help him at all.


	17. Part XVII

A/N: Yes, I actually update! I'm really, really sorry for the loooong wait. I can only blame, outright laziness, writers block, and my computer crashing, taking the last copy of this chapter with it. I've also went through and reorganized some elements of the plot, so now I have a better idea of where I'm going with this. Yes, this is a rather short chapter after I made you wait a year, but really think the confrontation between Aioria and Aiolos deserves it's own chapter.

As always, I am eternally greatful to anyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this. I really do appreciated it and it means a lot to me.

Special thanks to Nyx for beta-ing.

**********

If he had been in his right mind, Aiolos would have stopped to consider what it really meant if Deathmask truly had fallen, what an accomplishment it meant for a Bronze Saint. But he wasn't in the mood to stop and consider things. Getting through Cancer seemed to take forever, and Aiolos had almost started to think that Saga has chosen to play his dimension tricks on _this _temple somehow. Then he was through, and racing up the steps toward Leo. It seemed like an eternity until he finally reached it. As he raced upwards he felt an explosion of Cosmo, a mixture of Aioria's and Seiya's. The Pegasus Saint felt unusually…powerful. Aiolos could have sworn he felt something else mixed in with the younger Saint's Cosmo, but it was gone before he could pinpoint it.

Both combatants cosmos faded after that, and Aiolos hoped that, against all odds, they had managed to knock each other out somehow. Those fragile hopes were shattered when Aiolos felt his brother's Cosmo flare, rage, hatred and dark emotions spilling out of it. It made him falter and nearly stop. He almost couldn't believe it was his brother behind that Cosmo. It was the opposite of everything he had ever felt from Aioria. It almost reminded of what he had felt from Ikki, back when the Phoenix Saint had shown up in the Coliseum. With a muttered curse, Aiolos put on a burst of speed in order to reach the inside of the temple.

"AIORIA!" he yelled as he skidded to a halt inside. "SEIYA!" There were signs of battle everywhere, broken pillars, torn up ground and lingering trances of cosmo all over. But there was no immediate sign of his brother or Seiya. He reached out his cosmo to try locating either of them.

Almost as if in answer to that, there was shouting, an explosion of Aioria's darkened cosmo from deeper in the temple. Aiolos ran toward the sounds as he felt Aioria's cosmo swell once again. His heart clenched when he saw the scene laid out before. Seiya was backed up against one of the pillars, trying get away from Aioria who was standing over him, cosmo gathering for an attack.

"Aioria!" Aiolos yelled shocked, "what are you doing?"

"Akira-san, get away!" Seiya yelled as Aioria turned toward him slowly.

"Another intruder?" his brother said. Aioria was smiling, no smirking, in a way that said he was actually enjoying what he was doing. "I suppose I'll have to deal with you later. But first I have to deal with this. Why don't you lay down in the mean time!?" Aiolos wasn't expecting the attack Aioria threw at him as he finished his sentence. Only sheer instinct saved him as barely got his arms up to block in time The force of the attack still blasted him backwards through several pillars, the impact of each one sending a surge of pain through him until at last he slammed to a stop against the wall, the force driving him into it. With a cough Aiolos pull himself free, falling to the ground with a clatter.

"Aio?" he said as he climbed to his feet slowly, spitting blood. "What in Athena's name do you think your doing?"

"I must stop all intruders from passing through Leo!" Aioria shouted, preparing an attack for Seiya.

"Aio, no! Stop this!" his brother didn't even seem to register his voice. If that attack hit Seiya had that close range, there was no way the Pegasus Saint could survive it! His mind raced as he rushed toward them, knowing he wouldn't get there in time. "Aioria!" he yelled, seizing about the first idea he thought of. "Just what is this suppose to accomplish?" Aiolos tried to use the same pitch he would use years ago, when he would catch his little brother doing something particularly stupid as a child. He wasn't sure if it would do anything or even if Aioria would responded at all the words. The attack went off and for a split second Aiolos felt despair grip his heart, sure that he had failed but then he saw the attack shoot harmlessly over Seiya's head.

Aioria was standing there, head turned towrd him a dumfounded look on his face. "B..brother.?" he muttered uncertainly.

"Aio?" he said softly, slowing to a walk.

"Ungh.." Aioria winced, as if in pain.

"Aio, what's going on? Why did you attack Seiya?"

"I..I don't know.." Aioria muttered uncertainly, then suddenly hissed pain, dropping his head into his hand.

"Aio?" Aiolos took a step closer.

The punch caught Aiolos entirely by surprise, but this time he was able to flip and land on his feet, since this had lacked the additional power of cosmo behind.

"Wha..?" Aiolos muttered as he skidded to a stop. "Aioria, what are you doing?"

"Doing?" his brother muttered as he looked up. "I'm stopping you! No one shall pass through Leo while I'm here!" Aiolos sucked in a breath. Aioria's eyes weren't the familiar blue shad he remembered, instead they had turned blood red.

"Akira-san! Something's wrong! He was like this when I came in and he's not listening to me!" Seiya's voice caused him to start. He had forgotten the younger Saint was even there.

"I am aware of that, Pegasus," he snapped, watching Aioria careful. "Aio, what happened to you?" Aioria just smirked.

"Nothing happened, I was just reminded of my duty," he said. "I am to kill all who try to pass through Leo!"

"What!?" Aiolos said in shock. "What about your duty to Athena? Your duty to protect her! We're your allies!" Something seemed to twitch within Aioria and he froze for a second but then he shook his head.

"No...it doesn't matter, I have to stop you!" Aioria lunged at him, but this time Aiolos was ready. He managed to block. They exchanged a few blows, but Aiolos found himself being pushed back. Part of it was that Aioria was very powerful but he was also having a hard time actually striking out at his younger brother. Even though he kept telling himself that this wasn't really Aioria, that something was wrong with his mind and he had to do this, striking his brother was something he really didn't want to do.

But he knew that unless he could make Aioria snap back to his senses he would have to fight his brother seriously. No matter what his personal feelings were Athena's life was in danger. He had to make sure someone saved her, even if it meant killing his own brother so they could get past him.

He had to find some way to make sure that didn't happen.

"Aioria! Remember what you said to us in Japan? You're suppose to be helping us!" Aiolos blocked a kick as he spoke, his arm started to protest against all the rigorous exercise.

"I have to kill all intruders!" There was the mindless shout again. Aioria kept repeating it, as if were a mantra. But Aiolos had started to note that every time he said something that struck a nerve with his brother, he would freeze for a split second, as if something were stopping him.

"Aio, I know this isn't you! You know your duty to Athena!" Aiolos dodged backwards to avoid a punch from his brother that shattered the ground. "Whatever has happened to you, you have to fight it! I don't want to hurt you!"

Aioria outright froze at his words and stood there, trembling for a moment before charging at him.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THE FROM YOU!" the kick launched him into the wall. "You abandoned your place! Your duty! Everything! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SAINT!" The words stung and Aiolos could only stare at him.

"Is that truly what you think of me?" He asked quietly, meeting his brother's eyes as the Leo Saint threw a punch at him. he winced...and Aioria's fist stopped less than an inch from his face.

"No!" his brother whispered. "That's wrong...I wouldn't....no!" Aioria stumbled backwards one hand going to his head.

"Aio?" Aiolos took a step forward, but Aioria flung up his free hand to ward him off.

"Stay back! I..I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what's happening to me!"

"Aioria, calm down," Aiolos said, trying to keep his own voice calm. "Tell me what's going on. What happened to you?"

"I just said I don't know!" Aioria snapped. "Th..the last thing I remember was going up confront Saga…"

"You what!?" Aiolos nearly yelped in shock. "You idiot! I told you to wait! Saga could have killed you! What in Athena's name were you thinking!?"

"I was going to wait!" Aioria's voice was strained as he spoke, "but when I was carrying Shaina back I..I just started thinking. Saga caused all of this, you having to leave, Athena nearly loosing her life, Shaina getting hurt….it made me _angry_. He as getting away with all of it and it just wasn't right! He was suppose to be a Saint but he had done all that, and he was getting away with it! I just wanted…" Aioria stopped suddenly, his hand clenching.

"Aioria, that was stupid and reckless! You could have been killed! You know what Saga is a capable of? What were you thinking!?" Aiolos knew very well what Saga was capable of. Saga had been perfectly willing to kill him, someone he had once called friend, he doubted he would even hesitate in taking Aioria's life. That he hadn't only meant he had something else in mind for him. Aiolos remembered Saga experimenting with attacks that could affect a persons cosmo and mind back before everything had happened. Aiolos hadn't paid much attention to it then since he considered it an attack that shouldn't have anything to do with the a Saint.

Now he wished he had been more curious. Apparently Saga had managed to prefect that technique in the last fourteen years. If he could remember what Saga had been doing then may be would have an idea of how to fix what was wrong with Aioria now.

Aioria suddenly stumbled back, almost collapsing as he went down on one knee, clutching the sides of his head with both hands.

"Aioria!" Aiolos realized he wasn't the only one calling his brother's name. He realized it was Pegasus's voice and wondered how Seiya had managed to find the strength to get this far. But Aioria winced away from his touch, distracting him.

"Leave me alone!" Aioria snapped.

"Aioria, clam down," Aiolos said as calmly as he could. "Let's figure out what's going on...

"No!" Aioria opened one eye and Aiolos had saw red flicker across Aioria's eyes. "I don't know what's going on...and I can't risk hurting either of you.." he looked almost pleading. "Please brother get out now, while I'm still in control of myself! I..I don't think I'll go after you once you're actually out of the temple. Go!"

"I am not going to leave you alone like this!" Aiolos protested.

"Athena needs you! Don't waste your time on me!"

"She needs both of us Aioria!" Aiolos snapped. "What if you're wrong and you still come after us? We would have enemies coming at us from both sides! We have to figure out what's going!" Aiolos knew that he should be going, that this really didn't have anything to do with what he was supposed to be doing. But he couldn't bring himself to leave Aioria nearly destroyed like this. Not when there was a chance he could help.

"What about Athena, you have to save her..!" Aioria winced.

"We'll save Athena, Aio, but we'll need you help to do this. We won't be able to alone," Aiolos said soothingly as he moved closer to his brother. "Besides...what kind of brother would I be if I left you all alone. I know I wasn't around for you when I should have been...but this time I am and I intend to start making up for lost time now."

"Aiolos..." Aioria gave him a shocked look, then winced and grabbed his head, going to his knees. Aiolos knelt in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. He knew the position was a vulnerable one. If Aioria lost control again, he wouldn't even have time to guard. But he didn't care. If his words had snapped Aioria out of his rage, maybe they could break it's hold entirely.

"Aioria, listening to me, you need to fight this! I know you, and this isn't you! You're a loyal Saint! You wouldn't be trying to stop anyone trying to help Athena," Aiolos said as calmly as could. "Don't let this over take you! Fight it!"

"But…" Aioria closed his eyes and Aiolos felt the hint of darkness and rage that had been lurking in the back of his cosmo try to push forward again. Only this time, this close, Aiolos could also feel something else there as well. Another Cosmo there, pushing that darkness forward. Aiolos felt a surge of anger of his own. He knew who it had to be, and he would not let Saga take anything more from him. Aioria's eyes flashed red, and his expression started to twist into one of rage.

"Aioria, don't give into this!" Aiolos said pleadingly. He flared his own cosmo, feeding his brother what strength he could. He wasn't sure how much help it would be, but he had had enough of doing nothing. "Fight it, don't let him do this to you!"

"I'm trying!" Aioria managed to hiss. But Aiolos could feel the shadow that was Saga slowly start to take over Aioria again, twisting the anger he could feel back on his brother. Even the help he was providing didn't seem to be doing much. He could feel his cosmo mixing with Aioria's, but Aioria had been under Saga's control for at least a day or so. That was time for Saga to gain a firm hold on his brother. He could feel a shadow slowly falling back over Aioria's cosmo and when his brother looked back up at him, his eyes flashed red. A hard knot formed in Aiolos' stomach. If this didn't work then he would have no other choice but to resume the battle with his brother, and this time he might be forced to kill him.

It was a chilling though, that was one of his nightmares. This wasn't Aioria's fault. If he could just find a way to snap Saga's control or even if he could just find a way to disable Aioria until they could figure out a way to free him..!

Something brushed his cosmo. It was only the tiniest touch, but it was enough to catch his attention. His concentration almost broke before he realized it wasn't an attack. There was another cosmo seeking his, one that was soft, gentle..and very familiar. He knew it well. He had been sensing it daily in some form or another for the last thirteen years. _Saori..!?_ He wondered what was going on. It was definite her cosmo, but she should be unconscious! What was she doing here!? Then he realized her cosmo wasn't coming from somewhere close, nor was it very powerful.

_Nii-chan? _he felt her cosmo brush his, speaking to him. It was almost eerier to feel her doing this. _May I help? Please…_

_I don't…_he though at her.

_Please.._ her cosmo touched his, growing stronger. He couldn't refuse her, not his goddess and not the gentle feeling of her cosmo. Her cosmo mixed with his, gently flowing over to where his mixed with Aioria's. The darkness suged..and Saori's cosmo flared, driving it back. He could feel the surprise and rage that came from the shadow who had been pushing at Aioria. This was something Saga hadn't expected.

"Aioria, you aren't alone in this! Trust in me, trust in _Athena. _ You can break free of this!"

Aioria's cosmo flared..but not in rage this time. He felt Athena's cosmo swirling through Aioira's gently driving the darkness back. The red started to fade from Aioria's eyes. But apparently Saga, wasn't through yet. Aiolos felt the shadow of his cosmo try one last time to grab Aioria again, but this time Aiolos wasn't going to allow that to happen. He allowed his cosmo to brush against Saga's and felt the Gemini Saint jerk in shock.

_Not anymore! _ he 'yelled', sent a shock to his former friend. _You aren't taking anything else from me! _ Aiolos thought he was going try again, but then something changed. The shadow faded, and for a split second Aiolos sensed a cosmo that was nearly identical to the Saga he had known when they were children. Then it was gone, the cosmo disappearing. He could feel Saori slowly withdrawing her cosmo too, her power fading.

Aiolos looked at his brother, who was blinking slightly confused. There was no sign of red in his eyes, and no hint of the darkness that had been possessing him a few minutes earlier. Aiolos heaved a sigh of relief.

"Brother?" Aioria said softly. Aiolos have him a smile and squeezed his shoulders.

"Welcome back little brother, welcome back,."


	18. Part XVIII

A/N: O_O I actually updated? Amazing! I'm so sorry this took so long for me to get written. Simple writers block, losing what I had already written when my computer died, and school all got in the way. I did try each day, but sometimes I could only manage to get down a sentence or less. I place Seiya and Aioria for part of that. Those are the two hardest characters for me to write, and I'm speaking individually. Them being together just made it a lot worse. Anyway, the next chapter should be much easier to write. I will promise you it will take less than a year to update this again!

* * *

Aioria gazed at him in shock for a moment before whispering "Thank you, brother."

"Just doing a big brother's duty," Aiolos answered before pulling away and standing. "This isn't the first time I've had to pull you out of trouble!" A small smile crossed Aioria's face as the Leo Saint climbed to his feet as well.

"That's true…you always used to pull me out of something."

"Of course! It's not like I could leave my baby brother alone," Aiolos tried to keep his tone light, but it was harder than he thought it would be. The man before him was Aioria, but at the same time, it was not the little brother he had known either. They stared at teach other for a few moments in silence, not sure what to make of the other now that danger was past.

"Akira-san!" Seiya's shout echoed through the temple, causing both Saints to look over just as the Bronze Saint staggered out from between two pillars. Aiolos was impressed that he had managed to move at all with his leg that injured.

"Seiya, you should be resting. Sit down," he ordered.

"But you..he.." Seiya glanced back and forth between them in confusion.

"It's all right Seiya, it's over for now." Aiolos smiled reassuringly at the boy, who grinned back.

"Good," he said vaguely..then promptly collapsed against a pillar.

"Seiya!" Both of them started toward the Pegasus Saint. Aioria got there first, and Aiolos let him have that honor. Not that he was sure he could have beaten his brother to Seiya in any case. Adrenaline was slowly starting to wear off and Aiolos was starting feel all the blows he had received during his scuffle with Aioria. His arm was also telling him in no uncertain terms that it was _not _happy with the abuse he had been put through.

"I'm sorry, Seiya," he heard his brother say as he reached them.

"Don't worry about it Aioria," the younger Saint said cheerful, then winced. "Ugh. It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was. If I had been stronger…"

"Aioria, how bad is his leg?" Aiolos interrupted. They couldn't afford for Aioria to start blaming himself at this moment. There was a bigger task of his head.

"It's fine Akira-san.."

"It's broken." Aioria said, ignoring Seiya. "Very badly. I'm not even sure how you managed to walk over here at all!" The last part was directed as Seiya who looked sheepish.

"I wanted to help," he said.

"Well you can help us now by staying still," Aiolos told the boy, then turned to his brother. "Can you deal with it?"

Healing was an ability all Gold Saints possessed to one degree or an other. It just wasn't an area he had any particular talent in himself. He was afraid if he tried anything this time he would end up doing more harm than good. But Aioria…he hadn't been here to oversee the end of his brother's training. For all he knew Aioria had ended up being a genius at it. His brother frowned looking very thoughtful for a moment.

"I can," he said at last. "Besides I did this. I have to make up for it."

"…Very well," Aiolos said softly, shooting Seiya a look to try and keep the Pegasus Saint quiet. He knew that nothing he said to Aioria would get rid of the guilt he had. It was better to let him deal with it. He watched as cosmo flared around his brother's hands.

Seiya looked as if he was about to say something, but suddenly frowned. "Akira-san, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" For a second Aiolos was puzzled by the question. But then Aioria was giving him a concerned look and he realized he was holding his sore arm unconsciously. He quickly let go. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Aioria was frowning. "If I hurt you…"

"I said it's nothing!" he snapped, then paused. "Sorry. It's nothing Aioria. I'm just stiff. I'm not as young as I once was."

"You aren't that old," Aioria protested, but turned back to dealing with Seiya's leg. Aiolos was impressed by this brother's control.

"..You're better than I am at that. It would have taken me much longer," he couldn't help saying.

"I had to learn how to do this myself." Aioria smiled bitterly. "There weren't many willing to help the brother of a traitor after all."

"Aioria…." He had thought of his brother since his enforced exile but he had never thought it would be Aioria who would have to bear the brunt of his crimes. If he had just had time to go back…

"It's in the past, Aiolos," Aioria said cheerfully as he helped Seiya to his feet. "You're back now. We can make things right."

"If only they were that easy.."

"Aiolos!" Aioria's voice was barely a hiss as he froze with his hand still gripping Seiya's arm. He was staring back toward the interior of the temple. Aiolos whirled and just caught the edge of a dark figure dodging behind one of the pillars.

"Who's there!?" he shouted. He couldn't sense a cosmo but that didn't mean much. It was possible to suppress your cosmo and any spy Saga had trained would be sure to do so. If it was a spy was from that man, he must be eliminated. Aiolos knew it was futile to even think of hiding his movements from Saga but that did not mean he was going to allow his every movement to be reported on.

"I 'm warning you…if you don't come out and face us right this moment you are going to regret it!" Aiolos flared his cosmo in warning.

"I'll get him Akira-san!" A flash of white blurred by him before Aiolos had even realized who the voice had belonged to.

"Seiya!" both his and Aioria's voices mixed as Seiya disappeared behind the pillar after their shadow. There was silence for a moment, then shouts and the sounds of a scuffle. He and Aioria started toward the noise just as someone came flying out of from behind the pillar. They slammed into the ground, skidding across the floor.

_That is not Seiya. _ Aiolos thought grimly. Even before the dust settled he could tell that. The shadow figure was far to big to be Pegasus. He finally got a clear look at him as the man climbed to his feet. He was tall, almost as tall as Aldebaran. He wasn't wearing Cloth, which was at least one good thing.

"Circle around to the other side," he whispered to Aioria. "We can't let him escape." Aioria nodded and started to inch around just as Seiya appeared from behind the pillar. He looked a bit battered, but Aiolos couldn't tell if that was from his fight with Aioria or if it was something the spy had done to him. The Pegasus Saint stopped short, staring at the intruder.

"Cassios!" He exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"You know him Seiya?" Aiolos asked. Aioria paused, but Aiolos motioned him to get going.

"Yeah…I had to beat him to earn the Pegasus Cloth," the younger Saint said. "I told you about that." Seiya sounded almost hurt that he hadn't remembered . Aiolos tired to remember back to the conversation he had with Seiya regarding his Cloth. He had been sure to talk to each of the Bronze Saints and find out exactly what type of trials they had been through, but all that seemed so long ago now. Compared to what they were going through now it was unimportant and the only thing he could truly remember was that Seiya had won a tournament in order to earn his Cloth.

"You did," Aiolos said at last. It was true after all, even if still couldn't remember the details. "So this is Cassios." He studied the man who was climbing to his feet now, watching them all warily. He looked tense, as if he was prepared to try and fight all of them. He was tall, and very broad shouldered but there was almost no Cosmo coming off of him. Whoever had taught him had done a very shoddy job of it if. It was amazing he had made it that close to earning a Cloth. Things certainly had gone downhill since Saga had taken over.

"He's also Shaina's student," Aioria added as he got into position. Cassios glanced over at him in shock, his eyes darting between the three of them now. He must not have noticed what had been going on until he was trapped. All for the better then. It would be

"I see. But that doesn't really matter at the moment. You still haven't answered my question, Cassios. Why are you here?"

For a moment they boy seemed cowed, then he drew himself up to his rather impressive full height. "Why should I have to answer you?" he sneered nervously.

"Because you are speaking to a Gold Saint," Aioria said calmly. "You came into my temple uninvited to spy on us. It is my duty to find out what you are up to."

"I wasn't spying!" Cassios protested. "I…" he paused, looking embarrassed.

"You what?" Aiolos said evenly as he wondered how Cassios _had _managed to make it this far. Surely Mu would have warned him if there were spies on the mountain? Unless Mu hadn't know about him. Or maybe the Aries Saint had just assumed that he would be able to take care of any spies that he did come across. Either way, he wished Mu could have at least warned him of the possibility. Cassios still looked embarrassed and shifted a little.

"I wanted to help." He admitted at last. That caused Aiolos to blink.

"Help? Why?" Did Cassios know about Saga and his deception? Or was he bluffing? Cassios remained silent only shifting his wait in an embarrassed . "Well? Are you going to answer or not?"

"Why should I have to? I said I wanted to help, shouldn't that be enough for you?" Cassios snapped.

"If should be," Aiolos admitted. "But we are in a dangerous situation. I will ask you one more time…why do you wish to help us? You do realize who we are fighting against?"

"I..umm.." the boy didn't answer.

"Cassios," Aioria said at last. "Why would you want to help us?"

"Yeah," Seiya spoke up. "You tried to kill me! You hate me! Why would you want to help us now?"

"Why does it matter to you!?" Cassios snapped at the smaller Saint.

"Because I don't like the fact that you just popped up here! Did the Pope send you!?"

Aiolos was slightly surprised that Seiya of all people had figured it out, but he supposed that even the Pegasus Saint must have noticed something odd.

"The Pope?" Cassios looked surprised. "No! Lady Shaina just.." he shut up suddenly, a blush touching his cheeks. "I came here on my own! No one orders me around."

"Evidently, Shaina can," Aiolos noted, causing the boy to glare at me. "Now, answer our question. We don't have time to waste , and we need to know if we can truly trust you."

The boy remained silent trying to look intimidating. It might have worked against some people because of his size, but Aiolos could see he was nervous.

"We don't have time for this!" Seiya burst out after a while. "Saori-san is in danger! We have to get going." The Pegasus Saint glared back at Cassios. "I already beat you once, I can do it again!"

"We still don't know why he's here," Aioria said, "if he's on our side it would be wrong to attack him!"

"But we can't just leave him here!" Seiya protested, then turned toward Aiolos. "Akira-san! We can't trust him!"

"But we have to do something with him!" Aioria protested. "What should we do with him, brother?" Aiolos sighed as they both looked expectantly at him.

"Well, we have to come up with something…"

'_Aiolos?' _ the unexpected mental call startled him and made him look up in shock for a moment before he realized that he hadn't it heard it.

'_Mu?' _He answered, realizing that the Aries Saint would be the only one who would contact him like this. He tried to suppress the mild surge of irritation he felt. He didn't need to be interrupted right now!

'_I'm sorry if this is a bad time,' _Mu answered. _'Am I putting you in danger?' _

'_No,' _he admitted. _'I've just run into a …problem.' _

'_As have I,' _Mu replied. _'Perhaps not a great one, but I still need some advice in deal with it.' _

'_What is it?' _He asked.

'…_There is an older bald man shouting at me and waving a wooden sword around. Kiki has said that he serves Athena. He said you would know of him.' _ For a moment Aiolos was amused by the description than he groaned.

'_Tatsumi. He's loyal to Athena, but annoying and stubborn. Just..tell him to leave you alone if he's bothering you.' _

'_I have been trying. He seems convinced that I'm the one responsible for Lady Athena's condition and nothing I seem to do or say seems to convince him that is not the case.' _ Aiolos suppressed another groan.

'_Just give him a knock on the head,' _the Sagittarius Saint sent back. _'That's the only way to get him to listen to you.' _

He could almost 'hear' Mu's mental chuckle as the Aries answered him. _'So he's nearly as stubborn as you then?' _

'_He and I are far from alike!' _Aiolos thought furiously. _'But he is loyal to Athena, if nothing else. Try not to cause him serious harm.' _

'_Very well,' _Mu replied, _'I…..' _ There was a sudden pause.

'_Mu?' _Aiolos asked in concern.

'_Hmm…it's nothing. I think your friend has just drawn more attention than we would like.' _

'.._Trouble?' _

'_A bit, I suppose' _the Aries Saint answered. _'I think some of the more minor guards that are loyal to Saga have found where Athena is but I can…_'

'_I'll be right down!' _Aiolos interrupted and broke off contact with the other Saint. "Damn!" He did not need this, not right now!

"Brother?" Aioria's concerned voice brought Aiolos back to the people that were actually in the room with him. Both his brother and Seiya were looking at him with a mixture of uncertainty and curiosity.

"It's Athena," he said quickly. "Saga has guards loyal to him and they've found her. I'm going to head down and deal with them."

"What!?" Seiya glanced at him wide-eyed. "We have to get down there, we have to help her…!"

"That's what I'm going to do," Aiolos said cutting him off. "We can't stop moving forward either. Remember, we only have twelve hours." He glanced over at his brother. " Aioria. If it looks like I'm going to be gone more than an hour, go ahead without me. There should be no one in my temple, so we can afford that much time but that is all. Seiya, you stay with him just in case. Someone needs to reach the top to save Saori, no matter what happens."

"But…."

"I can handle this," Aiolos smiled reassuringly at the Pegasus Saint. "I swear I will never let anything happen to her. Have I ever let you down before?"

"..No," Seiya admitted although he still didn't look happy.

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" Aioria asked, looking worried.

"I should be fine. All the Saints that could provide a challenge to me are either further up the mountain or they're on are side. Besides, I won't be completely alone. You," he said and turned to Cassios, who had been edging away from them and trying to look disinterested at the same time.

"What?" the trainee said and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you. If you're good enough to nearly earn a Cloth, then you'll have no trouble with a few measly guards." He would take the boy back down to Mu. The Aries Saint had let the boy up, now he could deal with him again.

"I can't I promised Mistress Shaina I would…." he glanced over at Seiya almost helplessly.

"You aren't going to be of any use here," Aiolos cut him off, not caring what order Shaina had give him. "If you follow us any further you are not going to be any help. The most you'll do is get in the way until a Gold Saint kills you. You will do more good down guarding Athena than following us around."

"but,"

"Look, if you don't come with me then I am going to knock you out and leave you here. Right now we don't have the time to deal with us. It's your choice Cassios." Aiolos said firmly. The others were all looking at him in shock. He didn't like being this abrupt but Saori was in danger. "We don't have time to deal with this any other way! Are you coming with me or not?" After a moment Cassios nodded uncertainly. Aiolos decided to take that for assent. "Then let's go!"

He took off running, only paying a tiny bit of attention to even note that Cassios had started stumbling after him. This had taken to long. He should have just told Aioria and Seiya to deal with the trainee on their own . Saori could be in danger even know. True Mu was down there, and so was Tatsumi but all it would take was for them to get distracted. Even a moment could be all it took for someone to get by them and finish what the earlier assassin had started.

The thought was enough to put more speed to his legs. Only the fact that they were going down stairs made him take any sort of caution. Tripping and breaking his neck would be a sorry end after all he had survived. He sensed Cassios following him. The boy's pace seemed like a snails pace in comparison to his own. He felt a surge of annoyance at him for having to show up now of all times.

"Aiolos-san!" the voice made him look ahead of him. There was a pair of figures coming around the bend just ahead of him, one dressed in a familiar shade of pink.

"Shun!" he said and slowed his steps as he recognized Shiryu as well. "What took you two so long?"

"I'm sorry," Shun said looking unhappy. "I..Hyoga and I ran into something Saga was controlling. It took me forever to get through the temple, and Hyoga..I lost him!" there was a guilty edge to Shun's voice as he spoke. "I tried to catch him but he got pulled away before I could reach him. I just wasn't fast enough..!"

"It's not your fault," he said soothingly, trying not to be impatient. "Saga is strong, it's only logically you couldn't counter everything he threw at you."

"He also stopped to help me," Shiryu put in just as Cassios arrived. The boy was panting for breath, and Aiolos wondered if he would even be able to keep up with him all the way to the bottom. The Dragon Saint gave Cassios an odd look but continued, "Fighting Deathmask took almost all my strength. I'm not sure how long I was out for. To be honest, I'm not sure how I'm still alive."

"You actually managed to defeat a Gold Saint?" Aiolos said. He had sensed it but hearing the confirmation from Shiryu's lips itself brought back all those feels from before. "That is amazing! I'm not sure how you pulled it off, but very well done!"

"Thank you," the dragon Saint responded. "But I was only doing what had to be done."

"You still shouldn't sell yourself short," Aiolos said then, in a more serious tone, "do you think you'll be capable of fighting anymore?" The dragon Saint still bore wounds from his previous fight and to Aiolos' eyes he looked exhausted. Shiryu stood a little straighter.

"I can fight for as long as I need to," the younger Saint said. Aiolos nodded, half in acknowledgement and half in respect, then turned to Shun.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Shun said. "I just got knocked around a little but it's nothing really."

"Good," Aiolos glanced back up the stairs. "Seiya and my brother are waiting up in Leo temple. Go wait for me there. I have to take Cassios back down to Aries so I can deal with something. You two wait up there with them until I come back."

"Deal with something?" Shiryu frowned. "Do you need help? We could go with you.."

"I'll be fine," Aiolos assured him. "Go wait with the others. Come on, Cassios!"

"Hey! Wait up!"

Aiolos ignored Cassios' shouts. They needed to get down to Saori, now.

* * *

The trip down though the remaining temples went by quickly. He thanked the gods that he had only been in the fifth temple. Not even halfway up, and with nothing to block his way he was making good time.

They blew by a startled a Aldebaran. The Taurus Saint looked confused but didn't try to stop them. He was suppose to stop people from coming up, not those going down after all.

Aries temple loomed in front of them, and Aiolos put on an extra turn of speed. He raced past the entrance, skidding a little on the floor.

"Mu!" he shouted, "Where are…you.." he trailed to a stop as he got within sight of the entrance. There were several bodies sprawled across the front area of the temple, and Tatsumi was just delivering a final blow to another figure. As the guard fell, Mu turned from where he had been quietly observing the fight. Aiolos found himself on the end of a disapproving look.

"I could handle the situation here," Mu said, somehow managed to sound annoyed with out raising his voice at all. "They are only a few guards. Do you truly think that I would let our Lady Athena be in any real danger? Why else did you choose to leave her with me?"

"..I am sorry," Aiolos admitted quietly, realizing how much of an insult he had paid the Aries Saint. Mu was a Gold Saint, to even hint that he couldn't even be able to protect their goddess from someone as lowly as the guards was beyond rude.

"It's all right," Mu said after a moment. "I won't pretend to know what you have gone through these past few years Aiolos, but you must remember that you are not the only Saint who wishes to protect Lady Athena. No matter the poison that has been spread by Saga, most Saints still remain loyal to her. You are not the only who responsible for her safety any longer. You can afford to let others help you carry your burden now."

"I know that," Aiolos admitted. His eyes fell on the still form of Saori, his heart aching to see her like this. He crossed over to kneel next to her. Mu didn't try to stop. "I know that," he repeated, "at least…my head knows that. But it's been so long since I could trust another Saint.."

"What about the bronze Saints?" Mu asked as he came up behind him. Aiolos brushed a strand of hair away from Saori's face before he answered.

"…I more than half expected them to fail," he admitted, "and that I would ultimately be the one that would have to face our enemies. They fared much better than I could have even begun to imagine. Perhaps it was my own fault that I…"

"There you are!" Tatsumi's furious shout tore across the conversation. The manservant strode toward them, his jaw set angrily. Aiolos rose to meet him, unsurprised by the anger. "What do you think you're doing?" the Sagittarius Saint barely flinched as the older man shoved his face close to his. Aiolos had a certain feeling that Tatsumi would like to have grabbed him in some way but his Cloth was preventing him from getting a good hold on anything. "What were you playing at? Where were you!? You were suppose to be protecting her and now look!" Tatsumi waved toward the form of the unconscious Saori. Aiolos couldn't look. "This is your fault! All of it! I should have known better than to even think you could pull it off this time! The only reason you even survived was because of Kido-sama's help! You're useless Why did I even think that you would be able to follow this suicidal plan back by nothing more than a pack of brats…!"

"That is enough!" Mu's even voice interrupted the triad. Both of them looked over at the Aries Saint in shock. Although he hadn't raise his voice at all, there was an edge to it that did not book an arguments. "Aiolos has pushed himself beyond his limits for Athena. Do _not _discount his own sacrifices. I am grateful for your loyalty to Athena but I will not let you continue to insult a Gold Saint."

Aiolos stared at the Aries Saint. He hadn't expected him to come to his defense, and he was touched.

"..Thank you, Mu," he said out loud. "But he is right. This is my fault. If I had been faster, if I had been more observant or paying more attention we wouldn't be in this sort of situation right now."

"There was no way you could have known what was about to happen," Mu said. "You aren't a god Aiolos. You cannot be expected to know everything."

"Maybe not, but I'm one of Athena's Saints. Her protector. I failed, right now it's as simple as that."

"Hmph," Tatsumi snorted, his wooden sword resting over his shoulder. "At least you have enough shame to be able to admit to that much."

"But I don't have any intention of giving up yet," Aiolos continued on. "This started years ago, when I wasn't able to stop Saga. Now, today, I'm going to finish what he began over a decade ago." The Sagittarius Saint gave Mu a look and the Aries Saint gave him an approving nod.

"I will take care of things here," his fellow Gold Saint said. "I trust that this time you will let me do my duty? I am the guardian of this temple after all," there was a light tone to the words as Mu spoke them that almost made Aiolos smile.

"I've learned my lesson, I won't dare underestimate an Aries Saint again," he said just as he remembered something. "Since you are so reliable perhaps you can answer a question for me?"

"What question would that be?"

"Why did you let…" Aiolos started to say, glancing behind him. He stopped when he realized that there was no one there. That was odd, he could have sworn Cassios had been right behind him. After a few seconds of searching he noticed the boy, who was doing his best to blend into a pillar as he edged around it.

"Cassios, would you stop hiding behind pillars? Come out there!" He said aloud, torn between amusement and exasperation. He turned back to Mu as the boy came out into the open. "Why did you let him past, Mu? You must have noticed him!"

The Aries Saint glanced over at Cassios then gave a tiny smile. "I did notice," Mu said, "but I didn't sense any hostility toward you. If anything he seemed worried about someone up ahead. I didn't want to be the one to turn a potential ally away. Besides, even if he had turned out to be an enemy I had confidence in your ability to look after him."

"…You are right Mu, it would be foolish to turn an ally away," Aiolos said cheerfully. "Which is why I think I'll leave Cassios with you. He can help Tatsumi guard Athena while we heads towards Saga."

"I suppose that would make sense," Mu said slowly as both Tatsumi and Cassios stared at them in shock.

"I..I am not going to work with that idiot!" Tatsumi sputtered in outrage. "How dare you think that a lout like this is worthy to guard Athena!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Cassios growled, glaring at Tatsumi. "I can protect Lady Athena on my own, I don't help from a crippled old man."

"Crippled old man!" Tatsumi yelled in outrage. "How dare you.."

Aiolos shut out the rest of what the two of them started shouting at each other and just nodded at Mu. "I leave them to you," he said to the Aries Saint. Mu gave him a look that said he would pay for this later but Aiolos ignored it and headed for the exit. He had wasted far to much time as it was, and now he would have to make up for it.

* * *

Aioria leaned back against a pillar in his temple, trying to appear more relaxed than he really was. He was a Gold Saint, he had to appear to be calm. It was what Aiolos would expected of him, even if he would rather have joined Seiya in pacing the length of his temple as they waited. At least he would have felt better if he could just move. Instead he kept frigidity, tapping his fingers against his arm guard and shifting.

He was just about to give up all pretense at being calm when suddenly Seiya stopped and punch a pillar in frustration.

"I can't stand this!" the younger Saint shouted. "Aioria, let me go up or follow Akira-san! I can't just sit here anymore!"

"Seiya, he told us to wait for a reason," Aioria said, although he sympathized with Seiya's feelings very well. "He has a plan and we wouldn't want to…"

"How do you know he has a plan?" Seiya cut him off. "I know…I know Akira-san is doing whatever he can to help Saori-san. I know that he's the most loyal Saint ever but I don't think even he really knows what's really going to happen. He's just making things up as he goes along!"

"He's had fourteen years to plan, Seiya," Aioria said, feeling the need to defend his brother. "That's plenty of time to come up with something that will work!"

"Then why hasn't he acted like he knew this was going to happen?" Seiya turned to glare at him. "We can't wait, not when Saori is in so much danger! Weren't you going to help Athena!?"

"I am helping her! But I chose to believe in my brother as well!" Aioria didn't want to mention the years he had spent doubting that same brother. How could he have been stupid enough to believe those lies? He had always had doubts about the story Saga had been feeding Sanctuary but it was his own cowardice that had kept him from trying to find out the truth for himself. The least he could do for Aiolos was trust him now.

"I trust Akira-san too, but Saori is…!"

"Seiya!" Two voices called his name and both Saints turned. Aioria didn't know the two others that had entered his temple but Seiya looked glad to see them.

"Shiryu! Shun!" he called happily and rushed over to them.

"Are you all right?" One of his friend asked in concern. The boy was very..pretty. Pretty enough remind Aioria briefly of Aphrodite although this boy had none of the Pisces Saint's arrogance.

"I'm fine, Shun," Seiya assured him then looked at the boy in the Dragon Cloth and seemed to start. "Shiryu, your eyes….!"

"Apparently that water you brought me did do something," Shiryu chuckled. "It just needed something extra in order to finally activate. When I finally managed to defeat Deathmask I found I could see again."

"You're the one that managed to defeat Deathmask?" Aioria couldn't help asking. "That's…amazing. To think that a Bronze Saint was able to do something like that…it has to be a first in the history of Sanctuary!"

"A first perhaps, but if we want to get through this I doubt I will be the last," Shiryu replied as he turned to study him. "..You're Aiolos' brother." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Aioria said wondering how Shiryu had managed to figure it out so quickly. Shun just gave him a surprised and curious look.

"You're going to help us?" the delicate looking boy said. Aioria wondered how someone like Shun had even managed to survive Saint training. He didn't seem to have the sort of vicious and controlled aura that Misty and Aphrodite had but he supposed he didn't know him well enough to know that for certain.

"I am," he confirmed. "I'll be going up with you once my brother gets back."

"I keep telling you we can't wait for him!" Seiya said quickly. "Even if he gets back here as fast as he can, we're still wasting time just standing around!"

"We need him Seiya! The next temple is Virgo and Shaka is going to be hard to deal with!" Aioria clenched his fist. "He helped Saga and attacked me earlier. I'm not sure where his loyalties lie, but I can assure you they aren't with Athena. If we can't convince him to let us pass then we'll have to fight him, and if it comes to that…I'm not sure I would be able to defeat him or even hold him back for long." The last hurt for him to admit. He had trained long and hard to become a respected Saint. Having to admit that there was a Saint who had gained even more power with seemingly little effort hurt.

"I don't care how strong he is!" Seiya snapped. "We have to get through no matter what happens. If we wait for Akira-san, and we end up fighting, we're going to end up being late anyway! We don't have a choice!"

"If Aiolos was here he could help us defeat Shaka. With him we stand a better chance of at least one of us getting through!"

"Aioria," Shiryu said evenly. "Is the Virgo Saint truly that strong? "

"..Yes," Aioria said. "he's known as the Man Closest to God. No one knows much about him. I heard that back in India they consider him a prophet or a demi-god because he's so powerful." Aioria tried not to remember the power he had felt when last he had faced Shaka. That encounter left him wanting answers to _why_ the Virgo Saint was assisting Saga but he wasn't sure he was willing to face him just yet. It had been so easy for Saga to gain control of him in the last battle. What if Shaka had something to do with that to? What if they managed to catch him off guard again? Could he really be willing to risk that?

At the same time, wasn't his duty to go up and face Shaka? Athena was in danger. As a Saint, he should be willing to brave anything for her. Aiolos seemed expect that he would continue on with him too. How was he going to explain his fear to his older brother? Telling me that he feared having to feel that familiar darkness that Saga's cosmo had caused to creep into his mind would be embarrassing. He wanted to show Aiolos the kind of Saint the had become, but Aiolos was the one who kept pulling him out of danger!

"I still say it doesn't matter!" Seiya protested, interrupting Aioria's thoughts. "We have to get past Shaka no matter what and I'm not going to wait! We wasted enough time as it was with Mu, we can't afford to just sit here!" Seiya slammed his fist into his palm. "I came here to save Saori-san, and that's what I'm going to do!" He turned to Shun and Shiryu. "I'm going on ahead. You guys are coming with me, right?"

Shun seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding. Shiryu looked thought for a moment longer then answered. "We will."

"Then let's get going!" Seiya took off as he finished the sentence. Shun wasn't far behind him, calling for him to wait.

"Wait!" Aioria yelled after them, but the Bronze Saints seemed to ignore him. Shiryu paused for a moment.

"Aioria," he said, "I understand that this is your duty to guard this temple and that you wish to do what your brother says, but we can't remain here. We have to do this." Then Shiryu followed his companions up the stairs. Aioria stared after him, wondering why a boy that was so much younger than him had managed to make him feel like a child. A child and coward that was to afraid to move for fear of what might happen. Just what was going to say to Aiolos when his brother did return? 'I let the Bronze Saints go but I was to afraid to go with them?' It sounded stupid and shameful even in his head. Yes it was his duty to guard this temple. He might even be doing a good thing by staying here.

But would he really be able to live with himself if he let Bronze Saints charge ahead while he, a Gold Saint, stayed behind just because of his own insecurities? After all he had done, how hard he had trained to prove that he was a true Saint…was he really willing to let all that go to waste? Could he really face Aiolos likes this?

For a moment he hesitated, then took off after the younger Saints as he muttered a curse under his breath.

* * *

Aiolos sprinted back up the stairs, trying to ignore the amused look Aldebaran had given him as he had flashed past. Going up the stairs seemed to be taking more effort than he thought it would. He certainly was breathing heavier than he felt he should be. _I hope this isn't a sign that my battle with Aioria took more out of me than I thought.._ If he was having trouble just after a spat with his brother, how would he fair against Saga.

_Don't think about that right now! _He told himself as he reached Gemini temple. He half expected to get some for to resistance fro Saga here there was nothing. It was with a sense of relief that he made it through that temple and started up towards Cancer. Just one more temple and they could finally continue on with their mission.

A heavy, dark cosmo engulfed Cancer as he made his way through the temple. Shadows crept up between the pillars of the temple, moving and blocking out the light that should have been coming in from the entrance and exit of the temple. A murmur of voices started, ones that seemed to border on madness. Out of the corner of his eye Aiolos could swear he caught a glimpse of faces in the shadows.

He slowed, then finally stopped, shifting into a defensive stance. This had to be another trick by Saga. He had already used illusions once and he was perfectly capable of reaching deeper into a persons mind. Aiolos glanced up towards the end of the temple, trying to judge how far he had to go. The exit had been hidden by the fog and shadows that had appeared in the temple making distance judging tricky. What he did manage to catch sight of was a figure standing in the shadows, a dark splotch of black admist it.

"Come out!" He shouted. The figure seemed to hesitate but before he could voice another challenge it shuffled out of the shadows. As it did so, Aiolos finally identified the cosmos coming from it. It was one he was only vaguely familiar with, but he did know it.

_Deathmask!? But he's suppose to be dead!_


	19. Part XIX

A/N: And here's the next chapter, much later than I intended. Happy Halloween everyone! The hardest part of this chapter to right was the bits with Seiya and Aioria, I honestly cannot seem to get into those characters heads.

"Deathmask?" Aiolos whispered the name again, still having trouble believing it. He had felt the Cancer Saint's cosmo vanish. He should be dead!

"Well if it isn't the mighty Sagittarius Aiolos back from the dead!" the mocking voice echoed very eerily around the temple. "Or maybe not. You don't carry the scent of the dead round you. Was Shura just to stupid to kill you properly the first time?"

"Maybe he sensed the truth of the matter!" Aiolos replied as he slowly brought out his bow, snapping it open as he reached for the arrow. This was a fight he could not afford to waste time on. "He was manipulated by Saga! Listen to me, Saga has….!"

"Take over the place of the Pope?" came back to him mockingly. "What, do you think I'm an idiot? I know that already!"

"What?" Aiolos froze for half a second then quickly put the arrow to the string. "If Shiryu has already told you that much, why did you fight him? Why not let me through?"

Maniacal laughter rang through the temple, sending a shiver down the spine of the Sagittarius Saint's spine. "You think that brat told me that? I already knew what Saga was! I've known for years! Unlike you other idiots, I wasn't blind!"

"Then why do you follow him!" Outrage and shock and he didn't know what else crept into his voice. "He's a traitor to Athena…!"

"If Athena is so weak the even her own Saint's can be fooled by an imposter, maybe her time is over!"

"How dare you say that!" Aiolos' bow came up, arrow drawn back against the string as he scanned the area, looking for any signs of the Cancer Saint.

"I say only the truth!" Deathmask mocked, "and I don't care what you think of it! I'm not even a Saint any longer! Sekishiki Meikai Ha!" A flash at his left was all the warning Aiolos got. He dove to avoid the attack, rolling despite the warning twinge going up his shoulder as he halted next to a pillar and dodged behind it for cover.

"Not a Saint? Did you really give up on Athena so easily!"

"She's the one that dared give up on me!" the Cancer Saint's outraged voice rang through the temple. "She made my Cloth desert me! If that hadn't happened that damn dragon wouldn't have had a chance!"

"You have only yourself to blame for losing your Cloth," Aiolos said, tensing as he heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. "The Cloths themselves can sense who is worthy of them and who is not. You betrayed everything a Saint must stand for!"

"Well too bad I guess. At least I'm not stuck serving a useless bitch that can't even save herself."

"You will not talk that way about her!" Aiolos had pinpointed the Cancer Saint's location already. He dove out from behind the pillar, bow stretched to it's limits…only to falter. He hit the ground painfully, to stunned even to move. "..What?" There was a boy standing where he had though Deathmask would be. A child, one who was looking at him with sneering contempt. Why hadn't he sensed him until now? His clothes said he was a trainee and Aiolos knew he wasn't so out of practice he would have missed that. Something was wrong.

"Oh, come on, that's all the legendary Aiolos can do? Fall on his face?" The boy said mockingly, but it was not the voice of a child that spoke, it was Deathmask voice, one that was filled with the ringing hollowness that he had thought came from the temple itself. The hair on the back of Aiolos' neck stood up at the sound and he realized that he could sense two cosmos in front of him. The weaker one might have been the boy's but it was covered by the overwhelming power that was Deathmask.

"Deathmask," he whispered appalled and not wanting to admit what was right in front of his eyes, "what did you do?"

Deathmask's eerie laugh echoed around the temple. "What, you mean this?" he said, gesturing down at himself. "I was the Saint that could walk through the underworld! You didn't think that I was going to disappear just because I died did you?"

"Generally that's what happens," Aiolos answered as he slowly climbed into a crouch, pulling his arrow back against the bowstring. "I didn't think your powers allowed you to overcome that barrier. I had heard rumors that you could cheat death itself if you mastered the eighth sense, but I wasn't aware there was a Gold Saint who could do that."

"You have your body to fully cheat death," Deathmask admitted with a scowl. "My body is on it's way to hell now thanks to that damnable Dragon Saint. All I could do was break away my own soul and send it to seek out a body. Of course even that probably wouldn't have worked if I hadn't already had a connection to it." Deathmask smirked then, "it looks like having a brat dumped on me was a good thing after all."

"Brat..?" Aiolos said wondering at the wording. Then suddenly her realized why there had been a nagging sensation of knowing the boy in front of him. He had seen him, not that long ago, when Athena had been in danger… "Don't tell me that boy was a student of yours!"

"So what if he was? It's not like I asked for the kid! He's lucky I even let him live as long as I did!"

"A Master's duty is to try and prepare a student to the best of his ability!" Aiolos growled, bow come up. "You have betrayed that bond and even dared to shatter the sacred bond a Saint shares with Athena. I won't let you get away with that!"

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Deathmask spread his arms, smirking. "I'm already dead! Shoot away, I won't even feel what you do to this body!" The words were an unwelcome confirmation of Aiolos' worst fears.

"You're a monster," he snapped, unsure of what to do. Fire on a child that might not even be aware of what was going on? He could even up killing an innocent that had nothing to do with the fight between him and Deathmask! There was something naggingly familiar about the body the Cancer Saint was inhabiting, but he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted by it right now.

"Maybe I am," Deathmask agreed cheerful and fired off another shot. Aiolos deflected it with a wing of his Cloth as he rushed Deathmask. His controlled kick knocked the boy backwards and Aiolos hoped it had knocked him out. He had taken a chance there, hoping that even if Deathmask could use his cosmo through the boy, the body itself wouldn't be as strong. He crept forward toward the fallen figure, his bow still drawn. The child didn't move and Aiolos feared he had used too much force. As he came up close, he started to drop the bow in preparation to check his vitals.

The boys snapped open and he gave a nasty grin before he kicked Aiolos' feet out from under him. With a startled grunt the Sagittarius Saint went down, wings twisting awkwardly as he struggled to find some sort of balance.

"So you do have some guts after all," Deathmask sneered, the end of his finger beginning to glow, "but you should have just killed me while you had the chance!"

"I don't kill innocents!" Aiolos snapped as he slammed his foot into the boy's stomach. Deathmask's attack went wide, slamming into a pillar as Aiolos managed to get his feet under him and jumped, letting the wings of his Cloth aid his momentum. As he twisted in midair and landed, Deathmask laughed.

"You 'don't kill innocents'. Are you really that stupid?" the former-Cancer Saint taunted. "Is that what you tell yourself to make yourself sleep better at night? No wonder you were almost killed so easily. You're a weakling!"

"Perhaps it seems weak to you, but that is what I hold as my ideal as a Saint. It is bit foolish but in my heart that is part of what a Saint stands for. Not just protecting the world but those that dwell in it as well!" He brought his bow up again but he couldn't bring his shaking hands to fire again. Despite all his pretty words, everything he had tried to convince Deathmask of, there was a part of him that was worried there would be no way around killing the boy.

"Then you'll just have to die for it then!" Another attack came Aiolos' way. The Sagittarius Saint dodged behind a pillar.

"I came here prepared to do so!" He shouted back, bow drawn but he didn't dare peek out this time. What was he suppose to do? It wasn't as he could keep dodging forever! It might be possible for him to find a way to sneak past Deathmask, since having a body not his own had seemed to slow him down some. But after everything he head learned and knowing that Deathmask was a willing supporter of Saga he couldn't turn his back on him. He might cause havoc later on.

However killing him meant killing a child, an innocent who had done nothing to deserve his death. The boy hadn't meant to even be involved in this; he had only been dragged in because of the cruel whim of his master. Aiolos wasn't sure he would be able to face himself anymore after he had killed a child in cold blood.

"Planning on hiding forever?" A voice said as an area of the column right over his head exploded. Aiolos rolled forward and then took off running, dodging another attack as he found a hiding place deeper in the temple. The act made him feel cowardly. He didn't like running and hiding like this, and he did not have time for this! Saori's life was ticking away moment by moment as he played tag with this traitor, this could not be allowed to continue!

The memory of the last time he had seen Saori…Athena, his goddess, rose unbidden in his mind. A girl, laid out on a cold temple floor looking so frail for someone the hope of all the worlds rested on. So still she might have been a doll, the shiny of the golden arrow that was slowly taking her life..

Golden….arrow. The sudden realization struck Aiolos as he stared down at the bow laying across his lap. However before he could begin to realize what it meant, something struck the ceiling of the temple right over the section he was hiding in. Rubble rained won, burying him for a moment. His Cloth protected him from receiving actual damage but the time it took to fight his way out wasted several precious seconds and alerted Deathmask to his whereabouts. An attack splintered the rock near his head as he struggled free.

"What, has the great Aiolos been reduced to a cowardly rat hiding in the shadows?" Deathmask said mockingly as he advanced. Aiolos muttered a cruse under his breath…then drove his fist into the ground, causing a massive cloud of dust to rise. It lasted only a moment but it was enough time for him to puts some distance between them.

His idea was lunacy, something impossible. He didn't even know if what he had thought of would work, or if it was even something that was at all possible. How was he to know how the abilities of different cloths were decided? He could be totally wrong! Even if he was right and it could work, he wasn't trained in this, had never practiced an attack like that. It was so risky! So many things could go wrong…all it would take was too much power, a wrong aim…something as simple as an aging archer who was slightly out of practice missing his shot and the boy would be dead. By Aiolos' hand.

Yet even as he dodged behind yet another pillar Aiolos wondered what choice he really had. Saori, Athena, was dying even as he sat here. There were still at least six temples to go through and he was sure at least one would try to fight them. True, Aioria and the Bronze Saints were making their way up but they couldn't do everything by themselves!

But the boy, the boy who hadn't had a choice in what was happening. How must he feel, trapped in that body while another controlled it? Was he even aware what was going on? Had he agree to what his master had done in some way? Had Deathmask just taken him over unawares? There were so many unanswered questions about this situation! He just didn't have time to wait for the answers. There was really only one question that he had to answer right here and now: was he willing to risk the life of a child.

Asked in the abstract he would probably have said yes. However, facing that same situation in reality was another matter. But suddenly that vision of Athena rose up in his minds eye again and he realized this wasn't really a choice. Athena was the hope of this world, the one who would stand against darkness….she was also Saori the girl he had come to think of as a sister. He had to risk this…for her.

Aiolos gazed down at the golden arrow he held in his hand a moment then tighten his fist around it. "Please work," he whispered then put the arrow to the bow and raced out into the open. He could sense where Deathmask was. It wasn't as if the former Cancer Saint was making any effort to hide where he was. As he ran, Aiolos let a tiny amount of his cosmo trickle down into the arrow. Not too much or it would cause more damage than he wanted but if he didn't put in enough it would end up killing all the same….

_Don't think about it, don't think about it…_ Aiolos repeated it like a mantra as Deathmask came in sight.

"What, you're finally going to do something?" he said mockingly as Aiolos skidded to a stop in front of him. The Sagittarius Saint brought his bow up but then he felt his resolve waver a bit and the arrow dipped toward the ground.

"I knew it!" Deathmask smirked. "I knew you couldn't…"

Aiolos whipped his bow up as fast as he could and loosed, praying he hadn't aimed wrong. A look of surprised crossed Deathmask 's face but he couldn't move his borrowed body in time to dodge or block it. The arrow hit his chest and threw him backwards, letting lose a pained scream of surprise before he hit the ground and was still.

A few moments passed as the dust settled. Aiolos allowed himself to creep slowly toward the downed for, remembering how Deathmask had tricked him the first time. This, however, appeared to be no trick. His arrow was sticking straight up out of the boy's chest, a few flecks of blood surrounded the entry wound. Now that the boy was still Aiolos could get a good look at him and the Sagittarius Saint's suspicious were confirmed. This was the boy he had faced back before they had come to Greece. That he had survived the blow he had taken was impressive. If he could survive this blow was far more uncertain.

Aiolos knelt and checked the boy's pulse. His shoulders sagged in relief as he felt it still beating. He hadn't been sure his plan even had a chance on success. His hope had been that the golden arrows his own Cloth possessed could function enough like Sagitta's golden arrows that he would be able to disable to the boy without killing him immediately. Unfortunately even now that he had the boy down he didn't know how long he had or even if his arrow could be removed safely. Nor was he even sure Deathmask was gone. His hope was that the shock of the arrow had driven Deathmask out but he couldn't be sure until, or if, they managed to wake the boy up again. Right now that was something he didn't have the time for.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he slowly stood. Then the turned and ran toward the exit. He had wasted enough time. He had to catch up with the others, _now. _

Seiya raced up the stairs, ignoring the faint throbbing in his leg. It felt like it was taking forever to get up the stairs between each temple. It hadn't looked like there was this much of a gap between each temple at the beginning! Was that just an optical illusion? Or was it an actual illusion? What if someone was trying to keep them from going higher, so they couldn't save Saori-san? There had to be some reason why everything seemed to be passing by so slowly.

"Seiya!" the call caused the Pegasus Saint to turn and look behind him, nearly missing his step.

"What is it Shun?" he said impatiently as the Andromeda Saint increased his speed a little so that they could run side by side.

"Are you doing okay?" the other Saint asked. "You fought with Aioria. He's a Gold Saint…"

"I'm fine Shun," Seiya snapped, not letting his stride slow. "Aioria healed me, okay?"

"But…"

Their argument was cut short as they finally reached the entrance to the sixth temple. Automatically they slowed. After their experiences in the lower buildings even Seiya didn't just want to just rush in.

"Be careful," Shiryu muttered needlessly as they took their first few steps inside. For a moment they couldn't see anything as their eyes struggled to get used to the comparative darkness of the temple but before their vision could fully adjust a bright flash came from within the temple. When they could see again, they weren't in the temple anymore.

Well, maybe they were. There were columns souring up into the bright blue sky that had suddenly appeared. The ceiling suddenly seemed very, very far up and distant, even more than before. Seiya couldn't see the walls anymore either, they had disappeared to be replaced by rolling flowery hills. There were even birds overhead flying in the sky.

"Where are we?" the Pegasus Saint asked.

"It's beautiful," Shun whispered looking around, "It feels so peaceful too!" Seiya had to agree with his friend. There was a sense of calm and lightness that hadn't been present in most of Sanctuary.

"It's almost like a sort of heaven…" Shiryu said softly.

"Not quiet." Someone said behind them. Seiya recognized the voice instantly.

"Aioria!"

They all turned around to face the Leo Saint, who seemed to be appear out of nowhere after a few moments. He glanced around warily.

"This is one of Shaka's illusions," he explained. "I've heard that he's capable of fantastic ones but I hadn't had the chance to actually witness one."

"All this is just an illusion?" Shun looked around. "But it seems so really!"

"That's the point of it," Aioria said grimly. "It seems to real to you that you get lost in it and Shaka can deal with you at his leisure."

"Then he's somewhere nearby," Shiryu said, taking a step back. The others had done the same so that they formed a tighter group.

"Oh, he is," Aioria said before shouting, "Shaka, I know you're here! You're guarding your temple the same as I am. Come out, we need to speak to you!"

No none spoke a word for nearly a minuet after that, just waiting. When there was no answer from anywhere Seiya grew impatient.

"Maybe we should start to move deeper into the temple," he started to say only to fall silent as a burst of warm golden light obscured part of the landscape.

"You wish to speak to me?" a calm, measured voice said from the light. "You say this after you appear with the renegade that we have been order to kill on sight, and even appear to be aiding them? Why should I bother to answer? Perhaps I should just inform the Pope that he was wrong to trust the brother of a traitor."

"My brother isn't a traitor!" Aioria replied confidently. "You have to know that! You stopped me from finishing the Pope, why are you even helping a real traitor!"

"Do you truly think that things are the simple?" The voice replied. "Tell me Aioira, why do you choose to follow Athena in the first place?"

"Because she's our goddess! It is our duty as a Saint to look after her! I don't know what Saga has convinced you of but you have to believe me that Athena is back."

"…You sound so sure. Do you truly think that you can convince me of that?"

"We will!" Seiya said, stepping forward. "Even if we have to do it by force!"

Aioria looked at the younger Saint with a mixture of surprise and annoyance as the temple fell silent. Then the voice rang out again.

"Very well then," it said and suddenly the illusion around them blured, then vanished. They found themselves standing in another temple, one that looked almost the same as the ones they had just passed through. The only difference was the mighty stone lotus flower at one end and the golden figure floating over it.

"Now," Shaka said, "let us see if you can truly stand up to your claims. Convince me your cause is real…if you can. We shall see how far you get."


	20. Part XX

A/N:  
This chapter should have been out sooner. I really have no excuse for why it took over a year to be out, because really, part of it was just me being lazy and not working on it. I do find Aioria and Shaka very difficult characters to write, which kind of contributed to me having trouble working on it. The fight scene in here gave me hell too. I rewrote it twice because I kept getting mixed up. Then I finally just simplified it a little to make it easier on myself. Thanks to all the people that reviewed. It really did help encourage me to keep going on this chapter.

I have been having a problem recently where strips the quotations from my stories. I'm trying to replace the ones it's done that too, so please tell me if it does that to this story, or any of my other ones.

OoOOOOo

"That's Shaka?" Seiya whispered as they watched the golden figure on the lotus flower slowly unfold from his seated position.

"Yes," Aioria answered without taking his eyes off the figure. "Virgo Shaka, one of the most powerful of the Gold Saints." It hurt to admit that much, but he wasn't going to lie to himself. They had to get past Shaka no matter the cost, and if he wanted that to be possible then he was going to have to be ready for anything.

"..Huh," Seiya honestly wasn't sure what he had been expecting when Aioria had told them all how powerful this Virgo guy was suppose to be. He just knew he hadn't been expecting someone like this. Not someone with long blond hair and a very slight build. He just didn't look i_powerful/i_.

Shiryu leaned forward to say softly. "Don't judge on appearances Seiya." It made the Pegasus Saint jump a little and wonder if his friend had learned to read minds somehow. He tried not to look at Shiryu, and instead tried to focus on Shaka himself. It was then he realized that the Virgo Saint had his eyes closed. i_Why would you keep your eyes closed..?/i _ But despite that there was a very real feeling that someone was staring through his soul.

"So," the Virgo Saint said, speaking again at last, "these are the ones that convinced you to betray everything that you had stood for?"

"I've already told you, I betrayed nothing!" Aiora gestured at the temple. "Haven't you felt what's going on out there? Haven't you noticed what the Pope is doing? Something has been wrong with Sanctuary for a long time! Have you ever seen Lady Athena in all the time that we've been here?"

"What does that matter?" Shaka said mildly. "Saints are supposed to serve justice and a higher purpose. Even if we haven't seen our goddess, are not we supposed to believe in her? That is what faith is about, correct?"

"But that's not what's happening here!" Aioria growled. "I have faith in Athena, that's why I'm trying to save her! We have to stop Saga! You have to know how evil he is Shaka! Why are you helping him?"

"Is good and evil really that easy to define?" the Virgo Saint asked as he stepped to the floor. "To you, Saga is evil for the actions he has taken and for going against Athena. Yet there is a large part of Sanctuary that views the Bronze Saints, and now you, as evil traitors for daring to defy the Pope. Saga has ruled and kept order here for over a decade. You are the ones try to destroy that. Do you really think that they would follow you just because you declared you were in the 'right'?"

"I expect them to believe the truth," Aioria snapped, "if you would just i_listen/i _to…"

"He's not going to listen, Aioria!" Seiya interrupted. "We don't have time to argue with him either! We have to get past him now!"

"Interesting," Shaka said. "Do you really think you're able to do that Pegasus? I will admit that I didn't think a group of Bronze Saints could get this far, even with the company a Gold Saint. I must commend you for getting this far, but I doubt you will be going any further."

Everyone present in the room felt the slight shift in Shaka's cosmo. From perfectly peaceful to slightly defensive. Although it wasn't much, it was enough to make them all tense slightly on reflex.

"What makes you can stop us?" Seiya grinned cockily, and Aioria couldn't help giving him a startled glance. Did he really think there was anyway he could stand up to Shaka? A quiet, barely heard chuckle came from the Virgo Saint.

"You are either foolishly over confident or you're attempting a bad joke. A Bronze Saint would not even be able to touch me."

"What?"

Shaka just smiled. "You do not need to be insulted. I am simply stating a fact."

"Well, want to test that fact?"

Aioria realized what Seiya intended to right after the words had been spoken, but by then the Peagasus Saint was moving and not even light speed was fast enough to stop him. "Don't!" he said uselessly as Shaka raised a hand. Seiya's fist didn't even reach the gold Saint. Shaka stopped it with just his cosmo, the golden force holding Seiya about an inch from his palm no matter how much he strained.

"Is this really all that you have to fight with?" the Virgo Saint said. "I'm surprised you even managed to get as far as you have."

"That's enough Shaka!" Aioria started to charge toward him. A bright flash went off then and he caught a brief glimpse of something flying thought the air but didn't even have time to register what it was before Seiya crashed into him. They went flying backwards and landed in a tangle. He heard the other Bronze Saints shouting, but didn't have a moment to spare for what they were doing. "Get off of me Seiya!"

"I'm trying!"

He and Seiya both managed to scrambled to their feet just in time to see Shiryu being sent flying backwards. Without anyone to crash into, the Dragon Saint went farther than they had and went skidding across the ground when he hit.

"Shiryu!" Seiya turned to glare at Shaka. "You're going to pay for that!"

This time Aioria grabbed his sleeve before he could rush forward. "Wait!" The Pegasus Saint turned to glare at him.

"Why?" he demaned. "We have to..!"

There was a cry from Shun that was quickly cut off. Both of them looked over just in time to see his own chains strangling him.

"You help Shun, I have something to finish with Shaka!" he charged towards the Virgo Saint, but he reasoned that he had a much better chance of making an impact than Seiya had. Even someone like Shaka wouldn't be willing to try stopping the blow of another Gold Saint so easily…or so he hoped. "Lighting Plasma!" As the blow streaked towards the Virgo Saint, Shaka turned to face him and shouted something. The attack impacted on the shield he had thrown up.

Off to the side came the sound of a heavy metallic thud and he could hear Shun coughing and Seiya saying something. At least that meant he had succeeded in distracting Shaka from them. He only hoped they would stay out of the way long enough for him to deal with this.

"So you're truly going to fight me, Aioria?"

Aioria clenched his fists. "If you won't back down then I guess we'll just have to finish what we started earlier!"

Shaka chuckled dryly. "Do you really think we would have won had we con.."

"Pegasus Ryu sei ken!" Shaka looked over as the flurry of blows landed on his shield, and like the Lightening Plasma, failed to make a dent in it.

"I thought I told you to take care of Shun!" Aioria snapped at the Pegasus Saint.

"I did!" Seiya yelled from where he was crouched. "Now I'm going to help you beat this guy!"

"I don't need your help! This is something I have to finish on my own Seiya!"

"But Aioria..!"

"You speak as if you really think you can defeat me," Shaka said, talking over whatever the Pegasus Saint had been going to say.

"I i_will/i _defeat you if I have to," Aioria glared as Shaka as the shield flickered and died. He hadn't thought the Virgo Saint would be able to keep that up for long. Even if he had the cosmo to sustain it, he didn't think Shaka could fight properly with it up. The shield might stop all attacks from hitting the Virgo Saint, but Aioria was willing to bet that meant he could send attacks through it either. "Come, let's finish what we started up in the Pope's chambers!"

"You're truly going to start a thousand days war?" Shaka half shouted as Aioria charged him with a roar. They collided with an explosion of cosmo that blasted the area around them clear. The Leo Saint growled when he realized that Shaka had managed to block his attack. He could feel Shaka's hands trying desperately to hold back his fists but he couldn't _see _anything past the bright golden glow of their combined cosmo clashing.

But just because he couldn't see didn't mean he couldn't act.

"Seiya! Take the others and go on ahead! I'll take care of this!"

"No!" Seiya yelled and started forward. Shiryu, who had limped his way over to his friends, reached and grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Seiya!"

"What are you stopping me for?" Seiya turned to glare at his friends. "We can't let him fight a guy like that alone!"

"But we have to move on," the Dragon Saint said firmly. "Isn't that what you were saying earlier? We have to trust this to Aioria while we make sure to save Saori-san!" He had known that the mention of Saori's name would get through to his friend. She was the only thing that he seemed to listen to whenever he was in one of his more stubborn mindsets.

Seiya still seemed to hesitate for a moment, glancing back at the swirl of light that was all that could be seen of the two combatants.

"Fine," he grumbled after a moment, relaxing enough that Shiryu felt comfortable letting him go. "Let's get going." He finally seemed to remember something then. "You doing okay, Shun?"

"Yes," the Andromeda Saint answered although his voice sounded a bit strained still. Shiryu gave him a curiously glance. He could see (and really _see _it, not just sense it. It was still a thrill whenever he noticed another tiny detail) the few marks that Shun still had on his neck. He knew this wasn't the first time that Shun had had his attack deflected, but he was sure this was the first time it had been turned i_against/i _him, and that had to be a blow.

Aioria and Shaka were shuffling slightly, each trying to gain an advantage over the other. The glow from their cosmos was growing even brighter, making it harder and harder to look at them.

"Come on," Shiryu urged them once more. Seiya glanced at the light once last time.

"Let's go," he said, then took off.

The exit, wasn't far past the platform, Shiryu could see it's light as they got near the flower…then a massive explosion slammed into them. He went flying side ways as golden light flooded the area, blinding him. Up above him he heard rock cracking and groaning. It gave him a split seconds warning that something was wrong, but only the sense he had developed to see without sight let him know _where _the ceiling tile was going to fall in time for him to dodge. As he skidded out of the way, it crashed into the ground hard enough shatter, sending up dust that clouded his just-clearing vision, and turning shards of rocks into miniature missiles that caused tiny cuts when they managed to hit.

"Everyone okay?" he managed to gasp out at the same time Seiya responded with a 'What the hell happened?'.

"I'm all right," Shun coughed as the dust started to settle.

There was nothing left of where Shaka and Aioria had been standing. Just a massive crater that took up the area the proud stone lotus had once stood, it's edges scorched and cracked. On the far side of it, Aioria was just picking himself up out of a shallow trench he must have scored on the stone floor as he was thrown away from the center of the blast. A slight movement much closer to them drew Shiryu's eye there just as the last of the dust cleared away. Shaka slowly stood, flecks of shattered stone falling from his Gold Cloth as he regain his feet.

"Damn it!" Shiryu muttered under his breath, trying to think of a way around the Gold Saint. They needed to get past him, they had to get past him. As Shaka stood up straight Shiryu felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably. If they could just distract him for a few seconds, they could get by and Aioria would be able to pick up the fight again.

"You're in the way!" Seiya apparently had decided on a more direct route to distracting him. Shiryu's first thought was to try to stop him but then again.

"Come on Shun!" he called and charged after his friend. If they all hit Shaka at the same time, one of their attacks had a chance of getting through. All it would take was a few moments of being knocked slightly off balance and they would be able to get past him.

He started to gather his cosmo, feeling it fill his mind. "Rozan Shou.."

Seiya had reached Shaka by then. The Gold Saint glanced over at him and frowned in annoyance.

"I do not have time to deal with you!" He raised his hand and said i_something/i_. Ghosts filled the air shrieking towards them, propelled by a powerful blast. They were ragged, horrible looking things, all empty eyes and enormous gapping mouths that seemed to chatter and leer at him. They weren't skulls, more like someone had ripped apart a face off of something and fashioned these spirits out of the left over pale skin.

But Shiryu had already been to hell once with Deathmaks. He wasn't about to let these things stop him. "..shouryuuha!" he managed to get out as the spirit dragon flew towards Shaka. He didn't even get a chance to see if it had hit or not before the cosmo force behind the spirits slammed in him and hurled him backwards. He crashed into a pillar and bright lights went off behind his eyes. He barely felt the pain as he slide to the ground, struggling to keep the blackness from edging in on his vision and pulling him down into unconsciousness.

Aioria hadn't been expecting to have such a violent reaction between his and Shaka's cosmos. He had been pushing against the force Shaka was emitting, and trying to find a way to push him backwards just a little bit. He had felt a surge of power from Shaka just before the explosion, a surge that he had tried to match. i_Not a good idea./i._ he winced a little as he scrambled to get his feet as soon as possible. His ears were ringing and he was still half blind from the massive burst of light.

His other senses were fine however, and he could feel the rumble as parts of the temple fractured. He could also feel full well when Shaka's cosmo flared as he unleashed another attack. The Leo Saint braced for it, but it never reached him. A horrifying second later he realized that the soundless howling he heard wasn't direct at i_him/i_.

"Shaka!" he screamed as he lunged for the Virgo Saint. He knew he couldn't do anything about the younger Saints right now, but he had to keep Shaka distracted long enough for them to recover and get out of here. They didn't have any other choice if they wanted to save Athena!

The Virgo Saint turned to meet his attack, managing to deflect the punch and dodge to the side. Aioria quickly correct and aimed a kick at him, but Shaka managed to block that. They fell to exchanging blows then, but Aioria quickly found himself getting frustrated at the battle. Shaka did _not _stand and fight like most people would. He dodged and deflected most attacks, rather than outright blocking them. It was beginning to wear on his nerves.

"Would you fight me properly!" he growled.

"I am," Shaka said softly, right before he unleashed a blast of cosmo from the side. It wasn't as strong or concentrated as an actual attack would have been, but it was enough to slam into the Leo Saint an knock him away for a few moments.

Aioria got to his feet as quickly as he could and set himself to attack again. Shaka jumped backwards to put more distance between himself and his opponent…and a silver chain came out of nowhere and wrapped around his arm. The Virgo Saint looked down at it in disbelief as Shun gave it a hard yank. Although the chain had managed to get past his defenses, Aioria knew that it would take more than that take out a Gold Saint. Shaka wasn't so off balance that a simple yank would pull him far.

But it did force him to change his stance just a little to resist that pull. It was enough for him to be forced to drop his guard for a split-second. Barely anytime at all really, but in a battle between two Gold Saints it was more than enough.

"Lightning Plasma!"

The attack hit Shaka this time. It blew him back wards and Aioria watched with a sense of satisfaction as he slammed into the ground. The Virgo helmet went flying off and struck the ground with a metallic ringing before it went spinning off into the shadows. There was a moment where everyone was still. Shun withdrew his chain, readying it for another attack as he kneeled shakily.

"Is that it..?" Seiya asked. As if in answer to that, Shaka groaned and then slowly got to his feet. They all tensed as he straighten up. Slowly the Virgo Saint reached up to wipe away a small trickle of blood that was coming from his lip. '

"..I am beginning to think that I was wrong," he said. "I underestimated how far you were willing to go with this crusade of yours." Shaka straightened himself. "I was not taking you seriously before. I believe it is time that I started doing so."

Aioria realized what the other Gold Saint meant a moment before it happened.

"Watch yourselves!" he yelled at the Bronze Saints as Shaka opened his startling blue eyes and his cosmo erupted.

"i_Aioria/i!_" Aiolos heard his yell echo around the pillars of the Leo temple, but there was no answer to it. "i_Aioria/i!_" He called again, more urgently this time. "i_Seiya! Shun! Shiryu!"/i_ Again there was no answer, not even from one of the Bronze Saints. He felt his heart sinking. When he hadn't sensed any of them as he had set foot in the temple, he had hoped that it was only because he was too distracted to be reading them properly. His last fight had been more unsettling than he was willing to admit. That could have dulled his senses, made him misread distances.

But no, that was clearly not what had happened. "Damn!" He muttered aloud, glancing one last time around the temple before taking off. i_Why didn't they wait for me!/i _ They had to know how important this was by now! They had to work together to make sure this worked; none of them would be able to save Athena on their own! With another muttered curse he dash for the exit, the wings of his Cloth flaring behind him. He could only hope that he was fast enough to catch up to them before they got to the Virgo temple. i_Please let them not have left long ago!/i _ Shaka had possessed a powerful cosmo even when he had been young, and the energy coming from the next temple indicated that it had only grown as time went on.

"I have to get there in time!" He was only half way up the steps to the next temple when he sensed something off. At first he didn't notice it since it was so slight. Just a tingle, a slight brush against his cosmo that indicated he wasn't alone. If he hadn't been on such high alert and had every nerve in his body already strained, he probably wouldn't even have noticed it. As it was, the moment he felt it, his find refocused on the feeling, trying to find the source of it.

For a moment the cosmo faded, and he had almost started to relax when he felt that it again. It shocked him to the core, it felt so full of anger and rage and trying very careful to hide itself. The last part made his mind and instincts screamed 'enemy' even as a tiny part of him realized that he recognized this cosmo. By the time the recognition had managed to reach his mind, he already had his bow drawn and the arrow on the string.

Ikki stepped out from behind one of the pillars lining the stairs a split second before he fired. It was too late for him to stop the release of the arrow, but he was able to jerk the bow down so that the arrow ended up embedded in the stairs.

"What in Athena's name were you doing?" he couldn't help snapping at the younger Saint. "I could have shot you!" Where had Ikki been anyway? It would have been of immense help if he had just managed to show up earlier to help them all out! Regardless of how much of a loner he was, Ikki should have been ready to come to Sanctuary with the rest of them..

Then it hit the Sagittarius Saint that Ikki really was i_here/i_, even though he should have been behind them. "How did you get here?"

Ikki smirked and stepped down a few paces on the stairs in order to reach the spot the arrow had imbedded itself. "I walked," he said as he started to work it free.

"That is not an answer," Aiolos said as Ikki finally managed to pull the golden shaft free. "You didn't arrive with us, you didn't bother to assist us, or come through the temples with us. How did you manage to get past all the other Saints and guardians? i_How did you manage to get here?/i_"

"It wasn't as if it was that hard, not with you and everyone else making so much noise." Aiolos caught the arrow that Ikki causal tossed to him. "Everyone is watching Seiya and you to see what you're going to do. It's easy to sneak by in the shadows when something like that is going." He smirked a little. "And there are ways around the temples you can find when no one is looking out for an intruder."

"So Mu and Alderbaran just let you pass?" Aiolos said, outraged. Mu hadn't even mentioned having anyone come through his temple! You would think he would have said something, or at least asked if Ikki was who he said he was.

"I did try to sneak by," Ikki admitted, "but Mu at least caught me. Once he realized that I was there to help Athena, he let me pass by. The rest were easy to get past after that."

"I am surprised that Saga and Aldebaran were inattentive enough for you to get by," it annoyed Aiolos that the Taurus Saint had left Ikki go by unchallenged like that! He hadn't felt anything from the lower temples, surely one of them would have tried to determine if Ikki was really who he said he was.

"I already told you that I avoided going through as many of the temples as I could," Ikki interrupted, sounding annoyed. "It's not that hard to go _over _one when you don't have someone on the inside scanning for trouble. Besides," he raised an eyebrow here, "should you really be talking like that when you didn't even notice me as you went down?"

"…What?"

"You heard me," Ikki said, giving him a level glare. "You went right past me on the stairs and barely even noticed when you were heading back down to Aries. Were you really so focused that you were blind to everything around you?"

"Saor…Athena was in danger, Ikki!" The Sagittarius Saint snapped. "You were close enough to have sensed that as well! You should have gone to help her, protect her…!"

"Isn't that what you left here with Mu for?" the younger Saint shot back. "He seemed pretty confident to me. Unless there's something you know that says he's too weak to protect her."

The words rang far to close what Mu had been saying for Aiolos to be comfortable with. "No, that's not true at all. But as a Saint it is my duty to make sure that she is all right…"

"Mu's a Saint too," Ikki pointed out. "And if it's your 'duty' then wouldn't getting rid of Saga do more to protect her than running back and forth like an idiot?"

"That….getting rid of Saga will do no good if she's already dead!"

"Fine, then if why didn't you send Seiya or someone down to protect her?" Ikki pressed again. "Why did you have to go yourself? You're a Gold Saint, wouldn't it make more sense for you to go up rather than sending a bunch of Bronze Saints up?"

"They weren't suppose to have gone up!" Aiolos growled. "They were suppose to wait for me, then we could go up together..!"

"I thought Athena was dying. Why should they wait for one person, who shouldn't have been running back down anyway? Isn't that just wasting time?"

"They aren't strong enough!"

"Not even your little brother?" Ikki asked seriously.

The way of powerful cosmo slammed into them before Aiolos could answer. Both their head snapped up to look at Virgo in shock.

"What is that?" Ikki snapped.

"..It must be Shaka," Aiolos said quickly. "Come on, their isn't any time to talk! We have to get up there!" As he ran past the Phoenix Saint, he heard Ikki snort and say '_Fine_" softly, before he took off towards the temple as well.

Aiolos just hopped they could get there in time.


End file.
